Love story
by Authors03
Summary: "Dia orang yang tepat!" / "Naruto tega sekali." / "kau pacarnya?" / Romance? Hah! Romance? Katakan sekali kali bahwa ini adalah romance dan aku bersumpah akan menendangmu ke neraka!/ "Aku bersumpah akan membuat dia bertekuk lutut dihadapanku!" / "semangat Hinata!"/Bisakah Hinata memperindah cerita cintanya?/"aku hanya ingin perhatiannya."/masih belum terlambat untuk membatalkannya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Kyaaaahhh!"

"Haaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" entah sudah berapa kali mata aquarium itu melebar begitu juga dengan suara nyaringnya tapi sepertinya teriakan itu masih belum cukup baginya.

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Kau sudah kembali!" akhirnya ada kalimat lain selain teriakan.

Manusia-manusia berseragam Sekolahan Sma pun berhamburan menuju asal suara yang cukup membuat mereka penasaran.

Jam baru menujuk pukul 07.23 dimana gedung besar nan elit bernama Sma Konoha mulai dipenuhi para siswa-siswi tentunya.

"Kau bising sekali, Ino." ucap sang gadis bersurai indigo itu frustasi akan suara nyaring teman bersurai pirang ponytailnya.

Dimana ia baru saja memasuki gerbang dan keluar dari mobil dan hendak melewati pintu masuk malah dipertemukan dengan sahabat gilanya ini.

"Hinataa! Aku merindukan mu." pelukan dihadiahi untuk gadis bersurai indigo bermata bulan itu.

...

Semua orang disekitar mulai berbisik-bisik. Wajah mulus putih, rambut panjang indigo, mata bulan dan bibir merahnya karena lipstik. Dia masih saja cantik bagi yang sudah mengenalnya dan dia sangat cantik bagi yang tak mengenalnya. Dia memang cantik jika bertingkah dingin seperti itu tapi jika senyuman mulai menghiasi bibirnya, hanya kata 'gila' yang cocok untuknya.

"Apa kau suka rambutku? Aku merawat nya terus hingga sepanjang ini." senyuman bangga menghiasi bibir Hinata ketika ia memamerkan rambut panjangnya pada temannya ini.

Ino tersenyum lebar dan menaik-turunkan alisnya sebagai jawaban.

Sett sett..

Kedua tangan mungil itu mengibas krdua sisi rambutnya guna memamerkannya. "Syantik syantik."

"Ulalala. Hahaha" Ino menyambung kalimat temannya ini yang kemudian diakhiri oleh tawa lucu.

"Hahaha.. Kau sungguh temanku."

Mereka gila.

Kerumunan perlahan bubar begitu juga dengan tawa kedua sahabat itu.

"Ayo. Aku harus melapor ke kepala sekolah." begitu lah yang gadis cantik itu katakan tapi belum sedetik berlalu perhatiannya langsung teralih pada seorang lelaki tampan bersurai kuning dengan gentlenya meraih sebuah tangan dari dalam mobil dan membantunya keluar.

Detik itu juga.

.

.

.

.

Dunia berhenti berputar, begitu juga dengan nafasnya. Senyuman lembut itu menusuk hingga ke lapisan terdalam hatinya. Apapun disekelilingnya seketika menghilang, memutih yang ada hanyalah dirinya dan lelaki bermata biru langit di seberang nya.

Jujur dikatakan. Perasaan ini tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan dimana dadanya berdebar-debar. Perutnya berbunga-bunga. Dunia terasa milik sendiri. Senyum menghiasi bibir merahnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih Naruto." ucap sang gadis bersurai pink bahagia sambil meraih tangan kekar itu. Perlahan ia turun dari mobil dan kekasihnya yang bernama Naruto tadi menutup pintu mobil itu untuknya. Lelaki yang sungguh sempurna dan gentle. Senyumannya mampu meluluhkan semua perempuan. Entah keberuntungan apa yang membuatnya bisa mendapatkan lelaki ini. Ia sangat senang, Percayalah.

"Ayo Sakura." lelaki bersurai kuning bernama Naruto itu mengandeng tangan kekasihnya dan menuntunnya masuk melewati pintu yang terbelah lebar dan melewati dua manusia yang membeku di jalan yang ia lewati.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta." mata itu masih tak berkedip apalagi sadar.

Ino menatap aneh temannya. "Hei. Kau melamun! Hei!"

"Ha?! Apa?!" Tanya Hinata yang baru saja tersadar tapi kembali melamun. Ia bahkan tak sadar lelaki yang berhasil menarik perhatian nya tadi entah sudah hilang kemana.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Aku menemukan cintaku pada hari pertamaku kembali kesini." mata Hinata berbinar ketika ia mengengam erat kedua tangan Ino.

"Perutku berbunga-bunga." senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya ketika ia memutar badannya dan kembali memamerkan mata berbinarnya.

"Lelaki itu? Dia sudah punya pacar. Mereka sudah pacaran lebih dari satu tahun dan mereka tak akan bisa dipisahkan."

Kretak..

Sepertinya Ino mendengar ada sesuatu yang retak?

Langit tiba-tiba terasa suram.

Pacar..

Pacar..

Pacar..?

Belum satu menit berlalu, langit terasa kembali cerah.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Lelaki tampan itu." perasaan berbunga kembali menghiasi perut Hinata. Ia merasa berbeda. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia begitu tampan dan mempesona? Sungguh cinta pandangan pertamanya.

"Oh... Lelaki eh pangeran berkudaku." punggung tangannya menempel dikeningnya dengan gaya ala-ala lebay.

Sekarang Ino jadi bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa temannya seperti ini?

Ah.. Tak penting karena menjadi gila adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ayo kawanku. Kita harus mendapatkan manusia tampan itu." satu tangan Hinata melingkar ke lengan Ino layaknya kesatria.

Dadanya terbungsung. Senyum tak kunjung pudar. Matanya terlihat sangat menggoda. Sudah sangat banyak hal baik yang terjadi di hidupnya selama ini dan Kami-sama masih dengan baiknya menyempurnakan hidupnya. Terima kasih banyak.

"Ayukkkk." jawab Ino bersemangat. Temannya ini selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dalam satu jentikan jari. Akan cukup menyenangkan jika ia dapat tiket VIP untuk melihat kedinginan diwajah lelaki itu menghilang. Hei.. Dia sangat populer di sekolah ini tahu?

Seeet..

Rambut layaknya sutra itu kembali berkibar layaknya iklan shampoo sebelum sepasang kaki itu melangkah.

.

.

Tuk.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengatur semuanya untukmu, Hinata-sama." ucap sang wanita bersurai pirang itu setelah meletakkan secangkir teh ke meja kaca dihadapan seorang gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Baiklah Tsunade sang kepsek dan cukup panggil aku Hinata." Hinata terduduk di atas sofa meraih cangkir teh hangatnya. Memikirkan bagaimana lelaki tampan itu akan meraih tangannya membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ohhh.. Mengapa hidup ini sangat indah?

Ino terduduk disebelah Hinata turut tersenyum sangat bahagia. Tiket VIP untuk melihat lelaki populer nan dingin itu terpukau pada temannya ini. Ya.. Mungkin. Ia sungguh tak sabar.

"Beberapa bulan tak melihatmu. Kau menjadi semakin cantik saja." pujian dan senyum terlontar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Ha?! Anda baru tahu? Dari lahir pun aku sudah cantik. Hahaha." dahi wanita awet muda itu sedikit mengkerut tapi untung saja senyum masih berhasil ia pasang di bibirnya. Ya semakin cantik si cantik tapi narsis dan kepercayaan dirinya sungguh semakin bertambah parah.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong.

Bel berbunyi, semua murid disetiap kelas langsung meloncat kebangku masing-masing karena pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

2-A

Begitulah tulisan dipintu ini tercetak.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei.." semua murid didalam kelas 2-A berdiri, diikuti oleh sapaan mereka.

"Silahkan duduk. Kalian kedatangan siswi baru." lelaki bermasker dan bermata malas itu meletakkan beberapa tumpukan bukunya ke atas meja guru yang terletak didepan kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." pinta Kakashi pada sang gadis bersurai indigo, berdiri disebelah mejanya. Sejak kapan sekolah mengizinkan murid model begini? Lipstick merah, rambut panjang terurai, seragam yang mencetak badannya dan jangan lupakan kuku-kukunya yang astaga cetarnya. Mengapa Sang kepsek mengatakan tidak masalah? Kakashi memang baru bekerja disini selama lima bulan tapi ia tak bodoh hingga tak tahu ini adalah penampilan yang sungguh jauh dari kata sopan dan diijinkan.

"Namaku...-

.

-namaku..?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya yang cukup membuat Kakashi keheranan. Apakah dia lupa namanya sendiri?

"Namaku..?" Hinata masih berpikir keras. Ia tak begitu menyukai namanya jadi nama apa yang cocok untuknya? Hmm.. Cinta? Sayang? Baby? Happy?

Itu sesuai!

Hinata memamerkan senyum terbaiknya hingga menampilkan berderet gigi putih nan rapinya ketika ia meluruskan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah para murid.

"Happy. Namaku Happy."

?

Kakashi terdiam dan berpikir keras. Perasaan sang kepsek mengatakan namanya Hinata? Apakah pendengaran nya bermasalah?

"Ooo.."

"Dia cantik."

"Lihatlah senyum bahagianya itu."

Semua murid menganggukkan kecil kepala mereka. Sebagian yang mengenal gadis ini hanya bisa terdiam. Sudah mereka katakan. Dia gila. Namanya bahkan bisa berubah setiap jam, sesuai yang dia mau sedangkan para manusia yang tak mengenalnya mengganguk mengerti kepala mereka. Namanya sangat cocok untuknya. Lihat saja wajah bahagianya yang sangat bahagia itu, seolah ia orang yang selalu bahagia tanpa masalah sedikitpun.

"Baiklah aa.." mengabaikan nama manusia ini, Kakashi mengamati sejenak kelasnya. Matanya berhenti ketika tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai pink yang terduduk di bangku disebelah bangku di pojokan depan kanan. Mengapa juga sang kepsek meminta gadis ini harus terduduk di sebelah siswa itu?

"Sakura, bisakah kau pindah kebelakang dan membiarkan si.. Eerr..Happy? Ini duduk ditempat mu." Hinata mengulum senyumnya. Matanya tertuju sempurna pada seorang lelaki dipojokan sana yang tengah sibuk menulis entah apa itu.

"Aa.. Saya mengerti." sejujurnya Sakura berat hati untuk pindah tapi apaboleh buat?

Mau tak mau Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya, ia menatap sejenak kekasihnya yang terduduk disebelahnya dan melangkah ke bangku belakang.

Secepat kilat, bahkan lebih cepat lagi Hinata beserta tas punggungnya telah berada di bangku yang Sakura duduki tadi. Senyumnya mengembang ketika wajah tampan yang masih berfokus pada buku itu terasa dekat dengannya.

Hinata mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya guna menyembunyikan senyum yang terus saja ingin mengembang.

.

.

...

Naruto masih saja sibuk pada pena dan buku diatas mejanya. Menghiraukan gadis yang terus saja menatapnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Naruto tak perduli. Dia sungguh terlihat seperti gadis yang aneh.

.

.

"Hallo, namaku.. Mm..namaku?" alis Hinata kembali berkerut. Nama apa yang cocok untuknya?

Naruto melirik ke arah gadis yang mengaku bernama Happy beberapa menit lalu dengan ujung matanya. Aneh sekali? Mengapa dia bisa melupakan namanya sendiri?

"Aa.. Kau bisa memanggilku Baby." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hm.." guman Naruto dengan singkatnya ketika matanya kembali berfokus pada buku didekatnya.

"Baiklah siapa yang bisa menjawab soal didepan?" tangan Hinata terangkat tanpa sadar. Eh? Emang saat ini tengah pelajaran apa?

"Bangunlah Happy." Hinata menurunkan tangannya ketika merasa terpanggil. Mengapa tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat?

"Eh. Tidak sensei. Saya ingin bertanya mengapa lelaki ini mengabaikan aku yang ingin berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Hinata dengan pol-gilanya yang cukup membuat semua murid hampir memuncratkan tawa mereka. Dia itu berpura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?

"Happy." Kakashi memberi jeda. Menyebutkan nama itu membuatnya terasa aneh sekali.

"Dia adalah ketua kelas. Tugasnya sangat banyak." sambung Kakashi singkat.

"Jika dia sibuk dengan tugas ketua kelasnya, bagaimana dengan pelajarannya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Err.. Yang jelas dia adalah murid yang paling pandai disekolah ini jadi tak masalah dia sesekali tak mengikuti pelajarannya." jawab Kakashi.

"Jika benar begitu mengapa dia masih terduduk dikelas dua? Tidakkah seharusnya dia sudah lulus jika dia sungguh paling pandai?" Kakashi terdiam. Sejujurnya ada benarnya hal itu tapi sang kepala sekolah tak pernah memintanya untuk meloncat ke kelas tiga jadi apa yang bisa ia katakan?

"Ee.. Yang jelas dia lebih pandai dari semua orang disini termaksud kamu. Jadi ya kau mengerti lah."

"Lebih pandai dari sensei juga?" Hinata tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran nya dan lagi-lagi kembali membungkam Kakashi. Mimpi apa Kakashi semalam hingga ketemu siswi seperti ini?

"Dan juga aku tak yakin dia lebih pandai dariku." ucap Hinata apa adanya.

"Sejak aku kecil aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna." tambah Hinata apa adanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau disini?" Kakashi berusaha membungkam siswi cerewet ini.

"Karena aku tak ingin lulus lebih awal." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Menilai dari penampilan mu. Nilai sempurna sepertinya tak layak kau sandang." semua mata tertuju pada asal suara dingin itu. Sekali dia membuka mulutnya, suasana langsung terasa sangat dingin dan mengcengkam. Sungguh keren.

"Tapi aku rasa pangkat ketua kelas juga tak sesuai untuk orang yang menilai seseorang hanya dari luarnya." jawab Hinata dengan polosnya. Tanpa dendam tanpa balas dendam. Sungguh dengan polosnya.

"Ha'i ha'i. Hentikan ini." Kakashi meleraikan aduan mulut itu.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pelajaran kita. Jadi siapa yang bisa menjawab soal ini?"

Hinata kembali mengangkat tinggi tangannya. Tunggu? Mengapa ia mengangkat tangannya lagi?

.

.

.

Teng

Tong.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dimana Hinata sudah terbang layaknya angin ke kelas sebelah.

"Ne, bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Ino penasaran ketika ia dan temannya melangkah turun menyusuri tangga.

"Dia sangat keren. Aku sungguh tak pernah menemukan orang sekeren itu. Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya." jawab Hinata berbunga-bunga. Suara yang keluar dari bibir eksotis itu sungguh membuat hawa seketika terasa menyeramkan dan dingin. Sungguh mempesona.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya sepulang sekolah nanti." tambah Hinata semangat.

"Kau harus menungguku." ucap Ino semangat. Ia tak boleh melewatkan pertunjukan ini. Oh, biar Ino sedikit memperjelas. disaat Hinata mengatakan ia tak pernah menyukai lelaki manapun. Bitch please! Dia hampir menyukai semua lelaki tampan yang dia lihat. Alasannya mengatakan tak pernah karena dia melupakan hal itu dalam sekejap mata dan maksudnya cinta ataupun suka disini bukanlah cinta layaknya ke suami masa depan tapi cinta sebagai sesama teman atau manusia atau ya apapun itu.

Seettt

"Huh! Akqu sangat bersemangat." ucap Hinata senang ketika ia mengibaskan rambut indigonya ke arah wajah temannya.

"Hei! Jangan mengibaskan rambut busukmu itu!" Ino langsung mengejar temannya yang berlari pergi melewati lapangan.

"Huh! Rambutqu ini sangat wangi bahkan nyawamu tak cukup membelinya." Hinata kembali mengibaskan rambutnya ke wajah Ino dan menyambung larinya.

"Hei! Kembali kau brengsek!" kejadian berlari dan mengejar dilapangan lumayan cukup merebut perhatian beberapa murid yang tengah berlalu-lalang. Mereka lucu, ya begitulah kira-kira.

.

.

Sementara di kantin.

"Dia lucu sekali. Aku rasa dia berhasil membungkam mu tadi." ucap sang gadis bersurai pink sebahu itu lucu. Mengingat bagaimana cara siswi baru itu membungkam Naruto dan Kakashi sensei sekaligus dengan polosnya sungguh membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku hanya malas meladeninya." jawab Naruto yang terduduk diseberang Sakura datar. Ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni gadis bodoh seperti itu.

"Naruto, kau tak boleh begini cuek. Lihatlah kau tak ada teman." ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Aku punya kau." jawab Naruto dengan entengnya sambil menikmati sesuap demi sesuap ramennya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Paan sih."

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Tak terasa jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.43

Dimana biasanya para murid telah berhamburan keluar tapi murid disini malah membentuk sebuah barisan lurus menuju ke pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Tunggu aku dimobil." kecupan dihadiahi untuk jidat lebar itu.

"Baiklah." Sakura melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah bertugas, alias piket.

Seperti biasa setiap hari senin. Pemeriksaan rutin di lakukan. Dari rambut, pakaian, tangan, sepatu dan yang lainnya.

Dan seperti biasa juga, semua murid berhasil lolos dari pintu itu dengan cepat kecuali seorang siswi baru.

"Rambut terurai, lipstik merah, tak ada dasi, pakaian ketat, rok kependekan, kaos kaki pendek, sepatu pink dan yang terkahir kukumu itu. 90 poin dikurang. Kau mau bersekolah atau bergaya disini?" ucapnya dingin. Hari pertama masuk sekolah dan banyak sekali peraturan yang dilanggar nya. Hanya wow yang bisa Naruto katakan.

"Sekolah pun harus cantik emm handsome." jawab Hinata jujur. Bagi perempuan penampilan adalah segalanya.

Naruto menghampiri meja guru tak jauh darinya dan meraih setongkat bambu lumayan panjang di atas meja itu.

"Hari ini jadwalku piket. Aku tak ingin dipotong poin karena murid sepertimu. Hapus kuku jelekmu itu atau ulurkan kedua tanganmu." ucap Naruto datar sambil kembali menghampiri Hinata, tak lupa memamerkan bambu panjang ditangan nya yang siap melayang itu.

Dengan santai nya Hinata mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Ayolah. Kau tak akan berani memuk"

Plak! Plak!

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang terasa hampir sobek.

!

Hinata mengibaskan kedua tangan nya yang terasa pedih dan terbakar. Gila! Lelaki ini sungguh memukulnya dengan sangat kuat. Lihat saja matanya yang langsung berair.

"Kau gila!" marah Hinata syok sambil menyentuh pelan telapak tangan cantiknya yang langsung memerah dan mencetak bekas pukulan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu lagi atau hapus." mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangan Hinata, Naruto kembali berucap dengan dingin.

"Jangan menantangku tampan. Kau membuatku jengkel." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya. "Sebaiknya kau pakai rok saja. Mana ada lelaki yang memukul seorang perempuan apalagi perempuan itu cantik dan manis sepertiku." tambah Hinata kesal.

...

Naruto hampir berdigik ngeri atas pujian yang keluar dari mulut itu sendiri. Gadis ini percaya diri sekali.

"Ulurkan tanganmu atau hapus benda menjijikan itu sekarang juga." Naruto kembali pada permasalahan awal.

Tap!

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya dan kembali mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tak mauk!" jawabnya ketika ia menekuk alisnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dengar. Aku tak punya waktu meladeni manusia sepertimu. Cepat lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan agar aku bisa pulang." ucap Naruto dengan datarnya.

"Atau apa perlu aku sendiri yang menghapusnya?" delikan tajam Naruto berikan untuk gadis itu guna mengancamnya.

"Huh!" Hinata membuang wajahnya dan melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Seeettt..

"Hei!" Naruto tersentak kaget ketika rambut panjang itu menyapu wajahnya. Dasar gila!

"Ulala..Byeee! Muach." Hinata berlari pergi dengan senyum lebarnya ketika rambut cantiknya selesai menyapu wajah tampan itu tak lupa memberikan kecupan udara untuknya.

Grepp!

"Hei! Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak kau ingin menculik gadis cantik ini!" rontak Hinata ketika lelaki tampan tadi berhasil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Silahkan saja." Naruto menyeret gadis mungil itu kembali ke kelas. Sakura pasti sudah menunggu lama. Gadis ini menyusahkan sekali.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan tampan?" Hinata terus memberontak ketika satu tangan Naruto menahan kedua tangannya di atas meja guru sedangkan satu tangannya mengobrak tas di punggung Hinata.

Tap.

Naruto meletakkan sebotol penghapus kutek dan kapas ke atas meja guru. Sudah ia duga, isi tas manusia seperti ini pastilah benda-benda seperti ini.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!" Mata Hinata melebar. Mulutnya memekik syok ketika manusia tampan ini dengan teganya menghapus kuku kuning cantiknya.

"Diamlah." perintah Naruto datar pada suara nyaring itu.

"Hentikan! Kyaaaaaaaahhh!" Hinata semakin syok ketika lelaki itu mengunting satu persatu kuku panjangnya yang sangat indah itu.

"Hentikan! Hiksss! Kuku cantikku!"

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Hentikan! Hinata terus menarik tangannya tapi lengan Naruto menjepit kedua lengannya yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh! Lepaskan!" Hinata semakin histeris ketika suara kukunya terpotong terdengar jelas olehnya.

"Hiks! Lepaskan!" inilah apa yang dimaksud dengan sakit tak berdarah dan menangis tanpa air mata.

"Hmmppp!" wajah Hinata memberontak ketika Naruto mengelap bibir merahnya dengan kapas.

"Kau boleh pulang dan jangan lupa ganti pakaian dan sepatumu besok." dengan sangat tak bersalahnya, Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan melangkah pergi.

"Kyaaaahhh!" Hinata melototi punggung Naruto yang menjauh darinya.

Botol penghapus kukunya, ia lemparkan ke punggung Naruto yang berhasil membuat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Makan itu si*lan!" pemotong kuku mendarat ke kening Naruto tapi diabaikan.

"Kau manusia Hin*! K*nt*l! *njing!" umpatan keluar dari bibir pink alami Hinata tanpa lipstick.

"Dasar k*cing! K*nt*l kem*luan *njing!"

...

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya antara syok atau terkejut dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Untuk ukuran gadis narsis, dia cukup galak.

"Kau k*nt*l si*lan! Aku tak sudi lagi mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks.. Ino. Dia memotong kukuku yang aku panjangkan dan rawat selama beberapa bulan dengan susah payah." Ino hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena tak tega tertawa sambil terus mengelus lembut rambut temannnya yang kini memeluk perutnya dengan posisi menindih ranjang king sizenya.

Ino juga pernah merasakan hal ini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia mengerti perasaan temannya ini.

"Aku tak lagi mencintainya. Dia sungguh jahat. Dadaku terasa sakit sekali." Tambah Hinata kecewa, terdengar lebay sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau membalasnya?" Saran Ino penuh dengan rencana jahat di otaknya.

"Dia mengatakan poinnya berkurang jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu kan?" seringai menghiasi bibir Ino.

...

Hinata membalas tersenyum penuh dengan makna. Oh, ia tahu sekali apa maksud ucapan temannya tadi.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

Naruto entah harus ber ekspresi seperti apa hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

Perlukah ia katakan jika penampilan manusia ini lebih parah dari semalam?

Bulu mata sangking tebalnya hingga matanya hampir tak terlihat, rambut nya dikeriting, makeup, lipstik merah darah, aksesoris besar ditelinga, leher, tangan dan kaki seolah takut tak ada yang melihatnya. Tak ada dasi. Baju nya hanya mengancing satu dibagian dada, memamerkan bagian perut langsingnya. rok pendek hingga hampir menampakkan bokongnya dan terakhir tak ada kaos kaki dan hak hijau 6cm bukannya sepatu hitam. Oh dan jangan lupakan kuku-kuku 10cmnya yang berwanara merah darah dan bunga-bunga.

Pagi-pagi, dimana Naruto baru saja memakirkan mobil dan keluar dari dalam mobil malah dihadiahi penampilan bodoh itu.

Dia sungguh gila. Bagaimana bisa dia berpenampilan begitu disekolah? Apa dia tak punya malu? Dan bukan hanya itu. Apakah dia sungguh berniat membuat Naruto diceramahi kepsek karena penampilan sialannya itu? Dan bukan hanya itu. Karena penampilan bodohnya itu, poin Naruto juga akan berkurang dan tentunya kepercayaan kepsek padanya..? Dimana dirinya selalu bisa mengatur murid dengan mudahnya tapi gadis ini?

Hei! Hinata tegaskan ya. Sebagaimana pun dirinya berdandan. Dia tetap saja cantik. Huh!

"Hah! Ternyata aku tetap cantik meskipun berdandan begini." senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Hinata. Wajah datar Naruto di hadapannya terlihat lucu sekali. Ia sungguh merasa jatuh cinta lagi.

"Hapus." perintah Naruto tak ingin penolakan. Akan terjadi masalah besar jika murid lain atau sensei lain melihatnya. Ia tak mau di cap gagal sebagai ketua kelas karena manusia ini.

"Never. Huh!" rambut gelombang Hinata menyapu udara ketika dirinya membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Perlukah aku yang memperbaiki ujung rambut hingga ujung kakimu itu?" ucap Naruto memperingati yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mengapa gadis ini suka sekali membuat Naruto melakukan cara kasar?

Hinata membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto.

...

Senyum meremehkan menghiasi bibir merahnya.

"Kau berani?" seolah mengancam dan menantang.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Hmhm..

Moga kalian suka ya. Silahkan tinggalkan

Bye.


	2. tugas rahasia

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Senyum meremehkan menghiasi bibir merahnya.

"Kau berani?" seolah mengancam dan menantang.

.

.

.

"Hentikan! Bulu mata cetarqu!"

"Kaaaaaahmmpphhh!"

"Jangan bergerak sinting." Naruto memaksa kapas ditangannya agar menghapus lipstick yang luar biasa tebalnya di bibir Hinata setelah mencobot sepasang berlapis-lapis bulu mata dimata bulan itu.

Kaki dan tangan Hinata yang terikat terus memberontak ingin lepas tapi ikatan tali itu sungguh ketat hingga membuatnya tak bisa terlepas.

"Dasar menyusahkan." Naruto lagi-lagi mengobrak tas Hinata untuk mencari apa yang ia perlukan.

"Kau membawa apa yang diperlukan tapi tak menggunakannya. Sinting." umpat Naruto sambil memukul kepala Hinata dengan sisir yang ia temukan didalam tas Hinata.

"Aauuch! Akitt.." desis Hinata cemberut sambil terus menggoyangkan kepalanya yang di ketuk Naruto.

"Hentikan gerakan mu!" Naruto menekan kuat kepala Hinata agar tak bergerak-gerak. Gadis sialan ini.. Butuh waktu lama dan kerja ekstra untuk menyeretnya ke UGD dan tak dicurigai manusia lain. Dan kini gadis ini membuatnya bekerja extra lagi. Kuku-kuku macan itu mencakar lengan dan wajahnya, itu sebabnya Naruto mengikatnya. Sungguh menyusahkan. Brengsek!

Hinata menarik kepalanya ketika Naruto menyisir rambutnya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Naruto sambil menarik kepala itu agar kembali lurus. Ya ampun. Gadis ini sungguh menguji kesabarannya.

"Aakkiit *njing!" marah Hinata terkejut ketika sisir itu menarik kuat rambutnya. "Aku baru kesalon malam tadi." sambung Hinata kesal.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto muak dengan rambut gelombang Hinata yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Ia memilih meletakkan sisir itu ke atas ranjang single dan mengobrak tas Hinata lagi.

"Kuku-kuku itu sangat mahal. Jangan mengganggunya. Biar kan dia beristirahat dengan tenang." pinta Hinata putus asa dan berharap ketika Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, tak lupa dengan kapas, penghapus kutek dan pemotong kuku ditangannya.

Jari-jari Hinata bergerak-gerak ketika Naruto menarik kedua tangannya yang bersatu itu.

"Diam!" bentak Naruto kesal sambil menarik jari telunjuk Hinata agar semakin mendekat.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Naruto mengunting secara hati-hati kuku 10cm yang entah tumbuh dari mana dalam satu malam itu. Jika bukan karena poinnya, ia sangat tak sudi melakukan hal ini.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Wajah Hinata sedikit tertunduk terus berfokus pada wajah Naruto yang menuju kuku-kuku indahnya.

Rambut kuningnya terlihat sangat keren apalagi wajah seriusnya itu.

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdebar dengan aneh.

Dia sangat tampan.

.

Hinata masih membeku ketika Naruto menanggalkan alas kakinya, melepaskan ikatan di kedua kakinya, memakaikannya kaos kaki sepanjang bawah lutut ke kakinya dan memakaikan nya sepatu hitam yang dia beli dari koperasi setelah mengunci Hinata di UGD tadi.

"Aku rasa besok aku akan melakukannya lagi." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar yang membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Lakukan lagi dan aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu." Naruto menjewer kesal kuping Hinata ke atas dan membuat Hinata memekik histeris.

"Aaaa! Cakit B dua!"

"Diam." Naruto menanggalkan anting besar yang hampir memutuskan telinga Hinata itu.

Deg.

Hinata kembali membeku ketika tubuh Naruto semakin mendekat. Kepalanya tepat disebelah kepalanya.

...

Naruto bersusah payah menanggalkan kalung besar yang melingkar dileher Hinata. Ia semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke belakang leher Hinata agar bisa melihat semakin jelas pengait itu tapi Hinata malah menempelkan hidung ke pundaknya yang cukup mengagetkannya.

"Baumu seperti fanta. Wangi sekali." ucap Hinata seolah terhipnotis.

Pletaak!

"Ittaaii!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto memukul kepalanya setelah menjauh darinya.

"Cakit!"

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk menormalkan jantungnya. Gadis ini sungguh gila. Menempelkan wajahnya ke pundak Naruto layaknya itu tak masalah.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." ucap Naruto memperingati yang membuat bibir Hinata memanjang.

"Setelah kau memukulku? Oh, aku akan masuk ke kamarmu tengah malam dan melakukan lebih dari itu." jawab Hinata malas. Ia hanya bercanda.

Tap.

Mengabaikan ucapan itu, Naruto melemparkan seragam ke wajah Hinata yang langsung ditangkap oleh kedua tangan Hinata yang masih terikat.

"Ganti dan cuci rambutmu." perintah Naruto.

"Tak mauk!" Hinata membuang wajahnya dan menjatuhkan seragam baru itu ke lantai.

Pak.

Naruto memungut seragam itu dan memukul lengan Hinata dengan seragam tadi.

"Aaa.. Kau jahat sekali." ucap Hinata kesal dengan alis berkerutnya. "Seorang lelaki tak boleh memukul perempuan." tambahnya kesal. Lelaki ini sungguh tak gentlemen. Dia banci.

"Mengapa aku harus baik padamu? Kau bukan kekasihku." Naruto menanggapi santai ucapan Hinata.

"Suatu saat kekasihmu pasti menyesal karena memiliki pacar sepertimu." balas Hinata kesal.

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Kau ingin ganti bajumu sendiri atau aku yang melakukannya?" ucap Naruto seolah mengancam sambil melepaskan ikatan tali ditangan Hinata.

Hinata berdiri dari acara duduknya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto.

Seett!

"Huh!" Naruto memundurkan wajahnya ketika rambut gelombang itu menyapu wajahnya.

Hinata membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Awas kau." ancam Hinata kesal sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi didalam UGD.

.

.

.

.

Clik.

"Haaah~" akhirnya Hinata bisa menghirup udara segar juga.

Penampilannya kini sudah berbeda. Rambut lurus nya di kuncir kuda ke atas, wajah cantiknya yang kini hanya diberi sedikit bedak dan lipbalm. Seragam di badannya yang sudah dengan ukuran normal, tak lagi kependekan ataupun ketat seperti tadi. Kaos kaki putih panjang, sepatu hitam dan kuku-kukunya yang kini pendek, rapi dan bersih dari kutek.

"Awas jika besok kau melakukanya lagi." ancam Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakang Hinata.

Hinata memundurkan langkahnya beberapa langkah hingga Naruto berada tepat dibelakang nya dengan jarak sangat dekat.

?

Seett.

"Kecup-kecup, byee. Ulala.." Hinata langsung berlari pergi ketika rambut ekor kudanya mencambuk pipi tampan itu.

"Aa..berengsek!" Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang terasa terkena silet. Sakit. Apakah tergores? Rambut sialan itu tajam sekali. Akan Naruto cukur habis rambut sialan itu.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Happy? Mengapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kakashi pada sang pengetuk pintu. Pelajarannya sudah dimulai 30 menit lalu dan hm.. Penampilannya sudah lebih normal dari pada semalam. Baguslah.

...

"Naruto juga?" tambah Kakashi ketika ia melihat Naruto muncul ke ambang pintu.

"Dia menyiksaku sensei. Itu sebabnya aku terlambat." jawab Hinata cemburut.

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat. Ban mobilku bocor tadi." ucap Naruto datar sambil melangkah masuk menuju bangkunya.

"Bohong!" sela Hinata tak terima.

"Baiklah baiklah." sela Kakashi cepat. Siapa yang berbohong disini? Entahlah ia tak perduli.

"Silahkan duduk Happy." tambah Kakashi.

"Panggil aku Hyuuga!" teriak Hinata sambil melangkah menuju bangku sambil menghentakkan kasar kakinya. Nama Happy sungguh membuatnya jijik saat ini.

Hinata menendang kaki mejanya dan menarik kursi kayunya agar menjauh dari Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan santai nya seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi tadi?

"Lihat saja sialan. Aku sungguh akan membalasmu. Kau akan menyesal karena bermain dengan orang yang salah."

Mata bulan itu menatap tajam lelaki sialan yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya tanpa melepaskan tatapan nya dari Naruto disebelahnya yang membuatnya tak sadar bahwa kursinya tertarik jauh dari bokongnya dan alhasil membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Blam..

"Ittai!" tangannya hendak menahan meja agar tak terjatuh malah menarik meja itu hingga tumbang.

"Aaa.. Aaakiitt!" Hinata rasa air matanya akan menetes sebentar lagi. Sisi meja itu menghantam telapak tangannya yang langsung membuat tangannya mati rasa.

"Hiks.. Tangan cantikku."

Semua murid terdiam karena terkejut. Apakah mereka harus tertawa? Kejadian ini tak lucu sejujurnya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Happy?" tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Namaku bukan Happy!" pekik Hinata kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Itu mereka. Lakukan Ino."

Byurrrr..

.

.

Pletak tak..

Sakura dan Naruto langsung membeku ketika badan mereka tiba-tiba basah dan berwarna?

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengelap wajah dengan lengannya.

"Cat?" ucapnya terkejut ketika ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mengelap wajah nya itu.

"Berani sekali.." Naruto menoleh ke atas setelah ia bisa membuka matanya.

.

.

"Sembunyi." kedua manusia di atap langsung menunduk ketika sang korban melihat ke arah mereka.

"Tunggu tunggu." salah satu manusia yang tak lain adalah Hinata melemparkan ember ditangannya kebawah tanpa melihat. Semoga saja tepat sasaran.

.

.

Tap..

Naruto kembali membeku ketika sebuah ember bekas cat hijau yang menyiramnya tadi menopi ke kepalanya dengan sangat sempurna.

Naruto menanggalkan ember itu dengan sabarnya yang kemudian menatap kekasihnya.

"Sakura maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kau pulang duluan dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku ada sedikit urusan." ucap Naruto dengan sabarnya.

"A.. Abaikan saja." jawab Sakura yang tak ingin ada masalah.

"Tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Ini hanya sebentar."

...

Mau tak mau Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

...

Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah kala kekasihnya pergi.

"Sialan."

Naruto menanggalkan kemeja putihnya guna membersihkan badannya yang terkena cat. Cukup membuat dirinya kering meskipun tak bisa membersihkan warna di beberapa anggota tubuhnya dan wajah maupun rambutnya.

...

Naruto melirik ke arah badannya. Untung saja singletnya tak terkena cat. Manusia mana yang berani melakukan hal ini?

plup.

Naruto melempar kemejanya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan cat ke tong sampah yang hampir ia lewati.

Langkahnya terus menyusuri tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berani sekali manusia itu menyiram kekasihnya.

.

.

"Gawat Hinata! Dia disini." Ino menarik Hinata menjauh dari ambang pintu ketika ia melihat manusia yang baru saja ia siram.

"Sembunyi." Hinata berlari ke belakang tangki penampung air besar dibagian timur sedangkan Ino bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kursi dipojokan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

"Woi! Siapapun itu keluar!" marah Naruto ketika ia mendobrak kuat pintu yang tak tertutup dan muncul di atap.

...

Mata Naruto tertuju ke sana-sini dan berhenti ke sebuah kaki dibalik meja tangki?

...

Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengendap-endap turun ke bawah ketika Naruto melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Maafkan temanmu ini, teman cantikku." sepatu itu turun menyusuri tangga dengan pelan. Ia masih belum mau mati, jadi maafkan penghianatan ini.

.

.

!

"Jadi kau pelakunya." dengan cepat tangan Naruto menjewer telinga Hinata ke atas sebelum dia sempat terkejut.

"Apaan cih kamu! Aqu dari tadi disini dan menikmati pemandangan." jawab Hinata terkejut sambil berusaha menepis tangan Naruto di telinganya. Beberapa detik lalu, ia terlalu fokus pada langit cerah hingga melupakan alasan mengapa ia bersembunyi dan sekarang ia telah mengingatnya.

"Jangan berbohong." Naruto menarik tinggi telinga itu.

"Aaaa.. Cakit bodoh!" desis Hinata sakit. "Kupingku perawatan tiap minggu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tak perduli. Sekarang juga ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah." Naruto menarik pergi Hinata.

"Aaakit! Lepaskan!" mau tak mau Hinata harus mengekori Naruto agar telinganya yang tertarik tak sakit.

.

.

.

"Aku tak melakukannya." Hinata memamerkan wajah gadis baik nya.

...

"Aa.. Naruto sebaiknya lupakan saja masalah ini. Mungkin kau salah orang atau mungkin cat itu tak sengaja terjatuh." jawab sang kepsek.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan tak percaya. Apakah telinganya salah? Jelas-jelas Hinata yang melakukannya, lihat saja beberapa bekas cat ditangannya itu. Mengapa kepsek melindunginya?

"Hinata, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku akan berbicara pada Naruto." ucap sang kepsek sopan.

Hinata menggangukkan kepalanya dan malangkah pergi tak lupa seringainya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto.

.

.

Clik.

Tsunade sang kepsek mendudukan dirinya ke kursi roda dibelakangnya setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Naruto, duduklah." perintah Tsunade yang langsung dituruti Naruto.

"Aku punya satu tugas untukmu." Tsunade membuka pembicaraan pada Naruto yang sudah terduduk di kursi di seberang nya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja besar.

"Aku ingin kau mengurusi Hinata. Lakukan apapun supaya dia bisa setidaknya sedikit lebih normal." dia tak gila cuma gaya dan sikapnya itu berlebihan.

"Marahi dia jika dia melanggar peraturan sekolah. Lakukan apapun, yang penting buat dia menurut." tambah Tsunade frustasi.

"Tidak. Saya tak bisa." jawab Naruto cepat. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan gadis gila itu.

"Aku percaya padamu. Apakah kau tak mau melakukan apa yang aku suruh?" ucapan seperti sebuah ancaman untuk Naruto.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau perlukan, aku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian. Percayalah."

...

Mau tak mau Naruto menggangukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menambah poin mu jika kau berhasil." senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir Tsunade. Ia juga tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun pada Hinata, jadi tak ada salahnya memberikan Hinata ke ketua kelas ini.

"Oh dan jangan katakan tugas ini pada siapapun termaksud Hinata."

.

.

.

"What the.." Naruto membeku ketika ia melihat ban mobilnya kempes. Bukan hanya satu tapi semuanya dan jangan lupakan banyaknya stiker love berbagai warna di seluruh sisi mobilnya.

Pekerjaan siapa ini?

Tet.

Suara klakson mobil.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis dibalik kaca mobil.

"Blueekk." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto. Anggap saja ini pembalasan karena Naruto telah menghancurkan kuku cantiknya dua kali! Ditambah memukulnya, memaksanya, memarahinya, dan semuanya.

"Cap cus. Ulala.. Bye." belum sempat Naruto berkata apa-apa, mobil kuning dengan banyaknya stiker love itu telah melaju pergi.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menendang kuat ban mobilnya dan kemudian meloncat-loncat dengan satu kaki.

"Aaaauau.. Ittai." desis sakit tertahan Naruto pada sakit di ujung kakinya. Ban sialan.

"Kuso!"

.

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah kembali berlalu. Matahari sudah kembali terbit. Manusia pun mulai memenuhi gedung elit bernama Sma Konoha ini.

"Huh!" badan itu kembali di balikkan, diikuti oleh rambut cetarnya yang menepis udara.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku hanya tengah menyelamatkan diriku." sang teman bersurai pirang itu masih saja membujuk temannya yang merajuk karena ditinggalkan semalam.

"Ak"

"Hai." mata Ino dan Hinata tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja menyapa mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"O, namaku Sakura. Teman sekelasmu." jawab sang gadis bersurai pink itu dengan senyumnya.

"Yang nanya?" sambung Ino dan tawa pun pecah diantara nya dan Hinata.

Plok.

"Kau tahu saja apa yang aku maksud. Hahaha" high five diberikan untuk Ino dan kembali diiringi oleh tawa.

...

Sakura terdiam, tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa kedua orang yang baru saja mengerjainya. Lucu?

"Hahaha.. Lucu sekali."

"Sakura? Mengapa kau disini?" acara tawa itu berhenti ketika seorang lelaki bersurai kuning muncul dari belakang Sakura.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura terkejut. Sejak kapan Naruto disini?

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Apa jidat lebar ini pacarmu? Dia tak secantik yang aku kira." Hinata menggeleng pelan kepalanya seolah menilai rendah Sakura.

"Dia seratus kali lebih cantik darimu." jawab Naruto datar.

"Dalam mimpimu. Hahaha." Hinata mengangkat telapak tangannya dan Ino memberinya high five.

"Hahaha. Kau benar Hinata." jawab Ino menyetujui ucapan temannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi. Perkenalkan namaku. Hmm. Beauty." Hinata mengenalkan diri sambil menyodorkan tangannya, tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"Namaku Sakura." Sakura mengapai tangan itu dengan ragu. Mengapa namanya berubah terus?

"Ooh satu lagi. Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku sedikit menyukai pacarmu." ucap Hinata senang. Memikirkan harum di tubuh Naruto semalam membuatnya mabuk cinta.

"Kau..? Jujur sekali.." Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapi apa ucapan itu. Naruto berstatus pacarnya dan orang ini mengatakan hal itu tepat dihadapannya?

"Abaikan saja dia." Naruto menarik Sakura menjauh dari Hinata. Gadis itu sungguh tak waras. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal itu didepan pacarnya.

"Oh, rapikan kukumu itu dan ikat rambutmu serta hapus lipstick menjijikanmu itu." perintah Naruto sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari Hinata.

"Never!" jawab Hinata kuat.

.

.

"...kalian.. Terlihat akrab sekali?" ucap Sakura ragu setelah dirinya dan Naruto menjauh dari Hinata dan Ino.

"Apa kau cemburu?" goda Naruto dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Tidak!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang langsung memerah. "Kalian hanya terlihat dekat. Tak biasanya kau dekat dengan seseorang..?" tambah Sakura ragu.

"Tidak. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." jawab Naruto entah jujur atau bohong. Ia tak punya pilihan, kepala sekolah menyuruhnya mengatur gadis itu, jadi mau tak mau setiap gadis itu berpenampilan seperti itu, dirinya tentu saja harus mengurus nya. Semua ini demi kepercayaan kepsek padanya, poinnya dan harga dirinya sebagai ketua kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaaaa!" pekik Hinata syok ketika ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya di bangku.

"Tak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa nilaiku hanya 50?!" tambahnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa buku tulis bahasa inggrisnya tercetak angka 50?

"Haah~" Kakashi menghela nafasnya. Bukan jawabannya yang bermasalah tapi tulisannya itu.

"Hyuuga." panggil Kakashi. "Sekolah dilarang menulis mengunakan pena berwarna lain selain hitam dan tulisan mu seperti itu? Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya." sambung Kakashi frustasi.

"Aa. Ketua kelas. Mungkin kau bisa sedikit menggantikanku untuk menjelaskannya pada murid baru ini setelah pulang sekolah?" ucap Kakashi seolah tak memberi Naruto pilihan lain.

"Ha'i" jawab Naruto patuh.

"Tidak sensei. Dia jahat sekali. Dia akan memukulku dan aku tak mau hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana jika badan mulus, lembut, cantik, indahku ini terluka karenannya?" Tolak Hinata cepat.

...

Kakashi maupun Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan itu. Kakashi yakin Hinata hanya asal bicara dan Naruto tak perduli karena tak ada ada yang mempercayainya.

Teng.

Tong.

Pas sekali bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Waktu yang bagus untuk Kakashi kabur.

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai. Silahkan pulang." secepat kilat Kakashi mengambil beberapa bukunya diatas meja dan melaju pergi, menjauh dari kelas.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Sakura." ucap Naruto menyesal ketika Sakura berhenti didekatnya.

"Tak apa." jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya. "Jaa Naruto. Hinata." tambah Sakura yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

...

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja ketika kelas telah kosong, hanya bersisa Naruto dan dirinya.

Pletaak.

"Ittai.." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya yang terpukul oleh buku yang tergulung.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur?" suara tegas dari Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh meja kayu Hinata.

"Kau jahat sekali." ucap Hinata cemberut ketika ia menurunkan kedua tangannya ke atas pahanya yang tertutup rok.

Satu tangan Naruto mencubit kesal pipi kiri Hinata. "Kau mengempaskan ban mobilku. Menyiram ku dan Sakura dengan cat dan kini membuatku tertahan disini dan kau bilang aku jahat?" satu tangannya lagi menempel di pipi kanan Hinata dan mencubit kesal pipi itu.

"Aaa.. Aaakiit!" desis Hinata dengan matanya yang langsung menyipit.

"Bicara yang benar!" bentak Naruto menguatkan cubitannya. Gadis ini sungguh menyusahkan.

Kedua tangan Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto dikedua pipinya yang terasa sudah mati rasa.

"Aaa.. Cakit! Bodoh! K*nt*l!" umpat Hinata kesal.

"Jangan berani katakan kata itu lagi."

"Aaaa.. Sakit!" pekik Hinata ketika cubitan dipipinya semakin kuat. Apakah lelaki ini mau merusak pipi cantiknya ini?

Puk!

"Ittai!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ketika kening Hinata menghajar keningnya yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya barusan.

Mengabaikan Naruto, dengan cepat Hinata mengambil benda persegi berwarna putih tipis dilaci mejanya.

"Aaa! Pipi cantikku yang mahal, beharga dan diinginkan semua makhluk dibumi ini." ucapnya syok ketika ia melihat kedua pipinya memerah lewat cermin yang ia ambil dari laci tadi.

Naruto hampir mata mati syok atas tingkah itu. Lebay sekali dia.

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Naruto frustasi.

"Letakkan cermin itu." Naruto merebut cermin itu dari tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya kesal ke pinggir meja tapi cermin itu malah tak sengaja tergeser tangannya dan akhirnya jatuh menghempas lantai dan hancur berserakan.

Piang..

Mata dan bibir merah Hinata membulat sempurna.

"Cermin ajaib dengan gambar snow white 3D dibelakang yang aku gunakan lima tahun berturut-turut!" ucap Hinata syok.

Pletak.

Seketika saja pipi kanan Hinata terjatuh ke atas mejanya.

...

Naruto menarik kursi disebelah Hinata dan duduk bersandar kesana. Astaga. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Dia pingsan hanya kerena cermin brengsek itu pecah?

"Haa!"

"Hah~" helaan nafas frustasi terus keluar dari mulut Naruto. Matanya terpejam. Satu tangannya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa hampir pecah. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak dengan gadis gila seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Yo.. Sorry. Mungkin author akan hiatus dikarenakan ada urusan pekerjaan. Yaa tak akan lama si mungkin. Hehe. Author usahakan up sebisa mungkin.

Author senang kalau kalian suka fic nya.

Moga semakin bagus. Moga suka.

.

Bye bye.


	3. Perasaan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Naruto menarik kursinya ke dekat Hinata disebelahnya tanpa menanggalkan bokongnya ke kursi kayu itu.

Tap.

Dia menepuk pelan pipi putih Hinata tapi sang pemilik pipi tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas sebelum mengambil plastik tempat kaca yang pecah tadi di bawah kaki kursinya.

Pak

"Bangun sinting." naruto mengetuk kesal kepala Hinata dengan belakang plastik ditangannya itu tapi Hinata masih saja tak bangun. Dia sungguh pingsan? Sungguh?

"Hei?" Naruto menguncang pelan tubuh Hinata tapi dia masih tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Fix.

.

.

Dia sungguh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Nnggh..?" alis itu berkerut tak nyaman. Sang pemilik alis membalikkan badannya kesamping tak lupa menarik selimut hangat agar tetap menutupi badan mungilnya.

"Kau tidur?" gadis diatas ranjang single putih itu membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang mata bulannya yang indah. Siapa disana?

...

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata membalikkan badannya ke arah berlawanan. Ia melihat sang ketua kelas yang jahat itu terduduk dikursi didekatnya. Manusia hina yang tadi memecahkan kaca ajaibnya.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" mulut Hinata memekik histeris ketika ia ingat soal cermin istimewanya.

"Diam." pinta Naruto kerkejut tapi teriakan itu bukannya berhenti, malah semakin menjadi.

"Ha!aaaaahakaaaakaaaa!" pekik Hinata kesal dan sedih sambil meninju ranjang disebelahnya ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baring.

"Diam." mau tak mau Naruto mendekat dan membungkam mulut kecil itu dengan satu telapak tangannya tapi masih tak cukup menenangkan suara tadi.

"Mhhpp!mhhppppmmpphh!" Hinata terus berteriak tanpa memberontak.

"Aku akan belikan untukmu. Katakan dimana kau membelinya." Tawar Naruto frustasi ketika teriakan itu bergetar ditelapak tangannya.

...

Hinata terdiam akan tawaran itu dan Naruto pun menjauhkan tangannya.

"Cermin ajaibku itu tak tergantikan. Aku tak mau yang baru. Aku mau yang itu." ucap Hinata cemberut dengan mulut bebeknya.

"Ya sudah. Kasih lem saja." jawab Naruto cuek yang langsung membuat Hinata kembali memekik histeris.

"Aaaahhhhppmmhpp!"

"Berhenti berteriak dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, ok?" tawar Naruto kesal dan tanpa berpikir ketika satu telapak tangannya kembali membungkam mulut itu.

...

Hinata terdiam dan menatap mata Naruto tak jauh dari nya.

Apapun?

Hinata menganggukan cepat kepalanya.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku pinta kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ya hanya sekali." jawab Naruto tak perduli sambil memasukan kedua tangan ke saku celananya.

"Aku ingin kau mengabulkan apapun yang aku minta sebanyak sepuluh kali." pinta Hinata dengan cengirannya.

Yup, Naruto menyesal saat ini.

"Ogah." jawab Naruto tak sudi yang membuat pipi Hinata mengembung.

"Kau sudah berjanji. Lelaki macam apa yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri? Aku akan membuat berita kemana-mana soal kau mengingkari janjimu." Hinata melipatkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Ia sedang ngambek layaknya anak kecil tak di beri permen setelah sebuah janji akan diberi.

"Ya.. Baiklah asalkan tak aneh-aneh." jawab Naruto mengalah. Lagipula apa yang bisa gadis in pinta?

Detik itu juga, senyum Hinata langsung muncul. Saatnya balas dendam pada makhluk tampan jahat ini. Bwuahahaha.

.

.

.

"Nah, cepat makan dan balik ke kandangmu." ucap Naruto tak suka setelah meletakkan dua piring mie berwarna merah ke atas meja makan.

Hinata tercengir senang atas samyang merah yang baru saja Naruto hidangkan.

"Mari kita bertaruh. Jika aku menang permintaanku kembali menjadi sepuluh tapi kalau kau menang akan di kurang satu. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata senang. Sejujurnya Hinata tak makan pedas tapi disanalah tantangannya terasa menyenangkan.

...

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Ia rasa ia akan kalah karena ia tak bisa makan pedas tapi tak ada salahnya berusaha kan?

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto yang sudah terduduk diseberang Hinata.

.

.

Kedua manusia itu mengaduk mie masing-masing dan langsung melahap mie itu ketika mendengar kata "mulai" dari Hinata.

Deg!

Hanya diperlukan satu suap dan kedua mulut itu sudah terasa terbakar.

Bokong Hinata terperanjat sedikit ketika ia menelan mie super pedas mampus itu. Air mata langsung memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Bibir Naruto memerah tapi ia tetap memaksa melahap benda mengerikan itu begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Dua suap.

Tiga suap.

Kedua perut itu terasa terbakar tapi mereka tetap memaksa lanjut tanpa meminum air setetes pun.

Segelas susu hangat tepat di antara piring mereka cukup menghipnotis agar diraih tapi sayangnya, perlombaan sedang ketat saat ini.

"Hiks.. Aaalpelas" Hinata mengelap hidungnya yang terus saja berair dengan tisu ditangannya dan kembali makan.

"Hik." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus matanya yang terus berair dengan tisu yang sudah setengah basah karena air matanya yang tak berhenti keluar sedari tadi.

Hap

Sesuap mie lagi masuk ke mulut Naruto dan

Pammm!

Naruto memukul kuat meja didepannya.

"Aku menyelah!" Naruto tak sanggup lagi. Air matanya lebih deras dari orang yang tengah menangis.

Grep!

"Ilu.. punyaku!" marah Naruto frustasi ketika Hinata meraih segelas susu didepannya dan meneguknya habis.

"Hiks..aku menang." air mata mengalir deras dari mata Hinata ketika air hangat itu terus mamaksa membasahi lidah nya yang terasa terbakar.

"Aku tak perduli. Blueek.." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat buruk. Rambutnya berdiri seolah tersengat listrik. Wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi air mata dan jangan lupakan lidah yang terus terjulur keluar itu ditamah bibirnya yang layaknya dipakai banyaknya lipstik merah dan bengkak.

Mau tak mau Naruto berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan langsung meneguknya habis.

Hinata melembutkan semua ototnya yang menegang. Susu hangat berhasil mengurangi rasa pedas dilidahnya. Ia rasa ia hampir mati tadi. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah mau makan makanan pedas lagi.

.

.

Pletak.

"Haah! Haah!"

Naruto terjatuh ke lantai ketika ia berhasil menenangkan lidahnya yang terasa hampir copot tadi. Sia-sia sekali usahanya ini. Perutnya penuh oleh air. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan air diperutnya berguncang ketika ia bergerak. Kenyang sekali. Ia hampir mati kepedasan tadi. Kepalanya seolah terbakar dan blank. Sesaat ia merasa seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah makan samyang bersamamu. Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu berasal." Hinata di atas sofa menatap Naruto yang sudah kembali pada wajah normalnya itu, dingin.

"Disini sangat nyaman. Aku mau disini saja." Hinata malah membaringkan dirinya ke sofa panjang itu dan memeluk sebuah bantal kecil didekatnya.

"Terserah." Naruto malas mengurusi manusia sinting itu. Lebih baik ia ke kamar dan istirahat.

"Permintaan ke satu. Aku ingin kau duduk disini dan memandangiku." pinta Hinata sebelum Naruto sempat melangkah.

Mau tak mau Naruto menuruti perintah sialan itu. Ia tak punya pilihan, ia sendiri yang menciptakan kesialan ini.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Naruto masih saja terduduk dilantai sambil menatap wajah itu.

Menatap alis rapi itu, bulu mata lentik, pipi mulus tanpa jerawat, bibir merah darah kerena lipstik dan kembali menatap kelopak mata yang tertutup Hinata.

...

Apakah dia sudah tidur? Dia belum membuka matanya sedari tadi.

...

Panjang umur. Mata itu terbuka dan langsung bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa tidur jika seseorang menatapku." ucap Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Tidak. Aku suka ketika seseorang menatapku." ucap Hinata lembut tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar. Meskipun Naruto menatapnya secara terpaksa. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang. Perutnya seolah berbunga-bunga.

Deg

Deg

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan jantung Hinata masih saja berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan ini sungguh berbeda dari yang pernah ia alami. Ia bersumpah.

Memang, ia selalu berbunga-bunga ketika bertemu orang baru tapi hanya untuk sekali. Tapi lelaki ini.. telah membuat hatinya berdebar entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Mata Hinata berkedip sekali.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, kedua mata itu masih saling mengunci.

...

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaahh! Benda apa ini?" matahari baru saja terbit, jam pun baru menunjuk pukul 07.21 tapi sang gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja memasuki kelas berteriak takut dan terkejut.

Benda apa yang baru saja menyiramnya?

"Hinata!" Naruto yang setia berdiri disebelah pacarnya marah ketika ia melihat gadis sinting itu tiba-tiba menyiram seember gliter berwarna coklat pada Sakura, pacarnya dari balik pintu kelas.

"Aw. Mataku kemasukan." Sakura mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal. Sekarang badan dan bajunya bahkan rambut dan wajahnya turut ditempeli gliter-gliter yang disiram Hinata tadi.

"Hinata.." panggil Ino berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata pelan. Sudah ia katakan, gliter itu berbahaya kalau masuk kemata ataupun mulut tapi tak dia dengarkan.

...

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil terus menatap mata Sakura dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sudah." mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Sudah lebih baik.

Naruto membersihkan gliter-gliter yang menempel didekat mata Sakura dengan jari-jarinya tapi butiran kecil itu tak mau terangkat dari wajah cantik itu.

"Aku akan ke toilet dan membersihkan diriku." ucap Sakura yang sadar akan benda itu tak mau menghilang ketika dihapus oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan dihapus. Aqu beli mahal benda itu. Sudah bagus aku memberinya pada mu." ucap Hinata cemburut.

"Tutup mulutmu." Naruto memperingati dengan penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura melangkah pergi melewati Naruto.

!

Dan tatapan membunuh langsung Naruto berikan ke Hinata.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Mengapa tatapanmu selalu berubah ketika pacarmu itu pergi?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Glek..

Ino melenggang pergi, meninggalkan sahabatnya. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan lelaki itu. Tatapan itu saja sudah membuatnya bergetar.

Byee..

.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto menahan amarah sambil mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto patahkan tangan sialan ini.

"Sudah bagus aku menyiramnya dengan emas bukan sampah." jawab Hinata seolah merendahkan dan cengkeraman dipergelangan tangannya malah semakin mengerat.

"Auch! Aakit." apakah lelaki ini mau mematahkan tangannya?

Hinata memberontak tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

...

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap kesal Hinata.

"Kau menyakiti tangan cantik mulus ku ini." ucap Hinata dengan lebaynya sambil menepis kuat tangan Naruto tapi Naruto masih tak mau melepaskannya.

"O? Kalau begitu ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kau akan mendapat hukumanmu." Naruto menarik paksa Hinata pergi.

"Lepaskan!"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Hinata benar. Dia tak menyakiti Sakura dan kau menyakitinya. Lagipula Sakura tak masalah dengan candaan itu. Lihatlah tangan Hinata sampai memerah. Siapa yang perlu disalahkan atas itu?"

Hinata menatap cemburut Naruto sedangkan Naruto menatap tak terima sang kepala sekolah di hadapannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja besar.

Ya, Naruto memang tak sengaja membuat tangan Hinata memerah tapi apa yang Hinata lakukan termaksud pembullyan. Mengapa sang kepala sekolah membelanya?

"Tapi dia telah membully Sakura, dia bahkan menghinanya." jawab Naruto tak terima.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Hinata telah mengatakan Sakura tak masalah dengan hal itu jadi lupakan saja masalah ini." sela sang kepsek.

...

"Aku mengerti." Percuma sekali berbicara lebih lanjut.

Hinata mendesis sinis pada kemenangan nya yang kemudian kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang masih menatap lurus kedepan.

... ?

Tapi mengapa Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan hatinya..

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa..

.

.

..bersalah?

.

.

.

.

14.21

Gedung Sma Konoha telah kosong, tak lupa menyisihkan beberapa manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Naruto!"

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kantor guru melangkah melewati sang pemanggil, mengabaikan manusia sinting itu.

Hinata menjauh dari dinding dimana ia bersandar satu jam lalu dan berlari mengekori Naruto. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti dirinya yang entah karena apa. Hinata sungguh merasa bersalah tapi ia tak tahu salahnya dimana. Memang aneh tapi beginilah yang ia alami.

"Naruto!" pipi Hinata mengembang ketika ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto dan Naruto masih mengabaikannya.

...

Naruto terus saja melangkah pergi, bertingkah seolah tak ada siapapun disekitarnya.

"Cih!" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya kerena kesal. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk minta maaf.

"Dasar banci. Seharusnya margamu itu bukan Uzumaki tapi ngambek! Kau marah hanya karena bersalah. Bahkan anak tk pun tak seperti dirimu. Dasar banci. Manusia hina! Kau menyebut dirimu laki-laki? Pakai rok saja besok! Dasar tukang ngambek! Baru saja pacarmu disiram emas sudah begini. Belum lagi disiram sampah!" umpat Hinata yang berhasil membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Jangan pernah membuatku kesal. Kau akan menyesal." Ucap Hinata memperingati. Ia kesal.. Ia kesal karena Naruto marah hanya karena kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin? Hinata tahu ini gila dan tak masuk akal tapi dadanya terasa sakit. Mengapa Naruto mengabaikannya hanya karena gadis itu? Tunggu. Bukan gadis itu tapi pacaranya.

Deg

Mengapa dadanya terasa bertambah sakit?

"Ooo.." Naruto melangkah pergi setelah Oria itu.

Hinata membuka mulutnya tak percaya. dia dingin sekali. Hinata hanya ingin berbicara dengannya sedikit lebih lama.. Hinata tak suka diabaikan lelaki itu. Siapapun boleh mengabaikannya tapi jangan dia.

Deg

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

"Tidak! Kau perasaan sialan tak akan pernah mengalahkan logika ku!" gadis itu kembali mendudukan dirinya dari posisi baring di atas ranjangnya.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.12

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam. Otak dan hatinya terus saja berdebat.

"Hanya sekali. Aku tahu kami belum berbicara tiga hari ini tapi biarkan aku mengirim pesan ini." jari jempol Hinata mendekat ke arah kirim dilayar ponselnya tapi lagi-lagi laju jari itu terhenti.

"Tidaaakkkkkk! Tak akan. Dia pasti akan mengirimku pesan duluan karena merindukanku!" badan itu kembali roboh kebelakang. Kepalanya terasa hampir meledak. Tiga hari ini otak dan perasaannya selalu saja berdebat. Ia menghindari Naruto disekolah tapi ketika malam tiba, ia sangat ingin mengirim pesan untuk Naruto. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa malam adalah keberuntungan jika mengirim pesan ke seseorang.

"Tidak! Abaikan dia. Lupakan dia. Mengapa kau terus memikirkannya?" otak Hinata berbicara.

"Ini hanya pesan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia masih marah atau tidak." hati Hinata berbicara dan jempol itu langsung mendekat ke layar.

"Aku bilang tidak. Hei! Tidak!" mulut Hinata memekik tapi jempol itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya tertekanlah tombol kirim.

"Tidaaakkkk! Mengapa aku menekannya?!" Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal empuknya. Bagaimana ini? Hilang sudah harga dirinya..

.

.

.

Ting

Dengan santai sang pemilik ponsel diatas ranjang meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh didekatnya.

Sinting : 8 ?8## 697..

Ekspresi datar menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi apa akan pesan itu. Pesan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Apa itu kode? Apa gadis itu asal ketik? Atau apa dia salah kirim? Dia sinting? Entahlah. Naruto tak perduli.

Naruto : O

Naruto kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan acara bacanya.

Sejujurnya melihat gadis bising itu tiba-tiba diam membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Naruto punya firasat buruk bahwa gadis itu akan kembali bertingkah besok.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

Naruto membeku didekat mejanya yang entah sejak kapan tercoret-coret dengan spidol dan tip-x.

Kelakukan siapa ini?

...

Mata Naruto teralih pada seorang gadis yang baru saja terduduk disebelah bangkunya.

Pasti dia.

.

Pamm!

Naruto memukul kuat meja kayu disebelahnya ketika ia berdiri didepan meja Hinata itu.

Ia membungkukkan badannya agar bisa membuat wajahnya berada tepat didepan Hinata dengan jarak satu jengkal.

"Pasti kau pelaku nya." ucap Naruto menuntut sebuah jawaban meskipun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Deg!

Naruto membeku ketika sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

Flashback.

Naruto : O

"Kyaaaaahhhh!" Hinata kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

"Sialan! Harusnya aku tak mengiriminya pesan. Dia pasti tak mau mengobrol denganku, itu sebabnya dia menjawab seperti itu." Hinata tahu jelas, Naruto tak tahu apa arti pesan itu dan dia hanya asal menjawab agar Hinata tak menggangu nya. Sungguh memalukan.

...

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya, hingga membuat dirinya dalam posisi bersimpuh.

Deg

Satu tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Naruto dingin sekali padanya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Perasaan apa ini?

Hinata tak mengerti tapi yang jelas..

Ia ingin Naruto tak sedingin ini padanya.

... Ia ingin Naruto.. Ingin Naruto?

Mengapa?

Entahlah.

Hinata hanya menuruti apa yang dipinta hatinya.

.

Flashback end.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menjauh karena terkejut.

"Tak ada." jawab Hinata dengan entengnya. Itu hanya tempelan bibir. Santai saja..

"Kau bertingkah seolah ini yang pertama." tambah Hinata tak percaya tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah ketika ia kembali menatap Naruto.

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang ini yang pertama?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

...

"Jadi selama ini apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarmu itu?" tanya Hinata seolah frustasi. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Mereka bahkan tak pernah ciuman? Pacaran jenis apa itu?

...

Naruto tak menjawab. Apakah pacaran itu harus ciuman? Sakura gadis baik-baik. Naruto tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Hapus karya menjijikan mu itu." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil menujuk ke arah mejanya.

Hinata menatap sejenak meja Naruto. Sudah ia duga. Naruto akan berbicara padanya jika Hinata menganggu barang miliknya.

"Permintaan kedua ku. Bersihkan mejamu sendiri." pinta Hinata dengan sombongnya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa melihat Naruto terus menatapnya (melototi tepatnya) lebih lama.

...

Naruto terdiam tak percaya. Sejak kapan dirinya terperintah seperti ini?

Sialan! Semoga saja permintaan sialan itu cepat berakhir. Ia sungguh muak pada gadis ini.

.

.

.

"Di sana masih ada." Kelas telah berakhir beberapa menit lalu tapi Hinata masih saja terduduk dibangku nya dan menyaksikan Naruto membersihkan mejanya dengan kain ditangan nya.

"Diam lah." jawab Naruto lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis ini tak diam sedari tadi. Sungguh menggangu.

...

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa lelaki ini sangat dingin dan cuek padanya? Dan mengapa bisa perasaan sialan ini mengharapkan lelaki itu? Dirinya ini memang bodoh atau kepandaian? Hinata sungguh masih tak mengerti soal ini. Apa yang salah? Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Manusia sialan yang bertingkah dingin padanya itu atau hati sialannya yang gila ini?

...

Naruto melirik Hinata yang menatap ke bawah lewat ujung matanya tanpa menghentikan aksinya membersihkan meja. Mengapa dia terlihat murung? Dan mengapa Naruto perduli?

Sejujurnya, Naruto berencana keluar dari sekolah ini dengan Sakura jika gadis itu menganggu Sakura lagi. Semoga saja gadis itu kembali bertingkah. Naruto sungguh tak tahan dengannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pindah dari sini. Dan jangan lupakan sang kepala sekolah yang selalu membela Hinata. Siapa dia? Mengapa kepala sekolah selalu membelanya?

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata pelan dan ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan mejanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Hinata.

"Kau sangat basa-basi. Intinya." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

Entah Naruto sadar tak sadar, Hinata tengah serius saat ini. Tapi...

"Tak jadi, lain kali saja." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. tapi Naruto terlihat tak perduli dan itu membuat Hinata menjadi ragu..

"Oo."

Mengapa..?

Ragu tak ragu. Hinata rasa ia telah jatuh hati pada lelaki ini..

Kapan? Bagaimana? Mengapa?

Entahlah,, Hinata tak bisa menjawabnya. Ia tak tahu kapan.. Bagaimana dan yang paling penting mengapa bisa?

Mengapa cinta bisa hadir tanpa ia sadari? Tanpa ia tahu? Tanpa ia mau?

 _"_ _kau akan tahu ketika kau jatuh cinta nanti."_

 _"Ha?!_ _Sampai_ _mati_ _pun_ _perasaanku_ _tak_ _akan_ _bisa_ _mengalahkan_ _logikaku!_ _Aku yakin itu._ _"_ Hinata masih ingat perkatakan yang ia katakan pada Ino dengan sombongnya.

Tapi apa buktinya?

Hinata bahkan mengirimi Naruto pesan yang membuatnya kehilangan harga diri ditambah balasan singkat Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi?

Keuntungan karena Naruto tak perduli. Jika saja dia perduli dan menghina soal Hinata yant mengiriminya pesan. Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan?

Hinata memang mencintai semua orang yang pernah ia kenal tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini perasaan yang berbeda.

Ia ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya, ia ingin Naruto tak dingin padanya dan ia ingin Naruto memperhatikannya.

Mengapa bisa? Diantara banyaknya lelaki yang pernah menyukainya. Mengapa Hinata malah memilih lelaki yang tak menyukainya ini? Di tambah dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar.

Berbeda cerita jika dia tak memiliki pacar. Mengapa?

Apa sekarang Hinata berencana memisahkan dua manusia itu? Dimana harga dirinya?

Mengapa bisa perasaan ini begini gila?

Deg!

"Ha?!" Hinata tersadar dari lamuannya.

...

Matanya menatap kesana-kesini dan ia tak menemukan Naruto. Apakah dia sudah pergi?

Mengapa dia meninggalkan Hinata?

Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Dadanya terasa berdenyut. Logikanya berfokus pada satu pertanyaan.

...Bagaimana bisa?

Hatinya terasa tersayat.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Hinata tak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan betapa terkejut dirinya saat ini. Pagi-pagi dimana ia baru saja mengigit rotinya di ruang makan dan Ibunya malah mengagetkannya dengan mengatakan

"Kita akan segera pindah, anakku." Ibu Hinata yang terduduk di kursi utara mengulangi ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Hehe.. Yo. Sebenarnya author udah mau stop ni fic karena malas bangat mau nulis tapi entah mengapa jadi gak tega karena kalian bilang mau nunggu. Hehe.. Sorry.

Yo.. Ada yg bisa tebak apa maksud pesan yang Hinata kirim ke Naruto?

Moga suka.. Moga bagus.

Byebye


	4. Pesan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Pum

Hinata melempar tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.11, malam telah tiba begitu juga dengan kamar nya yang sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur di atas meja kecil disebelah ranjang besarnya.

Matanya terfokus sempurna pada layar ponsel ditangannya.

Kirim? Tidak.

Kirim? Tidak.

Ha?! Kau bercanda.

Aku adalah Hinata. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau.

Tap.

Pesan terkirim.

.

.

Hinata : Naruto?

Naruto menatap sejenak layar ponselnya.

.

.

"Haaaaaaaaaa! Mengapa aku mengirimnya?!" Hinata memekik terkejut ketika Naruto membaca pesannya yang baru ia kirim lewat line secepat kilat.

Naruto : ap?

"Iishh. Singkat sekali." Hinata mendudukan dirinya sambil melipatkan kedua kakinya.

.

.

Ting

Naruto kembali menepikan buku ditangannya dan meraih ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi.

Hinata : tidak, hanya test *emoji tak perduli*

.

.

Naruto : oo

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Si setan itu!" Hinata bersujud kesal diatas ranjangnya, tak lupa bantal menjadi sasaran tinju kecilnya.

.

.

Hinata : mengapa kau belum tidur?

.

.

Naruto : bsan.

"*njing! K*nt*l! Mengapa dia datar sekali?" pikir Hinata tak mengerti. Ia merasa sedang menggangu setan kecil itu. Yaa ampun. Dimana harga dirinya?

.

.

Hinata : ooo, sorry ganggu.

.

.

Naruto : ya

"Sialan!" Hinata meninju kuat ranjang nya. Mengapa begini? Mengapa si setan itu begini datar? *njing! B 2! Hilang sudah harga dirinya.

Sudah.

Abaikan saja dia.

Hinata melempar ponselnya ke sebelahnya dan membaringkan dirinya.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dasar sialan." Hinata memejamkan matanya tapi belum dua detik mata itu kembali terbuka.

*line*

"abaikan." Hinata kembali meletakkan ponselnya ketika tak ada lagi pesan dari Naruto.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian.

Hinata meraih ponselnya 'lagi' dan hasilnya masih sama dengan beberapa menit maupun satu jam lalu.

"Aku harus tidur! Berhenti melihat hp sialan itu!" marah Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. matanya sudah sangat berat tapi ia tak berani tidur kerena takut Naruto mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang sudah dipastikan tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Huh! Aku mau tidur." Hinata menonaktifkan wifi yang terhubung di ponselnya dan kembali tidur.

Dua menit kemudian.

"Tidur sialan!" marah Hinata frustasi ketika tangannya kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengaktifkan sambungan wifi.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat mengantuk, Hinata?" tanya sang sahabat khawatir. Mengapa temannya yang terduduk dibangku kantin ini terlihat lemas? Dia bahkan belum berbicara sepatah katapun sedari tadi.

...

Kejadian dimana Hinata tak tidur semalam kembali melintasi pikirannya. Tangan sialannya terus mengecek ponselnya. ia sungguh tak tidur semalam.

"Ino, aku tak sanggup Lagi. Aku akan ke UKS dan tidur. Tolong katakan pada sensei bahwa aku sakit." Hinata pergi setelah ucapannya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Iy.. Baiklah." jawab Ino pada temannya yang sudah menghilang. Mengapa dia terlihat tak bersemangat? Tak seperti biasanya?

.

.

.

Bumm..

Hanya satu detik yang diperlukan Hinata untuk tidur setelah terbaring ke ranjang single di UKS itu. Ngantuk. Ia sungguh tak kuat lagi menahan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Ting

Tong

Waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Aaa.."

"Sakura. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir ketika Sakura disebelahnya tiba-tiba mendesis sakit.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Sakura sedikit mengerakkan jari jempol nya yang tak sengaja tergores ujung paku di bangku panjang kantin yang ia duduki beberapa menit lalu.

"Tanganmu berdarah." ucap Naruto khawatir sambil terus mengamati jari Sakura yang tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Tak apa. Ini hanya sedikit." jawab Sakura jujur. Tapi sejujurnya lukanya ini berdenyut dan cukup menyakitkan.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan plaster di UKS." Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Naruto melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Clik.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia masuk kedalam UKS dan melihat? Happy? Baby? Hyuuga? Hinata? Atau lain-lainnya.

Entahlah.. Naruto tak tahu namanya. Nama nya selalu saja berubah.

Dia tak masuk pelajaran tadi, ternyata dia tidur disini. Kalau tak salah Ino mengatakan dia sakit, kan? Entahlah. Naruto tak perduli.

.

Naruto melangkah ke arah lemari didepan ranjang dan mulai mencari apa yang ia perlukan.

Bamm!

"Itttaii!" Naruto terperanjat kaget ketika belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah teriakan.

"Kau membuatku jantungan." Ucap Naruto kaget ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hinata? tersungkur dilantai.

"Ranjang kecil sialan ini. Sudah membuat badan syantikku terjatuh dua kali. Dasar B 2! Apakah tak ada ranjang lebih besar lagi?" umpat Hinata setelah ia berdiri dari posisinya dilantai. Ranjang sialan. Suka sekali membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau kira sekolah ini punya bapak mu hingga kau boleh memprotes hal itu?" jawab Naruto sinis.

"Ini kan memang punya aya"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak punya waktu melayanimu." sela Naruto tak perduli setelah ia berhasil mengambil apa yang ia cari barusan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto melangkah menghampiri pintu.

"Mengapa aku harus disni?" Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"Permintaan ke tigaku. Bawa semangkuk ramen kesini dan suap aku makan. Aku belum makan sedari tadi." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan tanpa mood ketika Naruto melangkah melewati pintu.

"Waktumu dua menit." tambah Hinata ketika Naruto tak menjawab.

Clik.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu UKS. Hinata sungguh tak ada mood untuk bercanda saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Maafkan aku tak bisa menemani mu makan." ucap Naruto menyesal dengan semangkuk ramen ditangannya. Ia telah menempelkan plester ke jempol Sakura, memesan ramen dan kini harus mengantarkan makanan ini ke manusia di UKS itu.

"Tak apa." jawab Sakura singkat dengan senyumannya. Naruto tak mengatakan kemana dia mau pergi dan untuk siapa ramen itu. Sakura cukup penasaran dan kecewa tapi ia tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Ia tak mau Naruto merasa tak enak padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya menyuapmu jika kau tak mau duduk?" Naruto mengulangi perkataan nya lagi. Gadis ini dalam keadaan setengah tertidur tapi dia tetap ingin makan tanpa mau bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia sungguh gila. Makan saja malas. Mengapa tak mati saja?

"Pelajaran akan mulai sebentar lagi. Aku tak ingin terlambat karena makanan ini." tambah Naruto tak suka tapi Hinata sama sekali tak perduli akan kekesalannya.

"Bukan urusanku. Aa.." Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya tanpa membuka matanya ataupun bergerak dari posisi baringnya.

Mau tak mau Naruto menyuap mie ke mulut Hinata dengan gargu.

Hinata mengunyah pelan tanpa membuka matanya. Ia mengantuk. Tak niat untuk bangun tapi ia sedang lapar.

Ting

Tong

Naruto terperanjak kaget karena bel masuk telah berbunyi tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa pergi dari sini.

"Aa.." Naruto melajukan suapannya dan Hinata terus melahap pelan mie yang Naruto suapkan.

.

.

"Aaa.."

"Aa.." Naruto mengulangi perintahnya tapi Hinata masih tak membuka mulutnya. Tinggal dua suap lagi. Ayolah, jangan menyusahkan.

"Hei..?" panggil Naruto.

"Nnghh.." Hinata membalikkan badannya ke samping, menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tidur begini gampangnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti tapi abaikan itu. Ia sudah terlambat. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelas.

Tapi bagaimana dengan manusia ini?

Tunggu..?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Ino mengatakan gadis ini tengah sakit tapi mengapa Naruto rasa dia tak sakit? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja?

Dasar pembohong.

Pengurangan 20 poin karena bolos.

.

.

.

.

"Nnggnnhh.. Jangan menarik selimutku, Naruto." Hinata meraba-raba mencari selimut hangatnya yang entah kemana. Rasanya dingin sekali.

"Ciip." Hinata mendudukan dirinya karena tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Naru.." ucapannya terhenti ketika ia teringat dimana ia kini.

UKS?

Sudah jam berapa sekarang?

"Hhhaaaaaa!" mulut dan mata Hinata membulat ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya yang ia dapat dari saku rok nya.

23.23

Yang benar saja?!

"Mengapa aku bisa tertidur selama ini?" Hinata beranjak dari posisinya, meraih tasnya di kursi didekatnya dan melangkah keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia membuka pintu dan melihat gelapnya luar.

Blam!

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Hinata menutup kasar pintu itu dan menjauh. Mengerikan sekali. Malam-malam begini pasti banyak hantunya.

Glek..

Hinata mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa dingin sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Buklu kuduknya berdiri. Biasanya UKS lah yang paling banyak hantunya. Bagaimana ini? Hinata rasa air matanya akan mengalir sebentar lagi.

"Ino." dengan cepat Hinata mengotak-atik ponsel ditangannya.

Tuutt

Tuutt

.

.

Nomor yang an~

Sudah entah ke berapa kalinya panggilan itu tak terangkat.

Glek..

Hinata menelan ludahnya lagi ketika punggungnya menyandar ke lemari besar didekatnya.

Matanya tak berhenti melirik kesana-kesini. Sepi sekali..

Bagaimana jika hantu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi disana? Bagaimana tiba-tiba ada hantu dibalik pintu itu? Bagaimana jika ada hantu dibawah kasur itu? Bagaimana jika ada hantu dibalik tirai putih itu?

"Na-na-naruto.."

.

.

.

"Apa?" sapa Naruto malas ketika ponselnya menempel ke telinga kirinya. Mengapa beberapa hari ini gadis ini selalu menggangu nya?

"To-to-tolong." suara terbata dan bergetar dari seberang sana.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan datarnya. Apa gadis ini tengah mengerjainya? Tolong apaan?

.

.

"A-aku ak-

Ssttt...

-kyaaaaaaahhhh!" pekik Hinata syok ketika tirai pemisah ranjang tiba-tiba tergeser, terbuka.

Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhh! Hantuuu!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hinata berlari keluar dari UKS dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

"Hei? Hallo? Woi?" baiklah, Naruto mulai khawatir akan apa itu. Dia terdengar sangat takut? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Apa jangan-jangan dia masih di UKS? Apa yang terjadi disana?

Mau tak mau. khawatir tak khawatir, Naruto beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil jaket kulitnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Dasar menyusahkan."

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Celingak-celinguk ke dalam UKS dan ia sama sekali tak melihat Hinata tapi ia melihat.

"Woi Toneri. Ternyata kau disini. Mengapa kau tak pulang?" tanya Naruto pada seorang lelaki bersurai perak yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang bagian dalam.

"Aku ketiduran. Hehe tapi Naruto. Tadi aku merasa ada suara teriakan disini?" ucap lelaki bernama Toneri itu bingung. Siapa yang berteriak tadi? Yang ia ingat hanyalah, ia pamit ke toilet saat jam pelajaran terakhir dan ketiduran di UKS. Hmm, ia melihat seorang gadis disini tapi abaikan itu.

...

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Itu artinya Hinata sungguh disini tadi tapi sekarang dimana dia?

"Toneri, bantu aku cari seorang perempuan bersurai indigo panjang." pinta Naruto to the point.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang dan tidur, ini sudah tengah malam." jawab Toneri sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tertidur lama sekali hingga tak sadar sudah jam berapa ini. Jika bukan karena suara-suara, ia pasti masih belum bangun.

"Kunci rumah bersama ku. Bantu aku cari atau kau tak akan bisa masuk kedalam." ancam Naruto tak ingin penolakan.

"Baiklah baiklah." jawab Toneri pasrah. Orang ini suka sekali memaksanya. Huh.

.

.

.

"Aku tak takut. Aku tak takut." ucapan yang terus terulang di benak Hinata.

Saat ini ia masih berjongkok dipojokan belakang kiri kelas. memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lutut. Ruangan yang gelap membuatnya tak berani membuka matanya, hawa yang mengerikan membuatnya tak berani bergerak. Ia takut sekali. Firasatnya nya tak enak. Mengapa sekolah begini mengerikan? Ia takut sekali jika tiba-tiba hantu menyentuh pundak nya seperti di film-film.

Tap

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!" Hinata merontak dan berteriak histeris ketika sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Hantu! Kyaahhg!"

"Hei hei.. Hentikan. Jangan berteriak."

Deg

Hinata terdiam ketika ia mendengar suara?

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan ia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai perak bersimpuh tepat didepannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki yang tak lain adalah Toneri. Mengapa bisa ada seorang gadis disini?

Hinata menelan ludahnya sambil terus menghindari tatapan lelaki didepannya tadi. Bisanya di film-film. Hantu selalu berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Bagaimana ini?

Oh, Hinata tahu. Jika saja Hinata tak bisa menyentuh nya. Berarti dia adalah hantu.

Glek.

Plaakkk!

"Ittai! Mengapa kau menamparku?!" Tanya Toneri terkejut. Tamparan itu berdenyut dipipi mulusnya.

"Kau bukan hantu ya?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Mana ada seorang gadis duduk disini tengah malam. Jangan-jangan kau hantu yang sedang menyamar." ucap Toneri layaknya tengah mengerjai anak kecil.

...

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Jangan-jangan hantu telah merasukinya. Bagaimana ini?

"Toneri jangan berucap sembarangan. Dia akan mengangap nya serius." mata Hinata dan Toneri menatap ke asal suara di ambang pintu.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dasar penakut.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto ketika kedua tangannya masuk ke kedua saku celananya.

.

.

.

Bibir Hinata semakin memanjang ketika lelaki yang tengah menyetir itu kembali membuka mulut sialannya.

"Dasar penakut. Gaya saja selangit tapi takut pada hantu yang tak ada. Cih." ucap Naruto sinis sambil terus fokus pada jalanan.

"Semua gadis cantik sepertiku, meskipun tak ada yang secantik diriku tetap saja akan takut berada disekolah tengah malam. Banyak hantu berkeliaran, tauk! Dan bukannya takut tapi terkejut." jawab Hinata cemburut.

"Sakura tak takut." balas Naruto singkat.

"Itu karena dia jelek. Tak ada hantu yang mau mendekati orang jelek." balas Hinata yang hampir membuat Toneri yang terduduk disebelah Naruto memuncratkan tawanya. Dia berani sekali memuji dirinya sendiri cantik dan apa? Hantu tak mau mendekati orang jelek? Hantu..? Bupphh.

"Percaya diri seka"

"Diam wahai manusia. Aku melarangmu untuk berbicara apalagi membanggakan manusia jelek itu." sela Hinata tak suka, cemburu mungkin?

"Cih. Tinggal lima lagi." ucap Naruto tak suka.

"Enam. Mengapa lima?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku datang kesekolah terhitung satu." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

"Tidak. Enak saja. Kau tak ikhlas membantuku." ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Aku tak perduli. Pokok nya li"

"Aku tak perduli. Enam atau kembali sepuluh? Dan jangan berani bicara lagi." sela Hinata cepat.

Naruto terdiam. Baiklah, enam lebih baik daripada sepuluh lagi.

"Apa yang sepuluh? Apa yang enam? Lima apa?" tanya Toneri tak mengerti. Mereka sedang berbicara apa sedari tadi?

"Jangan kepppooo.." jawab Hinata sinis.

"Baiklah baiklah oo aku baru ingat. Perkenalkan namaku Toneri, aku dari kelas 3-B. Siapa namamu?" Toneri menganti topik pembicaraan ketika ia membalikkan setengah badan dan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Hmmm.." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Nama?

"Aku Otsutsuki." jawab Hinata beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ee? Mengapa sama dengan margaku?" tanya Toneri aneh.

"Margamu Otsutsuki? Waaaa.. Kau tahu aku suka sekali dengan marga itu." ucap Hinata dengan cengiran bahagianya. Ia suka sekali dengan marga Otsutsuki. Terdengar sangat keren dan mewah.

"Kau akan mendapatkan marga itu ketika kau menjadi istriku." canda Toneri.

"Aaaa.. Manis sekali." jawab Hinata lucu sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Kau lebih manis lagi." wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Aaaa..

"Aku jadi malu dipuji." entah angin apa. Tanpa sadar, Toneri pun ikut tersenyum lucu akan senyuman lebar Hinata.

"Emang kau punya malu? Aku kira kau tak punya karena kau selalu memuji dirimu sendiri." senyuman pudar dari bibir Hinata dan Toneri ketika Naruto bersuara.

Ayolah. Naruto muak dengan hawa menggelikan kedua manusia di dekatnya itu.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya." jawab Hinata sinis.

"Dia benar Naruto. Dia memang sangat cantik dan manis. Lihatlah senyum nya itu. Sangat sempurna." puji Toneri langsung membuat senyum Hinata kembali muncul.

"Aaaa.. Aku jadi malu." kedua telapak tangan Hinata menutup mulut hingga hidungnya. Mulutnya penat sekali karena terus tersenyum lebar tapi ia tetap saja senang.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu." ucap Hinata ketika ia menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya. Tak akan heran jika dia tiba-tiba menikah besok.

"Siapapun juga akan jatuh cinta pada mu." jawab Toneri.

"Kecuali aku." tambah Naruto tak sudi.

"Ta

"Sudah sampai. Masuk ke kandangmu. Hus hus." sela Naruto ketika mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah pagar mansion yang luar biasa elitnya.

"Dasar setan kurang ajar. Awas kau. Cuuuss" Hinata menutup kasar pintu mobil Naruto setelah keluar darinya.

"Daahh Hinata." ucap Toneri lewat kaca mobil yang ia buka dan mobil Naruto pun melaju pergi.

Brruummm..

"Eh? Dia tahu namaku..?"

.

.

...

"Berhenti tersenyum. Kau membuatku merinding." ucap Naruto datar ketika senyuman lucu tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Toneri.

"Dia lucu sekali dan manis." ucap Toneri. "Tak salah sekali aku ketiduran di UKS tadi. Haha." tambah nya. Mengapa ia merasa senang sekali? Entahlah. Ia jarang bergaul disekolah jadi ia sama sekali tak tahu ada seorang gadis imut seperti Hinata itu.

"Dia sungguh tipeku. Dia seperti anak kecil. Lihatlah senyuman lebarnya itu. Dia sangat cantik."

"Diamlah." sela Naruto bosan. Apa dia tak bosan berbicara soal itu terus?

.

.

.

.

01.32

Terlihat Hinata dengan piyama pinknya baru saja menempel ke ranjang king size di kamarnya dan hal pertama yang Hinata pegang adalah ponselnya.

.

.

Hinata : apa kau sudah sampai?

Naruto terduduk di sisi ranjang menutup kakinya dengan selimut besar didekatnya. Satu tangannya mengetik layar ponselnya sejenak.

.

.

Naruto : dah

Tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Sudah cukup. Ia sudah muak dengan tingkah dingin manusia itu. Dari kemarin hanya jawaban singkat ini yang selalu ia dapat padahal ia berharap Naruto bertanya soal kabar atau dirinya.

Hinata melempar ponsel syantiknya entah kemana dan langsung merobohkan dirinya ke ranjang.

No more text!

.

.

Ting

Naruto meraih ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi.

Hinata : apa kau keselek dinding? Datar sekali. *emoji kesal* *emoji ngambek*

Naruto membaca pesan itu dengan sangat datarnya. Apakah gadis ini tak bosan mengganggunya terus?

"Dengan siapa kau chat?" Naruto menatap ke arah suara, tepatnya ke arah Toneri dilantai, didepan tv yang masih menyala.

"Hinata." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hinata?!"

.

.

Ting

Hinata meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke aplikasi line nya.

Naruto : hanya bsan.

...

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit agar Hinata bisa sadar dari lamuannya.

Tak ada lagi pesan masuk setelah itu.

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

Deg

Sudah cukup. Ia tak mau lagi menggangu Naruto. Dia pasti tak mau diganggu.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya yang terasa tergores.

Deg

Hinata ingin Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto

"Tapi aku masih punya harga diri. Dia sudah punya pacar. Jangan begini kumohon."

Tak ada yang menyuruhmu merebutnya. Tak ada yang menyuruhmu memisahkan mereka.

...

"Kau benar. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya. Aku.. Dia.. Tidak." Hinata menempelkan dahinya ke bantal yang membuat posisinya menjadi bersujud.

Apapun yang ia lakukan agar Naruto tak dingin padanya akan berakhir dengan hubungan mereka berdua berakhir. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah tak bermain dengan perasaannya tapi mengapa ia tak bisa?

Dadanya terasa sakit ketika disuruh untuk mengabaikan Naruto.

Mengapa?

"Kumohon jangan begini."

Tapi mereka masih belum menikah. Tak ada salahnya membuat mereka berpisah.

"Mengapa perasaan ini begini susah dilawan?"

Kepala Hinata menolak untuk menuruti perasaan ini tapi perasaannya telah mengontrol seluruh badannya.

Hinata meraih ponselnya ketika ia membuat posisinya kembali menjadi bersimpuh.

"Aku bersumpah. Jika dia mengirimiku pesan meskipun tak sengaja atau salah kirim. Aku akan mendengarkan mu tapi jika dia tak mengirimi ku pesan sampai pagi ini. Aku bersumpah tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Aku bersumpah." kesepakatan untuk pikiran dan perasaannya. Tapi Hinata tahu kesepakatan ini hanya pembodohan. Kenapa? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Meskipun pikirannya menang nanti. Hinata tak akan bisa menjauh apalagi bertingkah layaknya tak ada perasaan apapun untuk lelaki itu.

 _"Masih ada waktu lagi disini_. _Kita akan pergi dua bulan lagi_ _."_ ucapan ibunya tiba-tiba melintasi pikirannya.

 _"Ta-tapi ib_ "

Ting

Lamuan Hinata pecah ketika ponsel di tangannya berbunyi.

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka aplikasi line dengan penuh harapan tapi badan menegang nya melembut seketika dan semua orang tahu apa artinya.

Deg

Pesan itu bukan dari Naruto..

...

Kepala Hinata menunduk dalam. Mengapa dada ini begini sakit?

"Toneri..." nama manusia yang mengiriminya pesan. Apakah ini lelaki dimobil tadi? Entahlah..

Hinata menekan tombol keluar dari aplikasi line tanpa membaca pesan itu.

.

.

"Aku menunggu Naruto.."

.

.

Bukan dia

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Hinata yg malang...

Yoo...hebat bangat ya kamu bisa nebak.. Ekwkwkwk.. Benar bangat hahaha.

Oh.. Author ga hentiin kok ficnya. Kan rencana aja hehe.. Yosshh.. Akan author up sekilat mungkin .

Moga suka

Moga bagus.

Byeee


	5. Belanja

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Naruto. Setengah jam dan dia belum membalas pesanku." ucap Toneri kecewa pada Naruto yang masih sibuk terbaring diatas ranjang sambil menatap kosong langit-langit yang sudah gelap, merenung mungkin?

Asal tahu. Toneri sudah duduk disini dan menatap ponselnya lebih dari setengah jam tapi Hinata belum membalas pesannya bahkan belum membacanya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tambah Toneri. Ia cukup kecewa kalau Hinata sudah tidur. Padahal ia sangat ingin menyapanya.

"Tak mungkin." jawab Naruto singkat. Hei, asal tahu saja gadis itu selalu update status nyentriknya pagi-pagi buta. Jadi tak mungkin dia sudah tidur.

"Naruto.." panggil Toneri penuh harap ketika ia menghampiri Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Coba kau kirimkan dia pesan." pinta Toneri penuh harap.

"Malas. Aku mau tidur." tolak Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya tapi mata itu kembali terbuka ketika Toneri terus menguncang badannya.

"Ayolah.. Bantu teman mu ini. Ayolah." bujuk Toneri.

"Menyusahkan sekali." Naruto menepis tangan Toneri didekatnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Aa.. Kakiku keram." Hinata membatin kesakitan akan kakinya yang seolah tersengat listrik.

Perlahan Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dari posisi bersimpuh.

 ***Line***

Dengan cepat Hinata meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi.

Naruto : blas pesan Toneri jika kau belum tidur.

"Hik" senyum hadir di bibir Hinata dan semakin melebar.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Dia mengirimiku pesan!" pekik Hinata senang sambil meloncat-loncat diatas ranjang empuknya. Sakit di kakinya seketika saja menghilang entah kemana.

"Kyaaaaahhhhh! Itu artinya kami memang ditakdirkan bersama. Kyaaaaahhhhhh!"

.

.

"Apakah dia membaca pesan mu?" tanya Toneri berharap.

"Tidak. Dia pasti sudah tidur. Cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur." usir Naruto.

...

Mau tak mau Toneri pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Haa~" helaan nafas kecewa nya sebelum ia melewati pintu kamar Naruto.

...

Naruto melirik ke arah layarnya sejenak.

Dia sudah membaca pesannya tapi tak membalas nya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Oh, sedikit pemberitahuan. Besok libur karena ada rapat guru. Itu sebabnya Naruto belum tidur selarut ini.

Ting

Mata Naruto kembali berfokus pada ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi.

Hinata : besok siang aku akan ke rumah mu dan kau harus menemaniku makan siang. *Smile* muachh.. Cusss

.

.

.

.

Yaaaaapp

Disini lah Hinata sekarang dengan gaun pink selututnya.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.21

"Lama sekali." ucap Hinata cemburut pada pintu bagasi otomatis disebelah rumah Naruto yang terbuka dengan pelan.

"Mengapa juga harus pakai mobilku? Kau kan ada mobil." protes Naruto malas.

"Terserah apa mauku." jawab Hinata tak perduli sambil masuk ke dalam bagasi yang sudah terbuka lebar tapi mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebat ketika langkahnya terhenti.

Bukan mobil merah itu yang ia lihat tapi mobil disebelah mobil merah itu.

"Aaaaa!" pekik Hinata syok ketika Naruto berdiri disebelahnya.

"Mobil sjkskfjdkkd dengan kecepatan dkdjd dan kdkdjdj ditambah sjsjdj dan body dari emas asli ditambah djjdkdk pengemudi otomatis dan jdkdk aaaahh!" Naruto hanya diam akan ekspresi terkejut Hinata. Dia tahu sekali soal mobil kesayangan nya itu?

"Ternyata kau yang membelinya. Orang-orang ku menunggu satu hari sebelum penjualan mobil itu bagaimana mungkin kau yang mendapatkannya?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Sepuluh orangnya menunggu didepan tempat mobil itu dijual tapi mereka malah pulang dengan tangan kosong. Itu mobil otomatis tahun 3100 yang hanya ada satu didunia ini dan tentunya dengan harga yang tak murah. Sungguh sungguh tak murah.

Ia baru tahu Naruto sekaya ini. Tentu saja ia syok. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki ini dengan mudah mendapatkannya?

"Aku mau naik itu." Hinata menunjuk mobil emas itu.

"Tidak. Kita naik yang merah." tolak Naruto. Itu mobil kesayangannya. Ia bahkan tak mau memakainya karena sangking sayangnya.

"Aku mau itu." Hinata melototi Naruto.

"Baiklah setan." jawab Naruto kesal. Manusia ini benar-benar membuat dia tak ada pilihan lain.

"Sisa empat." ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Lima!" jawab Hinata tak terima.

"Kalau begitu naik yang merah."

"Baiklah. Empat."

"Woi setan. Buka pintunya." Naruto memukul depan mobil emas itu dan kedua pintu dibagian depan pun terbuka.

"Hallo bos." mulut Hinata terbuka lebar ketika mobil itu mengeluarkan suara. Benda ini lebih cangih dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Mengapa kau menamainya setan?" tanya Hinata setelah terduduk disebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Karena dia sedang kesal saat memberiku nama." jawab sang mobil.

"Omg! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjawab? Ini tak masuk akal. Kau sungguh lebih hebat dari apa yang aku bayangkan." sumpah Hinata syok. Sangat syok. Apakah mobil ini punya otak hingga bisa menjawab?

"Berhenti berbicara. sela Naruto cepat sambil melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan rumah.

.

.

.

"Kamu memiliki berat yang sangat ideal. Wajah yang cantik. Sungguh seorang gadis yang sempurna." sang mobil tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Aaaa.. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya." jawab Hinata senang. Tanpa dia bilang pun Hinata tahu dirinya memang sempurna. Hehe.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menginginkan mu tapi sayangnya kita tak berjodoh." Hinata mengelus pintu disebelahnya. Ia kecewa sekali mengingat mobil ini sangat keren.

"Aku juga ingin kamu menjadi pemilik ku."

"Diam setan." sela Naruto kesal. Inilah mengapa ia kesal waktu itu. Mobil ini terlalu cerewet.

"Aku akan memberimu pelukan hangat." sandaran kursi Hinata bergerak-gerak dan berakhir seolah sedikit membungkus punggungnya.

"Aaaaa.. Hangat sekali. Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin menikahimu." ucap Hinata terharu sambil memeluk safebelt didepan dadanya.

"Dasar sinting." ucap Naruto frustasi. Gadis ini sungguh sinting.

"Naruto, biarkan aku menyetir." pinta Hinata bersemangat.

"Siap laksanakan." Naruto tersentak kaget ketika setir didepannya tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dan Hinata tercengir bahagia ketika setir yang menghilang tadi muncul didepannya begitu juga dengan pijakan dibawah.

Tap

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika Hinata menginjak kuat gas dibawah itu.

"Kau gila!" marah Naruto terkejut. Apa gadis ini mau bunuh diri, melajukan mobil ini di jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil.

"Setahuku mobil ini akan ambil alih otomatis ketika dalam keadaan genting." Hinata menjauhkan kakinya dari pijakan gas dan menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari setir dan ternyata benar. Mobil ini tersetir otomanis.

"Hei setan. Aku bos mu atau dia?" tanya Naruto tak terima. Mengapa mobil ini menuruti Hinata padahal harusnya mobil ini hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari suara sang pemilik.

"Maaf bos. Dia adalah tamu pertama bos di sini jadi saya rasa harus melayaninya dengan baik." jawabnya.

"Aku yang pertama? Aaaa. Senang sekali." ucap Hinata berbunga-bunga. Senyuman lebar tak kunjung meninggalkan bibirnya. Ia sangat senang.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto pun tiba ditempat malam bernama kedai ramen Iciraku.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata ketika dua mangkuk ramen dihidangkan ke mejanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Aaaa.. Kenyang sekali." ucap Hinata lega ketika semangkuk ramen didepannya telah kosong.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu. Aku ada sesuatu." ucap Hinata sambil merogoh sesuatu didalam tas kecil ditangannya.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika Hinata memamerkan dua kepalan tangannya.

"Pilih salah satu dan apapun yang tertulis dikertas yang kau baca harus kau lakukan. Okey? Ucap Hinata dan mau tak mau Naruto pun menunjuk salah satu kepalan Hinata.

Hinata membuka kepalan yang terpilih dan Naruto pun mengambil kertas kecil itu.

"Berpura-pura kesurupan di pintu kedai." begitulah tulisannya dikertas putih itu.

"Ogah! Enak saja." Naruto melempar kertas itu. Ia lebih baik mati daripada melakukan hal memalukan itu.

"Hahaha.. Hanya bercanda bercanda. Ini untukmu." Hinata menyodorkan kertas disatu tangannya lagi ke arah Naruto.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Naruto langsung menuruti petintah pada kertas kecil itu.

Grep

Naruto tersentak ketika kedua tangan mungil Hinata tiba-tiba meraih tangan nya yang terulur.

"Tangan mu besar sekali." ucap Hinata terhipnotis akan tangan hangat itu.

...

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Tangan Hinata terasa sangat dingin. Apakah dia kedinginan?

...

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku merindukan mobilmu." jawab Hinata dengan cengiran bahagianya.

"Besok kau harus menjemputku dan mengantarkan ku kesekolah."

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Hinata kesekolah karena terpaksa. Parahnya ia harus mengotori ban mobil kesayangannya lagi. Hinata sialan.

"Turun dan masuk ke kandangmu." usir Naruto menahan kesal ketika mobil nya sudah terpakir rapi dipakiran.

"Mobilku sayang. A"

"Sejak kapan mobil ini milikmu?" sela Naruto tak terima.

"Kau merusak suasana saja." marah Hinata cemberut.

"Pokoknya mobil ku tercinta. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi dan kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang." ucap Hinata senang tapi alisnya berkerut ketika mobilnya tak bersuara.

... ?

"Sudah aku matikan. Cepat turun." tahu apa arti raut wajah Hinata, Naruto pun turun dari mobil dan melangkah pergi. Dia pasti akan berceramah panjang lebar lagi.

"Hei! Kembali. Apa kau tak lihat kami sedang berpisahan?" Hinata menutup lembut pintu mobil setelah keluar dan mengejar Naruto.

"Bla bla bla."

"Padahal aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kau tega sekali."

"Bla bla bla." Naruto tak perduli. Dia terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Kelas dimulai, kepala sekolah masuk dengan beberapa katanya yang cukup membuat Naruto syok. Apaan ini? Apa maksudnya dengan.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk." Tsunade, sang kepsek mendudukan dirinya ke meja guru dan berkata. "Hari ini sensei kalian izin jadi silahkan duduk dan mengerjakan pelajaran xx halaman 123 no 1-50."

"Hah?!" semua murid melongo tak percaya. Hei! Itu tak mudah dan banyak sekali.

"Ooo dan untuk Hinata bisakah membantuku dengan sedikit berbelanja?"

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Hinata cepat dengan cengirannya. "Tapi aku tak bawa mobil. Seseorang harus menemaniku pergi." tambah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang membawa mobil dan mau menemani Hinata? Oh, anggap saja itu penganti tugas 50 soal itu." sontak semua murid mengangkat tangan kecuali seseorang lelaki disebelah Hinata. Ogah. Ia lebih memilih duduk disini daripada pergi lagi dengan manusia itu.

"Aa.." mata sang kepsek melirik kesana-sini. "Naruto, tolong temani Hinata pergi." Naruto syok. Tentu saja. Dari banyaknya murid yang mengangkat tangan mereka mengapa malah dia yang tak mengangkat tangannya?

"Ini." Tsunade menghampiri Naruto dan menyodorkan selembar kertas terlipat yang langsung diterima mau tak mau oleh Naruto.

Semua murid kecewa, tentu saja. Mengapa dia yang tak mengangkat tangan malah terpilih? Tak adil.

...

Glek

Mata Naruto melebar ketika kertas yang ia buka itu memanjang kebawah hingga hampir menyentuh lantai. Pa-pa-panjang sekali.

"Oh dan beli semua ini di mall besar di Suna. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang sebelum terlalu malam." tak bisa Naruto katakan betapa syoknya ia kini. Suna? Perlu dua jam penuh kesana dan dengan Hinata?

...

Hinata tercengir bahagia ketika Naruto menatap dirinya.

.

.

.

Gedug!

Gedug!

"Blaaaaaaa aaa aabalklaaaa!"

"Setan kecilkan suaranya!" marah Naruto yang sudah muak akan lagu yang diputar diradio dan manusia sinting disebelahnya. Belum dua menit keluar dari pakiran dan kepalanya sudah terasa hampir pecah.

Semuanya terdiam akan teriakan itu, terkejut atau takut mungkin?

Naruto sungguh sedang stress saat ini.

...

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan tengelam ke dalam pikirannya. Rencana yang ia susun selama seminggu ini akhirnya berjalan. Ia akan bersenang-senang dengan Naruto tanpa membuang satu permintaannya. Oo.. Senangnya. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana Tsunade mengedipkan satu matanya tadi. Senang sekali.. Hahaha

"Naruto, aku akan memijit tanganmu. Jadi jangan marah." Hinata memijit pelan tangan Naruto ketika ia kembali ke dunianya, aura didalam mobil ini terasa menakutkan sekali.

"Jangan marah bos." sandaran kursi dipungung Naruto mulai bergerak-gerak seolah memijit punggung Naruto.

...

Untuk sesaat badan tegang Naruto melunak akan pijitan punggungnya itu.

Cukup melepas stress tapi tangan mungil Hinata yang terus memijit tanpanya sama sekali tak berguna tapi sejujurnya itu terlihat lucu dan cukup mendinginkan perutnya yang tadi terasa sangat panas layaknya gunung berapi apalagi wajah imutnya itu dengan oo lipstik merah itu lagi.

...

"Haa~" Naruto menghela nafasnya pertanda ia sudah lebih stabil.

"Silahkan menonton, aku akan ambil alih kemudi bos." kaca hitam didepan Hinata dan Naruto mulai memainkan sebuah film layaknya di bioskop.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Jalanan lumayan sepi, seharusnya akan aman mengatur kemudi otomatis.

Setir diambil alih ketika gps kecil munculmuncul di sebelah setir dan mata Naruto dan Hinata pun beralih pada film didepan mereka.

.

.

.

Dua jam hampir berlalu dan film yang ditayangkan sedari tadi pun mulai mendekati akhir.

"Hiksss.. Jangan pergi..hiks.. Setidaknya kalian bisa berteman lagi." film sialan! Tangisan sialan! Manusia sialan! Teman sialan! Pacaran sialan!

"Hiks.." Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang baru saja ia ambil di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan tak perduli melempar bekas itu itu lagi ke kursi belakang.

...

Naruto melirik Hinata lewat sudut matanya. Hinata terlihat sangat sedih sekali seolah kejadian itu teralami olehnya. Tangisan, isakan dan raut wajahnya terlihat tulus sekali. Jujur, bukan filmnya yang membuat Naruto terharu tapi Isakan Hinata yang membuat dirinya terharu.

"Hiks.. Setidaknya hiks.. Kalian bisa berteman." film itu sungguh menyayat hati Hinata. Dua sahabat selama dua puluh tahun itu berakhir hanya karena perasaan cinta yang awalnya mulai terjalin tapi hancur karena hati mulai berpaling. Harusnya mereka bisa berteman. Seandainya mereka tak pernah mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Seandainya mereka tetap menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Mereka pasti masih bisa berteman baik.

The end

Deg

Hinata tersentak ketika tulisan The end menampakkan dirinya. Tulisan itu muncul ketika sepasang manusia itu berjalan saling melewati.

"Hiks.. Kau sialan! Mengapa bad ending! Ini tak seharusnya begini. Hikssss!" Hinata memekik histeris. Ia sungguh tak terima. Harusnya senyum mengukir di bibir itu bukan air mata yang terjatuh dalam diam.

"Hikksss.. Kussoo!"

...

Naruto masih terdiam, membiarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya. Dia sangat berlebihan jika diingat ini hanyalah film tapi di sisi lain Naruto menilai gadis ini sangat tulus.. Lembut..

"Kita sudah sampai." mobil mahal itu bersuara yang membuat Naruto mengamati sekitarnya sejenak. Mall sudah didepan mata, mobil telah terpakir rapi.

"Hei, hentikan itu. Kau lebay sekali." Hinata mengelap air matanya. Ia masih saja kesal dan sakit hati pada film sialan itu tapi rencana menangis tak ada di daftarnya.

Hinata turun dari mobil setelah menghela nafasnya. Ia harus kembali ke dalam daftarnya.

...

Sejujurnya Naruto agak menyesal karena mengatakan hal sekasar itu. Lihatlah dia sama sekali tak tersenyum. Apakah ucapan tadi menyakitinya?

"Kyaaaaaahhh! Cosplay terbaru sudah muncul!" Hinata memekik syok ketika spanduk besar bergambar cosplay-cosplay terpajang tak jauh darinya.

"Kita ke sana dulu." dengan secepat kilat Hinata berlari pergi.

"..."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Sepertinya pikirannya soal menyakiti terlalu berlebihan.

"Kita kesini bukan untuk itu." Naruto mengekori Hinata.

"Tidak! Kesana dulu mumpung kita disini." Hinata membalikkan badannya setelah berhenti berlari.

"Tidak." dengan secepat kita Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata.

"Aku tak mau berlama di sini." ia menarik Hinata yang tengah membeku pergi.

Hei jangan salah paham. Naruto mengandeng Hinata hanya agar dia tak kabur kemana-mana dan akhirnya menyusahkan.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

"Hahahaha! Lebih laju" Hinata yang bersimpuh diatas atau dalam ranjang besi besar beroda tertawa bahagia.

"Sudah! Giliranku." sejujurnya ini cukup memalukan, berlari-lari di market besar didalam mall layaknya anak kecil dengan kereta dorongnya tapi ini terlihat sangat menyenangkan sumpah. Lihatlah tawa Hinata yang tak berhenti sedari tadi. Naruto sungguh ingin mencobanya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berganti posisi. Semua pelanggan hanya bisa menatap bingung dua manusia itu dan menyingkir ketika mereka lewat dan entah kenapa, secara ajaibnya para pekerja maupun satpam tak menegur mereka.

"Berat sekali." Hinata mendorong susah payah Naruto di atas keranjang roda itu.

"Hei lebih cepat." Naruto sungguh sudah terhipnotis oleh dorongan ini. Ia bahkan mengabaikan harga diri dan manusia disekitarnya.

Hinata melajukan dorongannya tapi tapi

..?!

"Hei hei berhenti." Naruto mulai takut ketika dirinya melaju ke arah tumpukan karung-karung beras.

"Terlepas. Hei!" Hinata mengejar keranjang besar yang terlepas dari tangannya itu.

"Aaaaaa!

Blam bam!

Akhirnya tersungkurlah Naruto, keranjang beserta semua isinya ke tumpukan beras itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir ketika ia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kereeennn!" ucap Naruto terhipnotis ketika ia menyingkirkan keranjang yang menindih nya.

"Aaaa.." Hinata lagi-lagi tercengir senang.

"Bagaimana jika kita menunda belanjaannya dan ke toko atas?" tawar Hinata berbunga-bunga. Naruto terlihat imut sekali saat ini.

...

Sesaat Naruto kembali pada dirinya dan tujuannya kesini tapi itu Hanya untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

.

.

.

Seng

"Menyerah lah, wahai penjahat." ucap Hinata memperingati ketika pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Naruto. Pakaiannya yang terlihat layaknya wonder women sedangkan Naruto memakai jas panjang hitam seperti penjahat.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku."

Seng

Pedang Hinata terlepas dan melayang ketika pedang Naruto menepisnya.

"Ha!" Hinata membeku ketika ujung pedang Naruto terhunus ke lehernya.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Wow.." Naruto terkagum-kagum ketika pedang itu menjauh dari leher Hinata. Ia jadi ingin menjadi seorang aktor. Seru sekali. Pakaian, pedang, akting. Sungguh.. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Aaaa. Ayo cari yang lainn!" pekik Hinata senang. Ternyata pergi dengan Naruto lebih senang dari pada pergi dengan Ino. Ia sungguh bahagia...!

.

.

.

"Hei, jangan menarikku." pinta Hinata takut ketika Naruto dengan sepatu rodanya terus manariknya melewati barang-barang besar dan manusia-manusia.

Kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu roda terasa sulit sekali bergerak. Ia takut terjatuh.

Menghiraukan itu, Naruto malah menarik kuat Hinata dan melepaskannya hingga dia langsung melaju pergi.

"Kyaaaaaahh!"

Bum

"Hahahaha.." tawa Naruto pecah ketika ia melihat badan Hinata mendarat sempurna ke ranjang king size tak jauh darinya.

.

"Aaaa.. Sepatu ini sulit sekali digunakan." ucap Hinata cemburut ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke ranjang dimana ia menabrak tadi.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan mengesek roda di sepatunya dengan sangat alih yang cukup membuat Hinata cemburut. Mengapa ia tak bisa tapi dia bisa?

"Aaa.. Capek sekali." Naruto duduk disebelah Hinata dan merobohkan dirinya kebelakang. Persetan dengan kasur putih yang mahal dan masih dijual ini. Ia tak perduli. Ia sangat senang bermain dengan Hinata.

Hinata?

Tun-tunggu.

Hinata?!

Aku dengan Hinata bermain?

"Haaaa.. Rasain. Glitik glitik." Hinata menggelitik pinggang Naruto sebelum Naruto sempat mendudukan dirinya.

"Hahaha le-lepaskan!" badan Naruto mengeliat geli ketika jari-jari mungil itu mengelitiknya. Seketika saja ia kembali lupa untuk apa ia kesini dan Hinata.

"Rasakan. Blueekk.." menghiraukan tatapan iri dan merona para mata yang melihat, Hinata terus saja menggelitik Naruto.

"Hahahha.. Lepaskan!" dengan cepat Naruto menangkap tangan mungil Hinata dan mengubah posisi mereka.

"Aaaa! Lepashahaha lehahahalepas! Geli hahaha" Hinata merontak ketika tangan kekar Naruto terus saja menggelitik badannya dibalik seragam tapi ia tak berhasil bebas.

"Rasakan. Hahaha.." terlihat jelas wajah merah para penjual disekitar. Mereka hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan, tak berani memisahkan pasangan yang luar biasa bahagianya itu.

.

.

"Hentikan. Perut perut ku sakit. Hahaha.." Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi menahan gelitikan itu. Ia sudah capek tertawa.

Naruto yang juga sudah lelah ketawa pun menghentikan aksinya.

Tanpa sadar ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata dan tertawa kecil yang langsung membuat Hinata membeku.

"Haha.. Hah~ capek sekali."

Deg

Deg

Sangat dekat

Sangat mendebarkan..

Hinata bahkan lupa pada tujuannya membawa Naruto kesini untuk berduaan dengannya karena rencananya berjalan dengan sangat mulus dari apa yang ia bayangkan ataupun rencanakan. Sekali lagi Hinata berterima kasih pada sang langit yang selalu membuat hidupnya sempurna, mungkin. Apapun itu, terima kasih banyak.

...

Deg

Naruto membeku ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata bulan Hinata. Tunggu?

Hinata?

Mengapa mereka malah disini? Bukankah tujuannya kesini adalah membeli-belah dan pulang?

"Aaaa.. Kurasa kita harus segela membeli-belah dan pulang." ucap Naruto setelah menjauh dari Hinata.

"Tapi aku ingin ber"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup bermainnya." sela Naruto cepat. Ia tak ingin terhipnotis oleh kesenangan seperti tadi lagi. Jika bersama Sakura masih bisa ia pertimbangkan tapi bersama gadis itu? Tidak. Huh. Mengapa ia bisa terhipnotis seperti ini?

"Cepatlah." Naruto pergi setelah ucapannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hancur sudah dirinya yang selalu terlihat keren selama ini.

...

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah Naruto pergi. Dia bahkan tak melihat kebelakang apalagi tahu Hinata masih belum bergerak. Mengapa sikapnya cepat sekali berubah? Apakah sedari tadi apa yang mereka lakukan tak berarti apa-apa? Atau jangan-jangan dia sama sekali tak menganggap Hinata ada?

Deg

.

.

.

Perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencari apa yang diperlukan di market.

Shampo, sabun, odol, keripik dan segala hal lainnya lagi. Ternyata benda-benda ini bisa disimpulkan bukan untuk sekolah tapi sang kepsek sendiri.

Keranjang besi besar beroda yang terus Naruto dorong telah penuh dan kini hanya bersisa beberapa barang lagi.

"Hei, ini Toner dan maskaranya." Hinata meletakkan dua benda kecil itu ke ranjang yang sudah penuh tadi.

"Baiklah dan sekarang yang terakhir." mata Naruto menyusuri kertas urutan bawah ditangannya tapi seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak?

"A-apaan ini?"

Deg!

.

.

 _Aku lupa bahwa aku sudah membeli semuanya yang perlu kalian beli hanyalah beberapa bungkus sereal untuk pak satpam._

.

.

!

Whatt the!

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Sorry lama up nya.

Moga kalian suka. Moga bagus..

Bye bye


	6. Kode

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Mengaku saja lah kau setan kecil. Kalian pasti bersekongkol." marah Naruto sambil terus mengekori Hinata yang terus saja menghindar hingga ke mobil mahalnya.

"Ha'i bos." mobil itu menyala ketika mendengar kata setan.

"Diam kau setan. Aku tak memanggilmu." marah Naruto kesal.

Mau tak mau Hinata membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah. "A-aku tak tahu. Sumpah. Aku tak tahu apapun." jawab Hinata dengan wajah polos-manisnya untuk menenangkan Naruto tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berhasil.

"Bohong. Tak mungkin kau tak tahu. Buktinya kau biasa-biasa saja setelah tahu apa yang terjadi." balas Naruto ingin memojokan.

"Mengapa? Aku bersenang-senang. Mengapa aku harus marah?" tanya Hinata seolah ingin mengingatkan Naruto akan tawa canda mereka tadi.

...

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Ia bersenang-senang disini mengapa ia harus marah?

Abaikan itu.

"Intinya kalian bersekongkol dan membohongiku." jawab Naruto tak terima.

"Kepsek mengatakan berbelanja. Ini apa kalau bukan berbelanja?" Hinata mengangkat kantong belanjaan berisi beberapa bungkus sereal di tangannya. Mungkin sereal ini akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan Naruto, Semoga.

...

Naruto kembali terdiam. Itu benar. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap membeli sesuatu bukan?

"Ditambah sereal xx ini hanya ada dijual di Suna. Jadi siapa yang membohongi siapa?" tambah Hinata berusaha memenangkan pembicaraan. Padahal ia sudah deg-degan parah tapi untunglah otaknya masih berjalan.

...

Beberapa menit terdiam, Naruto pun bersuara. "Masuk ke mobil." perintah Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan yang kemudian melangkah melewati Hinata dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak. Setelah kau memarahiku dan menuduhku." jawab Hinata jual mahal sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Baiklah."

Brummmm

"He?!" Hinata syok ketika mobil mahal itu melaju pergi.

"Hei! Tega sekali! Kembali!"

.

.

20.32

"Sudah sam" ucapan Naruto terjeda ketika ia melihat Hinata yang terduduk di sebelahnya terlihat tertidur sangat lelap.

Hmhmhmhm...?

Mengapa semakin di lihat lipstik merah itu semakin menjengkelkan?

Dengan tanpa ragunya Naruto mengambil tas sekolah Hinata di kursi belakang dan mengobrak-abriknya sejenak.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruto pun mengelap pelan bibir merah Hinata dengan kapas yang telah diberi sedikit toner dan jrengg.. Akhirnya bibir itu telah terlihat lebih cantik dan alami.

?

Rencana nya, Naruto ingin kembali menyimpan toner yang ia ambil tadi ke dalam tas Hinata tapi perhatiannya malah teralih kepada ponsel Hinata didalam tas.

...

Naruto melirik sejenak Hinata yang masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbangun pun meraih ponsel itu.

Yup

Mungkin ini keberuntungan kerena ponselnya tak terkunci.

Tapi tunggu? Mengapa Naruto jadi kepo begini?

Entahlah. Abaikan saja

Tapi tapi mengapa applikasi pertama yang Naruto buka adalah line?

Entahlah. Naruto hanya penasaran dengan siapa Hinata mungkin selalu chatting?

"..."

Naruto terdiam ketika Applikasi line di ponsel Hinata terbuka.

Panjang sekali list pesannya. Rata-rata pesannya tak terbaca dan parahnya lagi ada pesan dari satu tahun lalu dan hampir semua pengirim pesan ini dengan nama laki-laki.

Sungguh? Gadis tak waras itu bisa jual mahal begini?

Karena sangking penasaran nya pada pesan yang telah terbalas di barisan nomor tiga. Naruto pun menekan pesan dengan nama *sensor* itu

*sensor* : hi

Hinata : juga

*sensor* : sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?

Hinata : dah, gk ad

*sensor* : mengapa kau selalu dingin pada ku *emoji nangis*

Hinata : berhenti mengirim emoji itu. Kau itu cowok. Lebay sekali. Itu lah alasan mengapa kau masih jomblo. Menjengkelkan!

Naruto menatap tak percaya Hinata, syok mungkin.

Bagaimana mungkin cara chatnya terlihat 180 persen derajat berbeda dari Hinata yang ia kenal? Dia terasa dingin, cuek, tajam, kejam tapi yang selama ini Naruto kenal malah sebaliknya. Menakutkan sekali.

Naruto menekan tombol back dan perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada nama

Toneri?

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata : Neri...?

Toneri : Kenapa?

Hinata : tidak. Hanya test. *emoji cengiran*

Toneri : ini sudah ke lima kalinya kau test dalam waktu tiga jam. Hahaha

Hinata :*emoji ketawa* aku hanya tak ingin tidur dan aku ingin tahu apakah kamu sudah tidur atau belum.

Toneri : sebenarnya aku sudah terbangun untuk ke lima kalinya karena ponselku berbunyi. Hahaha. Aku sangat ngantuk tapi aku akan menemuimu disini.

Hinata : a

"Nnggh" Naruto membeku ketika Hinata bergumam dan sedikit menggeliat.

"Setan, putarkan lagu tidur untuknya agar dia tak terbangun." perintah Naruto langsung di turuti oleh sang mobil pintarnya.

Hinata : aaaaa.. Kau baik sekali tapi (7 5 ( ?3!7!&&7?7, (7 ? 7 ! 4759. tidak perlu, sebaiknya kamu pergi tidur saja. Aku hanya sekedar test kontak saja kok, hehe. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Hmmm.."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Mengapa cara chat Hinata berbeda dari yang tadi? Dia tak dingin pada Toneri bahkan dia duluan yang mengirimi Toneri pesan. dan apa yang dia tulis? Apakah itu kode atau apa? Dia juga sering mengirimi Naruto angka seperti itu. Apa itu hanya tulisan atau ada arti didalam angka itu?

Kode... Angka? Apa?

...?

Sebenarnya apa itu? Naruto sungguh penasaran. Mungkin kemarin ia tak perduli tapi tiba-tiba saja chat antara Hinata dan Toneri membuatnya penasaran.

Berusaha mengabaikan sejenak angka itu. Naruto menekan tombol back dan beralih pada nama nya yang terletak pada barisan paling atas

Deg!

Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat pesan yang tertulis di kotak pesan yang masih belum terkirim.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya. Mereka sekarang sangat dekat. Lihat saja rekaman mereka bermain layaknya anak kecil tersebar kemana-mana. Dan lihatlah betapa imutnya senyuman Naruto yang tak pernah dia tunjukan selama ini."

"Kyaaaaahh! Kita harus berterima kasih pada Happy yang telah membuat Naruto menampilkan senyum manis ini." bisik-bisik beberapa siswi didekat loker yang berjejer rapi di koridor.

"Hei hei. Lihatlah dia yang telah merebut Naruto." aura seketika berubah.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan siswi-siswi yang kembali mengosipnya beberapa hari ini. Padahal ini masih pagi, jam baru saja menunjuk pukul 07.23 dan ia telah mendengar gosip yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Cih! Dari pada dengan gadis miskin itu. Naruto lebih cocok dengan Happy. Lihat saja dia begitu bahagia tak seperti saat bersama j*l*ng itu. Dia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum." siswi-siswi itu kembali berbisik sambil terus menatap punggung Sakura yang terus saja menjauh.

"Kau benar. Naruto sangat cocok dengan Happy. Tampan dan cantik."

.

.

Merasa sudah jauh Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku rok nya.

Tangannya mengotak-gatik sejenak benda kecil itu.

.

.

"Keren sekali hahahaha." Naruto tak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika ia melihat Hinata sedikit berlari dengan kaki berjinjit layaknya seorang penari balet.

"Huuuuu!"

Plok plok plok

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika Hinata dengan gampangnya melewati halangan setinggi pinggang didepannya.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Aku senang sekali!" senang karena akhirnya sampai finish, Hinata pun meloncat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau harus mencobanya." tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinata menarik Naruto pergi ke garis start.

"Aku tak bisa." tolak Naruto malu. Hei, tak mungkin seorang lelaki cogan menari balet kan?

"Kau bisa." jawab Hinata senang.

"Pertama kau harus berjinjit." entah sadar atau tidak. Naruto mulai mengikuti arahan Hinata dan semua manusia di sekitar kembali bersorak senang.

"Kura!"

Deg!

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan.

Siapa?

Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol back di ponselnya untuk keluar dari video yang tersebar hampir ke semua sosmed nya dan menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"A-ah, Naruto. Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Mengapa kau melamun ditengah jalan?" tanya Naruto aneh dan curiga.

"Ha? Aa tidak. Aku" ucapan Sakura terjeda. Sepertinya Naruto tak tahu bahwa video tentang dirinya menyebar luas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja dia tak tahu kerena dia sangat jarang memainkan ponselnya. "Aku lapar." sambung Sakura dengan senyum cangungnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Naruto lucu akan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

"Kaaaaaaaaahhh!" semua manusia penghuni kelas tersentak kaget akan teriakan yang tiba-tiba entah muncul dari mana itu.

Dan jika diselidiki lagi, ternyata teriakan itu berasal dari manusia dibangku depan itu atau lebih tepatnya dari si Hyuuga itu.

"Ino! Aku hampir saja menekan kata kirim!" pekik nya frustasi.

Pesan yang ia tulis tengah malam semalam untuk Naruto tapi belum sempat terkirim karena tak punya keberanian itu hampir saja terkirim karena kecerobohannya.

"Jika kau tak mau mengirimnya cukup hapus saja." saran Ino yang terduduk berbagi kursi dengan Hinata. Ino belum membaca apa isi pesan itu tapi ia yakin itu pasti surat cinta.

"Aku lupa. Semalam malam aku ingin mengirimnya tapi tak berani. Aku tak sadar aku ketiduran dan aku lupa aku belum menghapus pesan itu. Hehe." Cih! alasan.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah Hinata sangat ingin mengirim pesan itu tapi tak berani.

"Tapi Hinata. Aku tahu kau memang gila"

"Terima kasih." sela Hinata seolah kata 'gila' itu adalah pujian.

"Tapi mengapa tak kau katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Mengapa kau harus mengunakan kode-kode begitu?

"Aku malu.. Aku tak berani. Aku takut" jawab Hinata ragu. Tapi mengapa ia takut? Ia tak pernah takut. Tak ada kata tak berani didalam kamus nya tapi mengapa berbeda untuk Naruto? Dan malu? Hei.. Hinata bahkan meloncat-loncat layaknya orang gila disekolah, mendekati pacar orang lain dan ia mengatakan ia malu hanya untuk mengatakan apa isi hatinya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Hei! Kau Melamun."

.

.

"Hah?!" Naruto kembali kedunianya ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ha? Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang terduduk di seberang Sakura ragu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah ponsel Naruto tapi Naruto malah membalikkan ponsel itu untuk menyembunyikan layar ponselnya.

"Ah? Tidak. Tidak ada." jawab Naruto. Sejujurnya perhatian Naruto kini tertuju pada kode-kode untuknya yang mungkin tak jadi terkirim karena suatu alasan. Ya. Kode-kode panjang lebar itulah alasan Naruto terkejut kemarin. Setelah melihat pesan lumayan panjang yang belum terkirim itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ada arti di balik kode-kode ini, jadi Naruto harus mencari tahu apa yang sebetulnya gadis itu tulis.

"Iya kan?"

"Hah?!" Naruto kembali ke dunianya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Bisakah mengulanginya sekali lagi?" pinta Naruto. Ia bahkan tak dengar apa yang Sakura katakan barusan. Atau apa dia memang mengatakan sesuatu tadi?

...

Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya diatas meja di kantin sebelum mengatakan. "Aku rasa sekarang kau sangat dekat dengan Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja. Ia kecewa dan cemburu akan fakta yang sangat jelas itu. Bagaimana juga Naruto adalah pacarnya dan orang yang ia cintai.

"Tidak. Aku han"

"Dia tak mau keluar dari kelasnya. Katanya 'jantungku berdebar tapi aku ingin makan roti'" ucapan Naruto terjeda ketika ia melihat Toneri dan teman Hinata melangkah melewati kursi panjang yang ia duduki.

"Hahaha.. Dia lucu sekali." jawab Toneri lucu sambil terus melangkah mendekati kerumunan dan sudah dipastikan ia tak menyadari ia baru saja melewati Naruto beserta pacarnya.

"Dia selalu mengirimku pesan tengah malam dan mengatakan hanya test. Haha" entahlah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat kepo akan ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar. Sadar tak sadar, Naruto memasang kupingnya bertujuan untuk menguping pembicaraan itu.

"Roti stoberinya dua." pinta Toneri pada sang penjual di hadapannya.

"Haha.. Kurasa itu karena kau tak mengatakan dirinya menganggu. Jika saja kau mengatakan dia sangat menganggu, dia tak akan mengirimimu pesan lagi." jawab Ino.

.

Hmhmhm..

Naruto berpikir keras. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak begitu yakin.

...

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat berpikir keras. Ia juga menguping pembicaraan tadi. Apakah bisa ia simpulkan bahwa kekasihnya ini tengah memikirkan gadis bernama Hinata itu?

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura pelan.

.

"Terima kasih -tidak tidak. Dia sama sekali tak menggangu, malahan itu terlihat lucu untukku." Toneri dan Ino melangkah pergi setelah berhasil membeli apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku harus mengajaknya berkencan?" tanya Toneri penuh dengan aura berbunga-bunga. Ia sangat bersemangat soal hal ini.

"Kurasa..."

.

"Aa.. Naruto, aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar." tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sakura melangkah pergi.

"Aaa.. Iya." jawab Naruto langsung kembali berfokus pada Ino tapi sayangnya ucapan Ino tlah selesai. Apa yang dia katakan tadi?

.

.

"Souka.." Jawab Toneri singkat.

Ah! Bodo amat.

Karena rasa penasaran Naruto sudah melebihi apapun. ia meraih tas punggungnya dan mengekori Toneri, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan temannya itu.

?

"Naruto? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Toneri terkejut tanpa menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Tak ada." jawab Naruto dingin, berpura-pura dingin tepatnya.

Yaah.. Dingin seperti biasanya.

Menghiraukan itu, Toneri kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Ino. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Toneri. Ternyata Hinata lebih sulit didekati dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

...

Ino berpikir sejenak. Ia sangat mengenal Hinata. Jika dia menginginkan seseorang, sudah pasti dia akan memburu orang itu tapi jika tidak, sampai mati pun dia tak perduli meskipun orang itu sangat menyukainya jadi apa yang harus ia katakan? Ino hanya takut pertemanan Toneri dan Hinata meregang karena rasa tertarik Toneri terhadap Hinata. Hinata hanya menganggapnya teman tak lebih, tapi jika dia berharap lebih, maka Hinata akan menjauhinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengenal Hinata. Semua tentangnya bahkan bahasa aliennya, semuan"

"Inoooo! Kau lama sekali!" tiga pasang mata itu tertuju pada Hinata yang sudah berada jauh didepan mata.

"Gomen, gomen Hehe" Ino berlari menghampiri Hinata yang telah berdiri diluar kelas.

"Hinata, ini rotimu." Toneri menyodorkan dua buah roti ditangannya sedangkan Naruto langsung berlalu pergi, masuk ke kelas.

Kusoo! Padahal ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Ino katakan. Dan bahasa alien?

.

.

"Mengapa kau bisa bersama teman tercintaku ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menerima roti yang Toneri sodorkan.

"Kami hanya bertemu di jalan. Hehe." jawab Ino apa adanya.

"Emm.. Hinata, maukah kau pergi denganku malam ini?" ajak Toneri dengan senyum senangnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah.." balas Toneri singkat. Ternyata benar apa yang Ino katakan tadi.

 _"Kurasa..._ _Tidak_ _karena_ _dia_ _pasti_ _akan_ _langsung_ _menolakmu_ _tanpa_ _basa-basi."_

 _..._

Ino masih memperhatikan Toneri dan Hinata. Bukan Toneri yang Hinata inginkan. Jika saja Hinata menginginkannya, Hinata akan dengan sangat senang hati menerima ajakan itu dan berbasa-basi dengannya tapi sayangnya tidak.

.

.

.

...

Naruto masih saja sibuk dibangkunya dan ponsel ditangannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa tiga manusia tadi masih berada diluar kelas. Otak nya terlalu fokus pada kode-kode di layar ponselnya.

Apa maksudnya ini? Dan jika diingat-ingat lagi Ino mengatakan bahasa alien? Bisa disimpulkan kode ini adalah bahasa yang dia maksud dan itu berarti dia bisa menerjemahkan bahasa ini untuknya?

Ini artinya.

Naruto harus bertanya pada Ino.

.

.

.

Deg

Sakura membeku ketika ia tak lagi melihat Naruto di kursi di kantin tadi.

Apakah dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura?

...

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Tap

"Ha?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya karena tersentak.

Matanya menyusuri tangan di pundaknya hingga ke wajah tampan sang pemilik tangan.

"Sasuke? Kau mengagetkan ku." Sakura menyingkirkan pelan tangan dipundaknya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap lelaki bermata hitam bernama Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke adalah teman masa kecil Sakura, hingga kini mereka pun masih berteman baik hanya saja sayangnya kini mereka tak di kelas yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tambah Sakura.

"Tumben sekali kau sendiri? Dimana pacarmu itu?" tanya Sasuke. Tak biasanya ia melihat temannya ini tak bersama pacarnya yang katanya sangat populer itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku?" ucap Sasuke tak enak hati akan perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

Ting

Tong

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Semua manusia didalam kelas langsung berhamburan pergi dengan menyisihkan beberapa manusia.

Naruto cukup frustasi akan hal ini. Ino selalu saja berdempet dengan Hinata disetiap waktu luang. Tak waktu istirahat ataupun waktu pulang, saat ini. Bagaimana caranya bertanya jika mereka begitu dempet?

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." ucap Sakura ketika ia menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." jawab Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah janji akan pulang dengan Sasuke." tolak Sakura pelan.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sambil terus menatap tak suka Sakura. Mengapa dia harus pulang dengan lelaki lain sedangkan pacarnya berada di depan mata?

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengantarmu." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto menariknya pergi.

.

.

Tap

Naruto masuk kedalam mobil setelah membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Brummmm

Mobil merah itu melaju pergi setelah keluar dari daerah sekolah.

"Baaaaaahhh!"

"Kyaahh!"

"Hhaaaa!" Sakura dan Naruto terpekik kaget pada teriakan yang tiba-tiba muncul yang menyebabkan mobil Naruto hilang kendali tapi untungnya cepat kembali seperti semula.

"Toneri ino Hinata! Mengapa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto syok sambil terus melirik ke belakang lewat cermin di dekatnya.

"Hehe.." ketiga penyusup itu tertawa lucu setelah memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka dikursi penumpang.

"Ban mobilku kempes." jawab Toneri.

"Supir ku tengah sibuk." jawab Ino.

"Aku numpang." tambah Hinata sambil tercengir bahagia. Terkadang Ino pulang dengannya tapi saat ini ia sangat ingin memainkan permainan penyusupan yang di ajak Toneri tadi.

"Yaa ampun. Kalian mengagetkan ku." ucap Sakura yang masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia kira ia akan terkena serangan jantung tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian masuk kesini?" Tanya Naruto curiga ditambah sedikit kesal.

"Kunci cadangan. Hehe." Toneri memamerkan kunci mobil yang ia dapat dari saku kemeja putihnya.

"Berikan." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan merebut kasar kunci itu dan kembali berfokus pada jalanan.

Tapi tunggu tunggu tunggu

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Bukankah ini kesempatan?

Ia akan mengantar semuanya pulang dan menyisihkan Ino, jadi ia bisa bertanya pada Ino soal kode itu?

Iya.

Rencana yang bagus.

.

.

.

"Just the way you want so easylyyy!"

"Diamm! Astaga!" Naruto sungguh hampir mati naik darah karena kebisingan di bangku belakang itu sedari Sakura keluar dari mobil ini tadi.

"Every now and then i think yo"

"Woi! Matikan lagu diponselmu dan suaramu itu!" marah Naruto ketika Hinata masih sibuk bernyanyi.

"Santailah Naruto. Kami hanya bernyanyi." jawab Toneri mengejek ketika Hinata terdiam karena terkejut.. Tak bisakah dia lebih bahagia?

Mengabaikan itu, Naruto kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Hei hei. Lihat ini." bisik Hinata pada kedua temannya yang kemudian mendekati Naruto dengan pelan.

"Aarrghhap"

"Kau gila!" pekik Naruto terkejut sambil mendorong Hinata ketika Hinata tiba-tiba mengigit daun telinganya.

"Mobilnya Naruto!" pekik Ino terkejut ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi berjalan ling lung di keramaian.

Seeeeetttt

Semua wajah terpental maju ketika mobil itu berhenti mendadak.

"Hei. Kau bisa membunuh kami."

"Buang mobilmu kalau tak bisa menyetir."

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu penumpang.

"Hinata, kau duduk di depan. Kau sumber suara dan bisingan." Naruto menarik paksa Hinata keluar setelah membuka pintu mobil tadi tapi Hinata malah menarik dirinya agar tak tertarik keluar.

"Tak mauk! Aku suka disini!" rontak Hinata.

"Naruto, jangan menariknya. Biarkan saja dia." pujuk Toneri. Ia suka Hinata duduk disebelahnya dan berteriak bersamanya.

"Duduk didepan atau kalian semua turun." ancam Naruto.

"Ahahaha.. Hinata duduk didepan." ucap Ino cepat. Ia tak mau jalan kaki. Rumahnya masih jauh dari sini.

"Huh! Dasar penghianat." mau tak mau Hinata pun pindah ke bangku depan.

Dan mobil kembali melaju dan ternyata benar. Keadaan didalam mobil langsung tenang.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mengantar Toneri dan Hinata pulang. Tepatnya meninggalkan Toneri di rumah Hinata.

Kini Naruto mengantar Ino menuju rumahnya.

"Ino?" panggil Naruto pada Ino yang terduduk disebelahnya.

"Apa?" Saut Ino.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?" Naruto menyodorkan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangannya.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Ino meraih ponsel itu dan mengamatinya sejenak.

Ini kode-kode Hinata bukan? Setahu Ino, Hinata mengatakan dia ingin mengirim sebuah pesan kode untuk Naruto tapi tak berani. Apakah dia sudah mengirim pesan itu? Kapan? Ya.. Ino tak tahu surat cinta macam apa yang Hinata kirimkan untuk Naruto tapi karena kini ada kesempatan untuk membacanya. Ino akan dengan senang hati membacanya dan mengejek Hinata nanti. Hehe

...

Perlahan Ino menerjemahkan pesan kode itu dikepalanya sedangkan Naruto terus melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku.." kepalanya mulai mengingat dan menyusun kelimat yang ia terjemahkan.

"Harus.."

"..."

Deg!

Mata Ino melebar seketika. Badannya membeku. Jantungnya langsung menggila.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hentikan mobilnya." pinta Ino cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba?

"Aku bilang hentikan mobilnya!" Naruto menginjak rem mobil karena terkejut akan teriakan itu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun. Ino keluar dari mobil Naruto.

"Taksi!" tangannya melambai ke udara dan taksi berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Hei! Ino! Ino!" Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Ino tapi taksi itu telah melaju pergi.

Ada apa? Mengapa dia terlihat sangat syok?

Sebetulnya apa isi pesan itu?

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Senang kalau kalian suka.

Moga makin bagus dan silahkan tebakkkkk apa yang terjadi.. Hehe

Maaf kalau lambat up.

Bye bye


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Ting tong

Ting to!

Ting!

Ting!

Tin!

Ti!

Tiiii!

"Gila kahh?!" Ino terperanjak kaget ketika pintu rumah didepannya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dari dalam.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Ino menatap sejenak Hinata. Mengatur nafasnya agar tetap teratur. Ia langsung menuju pintu ini setelah keluar dari taksi tanpa membayar nya terlebih dahulu. Ia bahkan lupa bernafas tadi.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Ino menuntut jawaban sambil memamerkan layar ponsel Naruto ke depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengamati sejenak tulisan-tulisan di layar itu.

.

 _Naruto,_ _Aku_ _tak_ _tahu_ _bagaimana_ _cara_ _mengatakannya_ _atau_ _entahlah._ _Apakah_ _lebih_ _tepatnya_ _sungguhkah_ _nyata_ _perasaan_ _ini_ _terhadapmu?_ _Bahkan_ _dadaku_ _terasa_ _sakit_ _saat_ _menulis_ _pesan_ _ini._

 _Sebulan lalu.._

 _Sebulan lalu ibu ku mengatakan kami akan pindah keluar negeri dua bulan lagi_ _._ _Itu_ _artinya_ _aku_ _hanya_ _akan_ _berada_ _di_ _jepang_ _satu_ _bulan_ _lagi._ _Aku_ _senang_ _sekali_ _bersama_ _mu._ _Maaf_ _jika_ _aku_ _selalu_ _menganggumu._ _Itu_ _hanya_ _karena_ _aku_ _merasa_ _kau_ _tak_ _pernah_ _benar-benar_ _mengusirku_ _yang_ _membuatku_ _tak ingin_ _pergi_ _darimu._ _Apa_ _yang_ _tengah_ _kau_ _pikirkan?_ _Apa_ _yang_ _kau_ _pikirkan_ _tentangku?_ _Aku_ _harap_ _aku_ _mengetahuinya._ _Aku_ _harap_ _bisa_ _lebih_ _dekat_ _denganmu_ _tapi_ _aku_ _tak_ _yakin_ _akan_ _hal_ _itu._ _Satu_ _sisimu_ _yang terlihat tak perduli membuatku berpikir mungkin kau suka didekatku tapi pacarmu membuatku berpikir tak seharusnya aku didekatmu_ _._ _Kau_ _membuatku_ _bingung._ _Aku_ _tak_ _pernah_ _bingung_ _apalagi_ _ragu_ _seperti_ _ini._ _Percuma_ _juga_ _aku_ _menulis_ _pesan_ _ini_ _karena_ _kau_ _tak_ _akan_ _bisa_ _membacanya._ _Hanya_ _saja_ _aku_ _ingin_ _kepastian. Katakan jika kau tak suka aku menganggumu,_ _aku berjanji tak akan pernah menganggumu lagi._

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan pesan itu?"tanya Hinata pada Ino yang menatapnya tak suka dan kecewa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan teganya menulis salah namaku. Bukan sekali tapi dua kali!" ucap Ino tak terima. "Dan bagaimana bisa ini disebut surat cinta?" tambahnya tak mengerti.

"Ahahaha.." tawa cangung Hinata sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

 _Kau *njing sialan_ _!_ _Terkadang_ _kau_ _sungguh_ _membuatku_ _bahagia_ _tapi_ _mengapa_ _kau_ _selalu_ _seperti_ _dinding_ _saat_ _aku_ _ingin_ _chatting_ _denganmu?!_ _Kau B*ngs*t sialan_ _!_ _Meskipun_ _dirimu_ _memang_ _terbuat dari dinding_ _,_ _tetap_ _jangan_ _pernah_ _dingin padaku! Aaaaa_! _Kurasa aku harus menyuruh Ono untuk membunuhmu_! _tidak!_ _Aku_ _akan_ _menyuruh_ _Ini_ _untuk_ _menangkapmu_ _dan_ _mencincang_ _mu_ _halus!_ _Semoga_ _kau_ _cepat_ _mati!_ _Huh!_ _Menjengkelkan!_ _*njing_ _b*ngs*t!_

 _._

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kesal waktu itu." ucap Hinata merasa bersalah. Untung saja waktu itu ia menghapus kembali pesan yang tak sempat ia kirim dan menulisnya ulang karena sangking kesalnya pada kedataran Naruto.

"Huh!" Ino membuang wajahnya. Pertemanan mereka sudah lama. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa salah menulis namanya?

"Ayolah... Jangan marah tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan pesan itu? Perasaan aku tak jadi mengirim pesan itu sampai saat ini?" tanya Hinata teringat. Ia tak mengirim pesan itu, jadi darimana pesan itu datang?

"Aaa..?" Ino terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Ia juga bingung. Darimana Naruto dapat pesan ini jika Hinata tak mengirimnya. Apa sebaiknya ia rahasiakan saja?

"Astaga! Aku lupa. Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan menghubungi mu nanti, aku akan melanjutkan acara marahku nanti." ucap Ino mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia harus menemui Naruto dan bertanya soal darimana dia mendapat pesan ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Ino langsung berlari pergi melewati pagar rumah Hinata.

"He" Panggilan Hinata terhenti ketika Ino langsung berlari pergi.

...

Raut wajahnya berubah ketika Ino tak lagi terlihat.

"Maafkan aku Ino.." ucapnya menyesal.

"Aku.. tak bisa memberitahumu soal kepergianku. Aku tak ingin kau bersedih."

.

.

Seeettt..

Naruto menginjak kuat rem mobilnya ketika ia melihat Ino berlari keluar dari rumah Hinata? Sejujurnya apa isi pesan itu?

Dengan cepat, Naruto melajukan mobilnya dan menghalangi jalan Ino yang menyebabkan langkah Ino terhenti.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" tanya Ino terkejut ketika sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mengabaikan itu, Ino memamerkan ponsel Naruto ke wajah sang pemiliknya.

"Darimana kau mendapat pesan ini?" tanya Ino serius.

"Tentu saja Hinata mengirimnya." bohong Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bohong. Hinata mengatakan dia tak pernah jadi mengirim pesan ini. Itu artinya kau mendapatkan pesan ini dari ponsel Hinata." tebak Ino tepat sasaran.

...

Naruto masih bertahan pada wajah datarnya tanpa menjawab Ino meskipun Ino semakin menatap curiga dan kesal dirinya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh ponsel temanku! Asal kau tahu. case ponselnya itu pemberianku. Tak ada satu orang pun boleh menyentuhnya selain temanku! Kau lelaki j*l*ng sialan! Sekali lagi kau menyentuh ponselnya. Aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan tanganmu! B*ngs*t!" Ino melempar ponsel Naruto ke dada Naruto dan langsung melangkah pergi, melewatinya.

"Menjengkelkan!" umpatnya sebelum menjauh dari Naruto. Padahal Hinata sudah berjanji tak akan membiarkan tangan manapun menyentuh case persahabatan itu.

...

Kik

Kuk

Kik

Kuk

...?

Naruto masih mematung dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

Apaan ini? Bukankah tadi dia bertanya soal pesan? Mengapa dia malah menjadi marah soal case ponsel?

Dan bagaimana dengan pertanyaan nya yang masih belum terjawab?

Tak Hinata, tak temannya. Mereka sungguh aneh.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tetap tak tahu apa isi pesan itu dan ia juga tak berani bertanya lagi pada Ino. Hah~ Kuso!

Ting

Tong

Tak terasa jam telah menunjuk pukul 14.23

Matahari telah berada di atas kepala. Waktunya para siswa-siswi untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Klik

Bedummm!

Dummm!

"Aaaaaaaaaawowowowoowooooo!" pintu rumah baru saja dibuka oleh sang pemilik tapi suara luar biasa bising dari dalam seolah ingin meruntuhkan bangunan langsung membuat sang pemilik membeku.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekiknya kesal.

"Toneri! Hentikan acara karaoke kalian itu!" tambahnya tapi sayanh suaranya tak terdengar atau tepatnya diabaikan.

Geduk!

Dugg!

"Aaaaakyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Tak tahan lagi atas suara bising yang luar biasa falesnya itu, Naruto melangkah masuk melewati pintu, tapi kakinya malah tersenggol suatu tali dan

Branggg piamm!

Piang!

Akhirnya kebisingan pun berhenti disertai berhentinya barang-barang berjatuhan ke tubuh Naruto yang masih menindih lantai diambang pintu masuk.

.

.

.

.

"Berhasil / berhasil!" telapak tangan Hinata memukul telapak tangan Toneri dengan bangga.

"Kau sangat pintar Hinata. Hahaha.." tawa Toneri lucu ketika ia melihat Naruto kembali berdiri dan menatap kesal mereka layaknya ingin menerkam mereka.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Kami-sama, aku akan membunuh kalian." ucap Naruto kesal yang kemudian langsung melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri dua setan sialan yang baru saja mengerjainya.

"Kabur!" Hinata dan Toneri berlari naik ke tangga tepat di sebelah mereka. Sebelum rencana dimulai, Toneri telah mengenalkan rumah besar ini padanya, jadi ia tak akan tertangkap dengan mudahnya.

"Kembali sialan!" Hinata belok ke kanan sedangkan Toneri belok ke kiri.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Naruto mengikuti Toneri.

"Jangan mengejarku!" pekik Toneri takut. Sumpah ia takut. Ia tadi hanya sok berani di depan Hinata. Ia akan mati jika Naruto berhasil menangkapnya!

.

.

Hinata melirik kesana-kesini. Ada beberapa pintu didekatnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus bersembunyi di kamarnya agar dia tak bisa menemukanku." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata membuka pintu didepannya dan masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku menyesal. sungguh!" Toneri berlutut dan memohon maaf ketika Naruto berhasil memojokkannya di dinding.

"Aku pastikan kau mati setelah aku menangkap rekan sialan mu itu!" Naruto menarik kerah baju Toneri dan mendorongnya masuk ke gudang disebelahnya.

Klik

Naruto mengunci pintu itu dari luar setelah memasukan setan ke kandangnya.

"Naruto! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" pinta Toneri. Syukurlah karena ia tak dihajar tapi ia tetap saja akan mati jika dia berhasil menangkap Hinata.

.

Naruto kembali ke tangga tadi dan berbelok ke kanan.

Dan sekarang dimana setan kecil itu.

.

.

Blamm!

Naruto keluar dari sebuah ruangan setelah mengacak ruangan itu tapi ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

...

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melangkah ke ruangan sebelah tapi melihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka?

Pasti disini.

.

.

Hinata masih pada posisinya berjongkok dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Melaksanakan rencana di kandang harimau itu sendiri sungguh rencana buruk. Harusnya tadi mereka mengerjai Naruto dirumahnya.

Klik...

Deg!

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika pintu didepannya terbelah dan menampakkan cahaya dari lampu kamar, tak lupa seorang manusia dengan wajah seramnya layaknya pembunuh.

"Kyaaaaaahhhhh!" pekik Hinata terkejut dan takut. Mengerikan sekali auranya. Ini sungguh rencana yang buruk dari yang terburuk!

"Keluar dari lemariku. kau setan kecil. Kau mengotori pakaianku!" satu tangan Hinata mengemgam erat penyangah besi pakaian di atasnya ketika Naruto menarik satu tangannya keluar.

"Maaf kan aku! Aku masih mau hidup! Aku masih jomblo! Aku mau nikah dan punya dua anak!" pekik Hinata takut tanpa mau melepaskan penahan ditangannya meskipun Naruto telah berhasil menarik badannya keluar dari lemari pakaian, tempat ia bersembunyi tadi.

"Keluar!" semakin kuat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tidak!" semakin kuat genggaman Hinata di besi penyanga lemari pakaian tapi..

Tapi mengapa Hinata merasa berat di tangannya?

Mata Hinata melirik ke lemari yang ternyata turut tertarik. Haaaaaa!

"Lemarinya tumbang Naruto!" pekik Hinata syok yang langsung membuat acara menarik Naruto terhenti.

"Tahan!" perintah Naruto panik sambil berlari ke sebelah Hinata, berniat menahan lemari besar itu tapi sayangnya

Terlalu lambat..

.

.

Blaaaammm!

"Haaa!" Toneri tersentak kaget ketika suara bising tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya takut dan khawatir.

Hinata?

Hinata baik-baik saja kan?

Jangan-jangan Naruto...

Raut wajah Toneri terlihat sangat syok.

"Ja-jangan-jangan Naruto.."

"...membunuhnya.."

.

.

.

"Haaaa! Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi panas dan gelap? Aku pasti sudah mati. Hiks hiks. Bagaimana ini? Hiks.." tanya Hinata takut. Ia membuka matanya tapi tak ada apapun yang terlihat, rasanya sempit dan panas. Ia hampir tak bisa mengerakkan badannya maupun kakinya yang tertetuk.

"Kita didalam Lemari pakaian. Tentu saja panas." jawab Naruto sinis akan pemikiran singkat Hinata soal kematian. Untung saja ukuran lemari ini sesuai untuk mereka. Seandainya saja lemari ini sedikit lebih kecil. Kaki atau anggota tubuh mereka pasti terhantam tapi sekarang bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Banyaknya pakaian membuat mereka susah bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak.

"Ini karenamu! Mana ada lelaki memakai pakaian sebanyak ini? Kita akan kehabisan nafas dengan cepat karena pakaian jelekmu ini!" marah Hinata tak terima. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana wajah Naruto. Ia hanya bisa merasakan lutut Naruto mengenai lututnya, mungkin.

"Diamlah." Naruto tak mau berdebat saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan adalah keluar dari sini. Disini sungguh sangat gerah.

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat hendak mengangkat lemari yang menindihnya tapi sayangnya, gagal total. Habis sudah lemari cantik nya. Pintu lemari nya ini pasti patah karena tertindih.

...

?

"Hoi. Kau tak pingsan kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan ketika ia tak mendengar suara Hinata sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya menghemat oksigen dengan tidak berbicara." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia bahkan bernafas dengan sangat singkat.

"Terserah." Naruto malas berkata panjang lebar. Pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar tadi menciptakan sedikit celah saat tertindih. Jadi mereka tak akan mati kehabisan oksigen. Hijata bodoh!

"Naruto, gantungan pakaian ini dari tadi menekan diwajahku dan itu sangat sakit." ucap Hinata tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Itu benar. Ujung gantungan baju sialan itu terus menekan keningnya.

"Sebentar." pertama Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, melepaskan pelan satu demi satu gantungan baju dari pakaiannya yang tergantung dan meletakkannya ke atas kepala nya yang masih tersisa sedikit ruang.

"Dimana kepalamu?" tanya Naruto sambil meraba pelan sekitarnya yang dipenuhi pakaian.

"Kurasa disebelahmu?"

"Aku tahu." Perlahan Naruto memisahkan gantungan baju dari pakainnya di kening Hinata dan menumpuknya ke atas kepalanya tadi.

"Gelap sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun." keluh Naruto sambil mendorong turun baju-baju yang menindihnya.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi tak bersuara.

"Aku rasa aku sedikit sesak?" ucap Hinata jujur.

"Jangan mati disini. Aku tak mau lemariku berakhir di kantor polisi." ucap Naruto sambil meraba kesebelahnya, meraih pelan pakaian yang menindih Hinata dan mendorongnya turun.

"Jangan asal menyentuh nya." ucap Hinata tanpa ekspresi.

"Ou. Maaf." Naruto menarik cepat tangannya. Sepertinya tadi ia menyentuh uhuk. Abaikan.

"Kakiku terasa panas sekali." keluh Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Pakaian tadi bertumpuk disana." jawab Naruto apa adanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengerakkan kakinya yang terasa penat dan panas. Bahkan lantai di punggung mereka yang awalnya dingin tak lagi dingin.

.

...

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata yang diam sungguh membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku hanya tak suka tempat yang panas." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia suka berada di dalam hangat nya selimut tapi tempat ini terlanjur panas dan ia sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Ia maupun Naruto merasakan jelas wajah mereka semakin memanas dan panas nafas mereka. Mereka seperti di kukus oleh api kecil. Sungguh gerah.

"Dimana wajahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Didengar dari suaramu. Kurasa wajahku berada tepat di sebelah keningmu."

Tap

Deg!

Hinata terdiam ketika ia merasa suatu benda hangat menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau kepanasan." ucap Naruto khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia pingsan? Apakah dia alergi kepanasan? Bagaimana ini?

"Tanganmu hangat sekali." kedua tangan Hinata menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Mungkin karena panasnya suhu tangan Naruto menyentuh panas pipinya membuatnya terasa hangat. Entah benar atau tidak tapi tangan Naruto sungguh terasa hangat untuknya.

"Tenang Hinata. Kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya." ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh punggung tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya lagi. Tangan Hinata terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

40 menit berlalu tanpa sedikitpun pembicaraan maupun gerakan. Mereka hanya diam dengan tangan saling mengengam sambil membiarkan keringat membasahi kening, wajah maupun badan mereka.

"Naruto? Hinata? Kalian di mana?" suara yang entah berasal dari mana yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata maupun Naruto.

"Kau dengar ada yang memanggil kita?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengamati didalam gelap.

"Naruto? Hinata?"

Itu Toneri!

Bam

Bam

"Hei! Angkat benda ini!" pinta Naruto sambil memukul lemari diatasnya agar Toneri tahu dimana ia berada.

"Toneri!" pekik Hinata penuh harapan Toneri akan mengeluarkannya dari sini.

.

.

"Sakura, ternyata mereka didalam sini." ucap Toneri lega. Ia sudah khawatir sekali mencari kamana-mana dan tak menemukan mereka berdua. Ia sungguh mengira Hinata sudah berakhir di tempat pembuangan akhir.

"Baguslah.." jawab Sakura lega. Tak lama setelah Sakura datang ke rumah Naruto. ia mendengar suara dobrakan pintu yang ternyata dihasilkan oleh Toneri. Toneri hanya sedikit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kini mereka tiba disini, melihat sebuah lemari yang tumbang. Tapi..

Deg!

Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua di dalam lemari itu?

"Terlalu berat." Ucap Toneri yang sudah lelah mencoba mengangkat benda berat ini. Ini lemari kayu yang besar. Tentu saja berat.

"Hancurkan saja benda sialan ini!" marah Hinata sambil terus memukul lemari yang menindihnya.

"Tunggu." Toneri berlari keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Ini semua karenamu. Aku hampir mati disini." marah Hinata tak terima.

"Oo begitu? Sini biar sekalian saja aku bunuh." marah Naruto sambil berusaha mengapai leher Hinata dan Hinata langsung mendorong dadanya didalam gelap.

"Kau yang duluan akan mati."

"Ka aaaa! Jangan mengigitku dengan rabiesmu!" pekik Naruto terkejut ketika ia mereka berderet benda rata mengigit lengannya dengan kuat.

"Sekalian saja aku memperkosamu dengan HIV ku!" jawab Hinata kesal.

Deg

Sakura membisu. Ia memang terus membisu dari tadi. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Mereka terdengar sangat dekat.. Seperti yang digosipkan banyak orang..

.

.

Pak!

"Kyaaaaaahhhh!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika suatu benda seolah menembus lemari di atasnya? Benda apa itu?!

"Woi! Kau gila!?" marah Naruto terkejut. Benda apa yang baru saja menembus lemari diatas mereka?!

Pak!

Lemari kayu itu sedikit berlubang dan dimasuki sedikit cahaya karena hantaman kapak kecil.

Kapak?!

"Woi! Kau mau membunuh kami? Bilang dulu jika ingin menggunakan benda itu!" marah Naruto syok. Wajah tampannya bisa terluka karena benda tajam itu.

"Hinata, Kau dimana?" tanya Toneri sambil mengintip ke dalam lubang kecil yang ia ciptakan. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun karena gelap.

"Aku di bagian kiri." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah."

Pak!

"Woi! Jangan disini! Disebelah sana!" marah Naruto terkejut ketika benda tajam hampir saja mengenai bagian dadanya dalam jarak satu setengah jengkal.

...

Toneri menulikan telinganya. Tak mungkin ia menakuti seorang gadis kecil dengan kapak bukan? Lagipula Naruto adalah lelaki. Jadilah lelaki gentle man, bro!

Pak!

"Kau gilaaa!"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, punggung lemari katu itu pun berhasil di belah.

"Hah~"

"Haah~" Hinata dan Naruto bernafas panjang, menghirup dinginnya oksigen setelah mendudukan diri mereka. Akhirnya mereka bisa merasakan dinginnya udara setelah entah berapa lama di dalam lemari itu.

"Hinata, ulurkan tanganmu." Toneri menyodorkan tangannya ke Hinata setelah menyingkirkan kapak ditangannya.

Graapp

Belum sempat Hinata meraih tangan itu, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu meraihnya.

Death glare diberikan yang membuat Toneri tak berani protes.

Mau tak mau, ia pun menarik Naruto keluar dari dalam lemari itu.

"Sekarang enyahkan lemari ini beserta isinya dan setan kecil itu." pinta Naruto layaknya perintah mutlak sambil melangkah turun dari punggung lemari.

"Hei! Kau kira gadis cantik ini sampah? Buang buang seenak jidatmu!" marah Hinata yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. "Haha.." sepertinya tadi ia tengah bercanda dengan Hinata...?

"Ya ampun.. Lihatlah wajah marahmu ini Hinata." ucap Toneri lucu setelah ia bersimpuh tepat didepan Hinata.

Tap

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika kedua telapak tangan Toneri tiba-tiba menempel di kedua pipinya.

"Dingin sekali." ucap Hinata terhipnotis sambil menyentuh kedua punggung tangan Toneri.

Wajahnya tanpa sadar menggesek di telapak tangan itu layaknya anak kucing. sangat dingin. Sangat menyegarkan.

"Dilarang bermesraan disini. Kau kira ini hotel bapak kalian?" ucap Naruto sinis ketika ia duduk dipinggir ranjangnya yang terletak tak jauh dari lemari nya tadi.

.

.

...

Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa..? Mengatakan apa..? Dirinya yang sedari tadi berdiri di bawah ranjang sama sekali tak kelihatan?

...

"Na-naruto?" akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Sakura?!" panggil Naruto terkejut sambil membalikkan badannya. Sejak kapan pacarnya itu disini?

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto terkejut ketika ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Aa.. Tadi disekolah. Kau bilang ingin mengajakku pergi sepulang sekolah tapi kau tak datang dan tak menghubungi ku. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa jadi aku kesini." jelas Sakura pelan.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, aku sungguh lupa." jawab Naruto teringat. Karena kesal dan mengejar Hinata, Toneri. Ia jadi lupa soal janjinya pada Sakura.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku harus pulang sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja ibuku menyuruhku pulang." bohong Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum manisnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Naruto cepat. Ia merasa bersalah kerena telah melupakan janjinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah. Kau pasti masih sibuk dengan urusanmu bukan? Kau terlihat sangat kacau." jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengejeknya. Lihat saja rambut Naruto yang kacau, wajah merahnya dan seragamnya yang kusut sana-sini serta basah. Terlihat lucu sekali.

Mau tak mau. Naruto pun mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Deg

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah." Hinata meniru sinis gaya bicara Naruto barusan. Menjengkelkan. Mengapa dia perduli sekali dengan gadis itu?

Tentu saja Hinata. Gadis itu adalah pacarnya.

"Toneri tunjukan dimana kamarku." sambungnya sambil melangkah turun dari punggung lemari.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudnya dengan tunjukan dimana kamarku?" tanya Naruto ingin penjelasan sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Toneri.

"Aku akan menginap disini malam ini." jawab Hinata menahan kesalnya, cemburu mungkin?

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto cepat. Siapa yang memberinya ijin?

"Aku mau! Toneri bilang kami akan nonton bersama sampai pagi hari." ucap Hinata memaksa.

"Toneri." panggil Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dia kan tidak menganggumu.." pujuk Toneri.

"Dia baru saja menghancurkan lemariku dan mengotori semua bajuku!" jawab Naruto tak terima.

"Permintaan ke tujuh. Ijinkan aku tinggal disini." perintah Hinata tak ingin penolakan.

"Ayolah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Biarkan dia disini sehari saja." pujuk Toneri berharap.

...

Mata Naruto menyipit...

Rencana langsung penuh di otaknya.

...

"Baiklah dia boleh tinggal disini tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah. Syarat apa?"

.

.

Srekk srekk

"Naruto sialan! Aku ini bukan pembantu! Aku tamu disini!" marah Toneri kesal sambil mengucek kuat kemeja putih Naruto di dekatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 21.32, sudah tiga jam mencuci dan Toneri masih saja tak berhenti mengumpat. Bagaimana tidak? Ada mesin cuci berpuluh-puluh juta itu tapi Naruto menyuruhnya mencuci semua pakaian di lemarinya dengan tangan. Lihatlah bajunya telah basah dan penuh sabun. Teman macam apa itu?

"Naruto baka!" marahnya sambil melempar kesal kemeja putih tadi ke air.

"Tapi demi Hinata. Aku bahkan akan mencuci rumah ini. Sialan!" marahnya sambil kembali mengucek kaos lainnya.

"Mengapa bisa lelaki memerlukan pakaian sebanyak ini?"

.

.

.

Naruto mematikan air shower dan mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk didalam bak mandi.

Fressshh sekali. Setelah menyiksa dua manusia itu, akhirnya ia bisa membersihkan dirinya. Sebetulnya hanya menyiksa Toneri dan sibuk beradugamen dengan Hinata.

.

.

Klik..

Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan mendekati wastafel yang terletak di sebelah bak mandi yang tertutup tirai berwarna biru tua dengan pasta dan sikat gigi ditangannya.

Ia menatap sejenak dirinya dibalik cermin. Menuangkan sedikit pasta ke brush sikat gigi nya dan mulai menggosok gigi putih rapinya.

Setelah menggosok gigi, tunggu Toneri selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan mereka akan menonton film. Jrenng..

Set..

Tirai biru tua tadi tiba-tiba tergeser, terbuka lebar dari dalam yang pastinya langsung merebut perhatian Hinata.

...

Senyap sejenak sebelum otak bisa kembali berpikir.

Naruto membeku. Mengapa bisa gadis bernama Hinata itu disini?

.

Hinata membeku dengan sikat gigi dan busa masih menempel di giginya.

Eeerr?

Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu ada lelaki di dalam sana? Dan mengapa dia tak mengunci pintu?

...

Tanpa sadar mata Hinata menuyusuri badan telanjang Naruto begitu juga dengan mata Naruto ikut menatap apa yang Hinata tatap.

"Wow" gumannya tanpa sadar. Ternyata badan Naruto sangat kekar dan enak dipandang ditambah benda panjang panjang di antara pahanya itu.

"Lebih panjang dari yang aku kira." ucap Hinata dengan santainya.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik Naruto syok sambil menutupi bagian penting di antara kakinya dengan kedua tangannya tapi tak cukup membuat mata Hinata bbergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau hentai! Berhenti memandang 'itu' ku sialan!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Hyyy..

Sayang sekali ino masih tak tahu soal kepergian hinata. Yoooo.. Moga suka. Moga bagus..

Spoiler. Next chap. Hinata, naruto dan Toneri menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hmm

Bye bye.


	8. Mabuk

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Kau siap, Hinata?" tanya lelaki bersurai perak dengan dua garis hitam besar di kedua pipi tampannya. Pakaian bak tentara menempel di badan kekarnya. Senjata berupa pistol palsu menempel di tangan kanannya.

"Siap komandan!" jawabnya berbisik tapi semangat. Keadaan tak beda jauh dari lelaki yang ia panggil komandan. Dua garis hitam besar di kedua pipi putihnya. Pakaian bak tentara di badannya dengan rambut terkuncir kuda di surai indigonya.

...

Mengintip-ngintip di sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaa! Ayolah... Mari kita nonton bersama-sama." pujuk Hinata sambil terus mengekori Naruto, tak lupa menarik tangan kekar itu berniat menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto tapi sayangnya sama sekali tak berhasil.

Mengabaikan bujukan itu, Naruto terus saja berjalan lurus dengan handuk putih di melilit pinggang hingga pahanya. Setelah apa yang terjadi dikamar mandi? Sebaiknya ia berpura-pura tuli saja.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya. Itu saja, mengapa kau marah hanya karena aku tak sengaja melihat k*nt*lmu?" ucap Hinata cemburut dengan vulgarnya.

Langkah Naruto langsung terhenti.

Dengan kesal ia membungkam bibir Hinata dengan satu telapak tangannya.

"Hmpphh!"

"Jangan berbicara vulgar seperti itu." ucapnya dengan kekesalan yang berhasil ditahan. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara begitu bebasnya tanpa rasa malu?

"Nonton. Ayolah. Kita nonton hantu." pujuk Hinata lagi ketika Naruto menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafasnya. Gadis ini sama sekali tak perduli pada apa yang ia katakan.

"Dengar kau." Naruto menempelkan satu telepak tangannya ke dinding disebelah telinga Hinata setelah reflek membuat Hinata melangkah mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menempel ke dinding dibelakangnya.

Deg

Hinata membeku ketika wajah Naruto berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya.

"Sekali tidak maka tidak. Jangan berani masuk ke kamarku dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tapi kesadarannya kembali ketika Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata keceplosan.

"Tentu saja kamarku." jawab Naruto ketika langkahnya terhenti.

"Biasanya kejadian ini diakhiri oleh ciuman. Dimana ciuman ku?" tanya Hinata merona sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di dekat perutnya. Entahlah mengapa kata-kata ini keluar. Dan mengapa ia malu? Entahlah, ia hanya sedikit mengkhayal soal cerita roman.. Eeeaaakk..

?

Naruto terbengong-bengong sejenak. Apa dia kira mereka lagi syuting drama roman?

Pletakk

"Ittaaii!" Hinata mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di ketuk kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Apa perlu kutambah dengan tendangan?" tawar Naruto dingin yang kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya, tak lupa memamerkan mulut bebeknya.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Aku akan membujuknya agar ikut dengan kita." Hinata menatap asal suara yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Toneri? Kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Dia tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. sungguh membuat Hinata kaget.

"Oo baru saja. Hehe." jawab Toneri. Sejujurnya, ia sudah menguping pembicaraan Hinata sejak mereka keluar dari kamar mandi tadi.

"Kalau begitu, cepat pujuk dia." Pinta Hinata senang sambil menarik pergi Toneri menuju kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Toneri masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Aku tak mau!" Toneri di dorong keluar dari kamar setelah sang pemilik kamar membuka lebar pintu kamarnya. "Masuk lagi ke kamarku! Kalian tidur diluar!"

Blaamm!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan cara dihempas kuat yang cukup mengagetkan Hinata maupun Toneri di depan pintu.

"Sudah cukup! Dia sangat keras kepala. Hinata. Plan B" ucap Toneri dengan seriusnya. Jika cara lembut tak bisa diterima. Ia akan mengunakan cara kasar.

"Iya plan B." jawab Hinata menyetujui tapi eee? Plan B plan apa?

.

.

.

23.42

Dan begini lah Plan B

Pakaian bak tentara, begitu juga dengan pipi diberi dua harus hitam.

Mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Naruto setelah membuka pelan pintu itu. Merangkak-rangkak di dalam kegelapan menuju ranjang Naruto yang mungkin sudah tidur.

Hinata memberi isyarat tangan agar Toneri ke ranjang sisi berlawanan dengannya yang langsung di turuti oleh Toneri.

.

Posisi sudah siap.

Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan benar, sang target telah tidur dibalik selimut besar di ranjang bagian kanan, tepat di sebelahnya.

Dengan pelan, Hinata berdiri dari posisi menunduknya.

Kedua tangannya mendekat ke arah Naruto, berniat mengulung Naruto dengan selimut besar layaknya sushi tapi tiba-tiba saja suara Toneri malah mengema. "Sekarang Naruto!"

eh?

"Aa-aaapa ini!?" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika tangan Naruto tiba-tiba mengengam satu pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga posisinya dan Naruto berubah.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengulung Hinata dengan selimut yang telah ia lebarkan dengan sengaja beberapa menit sebelumnya sesuai rencana.

"Apaan ini? Toneri?!" Hinata memberontak ketika ia selesai tergulung dengan hanya menyisihkan kepalanya. Mengapa jadi dirinya yang tergulung? Bukankah rencanannya mengulung Naruto?

Naruto terdiam..

Beberapa menit sebelumnya setelah Toneri masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oo iya. Aku ingin pinjam bantalmu. Selimutmu. Gulingmu. Ponselmu. Hinata akan memerlukannya." ucap Toneri sengaja sambil merebut apapun yang menyentuh angota tubuh Naruto.

"Kembalikan sialan!" marah Naruto sambil merebut kembali barang-barangnya di tangan Toneri yang masih berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Ayolah.. Lagipula besok kami sudah minta izin ke sekolah dan juga izin mu. Jadi mari kita bergadang malam ini. Kau tahu? Hinata membeli film horor terhoror dari sang produser terhoror dengan pemain terhoror di negara terhoror yang paling horor" jelas Toneri seolah hendak menggoda Naruto. Sekedar info : Naruto pengemar film horor. Tapi apaan itu? Horor horor horor? Apa dia pikir Naruto bodoh?

"Keluar." usir Naruto tak perduli sambil kembali memainkan ponselnya dalam posisi berbaring.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Padahal kami sudah memesan banyak makanan ringan. Pizza. Kentang. Burger. Emm.. Pokoknya sangat enak dan banyak lagi." goda Toneri lagi dan meskipun bohong tepatnya belum membeli makanan itu, rasanya makanan itu bisa menggodanya karena sekedar info : Naruto suka makan junk food saat film horor.

...

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kami bahkan minum beer. Selimut hangat. Ac dingin. Rumah besar yang sepi, yang menakutkan ditambah hujan deras dan petir. Cuaca yang sangat pas. Haa~ sayang sekali." Toneri menghela nafasnya. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang ternyata telah menatapnya entah sejak kapan.

"Baiklah aku pergi." masih tetap pada rencana. Toneri melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya berhenti tepat di belakang pintu.

"Mau tak mau. Hinata tetap akan memaksamu pergi dan dia berencana untuk mengulungmu bak sushi dan menyeretmu pergi. Kurasa acara menonton ini tak akan seru karena kau terpaksa. Haa~" lagi-lagi Toneri menghela nafasnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto berpikir keras tapi berhasil disembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya. Ia penasaran dengan film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Memang benar cuaca dan keadaan sangat mendukung untuk mendapatkan tontonan horor yang sempurna ditambah semua cemilan itu.

Bagaimana ini? bagaimana dengan harga dirinya nanti? Mengingat soal burger dan apa yang baru saja Toneri katakan membuatnya lapar dan kesal sekaligus kecewa. Ia ingin ikut tapi bagaimana dengan harga dirinya?

Toneri menyeringai sesaat. Lihatlah sudut bibir bayi besar itu menurun. Dia pasti ingin ikut tapi tengah berdebat dengan harga dirinya.

"Oo.. Aku tahu. Bagaimana jika kita balik mengerjai Hinata? Bukankah dengan begitu kau akan punya alasan untuk ikut?"

Deg!

Naruto kembali ke dunianya. Apa maksudnya itu? *alasan* Apa dia kira Naruto ingin ikut? Ha?! Ke acara horor mereka itu?

Tidak!

"aku tak mau!" teriak Naruto entah kesal atau tak terima.

"Masuk lagi ke kamarku! Kalian tidur diluar!"

Blaammm!

.

.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam diam. Biarkan saja. Meskipun hal ini diluar rencananya setidaknya Toneri terlihat tak peduli dan abaikan itu. Sebaiknya Naruto berpura-pura tak pernah menolak ajakan Hinata tadi.

"Kalau begitu mari ke ruang tamu!" pekik Toneri senang. Sudah ia duga. Naruto tak akan bisa menahan godaannya. Bwuaahahaahhahaha!

.

.

Tap

"Ittaaii!" pekik Hinata sakit ketika Naruto melempar dirinya bak sushi ke sofa empuk di ruang tamu tepat didepan tv besar yang di pisahkan oleh meja kaca yang full oleh junk food.

Naruto duduk disebelah kiri Hinata dan Toneri duduk disebelah kanan Hinata setelah mematikan lampu dan menekan tombol play pada remot tv di dekat sofa.

"Pause pause! Pause dlu!" pinta Hinata kesusahan ketika ia tak bisa mengeluarkan tangannya dari gulungan selimut.

"Aku ingin makan. Keluarkan aku dari sini." rontak Hinata cemburut yang membuat kedua manusia disebelahnya menatapnya.

Graap

Naruto meraih cepat sekotak besar berisi kentang goreng tepat di depannya.

"Makan dan diamlah." ia menyodorkan satu buah kentang panjang itu ke mulut Hinata setelah menyandarkan samping badannya ke selimut besar miliknya yang melilit di badan Hinata.

"Mari mulai." Toneri kembali menekan tombol play ketika Hinata melahap kentang itu.

.

.

Jeedaaaarr!

Petir kembali menyambar kuat, membuat cahaya di gelapnya ruangan lewat jendela setelah beberapa menit film itu diputar.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!khehukhuk! Airhuk!" dengan kilat Toneri mendekatkan segelas air yang ia dapat dari atas meja kaca ke bibir Hinata dan Hinata langsung meminum habis air itu.

"hah~ hah~" Hinata bernafas sejenak. Ia bahkan tak bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Aaa! Aku tak mau nonton lagi. Aku takut!" pekik Hinata histeris. Film baru saja mulai beberapa menit yang lalu tapi hantu sialan itu terus saja mengagetkannya. Ia bahkan merasakan air matanya hampir meloncat keluar.

"Diamlah. Apa kau tak lihat han-

 _Aaaaaarrrggghhh!_

"-Aaaaaa! / haaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" ketiga manusia itu kembali berteriak histeris karena terkejut. Naruto bersumpah. Jika saja bukan karena ini film horor yang sangat seru baginya. Ia sudah menghancurkan kaset sialan yang hampir membuat jantungnya copot berkali-kali dan telah membuat kentang goreng nya berserakan kemana-mana.

Toneri mengatur nafasnya yang sangat tak teratur. Dari mana Hinata mendapatkan film semengerikan ini? Ia bersumpah ini film horor terhoror dari semua yang pernah ia nonton. Padahal tadi ia hanya berbohong soal film ini sangat horor tapi ternyata film horor ini sungguh sangat horor dari yang terhoror.

.

.

.

Film terus saja menayang hingga menayangkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang berjalan menelusuri gelapnya ruangan yang dipenuhi barang-barang lama dan berdebu.

"Dia akan muncul." Hinata menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari selimut yang masih mengulung badannya.

Badan Naruto menegang. Toneri menelan ludahnya. Pasti muncul dibelakang.

 _haaaaaaaaa!_

 _Kyaaaaaaahh!_

Deg!

Ketiga manusia itu tersentak kaget setelah berhasil menahan teriakan mereka yang tak sempat keluar.

Tangan sedikit bergetar Hinata meraih sekaleng beer ditangan Naruto dan meminumnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa minum dengan benar karena melihat hantu berambut panjang hitam itu menarik kaki gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu dan menghempasnya ke dinding kayu.

Naruto melahap pizzanya dengan badan super kaku. Gadis itu pasti akan mati.

Sedangkan Toneri semakin menempel ke Hinata. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong?

"Dia akan mati." ucap Hinata takut ketika ia melihat gadis tadi berbaring tak berdaya di lantai kayu dengan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Pemain utama tak akan mati." Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya ketika gadis itu terlihat sangat putus asa tanpa bergerak dari posisinya di lantai tapi bagaimana caranya bisa selamat dari sana?

Toneri meneguk habis sekaleng beer nya lagi ketika hantu berpakaian merah itu dalam posisi menyerang.

Jedaaaaaarrr!

"Haaaaaaaaaa! /kyaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Aaaaaapa itu?!" Ruangan tiba-tiba mengelap yang langsung membuat semua penghuni ruang tamu berteriak histeris.

Di satu sisi rasanya lega karena film itu tak terlanjut tapi gelapnya ruangan kembali membuat badan mereka menegang.

"Na-na-naruto?" panggil Hinata takut. Mengapa mati lampu disaat-saat seperti ini?

"Hik!" rasa tegang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang tapi mengapa malah di gantikan oleh rasa panas? Tunggu? Sudah berapa banyak beer yang Toneri teguk tadi? Toneri merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Toneri? Hidupkan mesinnya." pinta Naruto cepat. Ia sungguh penasaran pada nasib gadis tadi.

"Hik!" Hinata segukan. Perutnya memanas. Mengapa? Entahlah? Coba diingat lagi berapa kaleng beer yang telah ia teguk. Entahlah. Ia tak ingat.

Naruto menyalakan senter ponselnya karena tak punya pilihan pada ruangan yang sangat gelap ini.

Dan apa yang ia lihat setelah mengarahkan senternya ke sebelah adalah Toneri tertidur dengan wajah merahnya.

"Hei? Kapan kau tidur?" tanya Hinata bingung pada Toneri yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas tangan sofa.

"Naruto... Nyalakan lampu nya." ucap Hinata takut. Ia sungguh tak suka pada gelap. Hantu berada dimana-mana.

"Tunggu disini." pinta Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Hinata cepat. "Jika ada hantu yang mengincarku. Toneri tak akan bisa melindungiku." tambah Hinata ketika Naruto menatapnya.

"Jika kau ikut, siapa yang akan melindungi Toneri jika dia di incar?" tanya Naruto sinis. Gadis ini masih bisa memiliki pikiran itu di saat seperti ini. Cih!

"Pokoknya itut!" ucap Hinata tak mau tahu.

"Baiklah baiklah." jawab Naruto pasrah sambil membebaskan Hinata didalam selimutnya dengan cara mengulingnya.

"Pelan! Sakit tau!" marah Hinata setelah berhasil lolos dari selimut besar itu.

"Sekarang gendong aku." Hinata menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Naruto. Tidak! Hinata hampir tak sadar akan apa yang ia katakan. Ia tengah mabuk!

"Kau punya kaki." jawab Naruto dan mengapa juga Naruto meladeninya? Sepertinya Naruto juga dalam keadaan tak seratus persen sadar.

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata cemburut.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengalah. Dia akan trus memaksa tak perduli hujan maupun panas.

Grap.

Hinata langsung tertidur ketika Naruto mengendongnya di pundak ala mengendong karung beras.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa seperti tak sadarkan diri. Rasanya ling lung ketika ia hendak menuruni tangga menuju ruang mesin. Sebetulnya berapa banyak beer yang telah ia teguk? Ia sama sekali tak ingat.

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak dengan ponsel ditangannya masih mengarah ke depan. Matanya terpejam dengan Hinata masih setia dipundakya tepatnya ia lupa ada Hinata dipundaknya. Naruto merasa seperti tidur.

Tidak tidak!

Dengan cepat Naruto membelakkan matanya. Ia harus segera menyalakan lampu dan kembali ke depan tv.

"Aaah!" Kaki Naruto menginjak anak tangga batu pertama dari tiga anak tangga tapi ia malah terpeleset dan berakhirlah dengan terjatuh menindih lantai.

"Iitaaaaiii!" Hinata terpekik tanpa sadar. Benda apa yang baru saja menyudut perutnya?

Tangan Hinata meraba ke atas perutnya tapi ia malah menyentuh? Apa ini? Rambut?

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia peluk dan mengapa ia merasa semua ini hanya mimpi tapi ia merasa nyaman meletakkan pipinya ke sini. Ia sungguh merasa tidur padahal batinnya terus menjerit untuk segera bangun.

Ini hanya mimpi...

"Naruto..?" panggil Hinata sambil menarik rambut Naruto.

"Nnggnn?" Naruto masih saja tak sadar. Yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah ia berada di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal nyamannya.

Keadaan tak jauh dengan Hinata. Apa yang Hinata rasakan saat matanya kembali terpejam adalah. Ia berada di atas ranjang empuknya. Magnet yang kuat menariknya agar terus terbaring. Persetan dengan apa yang ada di perutnya. Ia ingin tidur.

.

.

Tik!

?

Mata Hinata dan Naruto perlahan terbuka. Terang? Perasaan Naruto belum menyentuh mesin yang berada tak jauh darinya itu?

"Naru! Lampunya sudah hidup." ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menyingkirkan apa yang menindih perutnya.

Sebenarnya malas ataupun hampir tak ingin. Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya dan Hinata mendudukan dirinya. Mereka bahkan tak tahu mengapa mereka bisa tertidur disini dan sudah berapa lama? Kepala mereka sungguh terasa pusing dan terus berputar.

"Tahu tak kuat minum, jangan minum." ucap Hinata tak sadar sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan bantuan tarikan tangan Naruto.

"Kau juga." jawab Naruto tak suka. Perasaan ia tak mabuk tadi. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba mabuk setelah padam lampu?

"Ayo pergi." Hinata mendorong dada Naruto menyusuri tangga kecil tapi kakinya malah tersenggol dan berakhir terjatuh, kini dirinya lah yang menindih Naruto.

"Saakitt bodoh!" pekik Naruto sakit ketika punggungnya terkena lantai dengan kuat.

Hinata sungguh tak kuat lagi. Mengapa dirinya merasa kacau begini? Seharusnya ia tak minum beer itu eh? Emang Hinata ada minum beer itu?

...

Deg!

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata binggung ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya dengan jarak satu jengkal.

... Naruto hanya terdiam.

...

"Hik! Mengapa melihatmu membuat aku kesal?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Sejujurnya bukannya kesal tapi kecewa. Rasanya dadanya sakit sekali, mengingat ia menyukai seorang lelaki yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasih orang lain.

Naruto masih terdiam. Mengapa ia malah tidur disini lagi?

"Berdiri." Naruto menyingkir paksa dari tindihan Hinata yang kemudian membantunya berdiri. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang Hinata katakan tadi. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong tadi. Dan bukankah ia ada di ranjangnya tadi? Mengapa ia bisa berada disini? Aaiishh! Kepalanya sungguh kacau. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Mengapa aku tiba-tiba jadi memikirkan Toneri?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti ketika kakinya yang linglung membawa punggungnya bersandar ke dinding didekatnya. Hinata tak mengerti. Kepalanya berputar. Hatinya terasa aneh sekali seolah semua apa yang ia rasakan teraduk-aduk disana?

"Toneri?" Naruto tak tahu. Sumpah, ia bersumpah. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa kesal mendengar nama itu dan kata "memikirkan."

"Dia baik dan sangat lucu." Hinata juga tak tahu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan Toneri.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata di hadapannya.

Kedua mata itu bertemu sejenak dan lagi-lagi Hinata merasa kesal.

"Mengapa kau ini menjengkelkan sekali? Aku sungguh benci melihatmu. Hik." marah Hinata dengan mulut bebeknya. Badannya terasa menjadi lebih panas karena sangking kesalnya mengingat cerita cintanya yang sangat miris.

Naruto tersenyum lucu akan perubahan raut wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata yang mabuk memang lucu.

Tap

Naruto menempelkan dua telapak tangannya di antara kepala Hinata. Menempatkan wajahnya dihadapan wajah Hinata dengan jarak dua jengkal.

"Ino bilang kau menyukaiku." ucap Naruto terkikik geli yang cukup membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"A-aku menyukai semua orang." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tidak. Tepatnya kau mencintaiku." jelas Naruto dengan senyum lucu dan mabuknya. Rona di pipi Hinata dan tingkah gugup nya sungguh membuat Naruto senang. Oh, dan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan adalah bohong. Ino tak pernah mengatakan hal itu dan ia bahkan tak tahu Hinata mencintainya atau tidak. Itu hanya sekedar kata-kata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto pasti sudah gila karena melakukan hal ini.

...

Hinata terdiam. Mengapa situasi ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya? Tak biasanya ia merasa gugup begini? Seharusnya di saat ini Hinata mengatakan iya, aku mencintaimu dan tercengir tapi ia malah menolak kejadian ini. Perasaannya tak enak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hati nya.

Hinata membuang wajahnya ke sebelah. "Aku lebih memilih Toneri daripadamu." ucapnya jujur. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya memanas dan ia serius. Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin memilih Toneri tapi apa daya dirinya tak bisa memilih?

...

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Menjauh dariku. Aku ingin pergi. Toneri bisa saja mencari kita." ucap Hinata yang sudah tak tahan akan situasi yang sangat tak ia mengerti ini. Perasaannya sungguh aneh. Ia sama sekali tak mau di dekat Naruto saat ini.

"Hei.." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata ketika Hinata menatapnya hingga membuat jarak 3cm diantara bibir mereka.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil memundurkan kepalanya yang sudah terhalang dinding agar menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan aroma beer dari mulut Naruto. Sungguh membuatnya mabuk.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Kau selalu mengirim sesuatu yang aku tak mengerti. Apa itu kode? Aku bertanya pada Ino tapi dia tak mau menjawabnya." Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Hinata cepat tapi terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata tengah berbohong.

"Ka"

"Menjauh dariku atau aku akan menciummu!" sela Hinata cepat. Ia sungguh tak mau melanjutkan topik ini lagi.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau ber"

Cup

Hinata langsung membuang wajahnya setelah ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Naruto. Hinata bersumpah! Hal itu di luar kendalinya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto menjauh darinya.

...

Naruto membeku sejenak sambil terus berpikir keras. Sejujurnya, yang kedua kalinya tak cukup mempan seperti pertama kali Hinata tiba-tiba menciumnya tapi bukankah seharusnya ia marah karena Hinata telah menciumnya lagi? Mengapa ia malah tak perduli? Entahlah.

"Kurasa sudah tak bekerja lagi." ucap Naruto mengejek. Melihat wajah frustasi gadis ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Menyingkir dariku Uzumaki Naruto! Kau sedang mabuk!" pekik Hinata bingung dan ragu sambil mendorong dada Naruto. Ia sungguh merasa terpojok! Ia tak suka hal ini.

Grap

Naruto menahan kedua tangan Hinata yang bersatu ke atas kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau gadis yang sangat menyebalkan." Naruto tak tahu mengapa ucapan ini keluar. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Semua yang ia katakan dan ia lakukan berada di luar kendali nya.

"Dan kau juga sedang mabuk." tambahnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasannya?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengamati wajah Hinata dengan mata sayunya. ini adalah mimpi. Itulah yang Naruto yakini tapi mengapa ia malah kesal karena ini hanyalah mimpi? Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang Ingin ia katakan karena ia tak pernah bisa mengatakannya tepat di depan Hinata tapi jika dunia nyata tak bisa dikatakan, Mimpi pun jadi.

Hinata membuang wajahnya. Ia sudah tak begitu mabuk lagi. Kesadarannya kembali beberapa menit tadi. Jika saja ia sedang mabuk parah saat ini. Mungkin ia sudah mencium Naruto tanpa melepaskannya. Mungkin.

"Biasanya kau selalu saja mengganggu dengan suara bisingmu. Nyanyian falesmu dan cengiran bodohmu itu serta bahasa lebaymu. Dan sekarang kau bahkan melupakan bulu mata menjijikan dan lipstik merahmu, kuku-kuku hantu jelekmu. Tak sekalian saja kau menambahkan dua butir lingkaran merah ke pipimu?" Tambah Naruto lagi. Ia kesal. Jujur, ia kesal pada Hinata yang seolah berpura-pura gila itu. Dan jujur, Naruto bahkan hampir tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia katakan.

"Dan caramu mengibas rambut jelekmu serta cara pak" ucapan Naruto disela oleh Hinata.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal." raut wajah Hinata berubah. Apa maksudnya dengan ucapan tadi?

Pakkk!

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Naruto memekik histeris sambil meringkuk tak berdaya ketika lutut Hinata menyudut kuat sesuatu di antara pahanya.

"Pertama, suara manismu. Kedua, nyanyian merdumu. Ketiga, cengiran seksimu dan keempat bahasa imutmu!" pekik Hinata tak terima. Lelaki ini sungguh menghinanya.

Hinata bersimpuh di depan Naruto yang masih saja berlutut tak berdaya.

"Ha!? Kau B*bi! Untunglah kau sedang mabuk jadi aku bisa menghajarmu! kapan lagi aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghajarmu? Dasar brengsek!" Hinata memukul kesal dan menarik rambut Naruto.

"Aaaa! Saaakitt!" Naruto menahan tangan Hinata di rambutnya tapi tenaga Hinata sungguh lebih besar dari dirinya yang masih setengah sadar tapi mengapa ia malah di hajar di dalam mimpinya sendiri? Mengapa Hinata menguasai mimpinya?

"Dan bulu mata panjang itu cantik! Bibir merah itu seksi! Kuku cantik itu stylis bukan hantu! *njing! Dan rambutku lembut bak sutra serta wangi dan cantik! Bahkan istri presiden pun menginginkan rambutku!"

"Dan kau berbohong soal Ino! Kau kira aku percaya padamu? Temanku tak akan menghianatiku meskipun dia telah melakukannya berkali-kali! Kau b*ngs*t sialan! Berani sekali kau membullyku!"

"Sakit setan!" pekik Naruto sambil menepis kuat tangan Hinata tapi Hinata kembali meyerang punggungnya yang mumbungkuk dan lengannya yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Dan satu lagi, Kau k*nt*l sialan! Kapan lagi aku bisa membunuhmu karena membuat aku terlihat seperti gadis tak tahu malu?! Semoga kau mati babak belur sialan! Semoga kau mati! *njing! Aku bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa hati si*lan ku memyukaimu!"

"Matii! B*ngs*t!"

"Hentikan!"

.

.

.

.

09.32

"Nnggnn?" Toneri mengeliat, perlahan matanya terbuka. Cahaya sungguh menganggu matanya.

...

"Sudah pagi?" tanya nya entah pada siapa setelah mendudukan dirinya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Bau beer dimana-mana.

"Hei, Hinata. Naruto. Bangun." panggil nya pada dua manusia yang tertidur disofa yang sama dengannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Ngantuk sekali." Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya yang kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan dan kembali menutupnya. Ia baru saja mimpi indah. Ia ingin melanjutkan mimpi itu lagi.

"Aa.. Mengapa badanku sakit sekali?" tanya Naruto sakit setelah mendudukan dirinya. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kepalanya terasa berputar. Kulit kepalanya terasa hampir copot dan badannya yang luar biasa sakit dan pedih. Tunggu? Mengapa ada bekas cakaran di lengannya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah filmnya sudah selesai?" tanya Toneri bingung sambil menatap Naruto. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Ia bahkan tak ingin film apa yang ia tonton.

"Aaaasataga! Mengapa wajahmu itu?!" pekik Naruto syok akan wajah jelek Toneri yang tergambar oleh spidol hitam?

"Wajahmu itu!" pekik Toneri terkejut akan rambut kacau Naruto dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi spidol.

...

Tunggu?

Spidol?

Jangan jangan..

Kedua mata itu tertuju pada Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dan kepala tertunduk.

"Hinata! / Hinataaaaaa!" pekik kedua lelaki itu frustasi.

"Nngg?"

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Sorry baru up. Beberapa hari kemarin author sedikit gak enak badan dan ditambah banyak kerja. Dan moga suka.

Oh dan sekedar info. Waktu Hinata Memukul Naruto, dia masih mabuk. Next chap ada kok penjelasannya..

Moga bagus.. Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

Tunggu?

Spidol?

Jangan jangan..

Kedua mata itu tertuju pada Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dan kepala tertunduk.

"Hinata! / Hinataaaaaa!" pekik kedua lelaki itu frustasi.

"Nngg?"

...

"Hik.." Hinata menahan tawanya tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku baru saja mimpi indah." cengiran bahagia menghiasi wajahnya yang masih tampak tidur.

...

Naruto dan Toneri memiringkan kepala mereka agar bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah tertunduk.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya Toneri.

"Aku bermimpi aku menghajar Naruto. Hik. Aku senang sekali tapi sayang sekali. Mengapa itu cuma mimpi?" cengiran tergantikan dengan mulut bebek sesaat Hinata.

"Tapi tak apa. Menghajarnya dalam mimpi pun jadi daripada tak ada." tambahnya senang.

!

Mata Naruto melebar.

Jadi luka di tubuh nya adalah ulah Hinata yang mabuk yang mungkin memukulnya dan menganggap itu adalah mimpi?

"Kau!"

"Aaaa! Iitaaii!" Hinata langsung tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik daun telinganya.

"Ternyata kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto memastikan ketika Hinata menatapnya bingung dan terkejut.

"Aku tidak!" pekik Hinata syok sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari telinga nya. Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba marah padanya? Dan mengapa ia disini? Bukankah ia berada di atas ranjang nya?

"Bohong!" marah Naruto.

"Aaaa! Aku tidak! Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku bisa ada disini!" jawab Hinata cepat. Ia sungguh sama sekali tak mengingat apa-ap

...

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

 _"Menjauh dariku Uzumaki Naruto_ _!"_

 _"Mati b*ngs*t!"_

 _"Tambah tiga kumis seperti Naruto_."

"Kyaaaaaahhh!" Naruto dan Toneri termundur beberapa cm kerena kaget akan teriakan Hinata.

"Aku mabuk!?" pekik Hinata syok yang kemudian kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku mabuk!" pekik Hinata lagi setelah mengamati wajah dua lelaki yang tergambar dengan spidol di dekatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hinata? Mengapa wajah kami penuh dengan spidol?" tanya Toneri bingung. Ia sama sekali tak ingat apapun.

"A-aku kembali dari belakang dan menemukan spidol di atas meja lalu aku mencoret.." ucapan Hinata terhenti. Itu artinya ..

.

.

.

.

Flash back...

"Hentikan!"

Tuk

Hinata langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

...?

Butuh beberapa menit agar Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya tak lagi di pukul.

...?

Ia mengamati sekelilingnya sejenak. Mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?

Mengabaikan itu, Naruto menyeret kaki linglungnya entah kemana dan berakhirkah di ruang tamu. Tunggu? Mengapa aku kesini?

Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

Naruto sungguh tak bisa berpikir dengan benar, akhirnya pun memilih tidur di atas sofa di arah yang berlawanan dengan entah siapa itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto sialan.." Hinata mengigau. Rasanya dingin sekali.

Mau tak mau matanya perlahan di buka.

"Nngg?" mata setengah tertutup nya mengamati sejenak.

"Cuma mimpi." ucapnya menyesal.

"Dimana dia?" Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah ke ruang tamu.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sofa.

...?

Sejenak ia menatap tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mengengam spidol.

Rencana muncul di otaknya tanpa sadar, ia bersimpuh didekat Toneri dan mulai mencoret wajah tampan itu.

"Tambah tiga kumis seperti Naruto."

.

Hinata pun berpindah ke Naruto setelah maha karya nya di wajah Toneri selesai.

"Dua bulatan di mata." tinta hitam itu membentuk ke wajah Naruto tapi laju tangan Hinata berhenti ketika ia semakin intens mengamati wajah tampan Naruto yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kurasa aku harus mimpi menciummu dari pada menghajarmu, bukan?" gumannya ragu sambil menyentuh pelan pipi eksotis Naruto.

Flash back end...

!

Hinata membungkam mulutnya lagi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya terasa sudah hampir copot dari tempatnya.

Tidak tidak!

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mencium Naruto yang tengah tidur dan dan!

 _"Cium saja kalau kau ber_ "

 _Cup_

Deg!

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh!" pekik Hinata frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia tak sadarkan diri seperti itu? Hal ini bahkan lebih memalukan dari pada tak mabuk.

"Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran. Mengapa Hinata terlihat syok begitu? Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?

"Aaa.. Itu aa.. A-aku aku aku hanya iseng mencoret wajah kalian. Hehe. Kita tertidur setelah padam lampu. Itu saja haha. Dan dan aku tak memukul mu Naruto, semalam kau tidur dan menepuk-nepuk badanmu sendiri seperti menepuk nyamuk dan kadang ee kau kau menggaruknya." jawab Hinata cepat. Semoga Naruto tak ingat apapun. Hinata tak ingin kembali di hajar karena telah menghajarnya semalam Dan dan mencium.. Ciumnya.

"Jadi maksudnya, kau mencoret wajah kami?" tanya Toneri memastikan.

"Iya. Tentu saja! Agar kalian semakin tampan." jawab Hinata gugup dan bangga akan karya nya.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah. Biar aku mempercantik wajahmu itu." Toneri menarik kuat Hinata hingga dia terduduk disebelahnya.

"Naruto! cari spidol." Naruto meraih spidol di atas meja yang entah berasal dari mana dan langsung menghias wajah Hinata.

"Tidak! Wajahku sudah cantik. Jangan merusaknya!" pekik Hinata sambil memberontak tapi Toneri dan Naruto tak mau membiarkannya pergi.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan semakin cantik." ucap Toneri mengejek.

Sedikit lega karena dua lelaki itu percaya apa kata Hinata tapi..

"Tidak! Jangan wajah perawatan mahalku!" kaki Hinata menendang-nendang tapi tetap saja tak bisa lolos dari dua lelaki itu.

"Tidaaaaaakkkkk!"

"Hahaha.." tawa Naruto lucu akan wajah syok Hinata yang terlihat sangat imut.

.

.

06.21

Deg!

"Apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Naruto syok pada lemari pakaian besar dihadapnnya.

Settt

Celana panjang yang ia pakai langsung melorot dari bagian lutut ke bawah kerena tergunting entah sejak kapan.

Kemeja putih di tangannya koyak-koyak habis tergunting begitu juga dengan kemeja yang menempel di badannya. Siapa yang berani merusak seragam sekolahnya?

...

Mata Naruto menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" pekik nya frustasi. Tak usah tanya dukun pun, Naruto yakin gadis itu pelakunya.

Klik

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar.

"Hinata baru saja pergi. Ada apa?" tanya sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Toneri.

"Seeetaannn!" pekik Naruto lagi. Gadis itu

"Oo, aku baru ingat. Dia pergi dengan setanmu itu dan dia menyuruhku mengatakan 'kejutan, sialan!' padamu." ucap Toneri teringat dan bingung yang langsung kembali membuat Naruto syok berat.

"Hinataaaaaa!"

Sialan!

.

.

.

.

07.34

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Lihatlah foto yang Toneri post semalam." matahari baru saja muncul dan rata-rata manusia-manusia di sekolah sudah heboh.

"Lihat! Mereka bertiga tak masuk semalam karena bermain di rumah Naruto!" foto-foto dilayar ponsel masing-masing terus dipamarkan ke teman satu geng mereka.

"Lihatlah senyum Naruto itu! Tampan sekali. Aku juga ingin pergi ke rumahnya." ucapnya cemburu.

Deg

Sakura melangkah melewati sekumpulan gadis itu. Itu alasan mengapa Naruto tak membalas pesannya semalam? Mengapa Naruto tak mengajaknya? Atau tidak. Bukan kah seharusnya Naruto mengabarinya? Sakura rasa kekhawatirannya sangat sia-sia.

...

Ia melangkah sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi ia malah menabrak seseorang yang menyebabkan beberapa buku ditangannya berserakan di lantai.

Brack

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sakura cepat sambil memungut buku-bukunya tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" sang lelaki yang tertabrak itu turut bersimpuh dan membantu memunggut buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura terkejut ketika sadar siapa yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Kau malamun?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aku tak apa." jawab Sakura sambil berdiri dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ka"

"Aa.. Sasuke. Aku ingin ke kantin. Bisakah kau menemani ku?" sela Sakura cepat dengan senyum manis palsunya. Ia tak mau Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut.

...

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Pasti Sakura kecewa akan gosip tentang Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari pergi."

.

.

.

.

Bamm!

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu mendobrak pintu kelasnya. "Dimana kau tikus kecil?" tapi ia tak menemukan tikus yang ia cari. Setannya(mobil) telah berada di parkiran, itu artinya sang pencuri juga sudah berada didalam gedung Sma Konoha ini.

Kaki itu kembali melangkah, mencari kemana saja yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian sang tikus. Oh? Apa jangan-jangan dia tak bersembunyi karena tak merasa bersalah?

"Keluarlah! Jika tidak aku akan mencincangmu." tangan itu membelah paksa kerumunan di kantin, berjalan bolak-balik tapi sang tikus sepertinya tak berada di kantin.

.

.

...

"Sepertinya dia tak melihatmu?" ucap Sasuke datar pada Sakura yang terduduk di hadapannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu tak melihat kekasihnya tengah duduk dengan lelaki lain? Dan siapa yang dia cari? Tikus?

"Tak biasa nya dia berteriak seperti itu." ucap Sakura lucu meskipun dadanya terasa sakit. Sakura tahu, Naruto pasti sedang mencari Hinata. Ia tahu kerena Naruto selalu saja memberinya nama julukan. Tak setan, tak sinting. Tak apapun. Sakura yakin, sang tikus itu pasti Hinata.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih itu. Tenang saja. Aku melihatmu." ucap Sasuke membujuk Sakura agar tak lagi bersedih.

Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Kau tahu? Ada beberapa soal matematika yang tak aku mengerti. Apakah pulang sekolah nanti, kau punya waktu untuk mengajari ku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura tersenyum lucu.

"Aku tak tahu sang Uchiha bisa mengatakan kata 'tak mengerti.'" jawab Sakura mengejek dan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Jangan mengejekku hanya karena nilai mtk mu selalu bagus." ucapnya sinis tapi bercanda.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengajari sang Uchiha ini."

.

.

.

"Hei, apakah kau melihat tikus got?" tanya Naruto pada dua orang gadis yang baru saja menyapa nya.

"Tikus got?" tanya dua gadis itu bingung. Mengapa si tampan ini mencari tikus?

"Tikus. Rambut panjang indigo. Badan kecil. Bibir merah, kuku macan itu." jelas Naruto malas.

"Ooo.. Lia!" ucap salah satu gadis itu mengerti. Tapi mengapa Naruto memanggilnya tikus dan mengapa lelaki ini tak memakai seragam sekolah?

"Tidak. Namanya Dimond." sela seorang gadis lagi.

"Apapun namanya. Di mana dia?" sela Naruto cepat.

"Kalau tak salah dia di atap." jawabnya mengingat.

Tanpa ucapan terima kasih atau apapun, Naruto berlari pergi mencari sang target.

"Tunggu."

...

Kedua gadis itu saling menatap.

"Apa Naruto si tampan dingin itu baru saja berbicara pada kita?" tanya kedua gadis itu tak percaya.

...

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!"

"Aku tak percaya ini!"

.

.

.

.

"Hussss"

"Hussss."

Angin menerbangkan rambut indigo bak sutra itu. Oh, tapi tadi itu suara yang berasal dari bibir marah Hinata.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat sekali.

Kepala itu tertunduk. Permintaannya untuk Naruto bahkan hanya tersisa satu. Ia terlalu ceroboh mengunakan beberapa sekaligus dalam satu hari.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto pasti tak akan termakan jebakan yang sama lagi Ditambah.. Tiga minggu lagi, ia akan

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanku setan!" pekik Naruto kesal ketika ia berhasil tiba di atap dan melihat gadis yang ia cari sedari tadi.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang baru saja berteriak.

"Oo, Naruto?" panggil nya dengan polosnya seolah ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Naruto melangkah menghampiri Hinata dengan kecepatan kilat. Sudah ia duga. Gadis itu pasti tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Grep

"Aa.. Ittai!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto mencubit kuat pipi mulusnya.

"Kau merusak seragamku dan mencuri setanku. Kau benar-benar minta dihajar." satu tangan Naruto lagi meraih pipi Hinata dan mencubit nya kuat.

Tanpa sadar wajah Hinata malah membuatnya gemez.

"Aaa.. Akiittt!" pekik Hinata tak suka sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari pipinya yang terasa sudah kempes.

"Kembalikan kunci mobil ku." perintah Naruto tanpa melepaskan cubitannya di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Iya iya!" jawab Hinata cepat sambil merogoh saku rok nya.

"Ini!" Naruto menyodorkan satu tangannya hendak mengambil kunci itu tapi Hinata malah melemparkannya ke belakang alhasil membuat kunci mahalnya itu terjun dari atap yang cukup membuat mata Naruto terbelak.

Rasakan

"Bluuekk."

...

Hinata mengendap-endap menjauh dari Naruto yang tengah membeku tapi Naruto yang sadar langsung menangkap lengannya.

"Ambil." perintah Naruto dengan tatapan mautnya.

Glek.

"Iya. Aku akan turun dan ambil dan mengembalikannya padamu." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Kurasa kau akan turun, ambil dan kabur dengannya lagi." jackpot. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Aa.." belum sempat Hinata berkata. Naruto menariknya ke pinggir gedung.

"Aku akan mengikatmu dengan tali dan menurunkanmu." Naruto mengikat perut Hinata dengan tali yang entah ia pungut dari mana yang cukup membuat Hinata menatapnya syok.

"Tidak! Kau gila!" Hinata lari tapi tali yang mengikat perutnya membuatnya tak bisa kabur.

"Tidak! Hiksss! Maafkan aku! Aku masih mau hidup! Kau jahat sekali! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Hinata panik ketika Naruto sungguh tak segan-segan menariknya agar turun dengan tali itu.

"Berani perbuat berani tanggung jawab, Hyuuga." Naruto sungguh sudah tak tahan lagi akan geli didalam perutnya. Tingkat Hinata saat ini sungguh seperti semut yang hampir tengelam di dalam air. Lucu sekali.

"Tolong! Hiks! Mascaraku luntur! Hiks hiks!" air mata Hinata mengalir deras ketika ia sungguh digantung dipinggir gedung. "Hiks! Ruto! Telapak tanganku akan lecet jika digantung disini." tambah Hinata lagi.

"Kurasa kau tak apa karena masih bisa memikirkan tangan jelekmu itu." ucap Naruto dengan santai nya pada Hinata yang bergantung di bawah didekat kakinya. Ya sedikit berlebihan tapi ini adalah karma karena si Hyuuga itu terus membuatnya jengkel selama ini.

"Tolong! Haaaaaaaa! Ibu! Ayah! Kepsek! Naruto mau membunuhku!" Pekik Hinata frustasi. "Hikssss! Tolong!"

"Oo.. Aku baru ingat. Mungkin kau bisa mengunakan permintaan terakhirmu agar aku menyelamatkan mu." ucap Naruto teringat. Dengan begini berakhir sudah. Hinata tak akan bisa menganggunya lagi.

"Tak mau! Ibu kepsekkkkk! Tolong!"

"Ya sudah. Palingan kau hanya akan patah tulang jika jatuh dari sini." ucap Naruto santai seperti di pantai sambil mendudukan dirinya. Menyiksa gadis ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Hehe..

"Hiks.. Hi hiks.. Hiks.. Tolong." sumpah. Hinata sangat takut. bagimana jika ia sungguh jatuh? Bagaimana jika ada tubuhnya yang lecet? Bagaimana? Lebih parahnya jika ia mati? Ia masih jomblo. Tolong jangan sekejam ini.

.

.

Hinata sudah tak punya pilihan lain. 43 detik digantung dan Naruto masih saja terlihat tak perduli.

"Hiks.. Naruto. Angkat aku. Permintaan terakhirku. Angkat aku!" mau tak mau karena Naruto terlihat sama sekali tak perduli. Hinata pun menyerah.

"Yosssshh!" dengan semangatnya Naruto berdiri dan menarik tubuh Hinata.

"Gadis baik." ucap Naruto mengejek sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya sebelum menatap Naruto dan menepis tangan yang berani menyentuh rambutnya.

Paaaakkk!

"Aaaaarrr!" Naruto meringkuk tak berdaya ketika Hinata menendang adik kecilnya dengan sangat kuat!

"Kau sialan! Rasakan itu!" rencananya Hinata ingin membunuh brengsek ini tapi saat ini ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya dan ia pun memilih melangkah pergi.

"Aaaa.. Iitaii!" Naruto berdesis tak berdaya. Rasanya ia akan pingsan tapi mengapa rasanya..?

.

.

"De.. Javu?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Tidak mungkin!" Pekik Ino syok.

"Ada masalah, Yamanaka-san?"

"Aa.. Tidak ada, Maaf Guy-sensei." jawab Ino pelan dan sang sensei pun kembali sibuk pada papan tulisnya.

"Yup. Itu benar." jawab lelaki bernama Toneri itu santai yang berhasil membuat Ino semakin syok berat.

"Kau bercanda." ucap Ino yang terduduk disebelah Toneri tak percaya. Tak mungkin lelaki ini tahu. Tak mungkin! Selama ini, Hinata. Dia.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu adalah kebetulan yang menguntungkan, mungkin. Hehe." jawabnya dengan senyum lucunya, meskipun tersirat kekecewaan disana.

...

Ino membisu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin. Jadi selama ini...

"Sensei. Saya permisi ke toilet." permisi Toneri ketika ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia tiba-tiba butuh udara segar.

"Silahkan."

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sialan" Hinata melangkah turun menyusuri tangga dan menuju kelasnya. Jantungnya tak kunjung normal. Ia takut sekali. Naruto sungguh tak waras. Bagaimana bisa dia menggantung seorang gadis cantik di atap?

"Hinata?" langkah Hinata terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Toneri?

"Ya ampun. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya sang pemanggil terkejut akan wajah Hinata yang merah dan hitam di bawah mata hingga dagu.

"Hiks.. Toneri!" panggil Hinata sambil berlari dan menabrakkan dirinya ke badan Toneri. Ia perlu cowok tampan untuk menaklukkan ketakutannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toneri khawatir sambil membelai pelan pundak Hinata. Mengapa dia menangis dan terlihat takut begini?

"Hiks.. Teman gila mu itu menggantungku di atap. Aku takut sekali. Bagaimana jika aku jatuh tadi? Hiks.. Dia jahat sekali." ngadu Hinata frustasi ketika ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Toneri. Mengingat dirinya di gantung di atatp sungguh membuatnya bergetar.

"Naruto?" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto keterlaluan sekali. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana jika Hinata jatuh tadi?

"Tak ap"

"Cih, dasar tukang ngadu." kedua pasang mata tertuju pada asal suara yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Naruto kau keterlaluan. Kau membuatnya ketakutan." ucap Toneri yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

Baiklah.. Jujur Naruto merasa bersalah. Mana ia tahu si sinting itu bisa ketakutan begitu.

"Baiklah. Salahku. Aku minta maaf." ucap Naruto sok tak perduli sambil mengelu-mengacau rambut Hinata dengan satu telapak tangannya. "Dan aku terima permintaan maafmu karena telah menendangku." tambah Naruto sinis ketika Hinata menyingkirkan kasar tangannya dari kepalanya.

"Aku tak minta maaf! Itu salahmu." jawab Hinata tak terima. Mengapa dirinya harus minta maaf? Hal ini tak akan terjadi kalau dia tak membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Oo.. Itu salahmu. Hal itu tak akan terjadi kalau kau tak mencuri mobilku dan merusak seragam ku." Naruto menekan tak suka pundak Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Mengapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar?" Toneri berusaha meleraikan pertengkaran yang semakin besar ini tapi diabaikan.

"Aku meminjamnya!" jawab Hinata tak terima sambil menghentakkan kuat satu kakinya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis cantik sepertinya mencuri?

"Meminjam tanpa izin sama saja dengan mencuri." Naruto menekan gemez kening Hinata dengan satu jarinya yang cukup membuat alis Hinata berkerut.

"Bu kepsek! Kepsek!" Pekik Hinata kesal. Persetan dimana manusia itu saat ini. Yang jelas Hinata ingin manusia itu di sini detik ini juga!

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita muncul dari ruangan tak jauh dari mereka. Sebut saja keberuntungan untuk Hinata dan kesialan untuk yang lainnya.

Tatapan tajam di berikan untuk Naruto sebelum raut wajah kesal berubah menjadi sendu. "Bu kepsek. Hiks.. Tadi Naruto menggantungku di atap. Aku hampir saja jatuh. Hiks.. Aku takut sekali. Naruto sangat keterlaluan." ngadu Hinata pada sang kepsek yang melangkah menghampiri nya.

"Tidak. Dia berbohong soal hampir jatuh." sela Naruto cepat. Dasar gadis sialan. Tukang ngadu. Ia bisa dalam masalah jika sang kepsek memberinya surat panggilan orang tua.

"Hiks.. Kepsek harus memberinya surat panggilan orang tua agar mereka tahu tingkah anak mereka ini. Hiks.. Dia jahat sekali menyiksa gadis cantik seperti ku ini." Ucap Hinata lagi.

Sang kepsek bernama Tsunade itu berpikir sejenak. Ragu tepatnya.

"Naruto, kau sungguh melakukan apa yang Hinata katakan?" tanya nya memastikan. Hinata mungkin saja berbohong. Dia kan memang selalu begitu.

Naruto mengganguk tanpa menjawab. Padahal kan ia hanya bercanda. Hinata berlebihan sekali.

Tsunade hampir tak percaya ini. Naruto yang selalu dingin dan seolah dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan pacarnya menggantung Hinata di atap? Yang benar saja?

"Itu karena dia merusak seragamku dan memakai mobil ku tanpa izin. Jika aku di hukum. Dia juga harus di hukum." ucap Naruto cepat.

...

Tsunade kembali berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa ia menghukum gadis ini? Bisa-bisa pekerjaannya dalam bahaya. Maaf, beribu-ribu maaf Naruto tapi sepertinya sang kepsek akan membelanya lagi.

"Tetap saja tingkahmu keterlaluan. Saya harap bisa bertemu dengan orang tua mu jam 9 pagi di kantor." ucap Tsunade tegas. "Dan Hinata, jangan melakukannya lagi." Tambahnya.

"Hanya itu?" sela Naruto tak percaya. Kepsek melindungi nya lagi?

Ting!

Rencana tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Hinata.

"Kepsek. Kepsek tak boleh tidak adil. Harusnya kau memanggil orang tua ku juga." ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang cukup membuat Tsunade kebingungan akan kode senyuman berharap itu. Tapi ya sudah jika dia maunya begitu.

"Baiklah. Panggil orang tua mu ke kantorku jam 9 pagi besok."

"Aa tidak. Jangan." sela Naruto cepat. Firasat nya tak enak. Apa yang gadis ini rencanakan?

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Sekarang kalian bertiga kembali ke kalas kalian." Tsunade berlalu pergi setelah ucapannya.

"Hinata, aku ke kelas dulu." Toneri berlari pergi setelah Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa dalam masalah karena pergi terlalu lama.

Haaayyy! Hinata sungguh tak sabar untuk bertemu mertuanya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu." ucap Hinata senang dengan cengirannya. Ia merasa bahagia sekali. Calon mertua. Hik.

"Hiks.. Aku takut sekali." Naruto meniru kesal akting Hinata tadi. Gadis sialan ini. Naruto bahkan jadi ragu sebetulnya dia sungguh ketakutan atau tidak. Sialan! Habis sudah dirinya masuk jebakan batman ala Hinata. Apa yang akan dia lakukan besok?

"Naruto, apa kau dengar? Tadi aku bilang aku men"

"Aku tak perduli." ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi. Ia tak mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan tadi dan ia tak mau tahu.

...

"Haaaa..." Badan Hinata melemah seketika. Sadis sekali.

.

.

.

21.32

"Kau serius?!" tanya Hinata syok dengan dua bola matanya yang hampir meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Iya. Kami sedang bicara dan aku bilang kau masih tak cukup mengenal Hinata. Jangan sampai terlalu dekat dengannya dan dia bilang. Aku tahu. Aku memang masih baru mengenalnya tapi aku tahu dia menyukai Naruto. Dan aku tahu kode-kode yang selalu di kirimkan nya."

"Dan aku bilang kau tahu! Tak mungkin! Dan dia bilang"

"Stop stop stop." sela Hinata pusing akan penjelasan Ino. "Intinya dia tahu?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Iya. Semua yang kau katakan dengan mengunakan kode." jawab Ino yakin yang langsung membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

.

.

"Byuurrrrrrr!"

Air didalam mulut Naruto langsung memuncrat keluar. Matanya terbelak tak percaya. Beberapa ingatan yang sempat tak diingat datang menginap ketika ia menimum air dan membiarkan air itu di memenuhi mulutnya.

 _"dan lipstik merahmu_ , _kuku-kuku hantu jelekmu_ _."_

 _"Aaaa!_ _Saaakitt!"_

"Tak mungkin!" pekiknya frustasi. itu yang terjadi saat ia mabuk?

 _"Kau mabuk Uzumaki Naruto_ _!"_

 _"Sakit setan_!

.

Flashback.

Cup

Hinata mengecup singkat bibir Naruto yang kemudian menatap mata Naruto yang sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan.

"Kau minum anggur?" tanya Naruto tak sadar.

"Sedikit. Rasanya manis." jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya. Itu sisa anggur yang ia dapat dari botol anggur di meja kaca di dekatnya itu.

"Kau mau?" tawar Hinata dan Naruto menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata dan menariknya mendekat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Naruto menikmati manis mulutnya karena anggur.

"Manis sekali." Naruto melepaskan bibir Hinata dan kembali melahapnya dengan lembut.

"Nggnn. Manis." guman Hinata senang.

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

Badan Naruto terjatuh bak tak bertulang ke lantai di samping ranjangnya. Mata nya terus melebar, jantungnya terasa tak bekerja. Badannya membeku.

.

.

Hinata mengetuk kepalanya berkali-kali dengan kepalan tangan mungil nya.

"Jadi selama ini..." jantung dan otak nya tak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Bagaimana ini? Dia tahu semuanya. Bagaimana dengan harga diri Hinata sebagai perempuan saat ini? Apa yang dia pikirkan soal Hinata? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dia bisa menebak kode itu dengan mudah?

.

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Naruto terus saja mengetuk keningnya dengan sangat kuat mengunakan kepalan tangannya seolah berharap kening itu pecah atau berharap rasa syok dan frustasinya akan segera lenyap tapi sama sekali tak berhasil.

"Bagaimana ini?"

.

.

"Hikssss!" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal di atas lipatan kakinya.

"Bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

"Kumohon biarkan aku mati! / kumohon bunuh aku saat ini juga!"

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

Moga suka. Dan sedikit spoiler. Entar si Sakura yg putusin Naruto. Hehe..

Author suka kalau kalian suka fic nya. Hehe

Dan tq sarannya, aauthor usahaain biar lebih bagus lagi.

Bye bye..


	10. Berakhir

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"To-Toneri. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Hinata mengejar Toneri yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah masuk ke sekolah.

"Hinata! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Naruto tergesa-gesa keluar dari dalam mobil yang sama dengan Toneri dan mengejar Hinata yang baru saja menghentikan langkah Toneri.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Toneri tapi Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya didekat perut.

"Hoi. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata tapi Hinata menepis tangannya.

"Aku ada kepentingan dengan Toneri." jawab Hinata ragu pada Naruto.

"Aku dulu. Kepentinganku lebih penting." balas Naruto yang membuat alis Toneri terangkat. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Mereka terlihat gugup dan takut?

Mengabaikan Naruto, Hinata kembali menatap Toneri tapi dua menit berlalu, dirinya tak kunjung berbicara. Bagaimana cara mengatakan nya dengan Naruto yang terus menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa itu?

"Aaa.. Sebaiknya kau dulu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata setelah menatap Naruto di sebelah Toneri.

"Ikut aku." ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata tapi Hinata kembali menepisnya.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya aku bicara dulu dengan Toneri." Hinata berubah pikiran tapi lagi-lagi ia kembali terdiam hingga suara Toneri memberi jeda keheningan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Toneri semakin penasaran.

"Aaa ano aa.." ucapannya kembali terjeda kerena keraguan.

"Aku tak punya waktu mendengar a aa mu. Ikut aku." Naruto sudah kehabisan kesabaran, langsung menarik pergi Hinata.

"Lepaskan.." rontak Hinata. Ia harus berbicara pada Toneri tapi Naruto tetap menariknya pergi.

"Toneri, tunggu aku disitu!" pekik Hinata yang semakin jauh dari Toneri.

Toneri memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka tiba di atap.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hinata dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Darimana dan bagaimana cara memulainya?

"A aa.. Kau... Kau aa.. aa.."

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk aa aa mu." sela Hinata malas. Ia sungguh sudah sangat pusing dengan masalahnya dan lelaki ini malah aa aa di depannya.

"Aa.. Maksudku?" Naruto memberi jeda. Mengapa rasanya grogi sekali? Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

...

"Kau ingat. Waktu kau dirumahku dan mati lampu. Aaa.." ucapan Naruto kembali terjeda. Pipinya memanas. Kepalanya terasa berasap dan hampir meledak. Tidak mungkin Naruto mengatakan maafkan aku karena menciummu tanpa sadar bisakah kau melupakannya, kan?

Blusssshhh!

Ting!

Senyum singkat menghias bibir merah Hinata. Ia jadi kepikiran ide menarik.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" tanya nya.

"Aa.. Iya. tidak! Maksudku Itu lah yang ingin aku tanyakan." jawab Naruto bohong.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu." tawar Hinata dengan cengirannya.

"Aaa.. Tidak. Ak"

Ucapan Naruto tersela ketika Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lehernya dan menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir Naruto.

Deg!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hidangannya. Tuan Uchiha." ucap Sakura dengan nada tuan puteri untuk mengejek sang Uchiha yang terduduk di hadapannya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang di kantin.

"Kau suka sekali mengejekku." Sasuke berdecih tak suka yang langsung membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Sejujurnya, ini Sakura lakukan hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia pun tersenyum lucu akan kikihan Sakura tapi raut wajahnya langsung berubah 100 persen, syok ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap dua manusia yang terlihat tak asing untuknya.

... ?

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah temannya ini.

Kerena penasaran pada apa yang Sasuke lihat. Sakura pun membalikkan kepalanya tapi Sasuke malah menghentikan laju wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aaa.. Tadi aku kira aku melihat kelinci terbang. Haha." ucap Sasuke asal ketika ia berhasil membuat wajah Sakura kembali menghadapnya.

"Ha?!" Sakura terkejut dan terkikik geli akan ucapan tadi. Ternyata lelaki dingin ini bisa bercanda juga?

"Kau yakin itu bukan gajah terbang?"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" marah Naruto syok sambil mendorong Hinata yang baru saja menciumnya sama persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan waktu ia mabuk kemarin. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengingat hal itu sebegitu rincinya dan mengapa juga Naruto ingat kejadian itu begitu rincinya?

Hinata tercengir lucu akan sikap syok Naruto.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Hinata lagi dan kali ini ia serius meskipun wajahnya tak berkata begitu.

"A-a-aku pingsan." jawab Naruto cepat dan jujur tapi cengiran Hinata tergantikan dengan senyum kecewa...?

Mengapa dia melupakan bagian terpentingnya...?

"Itu benar, kau pingsan." jawab Hinata yang tak mau memperjangan kejadian ini. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

...

Naruto menatap curiga wajah Hinata tanpa cengiran gilanya.

"Kau berbohong." tebak Naruto. Tapi jika benar Hinata menyembunyikan sepotong kejadian kemarin. Kejadian apa itu? Apa yang ia lupakan? Mengapa ia bisa mengingat rincian ciuman itu tapi tak bisa mengingat apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu?

"Aku tidak." jawab Hinata yang langsung membuat mata Naruto menyipit.

"Katakan padaku, Hyuuga." tuntut Naruto sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Mengapa tatapan mu itu? Kau tak berencana menggantungku lagi,kan?" ucap Hinata takut ketika tak ada lagi jalan di belakangnya. Ia terpojok.

"Mungkin." jawab Naruto.

"Mun-mundur sedikit. Aku aku bisa jatuh." badan Hinata berdigik ngeri ketika ia melirik ke bawahnya. Glek. Memikirkan akan betapa miris jika dirinya jatuh ke bawah sungguh membuat badannya panas dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tawar Hinata cepat.

"Jika kau menang. Aku akan melakukan dan menjawab apa pun untukmu tapi jika aku menang kau harus melakukan apapun untuk ku. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Siapa takut." jawabnya berani.

.

.

.

.

.

10.12

"Jadi saya harap kejadian ini tak terulang lagi." final sang kepsek pada dua manusia beda insan yang terduduk di hadapan nya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja besar.

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan lebih memperhatikan Naruto." Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam ketika sang ibu menatapnya tajam.

Berbeda dengan gadis disebelahnya yang malah tercengir bahagia ketika sang ayah menatapnya datar.

.

.

Klik

Pintu ditutup setelah empat tamu tadi keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sekedar info, apa yang sang kepsek katakan hanyalah Hinata sedikit mengerjai Naruto tapi Naruto ah sudahlah. Yang jelas Hinata berada di posisi sangat tak bersalah.

"Hiashi-san, Hinata-kun. Kumohon maafkan kelakuan putra saya ini." ucap wanita cantik bersurai merah itu menyesal.

...

Lelaki bermata bulan yang bernama Hiashi itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menjawab sebelum sang anak menyenggol pelan lengannya.

"Maafkan juga putriku ini, Kushina-san." jawab sang pemilik Hyuuga corp itu.

"Naruto, kau harus di hukum karena tingkahmu itu. Kau keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika dia jatuh?" marah Kushina pada anaknya yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam tanpa berani menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa tante. Aku tidak kenapa-napa." sela Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya.

...

Naruto melirik sejenak Hinata lewat ujung matanya. Ia melihat jelas perintah tangan Hinata untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Sialan!

"Hinata, maafkan aku karena sikap keterlaluan ku itu." ucap Naruto memaksakan senyum yang membuat gigi-giginya terkatup erat. Sialan!

"Tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Terima kasih banyak banyak banyak keberuntungan!

"Aa.. Hiashi-san, Hinata-kun. Bagaimana jika sebagai permintaan maaf kami. Makan malam lah dirumah kami malam ini." ajak Kushina yang masih tak enak pada ayah dan anak itu. Hinata anak yang baik, mengapa Naruto tega sekali menjahilinya.

"Tak apa tante. Kami tak ingin merepotkan." jawab Hinata tak enak yang cukup cukup hampir membuat umpatan Naruto memuncrat keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sangat pandai berakting.

"Tak apa. Sebagai permintaan maaf kami. Ya?" pintanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Hiashi lagi-lagi menjawab setelah Hinata menyenggol pelan lengannya dan tersenyum sebagai kode.

"Baiklah Kushina-san." jawab Hiashi membuat Kushina tersenyum senang dan membuat perut Hinata berbunga-bunga tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

"Hinata, kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu." Hiashi mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Hinata. Memang susah sekali menolak permintaan yang bisa menghadirkan senyuman bahagia dari anak tunggalnya ini.

"Naruto, kalau begitu ibu pergi dulu. Ibu akan menceramahimu nanti." ucap Kushina yang kemudian melangkah pergi mengekori Hiashi.

.

"Cih!" raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah 180 derajat, dingin ketika sang ibu menghilang di belokan.

Ia melangkah pergi melewati Hinata setelah mengantongkan dua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Hik." Hinata tersenyum lucu sebelum mengejar dan mensejajarkan langkahnya di sebelah Naruto.

Cara mendekati ibu mertua.

Hm. Sepertinya Hinata mendapat banyak keuntungan dari kasus ini. Naruto sungguh tak beruntung. Cip cip cip.

"Aku hebat kan?" tanya Hinata lucu yang membuat Naruto mendorongnya dengan samping badannya yang menyebabkan Hinata terpental ke samping beberapa langkah.

"Harusnya kau menjadi aktor saja. Dasar drama quuen." jawab Naruto sinis.

Hinata membalas mendorong Naruto dengan samping badannya yang membuat Naruto terpental ke samping dua langkah. "Aaa.. Aku jadi rindu Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam." ucap Hinata mengejek.

"Hei!" marah Naruto. Apa gadis ini tengah mengejeknya?

"Blueekk.." Hinata mendorong Naruto lagi sebelum berlari pergi.

"Hoi! Apa kau tengah menantangku berkelahi?" Naruto menunjuk tak terima Hinata yang membalikkan badannya, menghadapnya dan melangkah mundur secara perlahan.

"Permintaan tak terbatas ku. Tersenyum dan minta maaflah padaku." pinta Hinata tercengir bahagia.

...

"Lelaki itu menepati janjinya, tampan." tambah Hinata ketika Naruto terus saja melangkah tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Naruto tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

Hinata masih melangkah mundur, mengikuti langkah kaki maju Naruto di hadapannya. "Senyum.."

"Aku. Minta. Maaf!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, tak lupa dengan senyum terpaksa nya.

 _"Ketemu!_ _Aku_ _menang!_ _Aku_ _menang!_ _Kyaaaaahhhhh!"_

"Yaa.. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Hik." jawab Hinata ditambah kikihan lucunya. Lelaki ini manis sekali.

"Dasar sinting." umpat Naruto. bagaimana bisa Naruto kalah akan permainan anak kecil mencari harta karun itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia dikalahkan oleh orang sinting? Hah~ mengapa Kami-sama tak berpihak padanya? Padahal ia sudah bebas dari gadis ini tapi kini mereka malah terikat oleh kontrak jangka panjang. Hah~ sial sekali nasibnya tapi mengapa..?

"Biarin sinting asal cantik. Blueeekk." jawab Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tapi ia malah tak sengaja menyenggol plastik sampah putih karena tak memperhatikan jalan yang membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai.

Sraak..

"Iitaaaii.." pekik nya sakit.

"Bluekk.." Naruto berlalu pergi setelah meniru juluran lidah Hinata tadi.

"Aaaaa! Bantu aku berdiri! Kau jahat sekali membiarkan gadis cantik sepertiku terjatuh." protes Hinata tak suka.

"Bla bla bla.."

Mengapa ia sedikit senang akan hal ini?

Ha?!

Bercanda kok

Hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

.

18.53

"Apa?! Hinata akan datang? Mengapa Tante baru memberitahuku sekarang?!" pekik Toneri syok pada Kushina yang baru saja selesai menata meja makannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Naruto memberitahumu?" tanya Kushina aneh yang membuat mata Toneri tertuju pada Naruto yang bersandar di dinding. "Aku lupa." jawabnya santai.

"Kau sengaja. Tunggu aku tante. Aku akan berpakaian bagus, menata rambutku dan turun." Toneri berlari pergi setelah ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlihatkan keadaan kacaunya pada ayah mert-Hinata itu?

"Naruto, bersikap baiklah. Hinata anak yang baik. Jangan memasang wajah itu." pinta Kushina menghampiri anaknya yang telah rapi dari atas hingga bawah.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat. Cih! Naruto hanya malas menjelaskan bahwa gadis sinting itu berpura-pura alim dan dewasa.

.

.

.

Ting

Tong

Hinata memencet bel rumah dengan semangat.

Gaun putih selutut melekat di badannya dan flat hitam di kakinya. rambut nya yang dibiarkan terurai, wajahnya yang hanya di hias sedikit bedak dan lipbalm cukup mempercantik dirinya yang memang sudah cantik.

Manusia di sebelahnya yang berstatus sebagai sang ayah pun juga telah terlihat rapi dari atas ke bawah.

Klik

Tak lama setelah menekan bel. Pintu itu pun terbuka oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah beserta seorang lelaki bersurai kuning disebelahnya.

"Hiashi-san. Hinata-kun. Kalian sudah tiba. Silahkan masuk." Kushina dan Naruto sedikit bergeser. Memberi ruang untuk tamu masuk kedalam tapi langkah merka malah terhenti karena sebuah teriakan?

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Berhenti!" Teriak Toneri terburu-buru sambil meloncat-loncat menelusuri tangga hingga tiba di pintu rumah.

Braackkk!

"Sialan!" marah Naruto terkejut ketika Toneri tiba-tiba mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuatnya terdorong jauh ke depan dan tersungkur tapi tak seorangpun memperdulikannya, tepatnya tak seorangpun melihatnya.

"Ehem." Toneri berdehem dan sedikit memperbaiki pakaiannya ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Mari masuk." ia menyodorkan satu tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Hinata.

"Kau membuatku terkejut." ucap Hinata lucu.

"Silahkan masuk." ajaknya dengan senyum manisnya.

Naruto berdiri dan menyapu bajunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah menghampiri ibu nya, tak lupa sengaja menyenggol pundak Toneri untuk membalasnya tapi sayangnya di hiraukan Toneri. Toneri sialan.

.

.

Hiashi terduduk di kursi disebelah Hinata setelah Toneri mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

Kushina duduk diseberang Hiashi, Naruto disebelahnya dan Toneri disebelah Naruto.

.

.

Setelah makanan di atas piring masing-masing habis, Kushina pun membuka pembicaran.

"Dia lari tergesa-gesa ke atas setelah tahu Hinata-kun akan datang. Kalian manis sekali." jelas Kushina lucu yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu dan membuat Toneri tersenyum malu.

"Kami sudah sangat akrab. Hinata bahkan pernah tidur disini. Kami menonton bersama dan ketiduran. Naruto juga ikut Haha." jelas Toneri lucu tapi Naruto terlihat sama sekali tak perduli.

Hinata menyengol kaki Naruto di depannya yang membuat sang pemilik kaki meliriknya.

...

Hinata memberi kode senyum dan mau tak mau pun di turuti Naruto.

"Iya benar sekali. Dan Hinata minum berkaleng-kaleng be"

Braak!

"Iitaaii!" pekik Naruto kesakitan ketika Hinata menendang kuat lututnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kushina terkejut. Bunyi apa barusan?

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Naruto memberi Hinata death glare dan langsung di balas tatapan maut oleh Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Tadi tanganku sedikit terbentur meja. Haha." jawab Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa nya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kau tahu. Mengingat kau terkena masalah membuat ibu harus meninggalkan ayahmu dan kembali secepatnya."

"Maaf ibu." jawab Naruto menyesal. Mengapa ibu kembali membahas masalah itu lagi. Menjengkelkan.

"Setahu saya, Kushina-san selalu berpergian karena tugas. Itu pasti sangat membosankan." ucap Hiashi basa-basi. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya basa-basi tapi demi ajaknya. It okay la..

"Anda benar. Itu membosankan. Haha tapi apa boleh buat. Suami saya ingin saya ikut dengannya. Harusnya Naruto tinggal dengan kami, tapi dia tak ingin pergi dari sini." jawab Kushina.

"Hinata pun begitu. Dia tak pernah mau ikut pergi dengan kami tapi sebentar lagi dia har"

"Aaa.. Ayah, ayah tahu. Naruto sangat populer di sekolah. Dia sungguh mirip dengan Neji-niisan. Hahaha" sela Hinata cepat yang cukup membuat mata Naruto menyipit. Mengapa Hinata terlihat gugup dan Apa sambungan dari ucapan ayahnya tadi?

"Apakah dia kakakmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Dia sepupuku." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

.

..

Dua jam berlalu dengan ruang makan yang terus di hiashi canda tawa. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 21.32

Hinata dan Hiashi pun pamit pulang.

"Maaf merepotkan tante." Hinata membungkuk hormat setelah tiba di pintu rumah.

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu." jawab Kushina senang.

"Ibu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

"Permisi, Hiashi-san." Naruto membungkuk hormat dan melangkah melewati Hinata tapi Hinata malah menahan tangannya tanpa menatapnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Hiashi-san, Hinata-kun. Naruto." Hiashi mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum dan pintu itu pun ditutup dari dalam.

"Aku mau ikut." Hinata memberi kode death glare pada Naruto, mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Hinata dengan cengirannya.

"Aku akan menjaganya." ucap Naruto terpaksa dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan pulang larut."

"Ha'i." Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi yang melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil nya yang terpakir di depan pintu rumah.

"Pye-pye ayah." jawab Hinata senang sambil melambaikan tangan pada mobil ayahnya yang mulai keluar dari halaman luas rumah Uzumaki ini.

"Harusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Kau tahu, ayah meninggalkan pekerjanya beberapa juta dollar hanya untuk ini." ucap Hinata tak suka. Susah payah perjuangannya dari dipanggil kepala sekolah hingga keberuntungan makan malam ini tapi Naruto terus saja memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kurasa ayahmu terlalu memanjakanmu. Makanya kau menjadi seperti ini." Naruto menghampiri mobil merahnya yang terletak di sebelah mobil Hiashi tadi dan masuk kedalamnya. Hinata mengekori dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata sambil memasang safebelt.

"Neraka." jawab Naruto tak perduli sambil melajukan mobilnya yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Aku ke surga saja."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, di sini indah sekali.."

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Kau mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali." lelaki berambut raven itu terkikik geli pada teman bersurai pink nya yang terduduk di seberang nya sambil menikmati indahnya langit malam di tepi laut. Cafe di tepi laut, duduk tepat di sebelah kayu pembatas. Sangat indah bukan? Sangat menenangkan jiwa.

Tapi lagi-lagi wajah kecewa dia tampilkan.

.

.

Flashback..

"Kyaaaahhh! Lihat itu! Naruto dan Hinata berciuman di atap!" manusia-manusia di kantin seketika heboh sambil terus menatap ke atap diseberang mereka, tepatnya pada dua manusia yang tengah berciuman itu.

Berciuman?

Deg!

Sakura membalikkan cepat badan dan wajahnya sebelum Sasuke sempat menghalanginya.

Deg!

Dadanya terasa tercubit detik itu juga. Matanya membulat. Liqiud bening langsung memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Sudah cukup mereka semakin jauh setelah kehadiran Hinata tapi Naruto malah menghianatinya...

Deg

Sakura membalikkan badannya ke posisi semula dan menunduk. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Naruto..

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke lembut.

.

.

Flashback end.

Deg!

Sakura kembali ke dunia nya ketika sebuah tangan hangat mengengam satu tangannya di atas meja.

Ia tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya ia senang, masih ada teman yang setia menemaninya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" kedua tangan itu dipisahkan paksa.

"Naruto!" Panggil Hinata tak suka sambil menghampiri Naruto yang tiba-tiba berlari.

"Eh? Sakura. Sasuke?" panggilnya tak mengerti pada keadaan.

"Hinata." Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka, Syok akan kehadiran dua manusia itu tepatnya kehadiran Naruto.

"Waaahh.. Kalian sedang berkencan? Romantis sekali." ucap Hinata senang. Naruto bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya berkencan. Tunggu. Mereka kan tidak pacaran, mana mau lelaki itu mengajaknya kencan. Hah~ menyedihkan sekali.

"Mari kita pulang." ajak Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar terlepas dari genggaman Naruto.

"Hei. Kau mengajakku kesini dan malah ingin pergi dengannya?" ucap Hinata tak terima tapi terabaikan.

"Sakura, apakah kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Naruto menahan amarahnya. Mengapa Sakura tega sekali menghianatinya.

"Seharusnya kau tanya pada dirimu. Mencium gadis lain dan malah menanyakan hal itu?" sela Sasuke, mengucapkan apa yang mungkin ada di otak Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam, tak berani menjawab ataupun menatap pacarnya itu. Apakah mereka masih berpacaran? Entahlah. Sakura tak yakin.

"Sakura mari pergi." Sasuke menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Sakura pergi tapi Naruto kembali memisahkan dua tangan itu.

"Jauhkan tangan mu brengsek!"

Puk!

Naruto meninju kesal pipi Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura mendorong tanpa sadar dada bidang Naruto agar dia menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata langsung memeluk tangan Naruto.

"Kau kira siapa yang brengsek?!" marah Sasuke terpancing akan perkelahian kecil ini.

...

Manusia-manusia tak jauh dari mereka yang awalnya sedikit heboh semakin heboh akan perkelahian itu. Apa yang terjadi? Perebutan? Perkelahian?

"Naruto! Hentikan." pekik Hinata sambil menahan lengan Naruto agar dia tak mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Naruto hentikan. Mengapa kau marah jika kemarin kau tak perduli?" Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Belakangan ini. tidak, semenjak kau mengenal Hinata, kau tak lagi dekat denganku. Kau bahkan melupakan diriku dan janji kita. Kau berubah. Kau bahkan tak melihatku di kantin dengan Sasuke yang kau lewati saat kau mencari Hinata." Tambah Sakura kecewa.

Deg!

Itu benar.

Naruto terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar bahwa ia bahkan melupakan Sakura? Waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Ia sungguh tak tahu sudah berapa hari ia bahkan tak berbasa-basi dengan Sakura.

"Sakura. Maafkan aku." hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan.

"Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku." tambah nya menyesal.

"Tidak Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Kau mengingkari janji kencan kita lagi dan lagi tapi kau sama sekali tak perduli. Kau hanya minta maaf dan mengangap masalah itu sudah selesai. Kau tak lagi perduli padaku dan aku tak yakin Hinata akan membiarkanmu pergi darinya begitu saja setelah kau begitu dekat dengannya." air mata terus saja menetes dari mata Sakura. Selama ini Sakura mencoba bersabar dan tak berpikiran negatif tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Itu bukti yang kuat bahwa Naruto tak perduli padanya dan gadis itu. Gadis yang berani mengatakan mencintai Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya. Sakura tak yakin dia akan melepaskan Naruto semudah itu. Sakura tak mau lagi percaya pada Naruto. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Kau benar. Dia memilih menemaniku dari pada kencan kalian itu." sela Hinata cepat. Katakan dirinya kejam. Tak Apa. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri drama sepasang kekasih ini. Naruto miliknya. Ia ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya bukan orang lain.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku mencin"

"Jangan katakan kau mencintainya di depanku!" sela Hinata cepat. Dadanya langsung berdebar kencang. Ia tak suka kata-kata itu untuk gadis itu.

"Maaf Naruto. Ini sudah berakhir. Dari awal kita memang tidak cocok." jawab Sakura. Dari awal mereka bersama. Ia menahan diri dengan gossip di mana-mana. Ia sadar harusnya ia tak jatuh hati pada lelaki yang berada jauh di atasnya ini. Lelaki populer, tampan, kaya raya yang disukai banyak gadis. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Kau benar. Dari awal kalian tak pernah cocok. Naruto bahkan pernah menciumku dan kau tak tahu itu. Aku menginap di rumahnya dan seharian disana. Kami bahkan menaiki mobil kesayangannya yang tak pernah kau naiki." Hinata sengaja semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Meskipun perkataannya tak dijawab, tapi cukup menusuk hati dua pasang kekasih itu.

"Mari Sakura." Sasuke mengengam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi tapi ucapan Naruto berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

"Sakura, kau mencintainya?" tanya Naruto kecewa. Ini hanyalah pertanyaan asalan tapi ia perlu tahu. Mengapa dia membiarkan lelaki itu mengandeng tangannya?

"Kau tak percaya padaku." jawab Sakura kecewa.

"Dia tak perduli padamu, bukan tak percaya padamu." Hinata memperbaiki.

"Ya, aku mencintainya." jawab Sasuke.

Deg.

Sakura dan Naruto tersentak akan pengakuan itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Sasuke pun membawa pergi Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto hendak mengejar pac-mantan pacarnya itu tapi Hinata tetap gigih menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia! Mengapa kau perduli di saat seperti ini?!" marah Hinata tak suka. Hinata tak tahu lelaki ini menyukainya atau tidak tapi yang ia tahu. Dia sudah lama tak perduli pada Sakura. Dia melupakan Sakura setelah kehadirannya. Hinata tahu itu! Hinata melihatnya jelas di mata Naruto. Dia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan gadis itu! Hinata tahu. Mengapa dia malah tak senang semua ini berakhir?!

"Berhenti memperkeruh keadaan!" marah Naruto. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Sakura meninggalkannya dan gadis ini memperkeruh suasana.

"Semua ini karenamu!" marah Naruto sambil mencengkram erat kedua lengan Hinata.

"Kau selalu membuatku lupa padanya. Kau selalu membuatku tak punya pilihan lain selain bersamamu!" mata Naruto menatap tajam mata Hinata.

"Mengapa kau menyalahkanku? Dari awal kau memang tak pernah ingat padanya. Kau sudah lama tak mencintainya. Kau hanya bertahan dengan nya. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau mengira gadis itu membuat kau semakin mencintainya." jawab Hinata tak terima.

"Aku mencintainya." Naruto menekankan kata-katanya.

"Kau tak punya alasan untuk mencintainya. Kau tak mencintainya. Aku tahu itu. Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tak berbohong. Aku mencintainya dan kau mengacaukannya!"

"Lalu katakan. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa lupa pada orang yang kau cintai hanya karena bersama gadis lain?" Hinata menuntut jawaban.

"Bagaimana kau terlihat sangat santai setelah melupakan janjimu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau merasa kau baru saja berbicara padanya padahal kau mengabaikannya selama seminggu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih menepati janjimu padaku daripada kabur dan mencarinya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah melihatmu merindukannya dan bagaimana kau tak pernah mengatakan kau mencintainya tepat di hadapan ku?!" Hinata memekik di bagian akhir. Ia tahu jelas. Naruto hanya bertahan dengan gadis itu. Jikalau pun ada perasaan cinta, hanya sedikit yang tersisa. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa semakin jatuh hati pada gadis yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara apapun tentang hatinya, cemburuannya, kekesalan, kemarahan, kekecewaan nya soal Naruto yang bersama gadis lain? Bagaimana Naruto bisa semakin cinta pada gadis yang diam saja saat Naruto melupakannya bukan sehari tapi berhari-hari? Bagaimana? Katakan bagaimana?! Apa yang tersisa dari gadis itu untuk membuat Naruto semakin jatuh hati padanya?!

...

Naruto terbungkam. Semua ini adalah kesalahan. Ia harus memperbaikinya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk bicara denganmu." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi hendak mengejar Sakura tapi Hinata menahan tangannya. Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia terlihat marah. cemburu dan kecewa di sisi lainnya.

"Biarkan dia. Kau akan menyesal jika kau mengejarnya. Semua ini sudah berakhir." ucap Hinata tapi Naruto malah menepis tangannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Naruto mendorong kesal pundak Hinata hingga pinggang Hinata menyentuh pagar pembatas. Emosi menguasai dirinya. Benar atau salah, apa pun keadaannya. Ia harus berbicara pada Sakura.

"Aku benci padamu." Naruto tak tahu atau tak sadar mengapa kata-kata ini keluar.

"Kau menghancurkan hari baikku. Membuatku seperti bonekamu. Kau merusak semuanya dan kini Sakura. Aku sungguh benci padamu." Naruto tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan benar. Ia sungguh kesal dan kecewa saat ini. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Deg

...

Hinata tersenyum, berusaha memenangkan situasi dengan kepala dingin yang semulanya sudah panas.

"Tak ada seorangpun yang tak menyukaiku." ucapnya entah dengan nada apa. Nafasnya tercekat tapi ia berusaha menormalkannya.

"Kecuali aku. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci semua yang ada padamu. semuanya!" ucap Naruto penuh dengan penekanan.

Deg

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku ingatkan. Jangan pernah sekalipun lagi kau berbicara padaku bahkan menyebut namaku. Jangan pernah sekalipun mengangguku ataupun muncul dihadapanku. Aku sungguh muak denganmu. Camkan itu baik-baik, Hyuuga!" ucapan yang sangat-sangat kuat menampar Hinata.

Brackk..

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto menumbangkan kursi di dekatnya dan melangkah pergi.

Deg

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Badannya membeku tapi liqiud memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan mulai mengalir turun.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Semua mata menatap iba Hinata yang baru saja berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu.. Hiks.. Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Hiks.." air matanya mengalir tak berhenti. Dadanya tersayat-sayat.

Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan perjuangannya? Semuanya yang ia lakukan? Mengapa? Mengapa Naruto baru memperjelas hal itu sekarang?

"Hiks.. Haaaaa! Hi Hiks.. Mengapa hiks mengapa kau tak pernah mengusirku?" mengapa dia tak mengatakan hal itu dari awal?

"Hiks.." mengapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang?

Mengapa setelah membuat Hinata berharap dan tak ingin menyerah?

Mengapa?

Jadi apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini ketika bersama Hinata? Ia tak bahagia? Meskipun cuma sedikit?

Apakah semua itu tak berarti? Apakah semua itu hanyalah angin lewat? Sungguh dia tak bahagia sedikitpun? Apakah perasaan ini hanya dirasakan Hinata? Apa dia tak pernah memikirkan Hinata sedikitpun?

"Haaaaaaa! Hiks.. Haaaaaa!"

Mengapa tangannya harus begitu hangat hingga membuat Hinata nyaman hanya dengan memikirkannya? Mengapa senyumannya waktu itu sangat tulus ketika Hinata mengatakan..

"Hiks.. Aku aku mencintaimu. Naruto. Hiks hiks."

Mengapa dia tak mengatakannya dengan jujur ketika Hinata bertanya padanya? Mengapa?

"Hiksssss..haaaaaaa!"

"Mengapa dada ini begini sakit?"

"Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

To te continue..

Hm..

Udh menuju nuju tamat ini..

Sejujurnya author gak begitu faham ya menjelaskan Naruto dan sakura. Itu seperti. Naruto tak perduli pada Sakura seolah pacaran hanyalah sebuah status meskipun pada awalnya naruto sangat mencintainya. Bisa di bilang rasa cintanya pudar setelah kehadiran Hinata.. Hmm..

Ya juga si.. Sakura tak pernah mengatakan cemburu ataupun kecewa pada Naruto yang melupakannya ataupun dekat dengan Hinata. Meskipun sakura berusaha untuk mengerti Naruto, apa yang Hinata katakan itu benar. Karena sakura terus menyembunyikan hal itu dan terkesan sangat biasa atau terkesan jutek. perlahan naruto kebiasaan dan Naruto tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mengapa mereka pacaran? Pacaran itu bertujuan untuk apa? Nah.. Jadilah akhirnya ia menjadi cuek dan tak perduli meskipun mereka masih berstatus pacaran. Oh ya. Dan sakura pun terlihat tak lagi berjuang untuk naruto.

Entahlah.. Abaikan..

Moga suka. Moga bagus..

Bye bye..


	11. Rindu

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengatakannya hanya agar dia membiarkanmu pergi."

Sakura masih membeku akan penjelasan singkat dari Sasuke itu. Ia baru saja berstatus mantan dan tiba-tiba temannya mengatakan hal mengagetkan seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." pujuk Sasuke lembut.

Air mata yang telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya kembali lolos dari kedua mata itu.

"Hiks..hiks.." tangisannya kembali pecah ketika ia memeluk erat Sasuke. Dadanya terasa tersayat-sayat. Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Mengapa air matanya terus mengalir tanpa perintahnya?

"Hiks... Haaaaaaa! Hiks hiks." Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut sebahu Sakura. Maafkannya atas kebohongan tadi. Sasuke hanya merasa... Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengakuinya.

"Jangan menangis seperti bayi lagi, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Kaki Naruto terus menyusuri sana-sini. Matanya mengamati sekelilingnya guna mencari pac-mantan pacarnya yang di bawa pergi oleh seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke tadi.

Tapi, Entah sudah berapa lama mencari sekitarnya, ia tetap tak menemukan orang yang ia cari bahkan gadis itu mematikan ponselnya.

Dimana dia?

Langkahnya berhenti di dekat parkiran cafe yang dipenuhi mobil-mobil.

Tapi tunggu.

Itu...

Mobil nya?

.

.

.

.

Toneri pov

Aku sedikit menggeser tirai jendela di dekatku tak lama setelah pintu rumah ter tutup.

Mataku tertuju pada Hinata masuk ke mobil yang sama dengan Naruto? Eh? Kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Mereka tak boleh pergi tanpaku."

Aku bergegas membuka pintu, tapi mobil merah itu telah melaju pergi dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk memakai mobil kesayangan Naruto tanpa izin dan pergi mengejar mereka. Apa kah mereka berkencan? Tak mungkin.

Aku mengikuti mereka hanya karena aku tak tenang melihat Hinata bersama Naruto. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana mereka berdua. Bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba bertengkar dan Naruto meninggalkan Hinata di pinggir jalan?

.

Sesaat aku kehilangan mobil Naruto tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu kemana tujuannya.

Cafe di pinggir laut.

Sedikit kesusahan untuk memasuki daerah parkir karena banyaknya mobil yang keluar tapi dari dalam sini. Aku sempat melihat sebuah mobil dengan Sakura dan Sasuke di dalamnya?

Mengabaikan itu,

Akhirnya aku berhasil memakirkan mobilku di antara banyaknya mobil-mobil yang terjejer rapi.

Dengan secepat kilat, aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam cafe besar itu.

.

.

Pov end.

.

.

"Buka pintunya setan." perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i Bos." pintu mobil itu terbuka.

"Tak ada orang?" pikir Naruto bingung setelah ia mengintip ke dalam. Siapa yang membawa mobilnya kesini?

.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks.." posisi Hinata yang kini terduduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah di antara lipatan tangannya. Air matanya masih tak berhenti mengalir. Dadanya tetap saja berdenyut padahal ia sungguh sudah sangat lelah menangis.

"Hiks.. Haaaaa! Hiks."

"Hinata!" seorang lelaki bersurai perak tiba-tiba bersimpuh didekatnya tapi tak di hiraukan Hinata.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" lelaki yang ternyata Toneri itu mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Hinata.

"Hiks..hiks.." Hinata tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Toneri menghapus air matanya dengan kedua jari jempolnya.

"Hei.. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Toneri khawatir. Mengapa Hinata duduk disini dan menangis? Dan dimana Naruto?

"Jangan menangis. Kau menjadi bahan tontonan." pujuk Toneri tapi Hinata tetap saja menangis bahkan Hinata tak membuka matanya ataupun menatapnya.

...

"To-Toneri? Hiks.." akhirnya Hinata bersuara. Mata merahnya perlahan terbuka tapi isakannya tetap berlangsung.

"Hei.. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Naruto? Apa dia yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Toneri lembut.

"Hiks.." Hinata terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Naruto..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku. aku mematahkan kuku ku. haaaa!" bohong Hinata cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup Toneri tahu soal cinta mirisnya. Jangan lagi dia tahu Hinata begini karena lelaki itu.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Toneri syok. Dia yakin cuma itu?

...

Hinata mengepalkan pelan kedua tangannya ketika ia menyadari mata Toneri mulai tertuju pada kuku-kuku rapi nya yang tak patah.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi." Toneri kembali menghapus air mata Hinata. "Kau jadi tak cantik lagi." tambah Toneri berusaha membujuk Hinata.

"Hiks.. Padahal aku melakukan apapun agar dia tetap cantik! Hiks hiks." Hinata memeluk erat Toneri. Ia ingin menceritakan kesedihannya tapi ia tak bisa. Yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah kebohongan dan menyambung acara tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Padahal hiks.. Padahal aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya"

...

?

Semua mata menatap aneh Hinata. Bukankah dia menangis karena bertengkar dengan seorang lelaki? Mengapa dia malah membahas tentang kukunya?

.

.

.

"Tutup pintunnya, setan."

"Ha'i" kedua sisi pintu itu tertutup.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini. Aku harus mencari Sakura." memilih mengabaikan mobilnya, Naruto berlari pergi menuju mobil merahnya. Ia harus ke rumah Sakura. Sakura pasti disana.

.

.

"Sssssstt.. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Toneri mengendong Hinata ala bridel style.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil terus membiarkan kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Toneri dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Toneri. Saat ini, ia terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk berpikir.

.

.

Toneri terdiam sejenak di dekat mobil kesayangan Naruto yang ia pinjam tanpa izin tadi.

Mobilnya menyala?

Toneri sangat yakin ia mematikan mobil itu tadi.

Toneri menekan tombol buka kunci di remot kecil yang digantung di kunci mobil tapi ternyata mobil itu tak terkunci?

Itu artinya ada seseorang membuka mobil ini dan hanya ada satu manusia di dunia ini yang bisa melakukannya.

Naruto..

Brummmm

Mobil mahal itu melaju pergi dengan Toneri sang penyetir dan Hinata yang ternyata sudah tertidur di sebelah kursi pengemudi dengan wajah merah dan sembabnya.

Dimana Naruto? Mengapa dia meninggalkan Hinata sendiri? Dan mengapa dia bisa meninggalkan mobil nya ini ketika dia melihatnya?

Satu jawaban yang Toneri yakini.

Dia sedang mencari Sakura yang telah pergi dengan Sasuke.

Satu hal lagi. Kemungkinan mengapa Hinata menangis berhubungan dengan Sakura yang mungkin di cari Naruto.

"Setan, apakah kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Toneri berharap akan jawaban.

"Bos hanya mengatakan "aku tak punya waktu untuk ini. Aku harus mencari Sakura." dan berlari pergi. Dia terlihat bingung, takut dan terburu-buru. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan." jawab sang mobil yang membuat Toneri berpikir sejenak. Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi? Apakah Sakura dan Naruto bertengkar? Itu mengapa Naruto mencari Sakura? Tapi mengapa mereka bertengkar dan mengapa ada Sasuke disana? Dan..

Sasuke melirik ke arah kuku-kuku Hinata yang berjejer rapi tanpa kerusakan atau patah sedikitpun.

Dia berbohong.

Sudah Toneri duga tapi tetap saja tak mungkin Hinata menangis hanya karena Naruto meninggalkannya dan mengejar Sakura yang pergi dengan lelaki lain, kan? Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi?

...

Toneri mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

Tangannya menekan dan menahan tombol delapan dengan tatapannya yang masih terfokus ke jalanan.

Tuttt..

Tutt..

Ternyata Toneri menghubungi seseorang..

Tut..

Klik

"Hallo, Yamanaka Ino yang cantik disini." suara dari seberang sana terdengar ketika sambungan itu terhubung.

"Ino, aku perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

.

"Kuso!" Naruto menghempas kasar setir mobilnya ketika mobilnya lagi-lagi dihentikan. Sakura tak berada di rumahnya, tak ada di rumah Sasuke dan dimanapun.

Tapi..

Bukan itu yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang

Naruto melirik ke sebelah, tepatnya rumah putih besar di balik gerbang dimana mobilnya berhenti.

Hyuuga..

Mengapa ia bisa sampai di rumah ini..?

Dan

"Mengapa bisa mobilku(setan) itu disini?"

.

.

.

"Hinata...?"

"Hei.. Bangun.."

"Nnggnn?" tubuh Hinata mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Suara lembut apa yang baru saja memanggilnya?

Perlahan mata berat dan sedikit bengkak itu terbuka, silaunya lampu di atas membuat matanya terbuka pejam beberapa kali hingga akhirnya terbuka sempurna dan hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah..

"Ino?" panggil Hinata sambil mendudukan dirinya dan mengamati sekelilingnya.

Ini kan rumahnya?

Sejak kapan ia disini?

"Mengapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aa.. Toneri ada sedikit urusan jadi dia menyuruhku kesini dan menemanimu. Dia sudah pergi." jawab Ino cepat.

"Oo." Hinata mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Ternyata Toneri membawanya pulang ke rumah.

"Neh,, Hinata. Mau kah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Pinta Ino lembut.

Deg

Baru saja mengingat soal lelaki itu. Mata Hinata langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Ino,,, hiks.. Mengapa aku menangis? Hiks.. Bagaimana bisa rasanya sesakit ini? Hiks.." kepala Hinata tertunduk ketika air mata lagi-lagi mengalir keluar. Padahal dulu Hinata pernah mengatakan ia tak akan segila ini jika jatuh cinta. dulu bagaimana ia dengan bangga nya mengatakan perasaan tak akan pernah bisa menaklukkan nya tapi lihatlah sekarang? Ia terlihat sangat kacau. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Sstt.. Ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi padaku.." Ino memeluk lembut Hinata dan mengelus pelan punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Naruto, hiks.. Dia marah padaku. Hiks. Dia mengatakan dia membenciku dan mengatakan agar aku tak lagi mengganggunya. Dia benci padaku ." jelas Hinata singkat.

"Mengapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang setelah membuat aku berpikir dia mungkin bahagia aku di dekatnya? Hiks.. Mengapa dia tega sekali? Hiks..hiks.. Padahal memang benar dia mengabaikan Sakura. Aku tahu aku salah karena memperkeruh suasana. Tapi bukan salahku ketika dia melupakan gadis itu. Hiks..hiks.." tambah Hinata kecewa. Benar, salah Hinata adalah memperkeruh suasana dan mendekati Naruto, tapi bukan salahnya ketika Naruto melupakan gadis itu. Hinata bahkan tak pernah menghasut Naruto agar melupakan gadis itu. Tidakkah Naruto berlebihan karena menyalahkannya?

...

Ino masih mengelus lembut punggung Hinata. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang lelaki bersurai perak di ambang pintu, di belakang Hinata. Hinata pasti akan marah ketika dia tahu Ino membiarkan lelaki itu mendengar curhatannya barusan.

...

Lelaki bersurai perak yang ternyata Toneri itu melangkah pergi tanpa meninggalkan suara sedikitpun. Sudah jelas.

Hanya dengan itu, ia bisa menduga apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Besok kau harus sekolah. Kau tak mau wajahmu jadi jelek karena menangis kan?"

.

.

.

Klik

Brummmm

Dengan cepat, Naruto melajukan mobil merahnya ketika ia melihat pintu rumah itu terbelah.

.

"Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa padanya." pinta Toneri khawatir pada seorang gadis berpakaian maid.

"Saya mengerti." sang maid membungkuk hormat dan Toneri pun melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya dimana jam telah menunjuk pukul 07.12

Matahari mulai muncul tapi seorang Hyuuga Hinata masih belum mau muncul dari balik selimut besarnya.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama akan marah jika tahu saya membiarkan mata Hinata-sama membengkak tanpa mengobatinya." bujuk sang maid khawatir. Ia baru saja menyingkap pelan selimut besar itu guna membangunkan sang pemilik kamar malah di kagetkan oleh wajah merah dan mata bengkak seolah habis menangis dari anak majikannya ini.

"Aku tak perduli!" jawab Hinata tak perduli, kemudian kembali mengigit ujung jari jempol kanannya.

Badannya menghadap ke samping membelakangi sang maid dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia perintahkan dan kini air mata itu malah tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Menjengkelkan sekali. Hidupnya terasa miris sekali hanya karena lelaki bernama Naruto itu.

"Hinata-sama, Jika anda tetap bersikeras tak ingin bangun. Saya akan mengadu pada Hiashi-sama." ancam sang maid khawatir.

"Aku yang akan mengadu kalau kau mengangguku!" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata-sa"

"Aku tak perduli. Mataku tak apa. Aku tak mau menunjukkan wajah jelekku. Aku tak mau sekolah, aku tak perduli, jangan menganggu ayahku yang sudah pergi ke luar negeri dan pergi dari kamarku!" sela Hinata cepat dan kembali mengigit ujung jari jempolnya guna menahan isakannya yang lagi-lagi hampir keluar.

"Jika Hinata-sama bersikeras. Saya akan"

"Aku tak perduli! Aku akan mengadu duluan sebelum kau meneleponnya. Pergi dari kamarku!" sela Hinata lagi yang membuat maid mau tak mau menutup mulutnya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Tak biasanya dia begini?

"Saya permisi, Hinata-sama. Panggil saja jika ada yang diperlukan." ucap sang maid sopan yang kemudian melangkah keluar. Haruskah ia mengadu atau tidak?

...

Apa sebaiknya ia biarkan saja?

Klik

Hinata menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup wajahnya dan kembali mengigit ujung jempolnya.

Berada dalam selimut mengingatkan Hinata pada dirinya dan Naruto yang tertimpa lemari dirumah Naruto kemarin, dimana tangan hangat Naruto menghangatkan pipinya yang panas.

Kemarin...?

Rasanya seperti baru saja terjadi tapi sekarang, kejadian itu terasa sudah lama sekali.

Tes

Mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir?

.

.

.

07.23

"Sakura!" Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu, gadis ini muncul juga.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura senormal mungkin.

"Sakura, maa"

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tak mau membahas masalah semalam lagi." sela Sakura cepat. Kembali membahas hal itu hanya akan membuat dadanya semakin berdenyut.

"Sakura,,"

"Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Tadi aku dengar Tsunade-sama mengatakan Hinata izin karena sakit." sela Sakura lagi. Jujur ia hanya berbohong untuk melihat reaksi Naruto.

!

...

Ternyata reaksi syok dan khawatirnya cukup membuat hati Sakura tercubit.

Menyedihkan sekali dirinya ini sungguh dilupakan oleh nya.

"Hi-Hinata sakit?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar. Raut wajah khawatir terus ia perlihatkan tanpa sadar. Hinata sakit? Mengapa tiba-tiba? Sudah ia duga. Pantasan saja tadi malam firasatanya terus tak enak dan nama Hinata terus saja memenuhi otaknya.

...

Tunggu?

Apa ia baru saja membuat pengakuan?

Tidak!

Naruto menggeleng cepat kepalanya dan memanggil Sakura

"Saku" tapi Sakura sudah tak berada di depannya lagi.

Pikiran Naruto teraduk.

Ia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura yang sudah berada di bangkunya tapi mengapa hatinya terus meneriaki nama Hinata?

...

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris pada Naruto yang melangkah keluar.

Sudah ia duga. Perasaan tak akan bisa dibohongi. Dia tak akan bisa lagi membahas soalnya ketika dia mendengar nama gadis itu.

Tak perduli seberapa tak akrab nya dua manusia beda insan itu, jika mereka terus bersama,

Cinta pasti akan hadir...

.

.

.

"Seberapa terpuruk-puruk-puruknya dia. Dia pasti tak akan mau keluar dengan mata bengkak dan merah meskipun terpaksa ataupun dia akan mati jika tak keluar dari kamarnya itu." jelas Ino sedikit kesal pada Toneri yang terduduk di seberang nya. Siapa yang harus ia salahkan atas kasus ini? Ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi!

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Toneri bingung. Hinata sakit hati, dirinya sakit hati, Naruto sakit hati, semuanya sakit hati. Melihat dan memikirkan hal ini sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Kau tahu? Hinata pernah mengatakan padaku. Hah~" Ino memberi jeda dengan menghela nafasnya. "Seorang gadis akan sangat mudah di dekati jika sedang bersedih." sambungnya.

"Haha.. Kau tahu apa maksudku,kan?" tambah Ino dengan tawa kakunya.

"Hmm.. Maksudmu aku harus mendekatinya?" tanya Toneri memastikan yang langsung merubah raut wajah Ino.

"Tidak bodoh! Maksudnya jangan melakukannya." jawab Ino. "Nanti kau pula yang semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tahu wanita punya banyak aura magnet ketika sedang bersedih. Haha.." tambahnya lucu. Mungkin mendekati seorang wanita ketika sedang bersedih bekerja untuk wanita lain tapi tidak pada Hinata. Bisa jadi, mereka lah yang semakin jatuh hati pada Hinata versi sedih. Hahaha

"Hmhmhm" Toneri berpikir keras.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia mengikuti kegoisannya, ia akan mengabaikan Ino, pergi mencari Hinata dan menghiburnya tapi jika ia mengikuti perasaannya. Ia akan membujuk Naruto untuk mau menemui Hinata dan memghiburnya.

Kita tahu bahwa Naruto tak menyukai Hinata tapi setidaknya Hinata tak akan bersedih lagi karena Naruto membujuknya, kan?

Tapi dari pada membuat perasaan itu semakin dalam. Bukankah lebih baik menganti perasaan itu ke dirinya yang mau menerima perasaan itu?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..?" batinnya bertanya.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan sang Hyuuga Hinata tetap saja tak mau pergi sekolah.

Sang sahabat telah membujuk tapi di abaikan, sang teman sudah menghibur tapi berhasil. Dia masih setia menunggu lelaki brengsek yang telah mengusirnya itu.

"Hinata-sama!" sang maid meninggi kan suaranya tanpa sadar sambil terus beradu tarikan selimut dengan anak majikannya di balik selimut besar yang ia tarik.

"Hari ini izin!" jawab Hinata sambil terus menarik selimutnya, tak mau membiarkan selimut besar itu tersingkap dari badannya.

"Tidak. anda sudah tak ke sekolah selama tiga hari." jawab sang maid tegas. Ia bisa dalam masalah jika majikannya tahu ia membiarkan gadis ini tak pergi ke sekolah berhari-hari.

"Tak mau!" Hinata tetap tak mau mendengar. Biarkan saja dirinya terus terbaring disini. Pokoknya ia tak mau pergi, meskipun ia rindu pada lelaki itu.. Lelaki itu sungguh tak perduli padanya. Dia bahkan tak mengirim satu pesan pun. Sungguh tega sekali.

"Hinata-sama, saya akan sungguh-sungguh melapor pada Hiashi-sama jika anda tidak keluar dari selimut itu sekarang juga." sang maid menghentikan aksi menariknya dan menegaskan kata-katanya.

...

"Besok. Besok aku sekolah. Aku janji. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri" Hinata menjawab dengan lembut beberapa menit kemudian. Kalian harus ingat, Hinata akan pergi dua minggu lagi. Ia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu.

...

Sesaat sang maid terenyuh akan nada bicara itu. Dia terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Baiklah Hinata-sama." jawabnya patuh.

Klik

Lagi-lagi Hinata menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya ketika terdengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Matanya berkedip panjang sebelum terfokus ke langit-langit kamar lavendernya.

Flashback.

"Permintaan ku yang ke sembilan. Mari kita berkeliling halaman belakang rumah mu dengan aku di punggungmu." pinta Hinata semangat pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Naruto memutarkan bola matanya 180 derajat sebelum membalikkan dan sedikit menurunkan badannya.

"Hiaaatt.." Hinata langsung meloncat naik kesana.

"Dasar berat." Ejek Naruto sinis sebelum melangkah mengelilingi halaman belakang luasnya yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput rapi, bunga-bunga dan beberapa pohon serta terdapat sebuah ayunan.

"Manusia seksi seperti ini kau bilang berat? Cih!" Hinata memukul pundak Naruto sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke sana.

Cuaca yang cerah dan tak panas. Sedikit dingin dan sangat menenangkan.

Hinata menikmati pundak nyaman itu selama beberapa menit selama Naruto berjalan di samping pagar pemisah halaman rumahnya dengan halaman rumah lain.

"Kau melewati seinci ke kanan." protes Hinata.

Brackk

"Iitaaii! Kau merusak suasana saja." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul pundak Naruto ketika Naruto melangkah ke samping tanpa melihat yang membuat samping badannya membentur pagar kayu penghalang.

"Ini salah. Itu salah. Cih!" protes Naruto sinis tapi jujur, ia lumayan menikamati perjalanan kecil dan menikmati pemandangan kecil ini.

Senyum tanpa sadar terukir di bibirnya sebelum si setan kecil itu kembali merusaknya.

"Berhenti. Aku ingin makan buah itu." tangan Hinata menarik atas pagar kayu penghalang yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Hei, jangan. Kau bisa masuk penjara." jawab Naruto sambil kembali berjalan, hendak memisahkan Hinata yang mulai menarik tangkai pohon cherry dari pohon cherry di halaman sebelah di dekat pagar penghalang.

"Biarkan." Hinata mencabut satu persatu buah cherry merah yang berhasil ia raih.

"Aaa.." ia memasukkan paksa cherry itu ke mulut Naruto dan mau tak mau Naruto pun mengunyahnya.

"Hmm.. Tak ma wow.. Enak sekali." seketika Naruto terhipnotis oleh cherry manis itu. Ia baru tahu mencuri buah tetangga ternyata bisa seenak ini.

"Aa.." Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Hinata memasukkan buah cherry itu lagi yang kemudian terkikik geli.

"Sedikit ke kiri." pinta Hinata kesusahan meraih tangkai yang berisi banyak buah cherry.

"Ha'i Ha'i" Naruto menuruti perintah Hinata tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Deg!

Aksi Hinata terhenti ketika sang pemilik pohon berhasil memergoki nya.

"Kyaahh!" ia melepaskan kuat tangkai yang ia tarik yang menyebabkan keseimbangan nya terganggu.

"Kyahhh!"

"Hoi! Jangan gerak-gerak." keseimbangan Naruto mulai terguncang karena badan Hinata tak berhenti bergerak sana-sini yang akhirnya membuat mereka terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ittaai.."

"Hinata bodoh."

.

.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi."

"Ha'i. Gomenassai." kedua maling itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Salahmu."

"Salahmu!" jawab Hinata tak terima.

"Sala"

"Aaaa.. Tak mau dengar. Kau salah. Sebagai hukuman, ayunkan yang kuat ayunan ini." sela Hinata tak mau tahu.

Naruto menahan amarahnya.

Kedua tangannya memegang samping ayunan besi itu dengan Hinata di dalamnya dan mengayunkannya kuat dari kanan ke kiri.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhh!" pekik Hinata syok ketika ayunan yang ia duduki terayun 90 derajat ke depan dan belakang.

"Kau gila! Hentikan!" pekiknya takut ketika ayunan itu terayun semakin tinggi.

"Apa? Lebih kuat lagi?" Naruto berpura-pura tuli. "Oke"

"Kyaaaahhh! Hentikan!" Hinata masih mengengam erat bahkan semakin erat besi-besi disampingnya. Ia bisa mati jika benda ini patah. Naruto bodoh!

"Kyaaahhhh!" sekilas senyuman kembali menghias wajah tampan Naruto tanpa sadar

mungkin..

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

Naruto tersenyum ketika ingatan itu kembali teringat olehnya tapi dengan cepat ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" ia menunduk dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Terduduk di atap sekolah dan menikmati matahari pagi serta angin lembut memang menenangkan tapi mengapa Hinata selalu menganggu pikirannya? Ia bisa mengerti jika itu adalah Sakura tapi mengapa Hinata?

Jika hari ini dia juga izin. Itu artinya sudah empat hari Naruto tak melihatnya. Naruto cukup bertanya-tanya tentang keadaannya...

"Apakah waktu itu keterlaluan? Aku..." ucapannya terjeda. Ia merasa ragu, takut, khawatir dan kecewa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia tak mengerti.

Hinata...

Hentikan!

Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan dia lagi?

Hentikan.

Bukankah ini yang kamu mau?

Menjauh darinya?

Kini tak ada lagi manusia yang membuatmu berteriak dan membuatmu terlihat kekanakan bahkan bodoh, bukan?

Mengapa kau tak senang?

Deg

Jantung Naruto berdebar tak karuan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apakah karena Hinata selalu didekatnya?

Apakah ia menjadi berbeda tanpa kehadiran manusia yang selalu mengganggunya itu?

Apa aku merindukannya?

Naruto menggosok kasar wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya guna menyadarkan dirinya.

Ia merasa hampir gila kerena terus memikirkan dia yang bahkan aku tak tahu mengapa.

"Hentikan Uzumaki Naruto. Abaikan dia. Jangan memikirkannya dan kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu. Berhenti memikirkannya." perintah Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengapa perasaannya menolak perintah itu?

"Berhenti."

"Hentikan."

"Apapun tentangnya. Berhenti khawatir padanya. Berhenti memikirkannya."

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Eeaakk..eeeaakk..

Udh rada rada Rindunya. Tapi masih kurang peka.

Hehe.

Moga suka. Moga bagus.

Sebenarnya salah siapa salah siapa, tergantung kalian. Author jadi ingat kata pepatah. Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih halal jalannya tuk menikung. Hehe

Bye bye...


	12. Sengaja

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Hentikan Uzumaki Naruto. Abaikan dia. Jangan memikirkannya dan kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu. Berhenti memikirkannya." perintah Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengapa perasaannya menolak perintah itu?

"Berhenti."

"Hentikan."

"Apapun tentangnya. Berhenti khawatir padanya. Berhenti memikirkannya."

.

"HYUUGA HINATA!"

DEG!

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari asal suara yang berhasil ditangkap indra pendengarnya.

Hinata..

.

.

"Aku sedang tak mood bercanda, Ino." sang gadis bernama Hinata itu melangkah melewati temannya dengan lesu.

Ino menahan kedua pundak Hinata yang belum sempat melewatinya dan mengguncangnya kasar seolah hendak menyadarkannya.

Wajahnya sudah kembali normal, tak merah, tak bengkak hanya terlihat sedikit lesu tapi.

Tapi!

Dimana lipstik merah dan bulu mata cetarnya itu?!

Dimana?

Dimana ohhh dimana?!

"Sadarlah Hyuuga Hinata. Atas nama kecantikan, keluarlah setan.."

.

.

.

"Hinata.." senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Naruto tanpa sadar. Matanya tertuju jauh pada Hinata yang tengah di guncang Ino.

Dengan secepat kilat, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlari turun menuju Hinata.

Tapi...

Dirinya kembali sadar setelah tiba di lapangan.

Apa yang kau lakukan Uzumaki Naruto?

Hentikan!

Hentikan langkah kakimu.

Seolah terkendali kan.

Kaki itu terus berlari menghampiri Hinata meskipun pikiran nya telah mati-matian memberhentikan langkah kaki itu.

Hentikan!

Hentikan!

Hentikan langkah kakimu!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap..

...

.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau keluar dari sangkarmu juga?" Toneri memeluk erat Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat gadis ini padahal baru melihatnya semalam sore.

.

Langkah Naruto berhenti tepat di belakang pungung Toneri dengan jarak satu meter.

Ia lega karena akhirnya langkahnya berhenti tapi..

Deg

Mengapa dada nya malah terasa tersayat karena melihat pelukan itu?

Mengapa setelah mati-matian ingin menghampiri Hinata, kaki ini malah terasa tak bisa di gerakan seolah di gembok oleh banyaknya gembok?

.

.

"Angkat aku ke kelas." Hinata mengulurkan ke dua tangannya ke depan. Badannya seolah tak bertulang.

"Jangan malas begitu Hinata. Mari kita pergi." Ino mengapit lengan kanan Hinata sedangkan Toneri mengapit lengan kiri Hinata dan menyeretnya pergi melewati...

.

.

..Melewati Naruto yang tak terlihat oleh mata Hinata.

...

"Hinata ayolah. Jalan yang benar." pinta Ino kesusahan menaiki anak tangga.

"Aaa.. Aku baru saja kena ceramah asisten ayahku. Jadi berhenti berteriak padaku." jawab Hinata tak suka.

...

Mata Naruto masih tertuju pada punggung Hinata yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Deg

Apa yang terjadi padamu Uzumaki Naruto?

Mengapa sekerang mata mu tak bisa berpaling ketika aku menyuruhnya berpaling?

Mengapa kaki ini membeku ketika aku menyuruhnya pergi?

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri?

.

.

.

Toel

Toneri menoel pipi Hinata, berniat membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, sayangnya gagal.

Ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa.

Mengapa ketika ia melihat Naruto, ia merasa sangat bersalah?

Melihat Naruto menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah padahal ia sama sekali tak berbuat salah apapun.

.

.

Jauh di belakang, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah mengamati sang gadis yang terduduk lesu di depan itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

Dua belas hari ini semenjak Hinata kembali ke sekolah, dia terlihat berbeda. Dia tak lagi berteriak bahkan terlihat lesu. Tak ada lipstik merah, buku mata cetar ataupun tingkah anehnya dan Naruto...

Naruto menjadi pendiam, sangat pendiam. Dingin dan mengabaikannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang Sakura pikirkan.

Apa yang ia pikirkan adalah apakah mereka bertengkar? Mereka sama sekali tak berbicara sepatah katapun ataupun saling memandang. Sakura cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Keadaan ini membuatnya tak tenang. Terserah kalian mengiranya kepo pada mantannya ataupun perduli.

"Sakura?"

"Ha?! Iya, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tersadar dari lamuannya.

.

.

Ting

Tong

Tak terasa bel pulang telah berbunyi.

Waktu pun telah berlalu

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 22.31 dan si Hyuuga Hinata itu masih saja terduduk melamun ditas ranjang besarnya.

"Dua hari lagi.." ia berguman ragu.

Kepalanya tertunduk.

Mengingat bagaimana ia dan Naruto selalu saling melewati membuat dadanya berdenyut. Ia selalu ingin menyapa lelaki itu tapi ia terlalu takut.

Lelaki itu pasti sangat senang saat ini karena tak lagi di ganggu Hinata.

Hinata mengigit bibit bawahnya.

Ia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

Hinata mengambil ponsel miliknya yang terletak tak jauh darinya dan mengotak-atiknya sejenak.

.

.

.

 _Kuharap ada yang menemani ku disini_.

Grap

Naruto langsung meraih jaket kulitnya di atas kursi di dekatnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Status yang baru saja ia baca dengan gambar lapangan sekolah berhasil membuatnya bergerak tapi bukan karena kedua hal itu ia bergerak melainkan karena sang penulis status.

Hinata...

.

.

.

"Haah~" Hinata menghembus nafasnya lagi. Terduduk di tangga pentas dengan menghadap ke lapangan pada tengah malam membuatnya takut sekali.

Ia berharap rasa takut bisa menjadi obat untuk hati nya ini tapi nyatanya sakit di hatinya tak berkurang dan parahnya saat ini ia malah tak berani bergerak karena sangking takutnya pada sekolah yang sepi ini.

Hinata memainkan jari-jari di atas lututnya yang terlipat dengan kepala tertunduk. Ini sungguh rencana yang bodoh.

"Hinata!"

"Aaaaaaa!" Hinata memekik syok ketika mendengar namanya entah dipanggil oleh siapa.

"Hei, ini aku."

Deg

Mata Hinata memberanikan diri terbuka dan menatap lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan jarak setengah meter.

"Ka-kau... Bukan hantu kan?" tanya Hinata ragu dan takut. Bisa panjang urusannya jika lelaki ini adalah hantu yang tengah menyamar.

"Aku bukan hantu yang lagi menyamar. Ini aku." lelaki itu tersenyum lucu dan menaiki anak tangga menuju Hinata di tengah-tengah anak tangga dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Toneri.." tambah nya.

Hinata menunduk sejenak sebelum menatap Toneri. Padahal aku berharap Naruto yang datang tadi.

"Kau menakutiku." ucap Hinata dengan senyum lucu nya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Toneri tersenyum lucu sebelum menjawab. "Mengapa kau disini?" tanya nya yang membuat Hinata kembali memainkan jari-jari nya di atas lutut.

"Aku kira rasa takut bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewaku ternyata tak berhasil. Itu sungguh rencana yang bodoh." Hinata tersenyum frustasi akan rencana bodohnya.

...

Toneri terdiam sebelum mengatakan "kau terlihat sangat tak bersemangat." ucap Toneri entah dengan nada apa. Ia ragu dan kecewa. Ia ingin sekali menghibur Hinata, itu sebabnya ia disini tapi di satu sisi, ia merasa Naruto lah yang harus disini.

"Aku mengantuk." Hinata menyandarkan samping kepalanya ke pundak Toneri sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan. Setidaknya rasanya tak begitu menakutkan karena ada yang menemaninya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti." jawab Toneri sambil meraih satu tangan Hinata dan mengengamnnya guna membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

Mata Hinata berkedip sekali. Hatinya masih terasa kosong sekali.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Toneri ketika Hinata masih tak memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun." pinta Hinata beberapa menit kemudian.

Toneri tahu jelas apa arti ucapan itu. Jangan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi besok ataupun soal dia mencintai Naruto..

"Kau yakin?" tanya Toneri memastikan. Dadanya juga terasa sakit sekali karena gadis ini akan pergi. Gadis ini akan meninggalkannya. Apakah ini rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang tak di miliki?

Lucu sekali rasanya. Ingin sekali Toneri tertawa berbahak-bahak atau lebih tepatnya miris. Ia bahkan tak berani mengatakan ia mencintai Hinata dengan serius tapi ia malah sesakit ini kerena akan di tinggalkan.

Mata Hinata terpejam setelah ia mengangguk kecil. Sekarang rasanya sedikit lebih benar..

.

.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu.."

Inner Toneri menggantikan mulutnya yang tak berani berkata.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

"Kuso! Bergerak!"

Teet!

Teet!

Aku menekan kesal klason mobilku.

Sial sekali karena hari adalah sabtu. Aku harus dengan sabar melewati jalanan yang di penuhi mobil-mobil. Aku bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku disini.

Mobil merah ku melaju setelah berhasil lolos dari keramaian di lampu merah.

Tanpa menginjak rem, mobilku masuk ke daerah parkiran sekolah dan berhenti dengan mantap.

Aku berlari masuk ke daerah sekolah tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat Hinata dan Toneri duduk berdampingan di anak tangga di tangga pentas menuju lantai satu. Sejujurnya aku lumayan penasaran mengapa Hinata bisa masuk kesekolah ini dengan mudah. Bukankah ada peraturan dilarang masuk ketika tak ada kepentingan? Bahkan sekolah ini dikunci tapi biarkan saja.

Aku melihat Toneri

Mengapa Toneri terlihat gelisah?

...

Dengan sengaja aku melangkah menuju tangga kecil untuk naik ke atas pentas setelah menyaku kedua tanganku, tak lupa memasang wajah datarku.

"Hei, Naruto." dia memanggilku seolah berbisik dan aku menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Toneri gelisah.

"Barangku ketinggalan dikelas." bohongku sambil melangkah naik tangga melewatinya tapi dia menarik sisi celana jeansku.

"Bisakah kau menggantikanku sebentar. Aku harus ke toilet." pinta nya semakin gelisah. Dia terlihat sangat darurat.

"Cepatlah." jawabku sambil menggantikan tempatnya. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku terpaksa. Ini memang tujuanku kemari.

...

Mataku melirik ke wajah Hinata yang telah tertidur pulas ketika Toneri menghilang di belokan.

Dia terlihat sangat cantik tanpa lipstik merah dan bulu mata tebalnya.

Aku merindukannya.

Hah?!

Sungguh aku mengatakan aku merindukannya?

Apa aku baru saja membuat pengakuan lagi?

Tidak. Aku tak merindukannya, maksudku aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya karena kenyataannya aku tidaklah sesedih itu berpisah dengan Sakura. Aku kira aku akan gila, tak mandi lima hari, tak makan tiga hari, mengurung diri dikamar karena dia menolak kembali padaku tapi nyatanya aku lebih memikirkan Hinata yang tak lagi di dekatku daripada Sak

Tidak! Apa yang aku katakan?

Naruto pov end.

.

.

.

"Terima ka" ucapan dan langkah Toneri terhenti ketika dua manusia di anak tangga tadi menghilang.

"Dia tak bisa dipercaya." pikir Toneri entah dengan raut wajah apa. Padahal ia ingin bersama Hinata lebih lama tapi si iblis itu entah membawanya kemana.

"Aku menyuruhnya menggantikan ku sebentar. Mengapa dia malah membawanya?!" oceh Toneri tak terima.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tepatnya pada Hinata yang tertidur di kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Mobil merahnya sedari tadi terpakir di depan rumah Hinata tapi ia masih tak bergerak dari dalamnya karena entahlah.

Ia hanya ingin lebih lama menatap gadis ini.

Mengapa kini semuanya terasa rumit?

Ia bahkan sampai tak ingat sudah berapa banyak kali ia bertanya "apa yang terjadi?"

Sungguhkah...

...Aku merindukan gadis ini?

Apa aku telah jatuh hati pada gadis ini?

Mengapa aku merasa gila hanya karena memikirkan gadis ini tak berada di dekat ku?

Wajah Naruto di benamkan di antara lengannya di atas setir.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." pikir Naruto frustrasi.

Aku?

...

Aku tak mungkin jatuh hati pada gadis tak waras ini. Apa kata dunia?

Uzumaki Naruto jatuh hati pada gadis sinting bernama Hyuuga Hinata?

"Nngh.." badan Hinata sedikit mengeliat yang di akhiri oleh senyuman lucu di bibirnya. Sedikit gerakan yang tak luput dari mata biru langit Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata.

"Apa yang lucu? Apa kau senang melihatku gila seperti ini?" tanya Naruto merasa terejek oleh senyuman Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

Ia pasti sudah gila karena berbicara pada orang yang tengah tidur. Mungkin ia memang sudah gila karena gadis ini mengabaikannya selama lebih dari sepuluh hari dan malah bermesraan(menurut Naruto) dengan si perak brengsek itu. Lelaki bernama Toneri dengan status temannya itu pun terlihat sangat mengejeknya(menurut Naruto lagi) padahal sebenarnya tidak. Toneri hanya menghibur Hinata dan Hinata mengabaikannya dengan kelesuannya.

"Kalian memang brengsek."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum lucu. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi indah tapi terkesan mengejek untuk Naruto.

"Semua ini karenamu. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Mengapa aku malah menjadi satu genk denganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia sungguh bingung tapi pengamatannya seketika intens ketika alis Hinata berkerut dan dia sedikit mengulum bibirnya.

"Ssstt.." Naruto membelai lembut pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya ketika Hinata menghembus panjang nafasnya. Naruto jadi penasaran apa yang tengah Hinata mimpikan saat ini?

"Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi. Aku sungguh ingin mencekikmu." geram Naruto ketika ia mengingat kelakuan jahil Hinata padanya selama ini.

"Ha?!" senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir nya tanpa sadar. Itu sungguh memori yang indah.

...

"Fuuh~" Naruto meniup jahil lubang telinga Hinata dengan jarak satu jengkal. Ia masih ingat jelas si sinting ini mengerjai nya dengan meniup telinganya di saat dirinya tengah tertidur lelap! Sialan bukan?

Hinata menepuk telinganya dan memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari sang angin yang entah berasal dari mana.

Melihat alisnya berkerut sungguh membuat Naruto semakin senang mengerjainya.

"Fuuh~" senyum semakin lebar di bibir Naruto ketika alis Hinata semakin berkerut.

"Rasakan kau setan. Bluek." Naruto menggelitik samping leher Hinata dengan satu jari telunjuknya guna membuatnya geli tapi dirinya langsung membeku ketika wajah Hinata kembali berpaling ke arahnya yang membuat jarak wajah mereka menjadi setengah jengkal.

Deg!

Naruto mengamati wajah Hinata dengan keadaan membeku. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bernafas karena sangking dekatnya dengan Hinata.

"Fuh" ia meniup pelan dan singkat bibir Hinata yang berada tepat di depan bibirnya dengan jarak 2cm

"Aku tak tahu mengapa pikiranku terus mengatakan aku sangat sangat membencimu." ucap Naruto tak mengerti. "Tapi.. Aku tahu aku sangat senang bersamamu meskipun kau tengah tertidur." tambahnya lembut seolah berbisik didepan bibir Hinata. Perasaan dan pikirannya mengatakan hal yang berlawanan tapi apa daya jika perasaannya lebih kuat dari pada pikirannya?

Senyum tipis lagi-lagi menghiasi bibirnya. Hinata yang tengah tertidur saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum beberapa kali apalagi jika dia tidak tidur?

...

Perlahan Naruto mendorong kepalanya yang membuat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata.

Satu tangannya menempel di pipi Hinata, matanya terpejam ketika ia menikmati ciuman lembut sepihak itu.

Sejujurnya ia senang bisa mencium Hinata...

Tapi..

.

Anggap saja ini adalah pembasalan karena kau telah berani merebut ciuman pertamaku.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama? Hinata-sama?" panggil sang maid bingung pada anak majikannya yang terus saja tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya dalam keadaan tidur. Ia sungguh merasa bibir itu akan koyak sebentar lagi karena sangking lebar senyumannya itu.

...

Mata Hinata terbuka dan langsung menatap tajam manusia yang baru saja membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aku pernah bilang. Jangan pernah mengangguku kalau lagi tidur!" marah Hinata tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Sialan! Ia tengah mimpi indah. Ia harus tidur dan melanjutkan mimpi itu.

"Keluar! Aku mau menyambung mimpiku." tambahnya sambil menarik selimut besarnya untuk menutup wajahnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dasar maid sia*sensorsensor*

"Tapi Hinata-sama. Anda sudah terlambat kesekolah. Ini sudah mau jam tujuh."

.

.

.

.

Jam terus saja berputar tanpa berhenti. Malam hari kembali tiba, bulan telah di atas kepala, bintang-bintang sudah berhamburan di langit dan kini gadis bernama Hinata itu kembali bingung di atas ranjangnya.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 23.11

Ia ragu, lusa ia akan pergi dan besok ia tak akan kesekolah karena harus sibuk dengan keperluannya. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk melihat teman-temannya. Ia ingin menemui Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya tapi ia tetap saja tak berani.

Tapi di ingat-ingat lagi.

"Siapa yang mengantarku pulang? Aku rasa aku pergi ke sekolah semalam? Apa itu juga mimpi?" tanya Hinata ragu entah pada siapa tapi abaikan itu.

Hinata membulatkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Ia sungguh tak sabar.

Hinata menekan-nekan layar ponsel di tangannya.

Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Ting

Hinata : hmmm... Kau punya waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu di sekolah?

Naruto di atas ranjang besarnya mencermati lumayan lama pesan yang baru saja masuk ke aplikasi line nya dengan Hinata sebagai nama pengirim. Apakah dia salah kirim atau ada kesalahan? Sudah lama mereka bahkan tak saling pandang dan Hinata malah mau menemuinya?

.

.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Hinata bersimpuh furstasi di atas ranjangnya dengan ponsel setia digengaman tangan kanannya. Mengapa dia tak balas setelah membacanya? Apakah dia tak mau? Apakah dia kesal karena Hinata mengganggunya lagi?

"Sudah ku duga, ini sungguh rencana yang bur"

Line

Hinata menatap cepat layar ponselnya.

Naruto : Kebetulan aku sedang di perbus. Waktumu dua menit. Kau terlambat, aku pulang.

Senyum hadir dan mengembang di bibir Hinata. Perutnya berbunga-bunga.

"Ini rencana yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa aku mengajaknya bertemu?" langkah Hinata naik menelusuri tagga menuju perpustakaan dengan mata menatap ke flat hitamnya.

"Apa yang ingin aku katakan?" tanya nya lagi entah pada siapa. Mengapa bisa rencana ini muncul tanpa tahu untuk apa rencana ini?

Apakah ia hanya akan duduk dan menatap Naruto? Bukankah itu rencana yang buruk?

"Apa?"

"Astaga!" Hinata terperanjak kaget ketika suara muncul secara misterius.

"Kau mengagetkanku." ucapnya syok setelah tahu dari mana asal suara itu.

Naruto ternyata.

Naruto menyaku kedua tangannya sebelum membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata yang berada di hadapannya dengan jarak sekitar satu meter.

"Eemm.." Hinata memainkan jari-jari di dekat perutnya sambil melangkah menghampiri Naruto.

"Aa.. Ka-kalender rumahku hilang jadi aku tak tahu tanggal berapa hari ini." ucap Hinata asal. Ia bahkan tak sadar itu adalah alasan yang sangat bodoh.

"Kau punya hp?" balas Naruto datar, tepatnya berpura-pura datar.

"Kau benar. Aku sungguh bodoh. Maafkan aku. Aku akan pulang. Selamat malam." sungguh bodoh! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh!?

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Hanya mendengar jawaban datar itu sungguh membuatnya ingin menjauh dari pria ini. Ia sungguh bodoh karena sempat berpikir ini rencana yang bagus.

"23. Hari ini tanggal 23." langkah Hinata terhenti.

Tunggu tunggu.

Ini bukan tanggal 22?

Harusnya ia senang karena Naruto menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya tapi tanggal 23...

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menampilkan wajah syoknya.

"Kau serius?! Yaampun! Bagaimana bisa aku salah melihat tanggal?!" pekik Hinata syok. Itu artinya besok ia harus pergi.

"Apa?" Naruto semakin penasaran akan wajah syok Hinata. Mengapa dia begitu kaget?

"Aa.. A-aku harus pulang." Hinata berlari pergi. Ia bahkan belum berbasa-basi pada Ino untuk terakhir kalinya. Ino pasti akan marah besar jika dia tahu Hinata menemui Naruto tanpa menemuinya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau salah tanggal? Kau sungguh bodoh.

Grap

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika tangannya di tahan sebuah tangan kekar yang pastinya milik Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah Hinata menatapnya.

"Aku harus menemui Ino. Dia akan membunuhku jika bertemu lagi denganku." jawab Hinata cepat yang membuat Naruto menatapnya curiga.

"Aaa. Maksudku. Ya begitulah. Bukan urusanmu." sela Hinata cepat ketika ia sadar atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Naruto tak mau bertanya soal ucapan 'bertemu lagi' kerena ia punya firasat gadis ini tak akan menjawabnya.

"Semalam aku harus mengantarmu pulang karena Toneri. Kau menyusahkanku jadi hari ini kau harus menungguku tidur dan mengantarku pulang." Naruto menarik Hinata pergi menuju pentas.

Ternyata Naruto yang mengantarnya pulang. Tapi "Tap-tapi ini darurat. Setidaknya aku harus berbicara padanya hari ini." jawab Hinata.

"Masih ada hari besok." jawab Naruto enteng.

...

Hinata terdiam. "Tak ada lagi besok untuk berbicara tepat dihadapanya."

.

.

"Duduk disini dan diamlah." Naruto menarik Hinata agar duduk di anak tangga di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Hinata. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kesempatan. Uhuk.

Hinata masih terdiam. Mungkin ia akan mengirimi Ino sebuah pesan? Mungkin ia akan mengatakan.. Ee.. Maaf aku tak memberitahumu dan mengatakan langsung padamu?

...

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang telah terjadi di luar sepengetahuan ku." Hinata menatap Naruto yang bersuara tanpa membuka matanya.

...

"Aku akan memberitahumu ketika kau tidur." jawab Hinata sama sekali tak berniat memberitahu Naruto tahu apapun. Tentang kejadian itu ataupun sekarang. Lagipula dia tak akan perduli bukan? Untuk apa Hinata memberitahunya? Supaya dia bisa mencaci Hinata? Tidak, maaf.

...

Naruto tak menjawab. Ya, baiklah. Rencana memalukannya adalah berpura-pura tidur.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto tak beruara sedikitpun.

Dinilai dari nafasnya yang sangat teratur, sepertinya dia sudah tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi ketika kau mabuk? Tepatnya apa yang terjadi setelah kau menicumku?" Hinata memulai mengingat memorinya yang sangat sering ia ingat sebelumnya.

...

Senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya ketika matanya menerawang lurus ke depan, ke lapangan yang kosong dan gelap tapi bedanya kini lapangan gelap itu sama sekali tak menakutkan untuknya entah dengan alasan apa.

"Aku bilang.. Aku mencintaimu dan.." Hinata seolah bisa melihat kejadian itu berputar seperti film di kosongnya lapangan.

"Kau tersenyum sangat lembut sebelum kau memejamkan matamu dan tertidur." senyuman lembut penuh cinta Naruto kembali dilihat Hinata layaknya film.

Kejadian yang sering membuatnya berpikir Naruto mencintainya. kejadian tanpa sadar yang membuatnya berharap dan kejadian yang tak bisa ia lupakan bahkan membuatnya sedih dan senang secara bersamaan.

Sama sekali tak bisa. Tak bisa ia lupakan tapi kini.. Ia harus membiarkan kenangan tanpa sadar itu pergi.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengotak-atiknya sejenak.

Rasanya lelah sekali memikirkan semua ini tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan?

...

Satu mata Naruto terbuka dan megintip layar ponsel Hinata.

Sepertinya dia ingin mengirim pesan untuk Ino tapi?

Mengapa dia malah mengirim tanda-tanda dan angka-angka bukannya huruf. Dia mengetik seolah.. Angka-angka dan tanda-tanda itu adalah hu.m

Huruf?

Souka...

Naruto mengerti.

Ternyata ini sangat mudah.

Tak heran Naruto tak tahu bahasa aliennya itu karena pikiran mereka sangat jauh bagaikan langit dan bumi. Naruto sungguh tak mengira pemikiran gadis itu sangat mudah. Bukan tak mengira, tepatnya tak percaya meskipun ia sudah sering melihat mudahnya pemikiran gadis itu.

.

.

00.32

Hinata mendorong pelan kepala Naruto dan menyandarkannya ke tiang-tiang penghalang samping tangga.

Maaf Ino karena hanya mengirimu pesan dan..

"Selamat tinggal Naruto. Aku mencintai mu dan semoga kau tak mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata menyesal dan kemudian melangkah pergi. mungkin ia akan bisa kembali ke jepang lagi setelah lima tahun? Enam tahun lagi? Siapa tahu..

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Seberapa kecewa dirinya, ia akan bisa bertemu Naruto dan yang lainnya lagi meskipun semuanya akan berbeda setelah ini..

.

.

.

...

?

Naruto mengambil ponsel di saku celananya setelah Hinata menghilang dari matanya dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Semoga kau tak mendengarnya." senyum lebar nan bahagia nan tulus menghiasi bibir Naruto. Perutnya terasa berbunga-bunga.

Hal ini sangat menarik.

Ia membuka chat antara dirinya dan Hinata yang sama sekali tak pernah ia hapus dari awal hingga kini.

Jari jempolnya menarik ke bawah secara terus menerus hingga tiba di awal percakapan.

Mari kita lihat apa yang selalugadis itu katakan dalam bahasa asingnya.

...

Deg!

.

.

.

.

03.11

"Ibu,,,,,,,,,,, persawat mana yang berangkat jam 3 pagi?!" Tanya Hinata frustasi sambil menyandar ke dinding airport dengan luar biasa malasnya. Iya, ia tahu ia akan berangkat hari ini tanggal 23 tapi jam tiga pagi? Ibunya pasti sudah tak waras. Membangunkannya jam satu pagi dimana tanggal baru saja menjadi 23, dimana ia baru saja memejamkan matanya dan kini aah sudahlah. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka masuk dengan mudahnya kesini padahal tempat ini ditutup? Entahlah. Abaikan. Hinata masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa berpikir.

"Jika kita punya persawat pribadi, mengapa kita harus ikut pesawat yang lain?" fix, intinya jawabannya adalah mereka menaiki persawat pribadi milik Hyuuga yang standy kapanpun.

"Jika matahari masih belum terbit, mengapa kita sudah harus bangun dan berada disini?" jawab Hinata malas dan tak suka.

"Itu karena ayahmu. Aku mengatakan jam tiga siang, dia malah mendengar jam tiga pagi. Dia bahkan berpura-pura tak bersalah setelah membuatku terbangun tengah malam di bandara dengan piyama dan rambut kacau!" sepertinya ibu anak itu sedang kesal.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kita harus berdiri disini? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita naik ke dalam persawat, ke kamar pribadi dan tidur?" ucap Hinata masih tanpa membuka matanya.

"Salahkan juga ayahmu yang secara tiba-tiba ingin ole-ole jepang dan menyuruh semua pekerja beserta pilot dan asistennya pergi mengetuk pintu para toko untuk membeli ole-ole dan melupakan kita." ibu Hinata menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh putrinya. Berani sekali kepala keluarga itu membuat Hyuuga ini seperti pengemis. Dia harus di beri pelajaran. Sialan!

...

30 menit tanpa suara. Sepertinya mereka berdua sungguh tertidur dalam keadaan berdiri dan menyandar.

.

.

"Hinata-sama. Hana-sama. Semuanya sudah selesai." lebih dari lima belas pramugari, 10 pengawal, 2 pilot, 4 asisten pilot berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan ibunya, jangan lupakan rata-rata tangan mereka dipenuhi kantong-kantong yang pastinya berisi makanan.

"Angkat/angkat." perintah kedua perempuan itu serentak sambil menyodorkan satu tangan mereka, masih tanpa membuka mata mereka. Mungkin beginilah kata orang. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Ha'i" empat orang pramugari tadi mengangkat empat koper besar milik ibu dan anak itu.

Dua orang pengawal menghampiri Hinata dan Hana guna mengendong mereka di punggung tapi acara bergerak semua manusia di bandara saat itu terhenti kerena sebuah suara.

"Hentikan Hyuuga."

Suara itu!

Mata Hinata terbuka, ia membalikkan badannya di sertai oleh semua mata tertuju pada apa yang ia tatap.

"Naruto!?" Panggil Hinata terkejut. Seketika saja dirinya langsung terbangun 100persen. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu disini?

Naruto melangkah menghampiri Hinata dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Hana mulai berfirasat buruk ketika lelaki kuning itu menatapnya dingin.

"Kau kira kau bisa pergi setelah merusak hidupku?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang cukup membuat Hana penasaran, sedangkan cukup mengimidasi Hinata.

"Ibu, aku akan berbicara dengan Naruto sebentar." Hinata menarik Naruto pergi tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mau bergerak.

"Ada apa?" mau tak mau, Hinata harus memulai percakapan tepat di sebelah ibunya.

"Tante, asal kau tahu. Putrimu ini telah membuatku putus dengan kekasihku. Merusak hariku, reputasiku, harga diriku dan semuanya tentangku." Hana masih tak mengerti.

"Dengan tak tahu malunya dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku di hadapan pacarku dan membuat kami berselisih dan berakhir." baiklah, Hana mulai mengerti dan ia tahu putrinya memang tak waras tapi ia tak pernah mengajarkan Hinata untuk merebut lelaki orang.

"Apakah itu benar Hinata?" Hana menegaskan katanya.

"I-ibu.. A-aku ha"

"Bagaimana kau mengajari putrimu ini? Tanpa rasa bersalah pergi tanpa suara dan bahkan permintaan maaf? Apa kau tak tahu malu?" suara dingin Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berdebar semakin kencang. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu Naruto memang tak suka padanya tapi bukankah berlebihan melaporkan semua itu pada Ibunya ditambah dengan semua bahasa kasar itu? Dan apa yang dia katakan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Baiklah, benar ketika dia bilang Hinata tak tahu malu karena mengatakan ia menyukai Naruto di hadapan Sakura tapi ia tak pernah merusak hubungan itu. Naruto sendiri yang mengabaikan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak pernah menghasut mereka berdua untuk putus tapi mengapa kini mulutnya malah tak bisa menjelaskan penjelasan yang panjang itu?

Mengapa denyut di dadanya membuatnya hampir membisu?

"Oh satu lagi. Dia bahkan memberi harapan palsu untuk temanku. Dia memang gadis yang bur"

"Hentikan!" marah Hinata. Naruto tega sekali padanya. Ia tak perduli bagaimana lelaki itu bisa disini atau apapun. Tapi dia sangat keterlaluan. Mengapa dia harus membahas masalah itu sekarang? Apa karena Hinata mengajaknya bertemu tadi? Dia marah hanya karena itu? Ternyata itu memang rencana yang buruk.

"Kau keterlaluan. Mengapa kau harus mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan banyaknya orang?!" semua mata langsung berpaling dari Hinata ketika mata sedikit berair Hinata menatap selikas mereka semua. Cukup sekali Naruto mempermalukan nya di hadapan para pelanggan di cafe dulu tapi jangan kali ini di hadapan ibu dan para pekerjaannya.

Asal tahu saja, Naruto memang sengaja ingin mempermalukan gadis ini di hadapan banyak orang.

"Kau bisa berbicara empat mata padaku." tambah Hinata. Apakah dia tak bisa memikirkan betapa malunya Hinata dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan semua pekerja ayah nya tentang apa yang dia katakan, ia bahkan tak bisa menjelaskan hal itu, ia bahkan ragu bisakah ia menjelaskan hal itu?

"Bukannya kau memang tak tahu malu? Mengapa kau malu sekarang?" Jangan salah paham, Naruto bukannya tak bisa memikirkan harga diri Hinata melainkan dia tak perduli soal harga diri gadis ini.

"Hinata." Hana menunggu penjelasan.

"Itu tidak benar ibu, dia hanya melebih-lebihkannya." Hinata menghapus air mata nya yang mengalir tanpa isakan. Sudah cukup ia sakit hati karena akan pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Ino, Toneri dan yang lainnya dan kini Naruto malah menambah sakitnya dengan cinta miris nya itu. Naruto sungguh jahat. Bagaimana bisa Hinata jatuh hati pada lelaki ini? Lelaki ini sengaja ingin mempermalukannya. Ia sungguh tak mengira Naruto akan tega melakukan hal ini.

"Kau jahat sekali. Kau keterlaluan. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." Hinata memperjelas ucapannya, bohong kalau Hinata bilang cuma bercanda tapi tetap saja apakah harus mempermalukan nya begini? Mengapa sekarang? Mengapa tiba-tiba?

"Ha?!" Naruto tersenyum tak terima. "Aku keterlaluan? Bukankah kau yang keterlaluan? Setelah membuat kesalahan tanpa kata maaf dan merusak semuanya. Kau mau bilang semua ini hanya bercanda?" jelas Naruto sinis.

"Wow. Hebat sekali Hyuuga ini."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Sorry baru up. Author sibuk beberapa hari ni.

Penasaran gak bagaimana nanti? :v

Hahaha..

Ps : bagi yang tanya soal fic stupid or kind. Fic itu akan di up setelah satu chap terakhir dari fic ini. Sabar ya..

Maaf ya kalau ficnya kurang bagus. Author memang bisa ngarang sebuah cerita tapi susah bangat penulisan nya biar bagus gitu. Author udh usahain sebagus mungkin. Meskipun tak bagus, setidaknya bisa di baca. Hehe

Moga suka. Moga bagus..

Bye bye


	13. Tinggal

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

.

"Ha?!" Naruto tersenyum tak terima. "Aku keterlaluan? Bukankah kau yang keterlaluan? Setelah membuat kesalahan tanpa kata maaf dan merusak semuanya. Kau mau bilang semua ini hanya bercanda?" jelas Naruto sinis.

"Wow. Hebat sekali Hyuuga ini."

"Sebagai ibunya, aku minta maaf atas nama putriku. Semoga kau bisa melupakan masalah ini." tegas Hana menyesal sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sebaiknya ia segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Hinata sama sekali tak membela dirinya, jadi ia tahu apa yang di katakan lelaki itu adalah benar.

Baiklah, Jujur. Naruto sedikit menyesal.

"Tapi ibu. A-ak"

"Diam Hinata!" sela Hana penuh amarah, cukup menghentak Hinata.

"Kita harus pergi." Hana menarik Hinata pergi dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Deg

Hinata menghapus air matanya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto sejenak.

Mau tak mau ia mengikuti langkah ibunya tanpa sepatah kata pembelaan pun.

Hinata rasa lelaki itu sudah puas sekarang.

Semua pekerja segera mengekori Hana dan Hinata tapi lagi-lagi acara gerak mereka dihentikan karena suara Naruto mengema di ruang tunggu kosong tadi.

"Kau kira maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan sesuatu yang beharga untukmu dan minta maaf?"

Hinata dan Hana menatap Naruto dengan tetapan kecewa dan tak suka.

Hinata menepis tangan ibunya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf. Semuanya salahku. Aku minta maaf karena telah merusak segalanya. Mungkin aku tak bisa memperbaikinya tapi aku janji tak akan menganggu mu lagi." Hinata memberi jeda dengan mengambil nafas panjang. "Kumohon maafkan aku." tambahnya setelah membuang nafasnya guna menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ia yakin ayahnya akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat kilat tapi sayangnya saat ini ayahnya tak berada disini.

Hinata mengaku. Ia memang bodoh. Mengapa ia malah menunduk pada lelaki ini. Mengapa ia tak marah dan berteriak-teriak menyalahkan Naruto?

Tidak. Ia tak bisa. Ia harus menyerah sekarang dan tak menambah masalah. Dari segi manapun, semua orang tahu ini salah Hinata. Seandainya dari awal ia tak pernah mendekati lelaki ini. Hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Hinata sudah terlalu kecewa untuk bisa berteriak.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk bercanda lagi.

Perlukah ia menyakinkan dirinya lagi bahwa Naruto tak menyukainya bahkan membencinya?

Rasanya tidak perlu karena Hinata masih mengingatnya. Ia hanya merasa lelah karena terus berpikir Naruto tak akan mungkin mempermalukannya. Ia sungguh bodoh dan masih saja bodoh karena tak mempercayai bukti kuat tepat di depan matanya.

...

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku akan pergi sekarang." Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi tanpa menatap Naruto sedikitpun.

Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan angkuh.

"Aku tak mengizinkan mu pergi." langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkan mu pergi setelah kau membuat Sakura meninggalkanku dan membuatku menjauhi Toneri?"

...

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kau membuat aku merasa sendirian?"

"Setelah aku selalu memiki"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Hinata menaikkan suaranya setelah membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah frustasi. Dia ingin balas dendam? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Membuat Hinata di hukum ayah ibunya? Biar Hinata beri tahu. Tak berbicara dengan Naruto selama seminggu jauh lebih sakit daripada semua barang berharganya di sita.

Hinata sialan. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap disini. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku."

Deg

"Aku-

.

.

-mencintaimu, Hinata."

Deg

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika hening di ruang tunggu yang dipenuhi lebih dari lima belas orang itu.

Mereka membeku tak percaya tapi di sisi lain mereka terbuai oleh pengakuan lembut itu.

Mata Hinata dan Naruto masih saling mengunci.

Deg

"Aku.."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah membuatku hampir gila karena memikirkanmu." Naruto menyambung ucapannya tadi dengan suara yang lembut dan seolah berharap.

"Setelah kau membuat aku terus memikirkanmu."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kau membuatku terus ingin bersamamu."

"Tak akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kau berhasil membuat aku jatuh hati padamu.."

Hinata semakin membeku.

Ia tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya tak percaya.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Jika tidak, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Apa ia harus tersenyum atau menangis?

"Aku tak mengerti." ucap Hana bingung. Perasaan dia baru saja mempermalukan Hinata, marah-marah dan kini dia malah mengatakan dia mencintai Hinata?

Apa dia gila atau sedang bercanda?

.

.

.

Naruto pov

.

.

Deg!

 _(aku merindukanmu.)_

"Cih!" aku berdecih tapi aku tersenyum senang.

Ternyata dia sudah menyukaiku dari awal.

Aku kira dia hanya bermain-main denganku. Jujur saja, aku menganggapnya sinting itu sebabnya aku selalu mengabaikannya.

 _(aku_ _merindukanmu. Sialan!)_

(Kau anjing sialan! Mengapa kau dingin sekali? Kau maciam _dinding_ saja! Apa perlu ku gosok pakai setrika suapaya wajah datarmu itu menjadi rapi?)

(Syukurlah kau tak bisa membaca pesan yang ini. Jadi aku bisa memakimu sepuas hatiku. Bwuahahahahaha..)

Naruto tak tahu harus marah atau ketawa tapi ini lumayan lucu untuknya. Rata-rata pesan kode itu berupa makian tapi..

(Naruto, Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya atau entahlah. Apakah lebih tepatnya sungguhkah nyata perasaan ini terhadapmu? Bahkan dadaku terasa sakit saat menulis pesan ini.

Sebulan lalu..

Sebulan lalu ibu ku mengatakan kami akan pindah keluar negeri dua bulan lagi. Itu artinya aku hanya akan berada di jepang satu bulan lagi. Aku senang sekali bersama mu. Maaf jika aku selalu menganggumu. Itu hanya karena aku merasa kau tak pernah benar-benar mengusirku yang membuatku tak ingin pergi darimu. Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Aku harap aku mengetahuinya. Aku harap bisa lebih dekat denganmu tapi aku tak yakin akan hal itu. Satu sisimu yang terlihat tak perduli membuatku berpikir mungkin kau suka didekatku tapi pacarmu membuatku berpikir tak seharusnya aku didekatmu. Kau membuatku bingung. Aku tak pernah bingung apalagi ragu seperti ini. Percuma juga aku menulis pesan ini karena kau tak akan bisa membacanya. Hanya saja aku ingin kepastian. Katakan jika kau tak suka aku menganggumu, aku berjanji tak akan pernah menganggumu lagi.)

"Seharusnya aku mengusirmu." aku tersenyum lucu dan juga lembut. Rasanya perasaan gadis ini sampai padaku. Aku juga bertanya-tanya. Sejujurnya meskipun aku mengabaikannya aku sama sekali tak pernah merasa dia menganggu kecuali suara bisingnya itu.

Lebih jujurnya dia membuat hidupku terasa lebih hidup. Entah tak sadar atau tak mau mengakuinya. Aku suka ketika dia di dekatku. Bahkan ketika aku mengabainnya, suara bisingnya sangat menghibur hari-hariku yang terasa sangat datar.

Sekarang aku tahu arti selamat tinggalnya karena dia akan pergi besok tepatnya hari ini.

Aku...

Tak mau dia pergi. Aku ingin dia tetap disini tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Permisi?"

Aku tersentak pada suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Aku menatap lelaki berpakaian serba hitam layaknya pengawal. Dia bukan hantu yang sedang menyamarkan?

Tunggu, mengapa aku malah seperti orang itu?

"Iya?" tanya ku berusaha membuang pemikiran gilaku dan sedikit rasa merinding ku.

"Aku diperintahkan kesini untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata-sama, bisakah kau tolong tunjukan dimana loker nya?" ucapnya dan aku berpikir sejenak.

"Untuk?" tanya ku penasaran. Dia kesini jam 2 pagi hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata? Ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih gila daripada Hinata.

"Hinata-sama akan berangkat jam tiga nanti, kami sedang berburu-buru. Tolong tunjukkan saja dimana lokernya." jawabnya cepat.

...

Aku hampir kehabisan kata-kata. Berangkat jam tiga nanti? Tiga pagi maksudnya? Mereka semua memang gila.

"Aaa lokernya di bla bla bla." jelasku.

"Terima kasih."

...

Aku kembali berfokus pada layar ponsel setelah lelaki tadi pergi. Sesaat aku lupa bahwa Hinata akan pergi sebentar lagi.

(Kau *njing sialan! Terkadang kau sungguh membuatku bahagia tapi mengapa kau selalu seperti dinding saat aku ingin chatting denganmu?! Kau B*ngs*t sialan! Meskipun dirimu memang terbuat dari dinding, tetap jangan pernah dingin padaku! Aaaaa! Kurasa aku harus menyuruh Ono untuk membunuhmu! tidak! Aku akan menyuruh Ini untuk menangkapmu dan mencincang mu halus! Semoga kau cepat mati! Huh! Menjengkelkan! *njing b*ngs*t!)

"Apa-apaan ini?" aku terkejut. Tentu saja! Setelah pesan lemah lembut itu, pesan penuh dengan makian di bawahnya?

Tidak tidak. Bukan. Ini pesan yang Naruto salin dan kirim sendiri ke ponselnya(melalui ponsel Hinata dan di ruang chat mereka) waktu Hinata tengah tertidur di mobilnya.

"Tapi aku masih tak mengerti mengapa Ino terkejut begitu?" aku berpikir keras. Tak mungkin dia terkejut hanya karena pesan makian ini kan? Dia terlihat seolah Hinata akan meninggalkannya?

Aahhh! Entahlah.

Ini sebabnya aku lebih suka menyendiri. Manusia terlalu sulit dimengerti.

(Hehe.. Naruto, kau tahu? Aku senang sekali bersamamu. Hmhmhm.. Sejujurnya aku lebih memilih Toneri daripadamu tapi apa yang bisa aku katakan. Aku ini orang yang pandai. Jika aku bodoh, aku hanya bodoh dalam satu hal dan satu kali di seumur hidupku dan kebodohan itu karenamu. Haizzz.. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi kesal. Sudahlah. Lagi pula kau tak akan bisa membaca pesan ini. Bye bye.)

"Jadi sebetulnya kau mencintai dia atau aku?" Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesal. Apa maksudnya dia lebih memilih lelaki itu daripada aku? Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya. Untung saja dia seorang perempuan.

(Terkadang kehidupan ini seperti mimpi bagiku. Satu hal yang nyata bagiku adalah ketika aku sengaja memasukkan obat mules ke sarapanmu dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi. Hahaha.. Aku tak takut blueekk.. Kau tak akan tahu itu kerjaan aku. Oo satu hal lagi. Hobiku adalah mengerjaimu. Itu salahmu. Siapa suruh kau selalu menganggapku tak ada. Bluek.)

"Si brengsek ini.." emosiku hampir meledak karena pesan kode yang baru saja aku terjemahkan. ini alasannya mengapa perutku mulas dari pagi hingga malam hari. Ternyata itu kerjaan si brengsek itu. Gadis ini sungguh perlu di beri pelajaran.

Akan aku kerjain hingga dia nangis berdarah-darah.

Lihat aja kau brengsek.

.

.

Naruto pov end

.

.

Sejujurnya, Naruto sedikit menyesal karena membuat ibu Hinata menundukkan kepala padanya dan ternyata gadis ini tak menangis berdarah-darah, tapi setidaknya dia menangis bukan?

Awalnya Naruto mengira rencana ini tak akan berhasil karena ia mengira Hinata akan berteriak-teriak seperti biasa tapi ternyata. Lumayanlah..

"Aku hanya mengerjainya." jawab Naruto ketika menyaku dua tangannya ke saku celana jeansnya. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali pada wajah datarnya.

"Setelah membuat ku menundukkan kepalaku padamu?" ucap Hana tak percaya. Lelaki ini sangat tak sopan.

"Ya sedikit menyesal di bagian itu tapi apa yang aku katakan memang benar dan mana aku tahu, gadis itu akan diam saja. Biasanya dia akan berakting seperti anak baik dan polos." jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

Plaaaakkk!

Entah kapan dan bagaimana Hana sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dan menamparnya kuat.

"Bocah kurang ajar."

"Iitaii!" pekik Naruto sakit sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memanas dan pastinya memerah.

Plaaaaakkk!

Satu lagi tamparan untuk pipi kirinya, bukan dari tangan Hana melainkan Hinata.

"Iittaii! Sakit setan!" marahnya. Mengapa jadi dia yang tergampar disini?

"Kau keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu bercanda? Aku benci padamu!" Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Setelah membuak aib seseorang, ia mengatakan itu bercanda? Wow. Hebat sekali.

"Ibu, mari kita pergi."

"Aku bilang aku tak mengizinkan mu pergi." sela Naruto sebelum Hinata sempat menarik ibunya pergi.

"Aku tak perduli! Kau sangat egois. Kau mempermalukan ku dan mengatakan nya bercanda? Kau kira harga diriku bahan bercandaan?!" marah Hinata tak terima.

"Ya kau benar. Aku sangat egois. Aku belajar darimu. Itu sebabnya kau tak boleh pergi. Sekali tidak maka tidak. Dengar itu Hyuuga?!" tegas Naruto seolah ingin menjinakkan Hinata. Ya ya ya. Kalian benar. Naruto jahat, Naruto Egois karena mengerjainya begitu tapi kalian harus tahu satu hal. Naruto tak perduli! Catat dan garis bawahi. Yang jelas ia ingin Hinata tetap bersamanya tak perduli apapun.

Hinata terbungkam. Ia masih tak percaya hal ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ekspresi yang harus ia tunjukan sebenarnya untuk keadaan ini?

"Ibu, mari pergi." Hinata menguncang lengan ibunya. Ia tak percaya hal ini.

Naruto pasti hanya mengerjai nya. Tapi mengapa dia begitu? Setelah Hinata ingin melupakannya, dia malah muncul dengan candaan yang sama sekali tak lucu itu!

...

Hana terdiam sambil terus menatap Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Mengapa ia jadi ragu begini?

"Pulanglah. Kami harus pergi." ucap Hana pada Naruto beberapa menit kemudian.

"Biarkan dia tetap disini. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji." pinta Naruto pada Hana.

"Tak mau!" pekik Hinata. Ia takut, sumpah. Sikap Naruto yang sangat tak biasa ini membuatnya merinding.

"Dia pasti akan menyiksaku untuk balas dendam. Dia sudah tak waras. Pokoknya aku tak mau disini. Aku mau pergi." tambah Hinata semakin takut akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia tetap tinggal.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit emosi. Mengapa dia malah bersikap begitu setelah Naruto mengatakan 'aku mencintai mu'?

Hei! Naruto tengah serius. Se. Ri. Us.

Serius!

.

"Dia benar Hyuuga."

Hinata tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara yang tak asing untuknya.

"Ino?!" panggil Hinata syok ketika mendapati Ino tak jauh darinya. Mengapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu disini?

"Kau tak mengira bisa membodohiku, kan?" tanya Ino menahan kesalnya setelah berdiri di hadapan Hinata, disebelah Naruto.

Ino pov

.

.

Kode berisi makian dari Hinata untuk lelaki ini.

Aku hanya membaca sekilas pesan yang ada di layar yang baru saja Naruto berikan dan kemudian menarik layarnya ke bawah tuk membaca pesan di atasnya. Kepo. Hehe

Mata ku melebar seketika. Badanku membeku. Jantungku langsung menggila ketika aku membaca pesan kode panjang di atas pesan kode yang Naruto perlihatkan tadi.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Aku"

"Harus"

pergi.

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

.

.

Tingggg!

"Gila kahh?!" Hinata muncul setelah aku menekan bel rumahnya layaknya orang gila.

Aku sempat berpikir sejenak. Apa sebaiknya aku merahasiakan hal ini? Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku rasa ini yang terbaik.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata ketika dia sadar bahwa aku yang menekan bel rumahnya.

Aku menatap sejenak Hinata. Mengatur nafasku agar tetap teratur karena aku lupa bernafas tadi.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya ku menuntut jawaban sambil memamerkan layar ponsel Naruto ke depan wajah nya.

Hinata mengamati sejenak tulisan-tulisan di layar itu.

...

"Bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan pesan itu?"tanya nya pada ku yang menatapnya tak suka dan kecewa.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan teganya menulis salah namaku. Bukan sekali tapi dua kali!" ucap ku tak terima dan sedikit berdrama. "Dan bagaimana bisa ini disebut surat cinta?" tambahku tak mengerti.

"Ahahaha.." tawa cangung Hinata sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

.

.

Ino pov end.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengirim pesan itu padanya karena kau tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu mengetik panjang lebar dengan tangan mulus mu. Lagipula kau yakin dia tak akan bisa membaca pesan itu jadi ku yakin kau akan mengirim pesan itu." tebakan Ino yang membuat Hinata terdiam..

Hinata mengaku, ia telah mengirim pesan itu dari awal tapi karena kekesalannya pada Naruto beberpa menit kemudian. Ia menulis pesan yang baru tapi tak jadi mengirimnya karena ia merasa senang akan maidnya mengantar kue ke kamarnya. Bisa dibilang, ia melupakan rasa kesalnya dan ia telah mengirim pesan kode panjang lebar itu.

Tapi Hinata rasa ia harus tegas sekarang. Tak berguna berbicara panjang lebar saat ini karena ia akan tetap pergi.

"Maaf Ino." ucap Hinata singkat. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Dengar Hyuuga!" satu jari telunjuk Ino menunjuk wajah Hinata.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu pergi." tambah nya tak suka. Dia baru saja pulang dan malah mau pergi lagi? Enak saja. Apa dia kira dunia ini miliknya? bisa pergi pulang seenak jidatnya?

"Ino, ibuku akan tetap menarikku pergi meskipun aku tak mau. Kau kira aku mau pergi? Aku tak mau. Ya beberapa menit lalu tapi sekarang aku mau pergi." Hinata menatap sejenak Naruto sebelum kembali menatap Ino.

"Dia benar." Hana menyetujui ucapan Hinata. Putri tunggalnya ini akan tetap pergi dengannya.

"Izinkan Hinata tinggal denganku. Aku janji akan menjaganya." pinta Naruto berharap sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar Hinata berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak." jawab Hana singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Aku tak percaya padamu." sela Hinata sambil menepis tangan Naruto dipergelangan tangannya.

Hana menarik Hinata pergi dengan mengapit lengannya.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto frustasi pada Hinata dan ibunya yang terus melangkah pergi. Harusnya tadi ia tak mengerjai Hinata begitu. Itu sungguh rencana yang bodoh.

"Katakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya senang." bisik Ino buru-buru sambil mencubit lengan Naruto.

"Apa? Katakan apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan cepat.

"Apapun. Apapun tentang mu dan dia yang bisa membuatnya senang." jelas Ino cepat. Ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu mudah.

"Eh? Ee.. Ee..?" Naruto berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Apapun?

Sungguh?

"Semalam ketika Toneri menyuruhku menggantikan tempatnya, aku membawamu pergi dengan mobil ku. Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan rumahmu dan aku menatapmu Berjam-jam dan dan aku a-aku menciumu dua kali." jelas Naruto secepat kilat.

Ino hampir menyemburkan rasa syok lewat mulutnya.

Hana membeku begitu juga dengan Hinata. Jadi itu bukan mimpi!?

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap tak percaya Naruto. Sungguh dia melakukan hal itu?

"Aku senang kau di dekatku. Aku tak suka ketika kau di dekat Toneri. Dan kemarin aku.. Aku." Ucapan Naruto terjeda. Memalukan sekali.

"Aku tak mau memberitahumu." wajahnya semakin memerah. Memalukan sekali!

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Apa? aku apa? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Tak akan ku beri tahu." Naruto merapatkan bibirnya. Jantung nya menggila. Badannya terasa memanas. Mengapa kata-kata itu keluar dengan cepat tanpa bisa di rem?

"Apa? Apa? Kasih tahu." Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menguncang badannya dengan menarik dan mendorong baju di depan dadanya. Ia sungguh penasaran. Apa itu?

Deg!

Tapi acara geraknya terhenti ketika Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyusup ke kamarmu tengah malam dan memelukmu ketika kau sedang tidur." bisiknya merona. Lagi-lagi kata-katanya keluar tanpa bisa di kontrol.

Ino sungguh tak percaya hal ini. Lelaki dingin itu? Apa?!

Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Dan aku menciummu lagi." tambah Naruto. Ia rasa kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Haha" Hinata mulai tertawa kecil. Sungguh?

"Hahahaha.." sungguh?

Ia membalas pelukan Naruto. Menempelkan keningnya di dada bidang Naruto. Sungguh dia lakukan itu? Apa itu artinya lelaki ini sungguh jatuh hati padanya?

"Kau tak adil. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatapmu." ucap Hinata. Jadi ternyata ia tak bermimpi ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah memeluknya dan tidur di dekatnya. Ia sungguh tak bisa percaya ini. Mengapa hal ini membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum?

"Hinata, maafkan aku." ucap Naruto menyesal. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini karena sempat membuatmu menjauh.

"Kumohon tinggallah denganku." tambahnya berharap. "Aku tak mau kau jauh dariku."

"Aku bahkan sampai menyusup ke rumahmu hanya untuk melihatmu. Aku merasa gila hanya kerena tak berbicara padamu selama seminggu. Aku bahkan berbicara padamu ketika kau sedang tidur. Aku rasa aku sungguh sudah gila. Kumohon jangan pergi."

Hinata tersenyum haru dan senang. Jadi ternyata Naruto menyukainya.

"Hik" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya setelah menyamankan pipinya di dada bidang Naruto. Ia merasa bahagia sekali.

Persetan dengan apa yang pikirannya pikirkan saat ini karena perasannya sungguh tengah berbunga-bunga. Ternyata selama ini apa yang ia lakukan tak sia-sia.

"Mengapa sekarang? Mengapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ia sungguh masih tak mempercayai hal ini. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

"Karena aku tak mau jauh darimu. Aku langsung mengejarmu ketika tahu kau akan pergi."

"Baiklah. Mari kita hentikan acara berpelukan ini. Hinata, kita harus pergi. Kita sungguh sudah terlambat. Ini sudah hampir jam empat." Sela Hana yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aksi berpelukan dan menatapnya.

"Ibu, izinkan aku tinggal." pujuknya dengan bibir bebek dan alis berkerutnya.

"No, sweetheart." jawab Hana singkat.

Hinata tahu ibunya tak akan mendengarkannya jadi pilihan yang bagus adalah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon ayahnya.

Klik.

Terangkat secepat kilat.

"Hallo?" suara dari seberang sana.

"Ayah..." panggil Hinata kecewa.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah,,, happy anniversary ke 20" ucap Hinata dengan cengirannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya nya to the point.

"Ayah, aku tak mau pergi. Kumohon izin kan aku tinggal disini. Teman-temanku akan menjagaku. Ya ya ya." Pinta Hinata penuh harap.

...

Beberapa menit terdiam manusia di seberang sana pun menjawab "Baiklah." yang membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum lebar.

Gampang bukan?

"Ibu! Ayah membiarkan ku tinggal!" Pekik Hinata senang yang membuat Hana menatapnya terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu Hiashi?! Setelah membuat ku bangun tengah malam di bandara dengan keadaan berantakan. Kau menuruti anakmu semudah itu?".marahnya tak terima sambil merebut ponsel Hinata dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Pulang sekarang."

Klik.

Panggilan itu di akhiri sepihak dan semakin membuat Hana syok berat.

"Bye bye ibu. Aku akan mengunjungimu." Ucap Hinata berbunga-bunga. Seketika saja kesedihan dan kekecewaannya selama dua minggu ini lenyap entah kemana.

"Tak bisa dipercaya." Hana menghela nafasnya kasar.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, ia melangkah pergi menuju persawat yang telah siap menunggu. Dia selalu saja memanjakan putrinya ini.

.

.

.

Iiiuuuuu..

Hus..

Hinata melambaikan tangannya ketika pesawat itu terbang pergi, tak lupa dengan cengiran bahagianya.

Akhirnya akan ada happy ending di cerita cintanya. Perjuangannya tak sia-sia. Ia dan Naruto akan menikah, punya 10 anak dan hidup bahag~

"Aaa. A. haaa.. Iittaii!" pekik Hinata sakit dan terkejut ketika daun telinganya tiba-tiba di tarik ke atas entah oleh siapa.

"Ternyata kau tikus kotor yang telah membuat ku sakit perut dari pagi hingga malam?" ucap sang penarik telinga yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ehh..?" Ino mulai berfirasat buruk soal ini. Sedikit info, ia yang memasukkan obat mules itu ke ramen Naruto di kantin ketika Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia mulai mengendap-endap pergi dengan sangat berhati-hati.

"Maafkan aku sahabat baikku karena akan berkhianat lagi." inner Ino berbicara.

"Oh satu lagi. Aku tak pernah berjanji akan menjagamu."

Kabuurrrr!

Brack!

"Iitaaii!" Pekik ino sakit ketika bokongnya menghantam kerasnya keramik.

"Toneri?!" panggilnya terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Jangan berisik." bisik Toneri sambil membantu Ino berdiri dengan cara menarik satu tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya nya penasaran.

Sebelum menjawab, Toneri memutar pelan badan Ino agar dia menghadap ke Naruto dan Hinata dengan cara memutar pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dari tadi." jawabnya tanpa menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Ino yang berada di depannya.

Ia sudah berada disini sejak Naruto keluar dari rumah entah mau kemana Sedangkan Ino tahu Hinata pergi jam tiga pagi karena beberapa pengawal Hyuuga mengetuk pintu rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa bunga.

Ino tak tahu untuk siapa bunga itu tapi yang ia tahu kini Hinata akan menetap disini.

Senyum tipis dan lembut menghiasi wajah cantik Ino ketika ia menatap Hinata yang berada lumayan jauh darinya.

"Selamat datang lagi, kawan."

Toneri tersenyum akan sambutan lembut Ino barusan.

.

.

.

"Haaa! Kau bilang akan menjagaku!" Pekik Hinata takut sambil berusaha melepaskan jeweran Naruto di daun telinga mulusnya.

"Iya, setelah aku menyiksamu." jawabnya penuh amarah tertahan. Gadis ini sangat kasar dan sering memaki nya. Dengan sialannya ia terus saja menjawab iya pada pesan kode sialan yang tak ia mengerti itu.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak!" Pekik Hinata frustasi. Mengapa malah begini jadinya?!

"Ibu! Biarkan aku ikut!" tangan Hinata berusaha mengapai persawat yang telah terbang tinggi di langit tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mau membiarkannya melangkah meski cuma sekalangkah.

"Mungkin aku harus mulai menyuruhmu menjadi babu di rumah ku. Mencuci pakaian dan piring kotorku. Dan kau akan tidur di gudang!"

"Tidak! Ibu! Ayah! Biarkan aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesawat pun tiba di tempat tujuan dan sang istri dari pemilik pesawat pun sudah tiba di depan mansion dengan keadaan menahan emosi.

Ia masih sangat marah. Ingin sekali ia mencekik suaminya yang seolah sedang mengerjainya.

Klik

Ia memasuki mansion dengan melewati pintu mansion yang baru saja ia belah.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan, anata."

Deg!

Hana terdiam karena terkejut akan suara itu.

...

Ia mengamati sejenak ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh sedikit sinar matahari pagi di balik jendela yang tertutup tirai.

Apa lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya ini tengah memegang bunga?

...

Sudut bibir Hana terangkat ketika kepalanya tertunduk sejenak.

Seketika saja emosi di hatinya menghilang dan tergantikan oleh bunga-bunga kecil.

Mungkin pilihan yang bagus karena membiarkan Hinata tetap tinggal.

.

.

Dasar lelaki.

Senyum lembut dan tulus Hana pamerkan.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan, Anata."

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di season 2

Moga kalian suka ya.. Maaf kalau gak bagus.

Ps: author gak ada akun wp

Terima kasih karena telah penasaran pada lanjutan ceritanya dan favorit and follow.

Ni udh up kilat.

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya

Bye bye (chu~)


	14. Romantis(season 2)

"Hai! Namaku Hinata."

Namaku Hinata. Aku Hinata."

"Ku Hinata!"

Pletak

"Iitaaii!"

"Diam setan. Semua orang sudah tahu kau Hinata, sekarang pergi dari depan kameraku! Lagipula aku tak sedang merekam video." Hinata mengelus kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil memamerkan bibir bebeknya ketika lelaki yang baru saja mengetuk kepalanya melangkah pergi.

Ini menjengkelkan! Kami baru saja resmi pacaran semalam dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak ramah padaku. Sedikit info saat ini kami tinggal disatu rumah tapi terkadang aku juga tinggal di rumahku dan yang paling penting.

Hah?!

Kau kira ini cerita cinta romantis?

Hei!

Kau ingin lihat cerita cinta romantis?

Biar aku tunjukan apa itu romantis.

"Hiaaaaaatttt!" Hinata berlari kencang menuju Naruto yang sibuk dengan kemarenya dan melayangkan samping badannya ke punggung Naruto yang menyebabkannya melayang jauh.

Bracckkk!

Naruto berakhir di tumpukan kardus-kardus di ruang tamu tak jauh dari dimana Hinata berada tadi.

"Iitaaaaiii! Kau gila ya?! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!" Marah Naruto terkejut pada Hinata yang telah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap nya tak suka.

"Hm!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Hah?!" Naruto menatap tak percaya kelakuan pacar baru nya itu.

Kalian lihat itu?

Hah?!

Kalian kira ada cerita cinta romantis disini?

Oh ada, itu hanya ketika dia sedang senang dan memperbaiki suasana romantis yang menyenangkan ketika aku merusaknya.

Tapi ketika dia sedang tak mood. Lihatlah kelakuan monster nya itu.

Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa aku menyukai perempuan itu.

Tapi...

Naruto tersenyum lucu sambil membersihkan lensa kameranya dengan jari jempolnya.

"Aku tetap mencintainya."

"Awww.. So cweet..." sebuah kepala lengkap dengan cengiran bahagia muncul dari balik dinding yang membuat Naruto membalikkan badan dan menatapnya.

Grap!

Belum sempat Naruto berkata, Hinata telah berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Hinata senang.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 14

(Season 2)

.

.

.

Naruto pov

"Apa lagi?!" aku bertanya dengan kesal ketika makhluk kecil didalam mobil itu lagi-lagi tak mau keluar dari dalamnya.

"Dulu aku melihat kau meraih tangannya dan menciumnya. Mengapa kau tak lakukan hal itu padaku?" dia bertanya dengan pipi mengembungnya.

Ya, jujur ku sengaja selalu membuatnya kesal karena dia terlihat sangat manis dengan itu tapi tetap saja terkadang tingkah nya menjengkelkan.

"Keluar atau aku kunci." ucapku dingin dan mau tak mau dia pun beranjak keluar.

Braaackkk!

"Kau ingin menghancurkan mobilku?!" marahku ketika dia menutup kuat pintu mobilku tapi dia malah mengabaikan amarahku.

Tet

Aku mengunci mobil dengan remot kecil yang di gantung pada kunci mobilku.

Niatku berjalan pergi tapi makhluk tadi malah meloncat ke punggung ku.

"Gendong aku ke kelas." ucapnya.

Aku mengerak-gerakan badanku guna menurunkannya tapi dia malah mengencangkan pelukannya di leherku dan ikatan kakinya di pinggangku.

"Baiklah baiklah." mau tak mau pun aku mengendongnya pergi.

Diam diam aku tersenyum lucu.

Dia sangat manis, dia tahu caranya membuatku tak mengabaikannya.

"Fuhh.." aku sengaja mengabaikan dia yang sengaja meniup daun telingaku dan memainkan kuku jari telunjuknya di pipiku.

Sentuhannya sangat imut. Iya, sangat manis dan lucu sebelum..

"Aarrgghh!"

"Kaaaaahhh! Kau gila!" dengan terkejut dan reflek aku melempar makhluk di punggungku tadi ke lantai dengan cara mengoyang kuat.

"Aaaa iitaaii!"

Naruto pov end.

.

.

"Apa kau gila?! Ini sudah ke kali berapa kau mengigit telingaku?!" maki Naruto masih dalam keadaan syok.

Hinata berdiri sambil menyapu telapak tangan dan rok bagian bokongnya, tak lupa dengan bibir mengerutnya pertanda ia tak suka.

"Kau jahat sekali membuangku seperti itu?! Lagi pula siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku!?" jawab Hinata tak suka. Lelaki ini senang sekali mengabaikannya. Terkadang dia sedang senang dan romantis tapi setiap harinya dia selalu dingin pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata mengekorinya layaknya pengikut. Dia membuat Hinata seperti bukan siapa-siapanya. Itu menjengkelkan!

"Tetap saja tak boleh begitu. Lihat saja Sakura bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu. Hah~!" Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Diam-diam senyum tipis nan singkat menghiasi bibirnya lagi.

Hinata menatap tak suka dan kecewa Naruto. Mengapa dia selalu membandingkan Hinata dan gadis itu?

Tak ada hal yang baik selama setengah tahun pacaran ini. Naruto menjengkelkan!

.

.

.

"Pagi yang cerah, Hinata." senyum secerah matahari pagi itu menyapa tapi sayangnya tak berhasil menghilangkan bibir bebek di bibir Hinata.

"Menjengkelkan!" Hinata menghentakkan satu kakinya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan teman bersurai perak yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Hah~" ia kehabisan kata-kata. Mengapa temannya itu suka sekali mengerjai pacarnya ini? Apa dia tak takut gadis ini berpaling hati karena sikapnya itu?

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Terlihat Hinata dan temannya, Ino kini terduduk di salah satu bangku panjang di kantin yang mulai di penuhi banyaknya manusia berseragam.

"Dia dingin sekali padaku. Aku jadi ragu dia mencintaiku atau tidak." jelas Hinata cemburut sambil memainkan pipet di botol minumnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengetest nya?" saran Ino terduduk diseberang Hinata.

"Caranya?" tanya Hinata.

"Dekati lelaki lain." jawab Ino cepat dan Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Toneri?" Hinata menyebutkan nama yang kini ada di pikirannya.

"Jangan dia. Hehe." jawab Ino cepat. Siapapun boleh asal bukan lelaki perak itu. Alasannya? Rahasia. Hehe.

"Tak ada orang lain selain dia." ucap Hinata. Lima bulan lalu mereka telah menduduki kelas tiga. Darimana bisa ia mencari seorang cowok untuk membuat Naruto cemburu?

"Tidak tidak. Rencana lain. Hmm?" Ino berpikir keras.

"Oh, aku tahu. Dia kan tak suka kau memakai lipstick merah itu. Pakai saja setiap hari supaya dia memperhatikan mu." saran Ino bersemangat dan Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa itu bukan rencana yang bagus. Apa kau ingat kejadian dimana terakhir kali aku memakai lipstick merah itu?" Tanya Ino dan kedua manusia itu pun saling menerawang ke atas..

.

.

Flashback.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Tidak! Bibir merah ini sangat bagus! Lepaskan aku!"

Brackk!

Naruto menjauh ketika kaki Hinata menendang kuat perutnya yang berada di atas nya.

"Pergi Naruto! Aku tak mau!" Hinata berlari mengelilingi rumah dengan rambut kacaunya karena terus bergesek dengan ranjang di kamarnya tadi dimana Naruto menduduki perutnya dan memaksa menghapus lipstik merahnya sebelum ke sekolah.

"Kembali kau Hyuuga!" Naruto mengejar Hinata kemanapun dia pergi dengan selembar kapas yang telah di beri toner di tangan kanannya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Ini lipstik merah pengeluaran terbaru! Tak mungkin aku tak memakai nya!" Pekik Hinata yang sudah terpojok di dinding, hanya barang-barang kecil di lemari disebelahnya yang bisa membantunya mengusir Nasuto tapi sayangnya tak berhasil. Dia terus saja mendekat.

Tap!

Naruto menempelkan kesal satu tangannya ke dinding guna menghalang jalan keluar Hinata dan cukup membuat Hinata menatapnya layaknya anak kucing yang hampir mati kelaparan.

"Kau ingin hapus itu dengan kapas atau bibirku?" tanya Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

Flashback end.

"Hahahahaha.." tawa Ino langsung pecah ketika kejadian yang Hinata ceritakan kemarin kembali melintasi otaknya.

"Dia menciumku sampai aku hampir kehabisan nafas dan mati." tambah Hinata frustasi. Itu adalah kejadian yang paling megerikan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"Dan hahaha dan kau mengigitnya hingga dia ke sekolah dengan bekas gigitan di bawah bibirnya. Hahahahah.." itu sangat lucu. Seandainya saja kalian melihat bekas gigitan rapi Hinata yang berbentuk setengah bulatan disana. Itu terlihat seperti Naruto terus menjulurkan lidahnya. Hahahaha

Tapi karena hal itu, mereka jadi berjauhan selama beberapa hari dan tiba-tiba baik entah kapan dan bagaimana.

"Tapi tak apa. Anggap saja demi mendapatkan perhatian darinya." Ino berbicara dengan serius setelah puas tertawa.

"Oo ok. Kalau begitu mari kita ke mall setelah pulang sekolah." ajak Hinata dengan cengirannya.

"Woke." Ino menyetujui sambil membalas cengiran Hinata dengan cengirannya.

.

.

.

15.33

"Dimana setan kecil itu?" Naruto menatap kesal jam tangannya dan kembali bersandar ke pintu mobilnya. Semua manusia di sekolah ini sudah hampir tak lagi kelihatan tapi dimana Hinta? Dia mengatakan ingin ke toilet tapi malah belum muncul sampai sekarang?

Ting

Naruto meraih ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan.

 _aku dan Ino ke mall, kau_ _Pulanglah dulu. Oh, iya. Aku sengaja baru memberitahumu sekarang. Bye bye cinta. Muachh.._

Satu sudut bibir Naruto terangkat dan berkedut karena membaca pesan yang baru saja Hinata kirimkan. Sengaja? Berani sekali dia mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

00.23

Klik

"Aku pulang." bisik Hinata setelah membuka pintu rumah dan mengamati sejenak dalamnya yang sudah gelap dan hanya di terangi sedikit cahaya lewat jendela.

Setelah merasa aman, ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam tapi langkahnya berhenti karena lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

"Kau dari mana?" Hinata menatap suara yang berasal dari seorang lelaki bersurai kuning dengan piyama coklat di badannya.

"Aahaha.. Belanja." Hinata menyembunyikan kilat lebih dari lima kantong belanjaan ke belakang nya ketika lelaki tadi telah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya nya was-was.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto ku sayang." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis penuh rahasianya.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Naruto berusaha merebut kantong belanjaan di belakang Hinata tapi Hinata langsung menghindar.

"Hanya pakaian dalam." ucap Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Naruto masih pada pendiriannya. Naruto masih ingat jelas terakhir kali gadis ini pulang dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang dipenuhi lipstik, bulu mata dan banyak hal yang tak penting. Ia sungguh tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Tak sopan mengintip pakaian dalam perempuan, Naruto." jelas Hinata sok pintar.

"Tak perduli. Kemarikan." Naruto merebut paksa enam kantong belanjaan di tangan Hinata dan akhir nya terjadilah acara tarik-menarik.

"Jangan. Aku serius." Hinata menarik kantong-kantongnya tapi Naruto semakin kuat menariknya.

"Kemarikan!"

"Oo baiklah." Hinata melepaskan pegangan nya yang membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh setelah termundur beberapa langkah setelah melayangkan kantong-kantong ditangannya ke udara.

Brackk..

"Ups.. Bye bye." Hinata langsung berlari pergi dengan kecepatan extra meninggalkan..

Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini membeku dilantai dan dipenuhi kecoa.

Kecoa?

Kecoa!

Hidup!

Sungguh hidup dan kini mengeliat dimana-mana termaksud di badan dan kepala Naruto!

Sungguh menjijikan!

"HINATA!"

.

.

"Ha?!" Toneri tersiaga dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika suara super nyaring mengagetkannya.

Hinata?

.

.

.

"Hoaamm" Hinata menguap setelah terbaring ke atas ranjangnya.

Ngantuk sekali. Ia harus pulang tengah malam hanya untuk pekerjaan itu. Melelahkan sekali. Ia mengantuk, ini sudah sangat larut.

Tanpa rasa bersalahnya, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Oh, tentu saja ia telah mengunci pintunya untuk berjaga-jaga akan ada penjahat yang masuk ke kamarnya layaknya pembunuh.

Iihh.. Mengerikan. (Ps: kamar naruto dan Hinata terpisah karena belum sah :v)

.

.

.

03.21

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya Hyuuga."

Sreet

Sreet

Sreet

Gigi-gigi Naruto saling terkatup kesal. Si sialan itu membuat nya harus membereskan kecoa itu selama dua jam karena sialan kecil itu terus saja lari kesana-sini.

"Lihat saja kau Hyuuga. Kau akan menyesal."

Sreet

Sreet!

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

"Muach" Hinata mengecup udara di hadapan cermin setelah selesai melapiskan lipstik merah ke bibir nya.

Teet

Teet!

Klakson mobil berbunyi.

"Naruto pasti sudah menunggu. Semoga saja dia tak marah. Hehe."

.

.

.

Naruto segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju kamar Hinata dilantai dua setelah menekan klason.

Klik

Cip

"Mmppphhh! Apa-apaan ini?!" Pekik Hinata syok ketika ia hendak melewati pintu kamarnya malah terhalang suatu benda bening tapi bukan itu masalahnya tapi masalahnya ada pada rambut panjang dan bulu tangan serta kain pakaiannya menempel di sana.

"Upss. Sepertinya aku salah meletakkan isolasi." ucap Nasuto sinis.

"Ruto! Sakit! Kulit tanganku tertarik!" ucap Hinata frustasi akan bulu tangannya yang terasa hampir copot ketika ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari isolasi yang benar-benar lengket ini.

"Kau meletakkan apa di sini?" tanya Hinata kesusahan.

"Oo entahlah..? mungkin hanya sedikit menambahkan wax(pencabut bulu) beberapa menit lalu?" jawab Naruto enteng sambil menaikan satu bahunya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto. Sakit. Hiks keluarkan aku dari sini." pinta Hinata menangis tanpa air mata.

"Astaga Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!"

"Toneri. Hiks.. Toneri bantu aku."

Toneri menatap syok Hinata yang tertempel di banyaknya isolasi layaknya kumbang kecil di datang laba-laba.

"Tunggu sebentar." Toneri mulai mengoyak sisi isolasi yang menempel di ambang pintu.

"Aaaaa! Sakit!" Pekik Hinata ketika Toneri berusaha memisahkan isolasi yang menempel di lengannya.

"Jangan manja Hyuuga. Kita sudah terlambat." Ucap Naruto tak suka ketika Toneri semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke rambut Hinata yang tertempel di isolasi.

"Aaa-haa! Sakit Neri!"

Alis Naruto berkerut ketika ia merasa terabaikan.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar kok. Hinata."

Sreettt!

"Aaaaaaaaa-Haaaaa! SAKIT!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika Toneri melepas secara tiba-tiba isolasi yang menempel di lengannya.

"Bulu tanganmu berpindah tempat. Haha.." ucap Toneri tak kuasa menahan lucu pada isolasi yang langsung dipenuhi bulu-bulu tangan halus Hinata.

"Akiittt!"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah berhasil keluar dari isolasi plus wax itu. Mobil Naruto pun melaju ke sekolah dengan Hinata dan Toneri sebagai penumpang.

"Aaa.. Akiitt.. Tanganku terasa panas sekali." ngeluh Hinata frustasi pada tangannya yang langsung bersih dari bulu.

"Fuh. Fuh. Sakit sakit hilanglah." Toneri meniup lengan Hinata seolah memberinya mantra dan membelainya lembut.

"Hei, kalian kira aku supir kalian? Hinata duduk didepan." marah Naruto sambil mengamati Hinata dan Toneri lewat cermin di dekatnya.

"Tak mauk! Kau jahat!" Hinata membuang mukanya dan kembali sibuk dengan lengannya.

"Itu salahmu juga Naruto. Mengapa kau keterlaluan sekali?" ucap Toneri tak terima akan Naruto yang terlihat tak merasa bersalah sedikipun.

Sssseett!

Mobil merah itu berhenti mendadak yang menyebabkan jidat Toneri dan Hinata terdorong ke depan.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!" pekik Hinata frustasi ketika Nasuto turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu di sebelah kursi Toneri.

"Turun." ia menarik paksa Toneri turun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa lagi?" Toneri sungguh tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi ini.

"Kau naik bis." Naruto meletakkan selembar uang 10rb ke telapak tangan Toneri yang langsung membekukan Toneri.

"Hinata, duduk depan."

"Tak mauk! Tak mau!" rontak Hinata tak suka ketika Naruto memaksanya duduk di depan.

Blam

Pintu itu ditutup kasar setelah Hinata berhasil di jinakan ke kursi depan.

"Awas kau kalau berani protes." Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah mendelik tajam ke arah Toneri yang masih saja membeku.

Brummmm

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Naruto melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Toneri di pinggir jalan.

..?

!

"Woi! Naruto! Woi!" panggil Toneri baru saja sadar dari pemikirannya tapi sayangnya mobil itu telah menjauh darinya.

"Kusoo! Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Huh!" Hinata membuang wajahnya ke jendela pintu, tak berniat menatap Naruto sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menyetir. Ia menatap Hinata ketika mobilnya berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Kau mau mengabaikan ku sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata sama sekali tak berbicara padanya maupun menatapnya.

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan ketika kau membuatnya kesal?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah membuatnya kesal dan dia selalu memaafkanku tanpa aku minta." jawab Naruto lucu dan jujur.

"Oo" Hinata BeOria dengan nada tak suka. Bela saja terus mantanmu itu.

"Hinata, kau tahu satu hal? Mungkin kau harus sedikit berjaga jarak dengan Toneri?" Naruto menjalankan mobil merahnya ketika lampu hijau menampakkan dirinya.

"Huh!" Hinata tak perduli. Kau saja yang jauh-jauh dari Hinata.

"Baiklah maafkan aku kerena urusan tadi. Aku hanya bercanda." demi menghilangkan bad mood pacarnya ini, Naruto pun mengalah tapi gadis itu masih saja membuang wajahnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau? Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto dan Hinata meliriknya sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Kau tak pernah mengajakku makan malam romantis." Hinata memamerkan mulut bebeknya ke arah Naruto.

...

Naruto menatap sejanak Hinata sebelum menjawab "baiklah, mari kita makan malam romantis hari ini." jawaban yang langsung menghadirkan senyum lebar di bibir Hinata.

"Di rumah dan aku yang masak?" tambah Hinata senang dengan mata berbinarnya. Ia harus memperlihatkan kehebatan ibu rumah tangga nya. Hehe

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Kau meremehkanku." Hinata berdecih tak suka.

"Hm.." guman Naruto lucu sambil mengengam satu tangan Hinata, tak lupa membalas senyuman lucu Hinata tapi senyuman Naruto perlahan memudar ketika matanya tertuju pada bibir Hinata yang tak ia sadari sedari tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai lipstik itu lagi!" emosinya meledak yang langsung membuat Hinata menjauhkan tangan dan badannya dari Naruto.

"Aaa! Ini model baru." ngles Hinata memohon dan takut.

"Hapus atau turun, Hyuuga?!"

"Turun."

"HYUUGA!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Loha.. Karena kalian mau baca yang ini jadi author up. Sejujurnya ia udh siap lama sih. hehe..

Oleh karena ini, author akan up dua fic secara bergantian.

Dan semoga suka, silahkan tinggalkan komentar.

Bye bye


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 15

(Season 2)

.

.

.

Dub!

Sreng

Sreng

Praanngg!

"Yaaampunnn!" gadis bersurai indigo dengan celemek di badannya itu memekik frustasi dan terkejut ketika piring putih terpeleset dari tangannya dan berakhir mengenaskan di lantai.

"Mengapa kau jatuh?!" tanya nya frustasi sambil memunggut satu demi satu kepingan piring yang terbelah-belah dilantai itu.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 19.34

Sua-pacarnya akan pulang sebentar lagi tapi ia masih sibuk di dapur yang menjengkelkan ini.

Pssss

...

?

Hidung itu mengendus-endus mencari asal bau.

Gosong?

.

.

!

"Yaampunnn!" mulut itu kembali memekik terkejut. Dengan segera ia yang adalah Hinata berlari ke arah kompor dan mematikan api yang memanggang dua potong daging sapinya di dalam pemanggang kecil itu.

"Gosong.." gumannya putus asa ketika ia membalik daging sapi itu.

"Ahhh! Persetan! Yang penting bisa di makan." akhirnya ia pun menyerah pada makanan cantik nan sempurna seperti yang ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian.

Dimana Hinata telah rapi dengan gaun cream selutut, duduk di depan meja yang juga sudah rapi dengan alas kain merah, beberapa piring makanan di atasnya dan dua gelas jus orange serta dua gelas air putih.

Setangkai mawar di dalam vas cantik terletak di tengah-tengah meja tapi mengapa?

Mengapa suasannya terasa tak seindah seharusnya?

Hinata berusaha bertahan dengan senyumnya tapi ia gagal.

Bibir bawahnya memanjang ketika ia melembutkan punggungnya.

"Mengapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata frustasi pada lelaki yang terduduk di hadapannya di balik meja persegi.

Hinata bahkan tak tahu apa arti tatapan itu tepatnya ia tak bisa menjelaskan arti tatapan itu dengan kata-kata.

Lelaki yang adalah Naruto menyandarkan punggung nya ke sandaran kursi dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dekat dada tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Hinata di hadapannya. Ayolah, ia sudah berpakaian rapi untuk acara makan malam romantis ini tapi lihatlah apa yang ia dapatkan?

"Kau tak pandai masak?" ia pun bersuara.

"Sejujurnya aku baru belajar tadi.." jawab Hinata pelan. Ia merasa tengah di hakimi.

"Ta-tapi ini enak kok. Cuma sedikit gosong, mungkin? dan ini cuma terlihat jelek..?" tambah Hinata cepat. Memasak itu gampang dan ia telah mengikuti panduan masak dari buku resep makanan. Jadi ia yakin, ini pasti enak.

...

Beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang, Naruto pun meraih garfu dan pisau kecil untuk memotong steak hitam mengkilat di depannya tapi dahinya berkerut ketika steak daging itu sama sekali tak mau terbelah.

Hinata semakin gelisah dan ragu ketika Naruto terlihat seperti tengah memotong karet.

Baiklah, sebaiknya Naruto mencicipi bulat-bulat tak jauh darinya itu.

Hinata melirik ke arah sumpit ditangan Naruto yang tengah menjepit bulatan-bulatan kecil buatannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto setelah mengamati bulatan kecil dengan saos merah di ujung sumpitnya.

"Di buku itu menulis namanya polo-polo. Bahan dasarnya almond." Hinata menjawab lucu atau mungkin senang karena Naruto terlihat tertarik dengan bulatan itu.

Dengan ragu dan keberanian, Naruto memasukkan benda yang terlihat sangat menggelikan itu ke dalam mulutnya tapi hanya diperlukan waktu satu detik, makanan itu langsung meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iiieuuww!" dengan segera Naruto meraih segelas jus orange guna mencuci sisa rasa makanan menjijikan itu di mulutnya tapi jus orange ini pun terasa sangat buruk di mulutnya.

Ia segera meneguk habis segelas air di dekatnya setelah memuntahkan kembali jus orange itu ke tempatnya yang cukup-cukup membuat Hinata terlihat putus asa dan gelisah.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Bahkan orange jus ini pun tak enak. Yang normal disini hanyalah air putih ini." Naruto meninggikan suara nya, syok. Ia bisa maklum kalau Hinata tak bisa memasak tapi apa yang harus ia katakan jika dia pun tak bisa membuat segelas jus orange?

Tak bisa di percaya.

"Aku tak pandai memilih mangga." jawab Hinata ragu. Padahal ia sengaja mengambil mangga itu langsung dari pohon di belakang rumahnya dan mengolahnya sendiri tapi ekspresi Naruto sungguh jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Aah! Sudahlah." menahan kesalnya, Naruto memilih melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata. Apanya yang makan malam romantis? Dia tak bisa masak tapi malah sok, bahkan makanan itu pun tak bisa di makan. Beda cerita kalau makanan itu bisa di makan. Uuggh! Merusak mood saja.

"Padahal kan aku sudah berusaha." guman Hinata entah dengan nada apa sambil menatap jari-jarinya yang saling mengait di atas pahanya. Tak bisa ia katakan betapa kecewa dirinya saat ini. Setidaknya Naruto harus menghargai usahanya, bukan?

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika gumanan itu berhasil ditangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Seumur hidupku, aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuh kompor." guman Hinata lagi, tak berniat untuk didengar Naruto, tapi siapa sangka lelaki itu bisa mendengarnya?

"Aku bahkan menghabiskan dua jam hanya agar bisa membedakan mana lengkuas, jahe dan yang lainnya.." kepalanya masih tertunduk hingga ia tak menyadari kekasihnya telah membalikkan badan dan menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa.

"Aku bahkan kesusahan menjawab ketika ibu sayur menanyakan aku ingin merica yang mana. Semua nya terlihat sama tapi berbeda." rasanya Hinata ingin menangis, tapi ia tak mau menunjukan air matanya untuk kerusakan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Woi, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau tak hanya akan duduk dan menungguku memasak makananmu kan?" tambahnya lagi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya nya tak percaya.

Naruto melangkah pergi tanpa menjawab yang langsung membuat Hinata beranjak dari kursi dan mengikutinya.

"Sungguh bisa?" mengapa Hinata baru tahu hal ini?

.

.

.

Zzzzztt..

Daging sapi segar itu di panggang di atas api yang tentunya telah di alas sebuah pemanggang kecil.

"Ambilkan garam."

"Aaa garam." Hinata meraih toples bening berisi garam dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Itu gula." ucap Naruto kesal. Ia bahkan bisa tahu itu gula hanya dari melihatnya dari luar. Hinata sungguh. sungguh! gagal menjadi seorang perempuan. Garam dan gula pun tak bisa dia bedakan. Bagaimana bisa ada perempuan seperti ini?

"Ini.." Naruto meraih toples garam dari tangan Hinata setelah mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kau tak perlu melototiku hanya karena aku salah mengambil garam." ucap Hinata tak suka.

"Dan membuang uang dengan makanan menjijikan itu?" Timpal Naruto tak suka.

"Bahkan Sakura pun bisa memasak dengan enak." tambah nya yang langsung memanyunkan bibir Hinata. Lagi-lagi di bandingkan dengan gadis itu.

"Ya sudah. 'Makan malam romantis' saja dengan MANTAN PACARMU itu." Hinata melangkah pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Naruto menjengkelkan!

"Woi! Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah siap." Mata Naruto berkedip sekali ketika Hinata menghilang di balik dinding.

...

Senyuman lucu menghiasi bibirnya sejenak.

Haah~

Dasar merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Menjengkelkan!" desis Hinata setelah merobohkan badannya, menindih ranjang besarnya. Wajahnya yang tadi terbenam kini menghadap ke samping.

"Apa bagusnya orang itu di banding aku? Dia suka sekali membandingkan kami." omelnya tak suka.

"Ya baiklah, aku tak bisa masak. Itu saja. Semua orang juga punya kekurangan." omelnya lagi.

"Dia selalu saja berbicara seolah orang itu adalah orang yang sangat sempurna. Menjengkelkan!"

Klik

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka tapi terabaikan oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Ayo makan." ajak lelaki yang baru saja berdiri didekat ranjang Hinata.

"Kau membuatku harus membawa makanan ini kesini. Menyusahkan." tambahnya yang langsung membuat Hinata mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kesal lelaki yang pastinya Naruto.

"Ka" ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja memandang steak di atas piring di tangan Naruto itu.

Ia menundukkan sejenak kepalanya guna menyembunyikan senyumnya dan segera memasang kembali wajah kesalnya setelah mengangkat kepalanya ketika Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke pinggir ranjang di dekatnya.

"Makan atau tidak?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang terkesan dingin.

"Mengapa bentuknya berubah?" Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Apa nya yang berubah?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Bentuknya. Bentuk nya itu." Hinata menuntut jawaban tapi Naruto malah menghela nafasnya.

"Matamu yang berubah."

"Hei! Jelas-jelas bentuknya berubah. Masa kau tak melihat nya?"

"Sudahlah.. Cepat makan. Karena kau membuang-buang uang untuk masakanmu tadi, kau hanya boleh mendapat setengah porsi dari steak ini."

"Aaaaaa.. Bilang saja kau ingin makan sepiring denganku."

"Aku lebih senang makan semuanya sendiri."

"Heiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

7.26

"Menjengkelkan!" Hinata menghentakkan kakinya ketika pacarnya melangkah pergi begitu saja setelah memakirkan mobilnya ke tempat parkiran sekolah.

"Persetan! Lihat saja kau Uzumaki Naruto. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku." Hinata membulatkan niat, ketika jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah belokan dimana Naruto menghilang barusan.

"Semangat Hinata!"

"Kyaaaahhh!" pekik Hinata terkejut sambil menjauh dari asal suara setelah membalikkan badannya.

"Ino?!" panggil nya masih terkejut. Sejak kapan orang ini berada di belakang nya?

"Aku ingin menyapamu. Kukira kau butuh aku karena Naruto mengabaikanmu lagi. Hehe.." jelas Ino singkat. Ia mendengar jelas niat Hinata barusan dan sebagai teman yang baik, ia harus memberinya semangat.

"Mungkin aku harus bermain dengan para gensta agar dia mau memperhatikan ku." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya setelah melipatkan kedua tangan ke depan dadanya.

"Ne Hinata, aku ada info untukmu. Kau ingat perbincangan kita untuk membuat Naruto cemburu mengunakan seorang lelaki? Aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Orang nya tampan, keren dan terlihat dingin seperti Naruto." ucap Ino bangga. Ia yakin lelaki itu pas untuk rencana ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Gaara." jawab Ino cepat yang langsung membuat Hinata terdiam.

...

...

"Ino, aku belum pernah mengatakan ini padamu tapi karena kebetulan kau menyebut namanya, aku akan mengatakannya." ucap Hinata ragu beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia pernah mengatakan dia menyukai ku di hari pertama sekolah saat kami berjumpa..." jelas Hinata ragu yang langsung membuat Ino membeku, mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"APAAAAA?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Jika memang benar begitu, mengapa dia tak memanfaatkan situasi itu?

"Mengapa kau tak memanfaatkan hal yang bagus itu?!" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ino.. Tidakkah kata 'memanfaatkan' terlalu jelek untuk di dengar? Lagipula aku meminta tolong tanpa kata tolong bukan memanfaatkan nya." ucap Hinata tak suka. Ia terdengar seperti jahat sekali.

"Oo.. Come on Hinata. Kau merebut pacar orang, apalagi yang bisa lebih tak enak di dengar daripada itu? Lagipula kau kan memang tak berhati. Jangan berpura-pura baik dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau seperti biasanya." jawab Ino basa-basi yang langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Hinata. Persetan apa katanya, tapi Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa ia TAK PERNAH MEREBUT NARUTO YANG KINI BERSTATUS SEBAGAI PACARNYA!

"Tapi ada lagi masalah lain. Terakhir kali atau tepatnya pertama kali kami bicara, dia mengatakan.."

.

.

Flashback

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

...

Untuk sejenak Hinata membeku akan pengakuan itu. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang murid baru yang bahkan tak ia kenal tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan kata-kata 'aku menyukai mu.'?

"Haha.. Tak lucu lagipula kita baru bertemu." jawab Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku serius. Aku ingin kita pacaran." pintanya lantang.

"Haha gak." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Jadi bisakah kita PDKT?"

"Haha Gak." jawab Hinata lagi. Orang ini pasti gila. Menembak seseorang yang baru saja ia jumpa?

"Mengapa?" tanya nya kecewa?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana bisa kau suka pada seseorang yang baru saja kau lihat?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu. Hatiku berdebar saat melihatmu. Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hatiku."

"Haha.. Gak. Aku pergi dulu. Pacarku sedang menungguku." ucap Hinata mengakhiri topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku tak akan menganggumu dengan mengsms mu tiap hari atau menyapamu tiap hari tapi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang padaku."

"Haha.. Gak akan."

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Ino tak mengerti. Ia tak melihat ada yang salah?

"Caranya berbicara. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan dariku." Jawab Hinata ragu dan itulah yang membuatnya sedikit takut atau tepatnya was-was pada lelaki itu.

"Persetan Hinata." balas Ino tak perduli. "Dia orang yang tepat." tambah nya lagi.

"Ino kau harusnya tak bodoh. Jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku, dia tak akan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dengan nada datar. Tapi intinya adalah ucapan itu membuatku merasa bahwa dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Misalnya saja apa yang kau kira benar, itu artinya kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena akan memanfaatkannya. Bukankah itu adil?" ucapan Ino yang langsung membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak. Tapi Hinata masih tak mengerti, mengapa dia sampai harus berpura-pura menyukai Hinata? Apa yang lelaki itu inginkan? Tapi biarlah. Cepat atau lambat, dirinya akan mengetahui hal itu juga.

"Kau benar. Lagipula kita kan tak berhati kepada orang asing. Mengapa kita harus memikirkan hal sebanyak itu?" Hinata menyetujui ucapan Ino.

"Huahahahahaha.. Kau benar sahabat sehidupku. Persetan dengan orang lain. Kita melakukan apapun yang kita mau." jawab Ino dengan bangganya.

"Kau benar. Kita adalah orang tak berhati. Hahahahaha.."

"Dan tenang saja sahabat, aku akan mengurusnya untukmu. Mari kita mulai rencana kita untuk mendapatkan perhatian pacarmu itu. Dia akan menyesal karena telah mengabaikanmu. Bwuahahahahaha" tambahnya semangat yang langsung di akhiri oleh tawa iblisnya.

"Bwuahahahahaha.."

"Hahahahaha...~?"

"Oh, btw. Mending kita masuk saja. Orang-orang melihat kita seperti sedang melihat orang gila."

"Kau benar, sahabat."

.

.

.

.

10.21

Ting

Tong

"Kau mengabaikan ku lagi. Mengapa kau suka sekali mengabaikanku?" setelah beberapa menit bertahan pada lelaki yang tak kunjung berbicara padanya, Hinata pun bersuara. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya makan dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun pada pacarnya yang sedari tadi setia duduk di seberang nya. Dia bahkan entah tak perduli atau tak sadar bahwa Hinata belum menyentuh ramennya sedikitpun.

"Tujuan hidupku, kan memang untuk mengabaikan mu." jawabnya enteng sambil menikmati kuah ramennya tanpa menatap Hinata yang entah sudah kesal atau kecewa setengah mati.

"Kau tega sekali.." daripada menahan perasaannya, Hinata memilih beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengapa pacarnya begini? Dia bahkan lebih sadis dari pada saat sebelum mereka berpacaran.

"Kalau kau tak senang, ya sudah kita putus saja." tambah Hinata sebelum melangkah pergi dan ternyata Naruto masih saja mengabaikannya.

Ayolah.. Gadis itu hanya pandai berbicara..kalian tahu itu.

Bracckk

"Aaaduh!" desis Hinata terkejut ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ma~ kau? Gaara?" oh, dia datang di saat yang tepat.

Jauh di depan, dilapangan di depan Hinata. Hinata tak sengaja menemukan sahabat hidupnya yang baru saja mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hai.. Lama tak jumpa." sapa nya dengan senyum yang langsung berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto.

"Ya.. Haha.. Mengapa kau disini?" apa sebaiknya Hinata berpura-pura bodoh? Jujur, ia tak tahu apa yang telah Ino katakan pada lelaki ini.

"Oh, Ino bilang kau mencariku?" jawabnya, membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak. Apakah ini artinya Ino tak mengarang cerita apapun?

Bagus. Dengan begini cerita nya bisa dimulai.

"Oh! Iya, aku baru ingat. Sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain." dengan segera Hinata pergi dan diikuti oleh Gaara. Tapi apakah dia mendengar perbincangan Naruto dengannya tadi?

"kau mau kemana?" tangan Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata yang hampir melewatinya dengan cara mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu." Hinata kembali melangkah setelah menepis tangan Naruto.

.

.

...

Yaampun!

Apakah terlihat keren? Apakah aktingnya cukup bagus?

Hinata menahan senyumnya sekuat tenaga agar tak keluar. Asal tahu saja betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini!

Ternyata benar. Naruto cemburu ketika Hinata pergi dengan lelaki lain. Aaaa.. Dia manis sekali. Mengapa dia harus mengabaikan Hinata kalau dia begitu menyukainya?

Aaaaaa! Coo cweeet!

Sungguh membuat Hinata bahagia!

"Em.. Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara ragu pada tingkah Hinata yang terlihat sangat kegirangan hingga dia hampir meloncat-loncat dan menahan pekikkannya?

"Hah?! Aaa.. Aa? Ya ya, aku baik-baik saja." dengan segera Hinata memperbaiki acara jalan sekaligus pikiran dan ekspresinya.

.

.

"Op! Op! Op! Kau mau kemana, terlihat buru-buru sekali?" ucap Ino basa-basi ketika ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghalang jalan Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah di hajar seorang lekaki? Menyingkir dari jalanku, Ino." perintahnya tapi Ino tak perduli. Tugasnya adalah memanas-manasi Naruto. Lagipula ia memang menyukai pekerjaannya ini, hehe..

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal?" tanya nya dengan nada dan ekspresi inconnect.

Souka...

Naruto menatap Ino tepat di matanya. Ia baru ingat sesuatu. Ino kan yang konon dikatakan adalah sahabat sehidup semati Hinata yang juga di katakan dia tahu semua soal Hinata. Jadi, dia harusnya tahu siapa lelaki itu, kan?

"Siapa lelaki yang baru saja pergi dengan Hinata?" tanya nya menuntut jawaban.

"Oh~ dia? Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi maaf, aku orang yang sangat setia kawan." jawaban yang langsung menyipitkan mata Naruto.

"Sungguh? Apa kau sadar siapa yang baru saja kau tolak? Apa kau sengaja ingin mencari gara-gara?" Ino perlahan melangkah mundur ketika Naruto terus mendekatinya.

Auranya tiba-tiba berubah dan angin yang tadinya menenangkan terasa mencengkam.

Glek

Ia menelan dengan susah payah ludahnya. Hi-hi-hinata. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai lelaki menyeramkan ini?

Tapi tidak!

"A-a-aku se-setia kawan!" Ino masih pada pendirian nya meskipun kakinya sudah bergetar. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini memiliki tatapan mengerikan seperti itu? Dan bagaimana bisa bahwa ia lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku hanya akan sedikit menyiksamu dan mari kita lihat seberapa besar 'setia kawanmu' itu." ucapan dengan nada dingin itu seolah membekukan kulit Ino yang membuatnya sangat bergetar ketakutan.

"Me-mereka pe-per-pergi pergi pergi hanya untuk berbicara. Lelaki itu hanya te-temannya." maafkan sahabatmumu yang lagi-lagi berkhianat, sahabat!

"Ada lagi?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban, masih dengan nada dingin nya yang membekukan itu.

"O-o-orang itu pernah mengatakan dia menyukai menyukai Hi-Hi-Hinata." jawab Ino tanpa menarik nafas. Ia rasa akan mati kehabisan nafas sebentar lagi karena ia lupa bernafas beberapa saat lalu dan ia bahkan bisa merasakan jelas detak jantungnya yang hampir meledak.

"Dan?"

"Dan dan dan? Ee dan Hinata menolaknya. Haha tentu saja. Hinata mau menolaknya saat ini. .ha." sadar bahwa Naruto tengah kehilangan fokus padanya, Ino pun berlari pergi. Maaf sahabat! Perempuan jomblo ini masih ingin hidup dan menikah. Pacarmu itu terlalu menakutkan untuk di lawan.

...

Senyum lucu menghiasi bibir Naruto. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Ino telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Yaampun.. Aku kira ada apa diantara mereka."

.

.

.

"HINATA!" Hinata bahkan belum menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Gaara tapi sahabatnya itu terus berlari dan menariknya pergi.

"Apa? Ada apa?!" tanya Hinata terkejut dan penasaran ketika Ino terus berlari dan membawanya menjauh dari Gaara.

.

.

Tap

Langkah Ino terhenti setelah ia merasa cukup jauh dari Gaara maupun Naruto.

"Aaaaa..?" ia berpikir sejenak. Jujur, ia lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Hinata.

...

"Mengapa Naruto tak mengejarku? Padahal tadi dia terlihat kesal? Tanya Hinata cemburut ketika Ino tak kunjung bersuara.

"Ah..?" apa sebaiknya Ino merahasiakan bahwa rencana mereka mungkin sudah terbongkar? Ayolah, Naruto itu tak bodoh bahkan pintar. jadi bukan lagi mungkin, tapi rencana mereka memang sudah terbongkar.

"Hahaha.." Ino bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia tawakan tapi sebaiknya ia merahasiakan penghianat nya beberapa menit lalu.

"Oh! Dia dia sangat kesal. Aku menghalang jalannya tadi. Itu sebabnya dia tak mengejarmu. Asal kau tahu, aku menendang lututnya supaya dia tak bisa mengejarmu. Dia dia ingin membunuhku, itu mengapa aku kabur." jelas Ino asal.

"Tapi apapun itu. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Lakukan apapun yang ada di otakmu. Abaikan cowok galakmu itu. Dia akan cemburu jika kau pergi dengan lelaki lain." tambahnya asal. Ia masih terlalu ngeri untuk bisa menormalkan kerja otak nya. Sekilas info agar kalian tahu bahwa Naruto lebih mengerikan dari penampakan nya apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang specialnya.

Ino masih ingat jelas suatu ketika dimana ia menyembunyikan Hinata di rumahnya(atas permintaan Hinata karena bertengkar dengan Naruto alias kabur dari rumah). Dimana lelaki itu tak segan-segan memanggil kontraktor untuk menghancurkan rumahnya hanya agar Hinata keluar dari dalamnya dan tentu saja, karena Ino masih sayang pada rumahnya, mau tak mau ia harus menyeret Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan terakhir kali dimana dia menghajar beberapa preman yang menggoda Hinata di jalanan dan tentunya dirinya hampir turut 'dihajar' karena dirinya yang membawa pergi Hinata. Jika saja waktu itu Hinata tak membelanya, sudah dipastikan ia tak akan lagi berdiri disini saat ini. Anak-anak kaya manja itu terlalu mengerikan. Sejujurnya, karena kengerian itu, Ino cukup menyimpan dendam pada Naruto. Hehe..

"Sungguh?" Hinata tercengir bahagia. Mendengar Naruto kesal karena nya sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

"Tapi Hinata.. Aku kan sahabatmu yang paling setia hidup dan mati. Kau tak akan membiarkan ku dan keluargaku mati ditangan Naruto karena aku sudah membantu dan menyesatkanmu,kan?" tanya Ino memastikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Siapa tahu suatu saat Hinata tak di dekatnya dan Naruto akan mencekiknya pada kesempatan itu?

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan melindungi mu. Hehe.."

"Tapi mengapa aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir keras. Emang apa yang ia lupakan?

"Hmm.." Ino turut berpikir keras. Ia juga merasa melupakan sesuatu tapi apa itu?

...?

.

!

"Aa! Gaara." ucap Hinata teringat. Ia tak sempat berucap satu katapun padanya karena Ino tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Aa.." Ino juga teringat tapi apa yang ia ingat adalah rencana mereka yang belum di mulai sudah gagal tapi persetanlah. Sebaiknya ia berpura-pura tak tahu saja.

"Iya benar. Berpura-pura saja ikut mobilnya dan suruh dia mengantarmu pulang agar Naruto cemburu.. Haha.." mengapa rasanya bersalah sekali telah membodohi sahabat sendiri?

"Kau benar. Kau pintar sekali. Naruto pasti kesal setengah mati." jawab Hinata dengan bahagianya

Tapi

.

.

Nyatanya..

.

.

"Oh? Terserah kau mau pulang dengan siapa." lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya dan melaju pergi, meninggalkan pacarnya yang langsung menatapnya tak percaya dan terbengong-bengong.

Meninggalkan sahabat sang pacar yang menatapnya ragu, tak berani bersuara.

meninggalkan lelaki bersurai merah dengan wajah datarnya entah tengah memikirkan apa.

"I-i-ino? Apa aku sedang bermimipi?" tanya Hinata masih membeku, masih tak percaya bahwa pacarnya pergi begitu saja tanpa perduli bahwa ia akan menebeng di mobil lelaki lain. Dimana ekspresi tak suka nya ketika Hinata pergi dengan lelaki itu di kantin tadi? Dimana ekspresi kesalnya seperti yang dikatakan Ino? Dimana?!

"Maafkan aku, Hinata!" inner Ino memekik histeris. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan keadaan ini tapi ia juga tak bisa bersuara. Daripada Naruto membunuhnya karena terlalu cerewet dan Hinata marah karena tak lebih dulu memberitahunya, Sebaiknya ia tetap membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

...

Mata biru langit itu melirik kebelakang lewat cermin kecil di dekatnya.

Seringai lucu menghiasi bibirnya ketika melihat sang pacar masih saja membeku di sana.

Dia pasti sangat terkejut.

Ayolah.. Kau sungguh berpikir bisa membodohi seorang Uzumaki dengan rencana murahan itu?

"Manis sekali.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Yo.. Moga kalian suka ya.

Maaf kalau gak bagus.

Tq review dan sarannya. Author senang kalian suka dan akan author usahaain lebih bagus lagi.

Omong-omong gimana dengan episode ini? Apakah cukup menghibur? Author berusaha menambahkan sedikit humor agar gak ngebosanin dengan drama drama terus. Hehe

Oh terus ada yg minta word nya di tambahin. Ni author jadiin 3.500word lebih. Kalau chap kemarin wordnya kan cuma 2900lebih

.

Bye bye..


	16. Love hotel

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 16

(Season 2)

.

.

.

"Persetanlah. Sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu saja, Ino." memilih mengabaikan Naruto, Hinata pun berinsiatif untuk pergi ke rumah Ino dan tentu saja langsung di setujui oleh Ino.

"Gaara, maaf jika kami menganggumu tapi kami harus pergi sekarang." ucap Ino yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Sesekali kalian juga harus ke rumahku." ucapnya sebelum Ino dan Hinata melangkah pergi.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

00.32

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kesepuluh jari tangan Naruto mengetuk meja secara bergantian dengan kecepatan sedang.

Lagi-lagi pacarnya itu keluyuran tengah malam. Meskipun Naruto tahu dimana keberadaannya, tetap saja Naruto tak suka dia tak berada dirumah pada jam segini.

Setidaknya tak bisakah dia kabari Naruto bahwa dia akan pulang telat atau apapun itu?

.

.

.

Ting

 _Keluar dari rumah Ino sekarang juga atau aku seret_?

"Kadang aku heran bagaimana bisa dia tahu keberadaanku padahal aku tak pernah mengabarinya?" tanya Hinata ngeri dan bertanya-tanya setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke aplikasi linenya.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya." ucap Ino lebih bertanya-tanya lagi. Dia seperti cenayang saja.

"Abaikan saja. Aku belum mau pulang."

.

.

.

Ting

 _Silahkan kemari dan seret aku_ _._

.

Inilah balasan yang diterima Naruto yang membuatnya menghela kasar nafasnya. Dia suka sekali menyusahkan.

"Kurasa kau harus berpakaian rapi dan pergi menjemputnya dengan mobil." suara yang entah berasal dari mana berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pendengar Naruto.

"Toneri?" panggil nya pada sang asal suara yang telah berdiri di samping meja.

"Aku sering sekali melihatmu disini dan menunggunya. Mengapa kau suka sekali menyusahkan dirimu sendiri? Baik-baiklah padanya jika kau sungguh mencintainya." ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti omelan dari pada sebuah saran untuk Naruto. Tentu saja! Toneri sudah kesal setengah mati karena lelaki ini selalu saja menyusahkan dirinya sendiri. Apa susahnya baik-baik pada Hinata agar gadis itu tak terus pergi dari rumah?

"Kau terlalu cerewet." Naruto sama sekali tak dalam mood untuk mendengarkan ocehan Toneri.

"Dengar Naruto, aku peringatkan jangan lagi bergaduh setelah dia pulang kerumah. Sudah cukup banyak kali aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku karena kalian."

"Ya sudah keluar saja. Ini kan rumahku." jawab Naruto tak perduli sama sekali pada protesan temannya ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan menjemput Hinata dan menebeng tidur dirumahnya. Bye."

Brack!

Seketika saja Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghalang jalan Toneri. "Sana tidur. Aku akan menjemputnya." usirnya datar.

"Pastikan bahwa tak akan ada lagi keributan." ucap Toneri yang langsung melangkah pergi. Ia sudah ngantuk setengah mati tapi malah keruang tamu ini hanya untuk beberapa kalimat itu.

"Cih! Mengapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" tanya Naruto tak suka setelah Toneri menghilang dari matanya.

"Hooamm.." Matanya berair ketika ia menguap. Hinata sialan. Sebaiknya ia segera menjemput orang itu. Ini sudah sangat malam dan besok ia harus bersekolah.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Beberapa kali mengetuk, pintu rumah itu pun terbuka, memunculkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang ponytail.

"Eh,,, lihat siapa yang datang. Hehe.." seketika saja rasa ngeri menjulur ke seluruh tubuh sang pembuka pintu yang adalah Ino.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Dia? Dia baru saja tertidur dikamarku. Silahkan jemput dia." dengan segera, Ino menyingkir kesamping, memberi jalan untuk Sang Uzumaki tunggal.

Hinata pasti akan marah jika dia tahu Ino membiarkan lelaki ini masuk dengan begini mudah tapi biarlah, daripada Naruto bergaduh di rumahnya malam-malam dan membangunkan para tetangga, lebih baik ia berpura-pura tak tahu saja.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Semoga sampai dengan selamat. Haha bye bye." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ino langsung menutup pintu rumah setelah Naruto dan Hinata di gendongannya melewati pintu rumahnya.

"Ya ampun. Terima kasih Kami-sama karena dia tak membuat kekacauan."

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukan pelan Hinata ke kursi disebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Hah..? Naru? Jangan ganggu, aku sangat mengantuk." tangan Hinata tanpa sadar menepis tangan yang terasa sangat menganggu di lehernya.

"Kau menyusahkanku dan kini tidur begitu saja? Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan." Naruto menahan sekuat tenaga agar tak mencubit kuat hidung mancung Hinata.

Brrruummmm

Mobil merah itu melaju setelah Naruto masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku tak bisa tidur." mengabaikan gumanan Hinata, Naruto terus melangkah menelusuri tangga menuju kamar Hinata dengan mengendong Hinata ala bridel styles.

"Kau sudah makan belum? Hm?" tanya Naruto ketika ia merasa Hinata dalam keadaan sedikit sadar.

"Hmm? Sudah. Jangan mengangguku. Aku mengantuk." Hinata menghadap ke samping ketika ia merasa punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu benda besar yang sangat empuk.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Naruto menyelimuti badan Hinata hingga ke pundaknya.

"Sweet dream, Babe.." kecupan lembut di berikan untuk bibir peach itu sebelum dirinya mematikan lampu tidur di atas meja di sebelah ranjang dan melangkah keluar.

Senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir Hinata tanpa sadar.

Ia masih dalam keadaan tertidur.. Ini artinya dia tengah bermimpi indah.

Entahlah apa yang ia mimpikan.

.

.

.

06.58

Malam telah berganti hari.

Entah angin apa yang membuat ruang makan itu terasa sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Ne, Ruto? Tahu tidak, semalam aku mimpi kau mencium ku dan memanggilku sayang." lapor Hinata dengan senyum bahagianya pada Naruto yang terduduk di sebelahnya di meja makan.

"Tak tahu." jawab Naruto datar sambil terus menikmati roti isi selai coklatnya yang langsung menghadirkan bibir bebek, menggantikan senyum segumeriah Hinata.

"Apa semalam kau yang menjemputku pulang?" tanya Hinata berusaha bersabar pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi bersikap dingin padanya.

"Tidak. Orang-orangku yang melakukannya." jawab Naruto singkat, membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak.

Sungguh? Mengapa Hinata merasa Naruto yang melakukannya? Ia bahkan ingat Naruto bertanya padanya sudah makan atau belum..?

"Aahh? Mungkin hanya mimpi." ucapnya kecewa sambil menurunkan pundaknya yang kaku sedari tadi. Mana mungkin Naruto melakukanya? Tujuan hidup nya kan untuk mengabaikan Hinata.

"Hm.." guman Naruto tak perduli.

.

.

.

.

07.32

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya. Gedung elit bernama Sma Konoha itu pun sudah dan semakin dipenuhi para siswa-siswi.

"Pagi Hinata.." sapa seorang gadis bersurai pink pada seseorang gadis bersurai indigo yang hampir ia lewati.

"Pagi Sakura. Sudah berhasil move on?" tanya Hinata basa-basi sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sakura yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah move on kok.. Meskipun masih ada sedikit rasa yang tertinggal...

"Kurasa tidak. Lagipula aku tak memerlukan manusia congak itu lagi. Ambil saja kalau kau mau. Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu dingin." Sakura tahu Hinata hanya bercanda tapi kata-katanya tetap saja tak enak didengar.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Siapa juga yang memerlukanmu?" seorang lelaki bersurai kuning muncul dan berjalan di sebelah Sakura yang lainnya.

"Ya sudah! Nih! pungut saja kembali mantan mu." Hinata langsung mendorong kesal Sakura dan berlari pergi menelusuri tangga. Apa dia sungguh bermaksud begitu? Padahal kan Hinata hanya bercanda.

"Mengapa kau begitu padanya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Sikap yang diberikan lelaki ini sangat berbeda untuknya dan Hinata tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sikap lelaki ini menunjukan bahwa dia lebih mencintai Hinata daripada dirinya, dulu..

"Biarkan saja. Sebaiknya, kau ikut aku dan buat dia marah-marah." Satu telapak tangan Naruto menempel di punggung Sakura dengan maksud agar Sakura mengikutinya dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengikuti karena terkejut akan sentuhan kecil itu.

.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, jalang!"

Byurrrrr!

Baru saja Naruto dan Sakura berbelok setelah menaiki anak tangga terakhir, seember air bersabun malah di terima di sekujur tubuh mereka?

Tidak, tepatnya hanya diterima punggung Naruto yang berbalik dan melindungi Sakura karena refleknya yang bisa dibilang cepat.

"Jangan berdiri di hadapannya kurang dari 10cm"

Bracckk!

Sang penyiram tadi melemparkan ember berisi bekas air pel lantai beberapa derik lalu ke punggung sang pacar guna membuat dua manusia itu menjauh.

"Na-Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura yang sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi langsung melangkah mundur dua langkah. Ya ampun! Apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan?!

"Hei! Kembalikan ember dan airku. aku harus segera mengepel lantai ini." seorang lelaki usia 40an muncul dari belakang Hinata tapi Hinata malah mengabaikannya dan berlari pergi menelusuri tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Hah~ aku pasti sudah gila karena mempunyai pacar sepertinya." ucap Naruto tak percaya tapi sepertinya Sakura membantah ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak. Kau tak terlihat seperti itu. Kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Kau sengaja." Sakura tak tahu apa maksudnya ini tapi ia yakin 100persen bahwa Naruto sengaja dan sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Dan satu hal yang pasti, dia terlihat sangat menikmati kecemburuan dan kemarahan Hinata barusan. Dia sengaja membuat Hinata cemburu.

...

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku sarankan kau segera pergi dari sini karena aku merasakan aura dia kembali mendekat." ucap Naruto entah dengan nada apa tapi cukup menakuti Sakura. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasa harus segera menghilang dari sini sebelum Hinata muncul lagi?

Jangan pikirkan begitu banyak! Cukup pergi.

"..." Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Ia cukup penasaran soal apa yang akan terjadi tapi sebaiknya ia segera kabur.

...

Byurrrr!

Baru saja Naruto membalikkan badannya, seember air hitam langsung membasahi sekujur tubuh, pakaian hingga rambutnya.

"Benda apa ini?!" tanya Naruto terkejut sambil membersihkan wajah hitam nya dengan kedua jari-jari tangan yang telah ia bersihkan dengan cara mengayunkan nya kuat. Mengapa rasanya air ini mengering seperti tinta?

"Tinta spidol. Ino dan aku sudah menyiapkannya dari semalam. Huh! Ternyata sungguh berguna." jawab Hinata dengan nada kesal. Padahal ia ingin menyiram Sakura tapi ternyata orang itu sudah pergi. Baguslah..

"Kau!" gigi-gigi rapi Naruto terkatup erat ketika ia sudah bisa membuka matanya.

"Kau menang harus diberi pelajaran." marahnya, reflek langsung membuat Hinata berlari pergi tapi sialnya ia malah terpeleset di langkah ketiga karena air hitam ciptaannya sendiri.

Brackk!

"Iitttaaaiii! Tai! Taiii!" menahan rasa sakitnya, Hinata mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tengkurap dan menyentuh kedua lututnya yang terasa sangat sakit karena terbentur lantai.

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" reflek Naruto bersimpuh di dekat Hinata dan mengecek keadaan lututnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Aaa.. Akiitt.." ngadu Hinata dengan alis berkerut dan bibir bebeknya yang sejujurnya bertujuan untuk mencuri perhatian dan kekhawatiran dari Naruto lagi dan lagi.

"Kau harusnya berhati-hati. Aku akan membawamu ke UGD." Hinata mengangguk cepat sambil menahan senyumnya. Aaaaa... Naruto romantis sekali meskipun dia terlihat sangat lucu dengan badan hitamnya.

Meskipun kakinya sakit, ini tak seberapa asal Naruto memperhatikan nya.

...

Hinata tersenyum tanpa sadar karena terhipnotis oleh kekhawatiran Naruto yang tengah mengecek keadaan lutut cantiknya. Rasanya berbunga-bunga. Waktu seketika berhenti. Bahagia sekali.

"Kau pikir itu yang akan aku katakan?! Hah?!"

"Iittai! Iitaaii!"

Kretak!

Kretak!

Tak!

Imajinasi yang baru saja Hinata ciptakan hancur lebur ketika sebuah tangan menjewer daun telinganya.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar. Berani sekali kau melakukan hal ini padaku?! Kau sungguh harus diberi pelajaran." omel Naruto, membuat Hinata berdiri dengan cara menarik ke atas daun telinganya.

"Aa! Aa! Sakit Ruto! Kau kejam sekali." ucap Hinata entah dengan nada apa. Padahal ia sudah sangat senang tadi, mengapa mahal kacau begini?

"Biarkan saja! Aku sungguh tak menyangka dosa apa yang aku perbuat hingga bisa mendapatkan calon istri sepertimu." ucap Naruto tak percaya sambil menarik pergi Hinata, masih dengan cara menarik daun telinganya. Ia sungguh tak percaya Hinata menyiramnya dengan tinta spidol yang membuat badannya berbau sangat menjijikan padahal tadi ia mengira, Hinata hanya akan datang dengan tinju kecilnya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Aaa! Sakit! Lepaskan aku sebelum aku memanggil ayahku!"

.

.

.

13.21

 _"Tak seharunya kau sekasar itu pada seorang gadis lemah yang tak berdaya seperti Hinata itu_ _._ _Jangan_ _lakukan_ _hal_ _itu_ _lagi!"_

"Hah?!" Naruto sedikit mengangga tak percaya pada ucapan sang kepsek yang baru saja kembali melintasi kepalanya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang. Mengapa kepsek begitu melindungi gadis bernama 'Hinata' ini?

"Huh!" Hinata membuang wajahnya ketika merasakan ekspresi tak suka Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan di depannya, mengabaikannya, tentu saja.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Ino. Dan ingat itu, jangan berani lagi kau mengasari gadis lemah seperti ku ini." Hinata melangkah pergi melewati Naruto, tak lupa sengaja menyenggol kuat lengan Naruto dan mengabaikanya begitu saja.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir.

.

.

.

.

18.32

"Temanmu mengatakan omong kosong karena gagal, bro."

"Hahahaha. Memalukan. Apa yang terjadi pada gelar playboy mu itu?" terlihat empat orang lekaki terduduk berhadapan di cafe dengan canda mereka.

"Diam kau!" marah lelaki yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu.

"Padahal dia selalu mendapatkan setiap cewek yang dia mau dalam waktu dua minggu tapi lihat sekarang? Sudah berbulan-bulan dan dia masih saja gagal total. Hahaha" tambah seorang lelaki itu entah mengejek atau menghina.

"Diamlah. Sudah kubilang, dia sudah punya pacar."

"Ooouu.. Sepertinya si playboy ini gagal hanya karena dia punya seorang 'pacar.'"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang.."

"Haaaa! Serius Ino? Itu artinya dia berbohong padaku?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai indigo memastikan sambil melewati sebuah pintu kaca yang baru saja ia dorong.

Love cafe.

Nama tempat yang baru saja ia masuki. Cafe ini berada di dalam hotel bernama Love hotel dan terletak di lantai dasar. Tempat ini berwarna merah dengan sedikit garis-garis putih.

"Hinata?" mulut itu reflek memanggil seseorang kenalan yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk yang langsung membuat ketiga temannya menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Oh, dia yang kau maksud?"

"Wow. Dia lebih cantik dari fotonya."

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

"Manis sekali." kedua tangan Hinata menepuk pelan pipinya dan menempel disana ketika ia duduk disalah satu kursi di seberang sahabatnya, Ino yang juga baru mendudukan dirinya.

"Mengapa juga dia harus berbohong padamu padahal dia tahu aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Ino ragu. Apakah ini artinya ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya di rahasiakan? Biarkan saja. Lagipula ia,kan hanya mengatakan faktanya.

"Aaaa.. Aku sungguh senang sekali mendengar nya." senyum semakin mengembang di bibir Hinata hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putih rapi dengan perawatan super mahalnya.

.

.

"Astaga. Bagaimana bisa seseorang punya senyum semanis itu?" suasana menjadi gerah di meja tak jauh dari kedua gadis tadi.

Mata mereka tak berpaling sedikitpun dari gadis bernama Hinata itu. Mengamati laju bibirnya berbicara hingga senyum dan tatapan matanya. Sangat menggoda.

"Satu juta untuk cium dia sekarang." salah satu di antara mereka membuat tawaran. Ini akan sangat menarik.

"Aku juga." yang lain juga menyetujui.

"2juta untuk dua kali ciuman." satu orang lagi menawari. Mereka sungguh penasaran dengan wajah terkejut gadis cantik itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah, kau tak akan membuat kami menunggu berbulan-bulan lagi, kan hanya untuk menaklukkan seorang gadis kecil? Dia hanya seorang gadis kecil."

"Tidak. Asal tahu, dia tak selembut kelihatannya."

"Terus kenapa? Kau takut? Ayolah, dia tetaplah seorang perempuan. Bahkan jika dia menamparmu, kau tak akan akan tumbang dengan itu. Lagipula ini kan tempatmu. Mengapa kau takut pada tikus yang masuk ke tempat persembunyian seekor kucing?" lelaki bersurai merah yang terus di goda itu mengepalkan kuat kedua tangan di bawah meja. Itu benar. Mengapa ia jadi takut hanya karena..

 _"Kau akan tahu apa akibatnya jika kau berani dekat-dekat dengannya_." lelaki bersurai merah itu segera menggeleng kasar, ketika kata-kata itu kembali melintasi pikirannya.

"Naikkan jadi tiga juga." lelaki bersurai merah itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Berani sekali lelaki itu mengancamnya. Akan ia perlihatkan siapa bosnya disini.

"5 juta jika kau bisa membawanya ke ranjangmu." goda seorang salah satu temannya penuh semangat.

"Cih!" lelaki yang di tantang itu berdecih kesal dan melangkah pergi.

"Lihatlah teman kita.."

"Ini akan menarik."

.

.

.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan pulang awal dan mencium nya." Hinata mengucapkan pemikirannya dengan girang.

"Kau benar. Jangan lupa mengej"

"Hai.. Ino, Hinata..." ucapan Ino dipotong oleh seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang tak asing untuk mereka.

"Gaara?" Panggil Hinata pada sang pemanggil yang adalah Gaara yang masih berdiri di samping meja bulat mereka berada.

"Kau disini? Kebetulan sekali?" tambah Ino yang sebenarnya tak perduli. Ayolah, kami tak membutuhkannya lagi. Rencana nya sudah gagal total.

"Hinata, bisakah kau kemari sebentar? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." pinta lelaki bernama Gaara itu yang membuat Hinata menaikan satu alisnya. Perlukah ia berdiri? Kau, kan bisa berbicara dari sana?

...

"Ya baiklah, ada apa?" tanya Hinata sambil berdiri dan menghadap ke Gaara tapi kedua tangan Gaara langsung merangkul punggungnya.

"Kyaaahh! Apa yang kau lakulan?!" pekik Ino syok sambil berdiri dari acara duduk nya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Gaara yang yang

Mencium Hinata?!

.

.

"Ya ampun. Dia benar-benar melakukannya." ketiga manusia dari jauh tadi, masih mengamati kejadian itu.

"Wajah terkejut nya bahkan lebih manis lagi."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" mata Hinata melebar kerena terkejut pada lelaki yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Satu telapak tangannya melayang hendak menampar pipi itu, tapi Gaara mencengkram tangannya itu dan kembali mencium bibirnya, tak lupa melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Hinata agar Hinata tak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Mmmhhppp!" Hinata mendorong dada bidang Gaara dengan satu tangannya dan menarik tangannya yang lain dicengkraman tangan Gaara tapi Gara sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya.

"Mmhppp!" Hinata bahkan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar saat ini. Yang ia tahu saat ini ia harus menjauh dari lelaki brengsek yang tiba-tiba menciumnya!

.

.

"Aku jadi berpikir harusnya aku yang melakukannya." ketiga manusia tadi menggeleng kepala mereka. Ini terlihat lebih mudah dari yang mereka bayangkan. Dia pasti senang sekali bisa mencium gadis cantik itu.

.

.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa mati!" Ino menarik lengan Gaara guna menjauhkannya dari Hinata ketika ia tersadar dari acara membeku nya. Ia juga akan mati!

"Mmhhpp!" dengan sekali dorongan penuh dengan tenaga, Hinata pun berhasil menjauh dari Gaara. "Apa yang kau lakukan Brengsek?!" masih dengan keadaan terkejut, Hinata mengelap bibirnya kasar dengan lengannya.

"Kau sudah gila! Naruto akan membunuhku!" pekik Ino yang bahkan lebih terkejut dari Hinata. Bagaimana tidak?! Ia datang bersama Hinata. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika Naruto tahu hal ini?!

"Hei Brengsek! Aku berbicara denganmu." Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah melangkah pergi dan langsung di ekori oleh Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ino hendak mengekori tapi beberapa lelaki yang entah muncul dari mana malah menghalang jalannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu mereka. Mereka akan pergi bersenang-senang." ucap salah satu lelaki yang adalah teman lelaki bernama Gaara tadi.

"Menyinggkir dariku, brengsek! Aku akan mati karena orang itu dan kalian juga akan mati jika kalian tak membiarkan ku mengejar temanku!" Ino memukul kasar dada bidang lelaki yang menghalang jalannya. Ia sangat sangat panik saat ini!

Tapi bukannya menyingkir, ketiga orang tadi malah mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali."

"Menyingkir bajingan!" Ino memberontak lewat tapi mereka tak mau memberinya jalan. "Aku bilang menyingkir! Apa kalian tahu siapa yang baru saja kalian mainkan itu?! Kalian semua akan mati jika sesuatu terjadi padanya!" lagi-lagi ucapan Ino diabaikan.

"..." tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa lagi. Mau tak mau Ino pun meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan menekan-nekannya sejenak. Ia khawatir kemana Hinata akan mengikuti Gaara.

Apakah perlu diingatkan bahwa tempat ini berada didalam hotel? Masalah akan jadi makin rumit jika arti 'bersenang-senang' yang di katakan lelaki tadi sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Persetan ia akan mati dibunuh oleh Naruto. saat ini, tak biarkan Hinata mengikuti orang itu adalah hal yang benar!

.

.

.

Tut..

Tutt

Clik

"Hallo?" suara datar Naruto menyapa ketika ia menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Naruto, kau harus ke sini sekarang!" Tadi Hinat"

"Kau menelepon siapa?"

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

Clik

Panggilan itu diakhiri sepihak.

...?

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Naruto berpikir dengan keras.

"Palingan mereka berdua mengerjaiku lagi." jawabnya pada pertanyaannya sendiri sambil kembali mengeringkan rambut setengah basahnya dengan handuk kecil di tangan kirinya.

"..." Jempol kanannya menekan aplikasi GPS pada layar ponsel di tangan kanannya tanpa menghentikan aksi mengelap rambut kuningnya.

'Love hotel'

...

Ia terdiam sejenak dan berpikir keras. Sejujurnya, ia menjadi sedikit khawatir karena memikirkan ucapan terpotong Ino tadi.

Apa ia harus pergi kesana?

.

.

.

"Dimana kau brengsek?!" Langkah Hinata berhenti dibelokan. Ia tak melihat Gaara di jalan yang dipenuhi deretan pintu di kedua sisinya ini.

Ia baru ingat sesuatu. ia naik ke atas dengan menelusuri tangga yang artinya kini ia berada di dalam hotel?

Mengapa lelaki itu naik kesini?

...

Hinata melangkah maju melewati dua pintu di kedua sisinya tapi tiba-tiba saja tertarik masuk kesebuah ruangan oleh sebuah tangan dengan kasar.

Klik

Pintu itu terkunci oleh orang yang menariknya masuk.

"Gaara?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Perasaan nya tak enak Ketika Gaara melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Menjauh dariku!" Hinata terus melangkah mundur karena ucapannya diabaikan oleh Gaara.

Matanya melirik kesana-kesini ketika ia terpojok oleh sebuah pintu?

Pintu?!

Brackkk!

Clik.

Dengan segera ia masuk kedalam setelah membuka pintu yang ternyata pintu kamar mandi.

Harusnya kalian cukup pintar untuk menilai situasi ini tanpa perlu dijelaskan.

Dengan cepat, Hinata merogoh ponsel di dalam saku roknya setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu.

Brackk!

"Kyaaaahh!" ponselnya terjatuh dari tangannya karena terkejut akan dobrakan dari luar.

"Keluarlah dan jangan buang waktuku." kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Gaara dengan datar.

Berusaha untuk tak panik, Hinata memungut ponselnya dan menekannya kilat.

Naruto.

Nama yang tercetak di list panggilan teratas yang ia tekan.

.

.

.

Tut

Klik.

"Hallo? Hinata, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto ketika ia menekan tombol hijau dan loudspeaker.

"Naruto! Tolong aku!" Naruto mendengar jelas kepanikan di ucapan Hinata.

"Hinata?! Apa yang terjadi?"

Bracckkk!

Suara dobrakan?

.

.

"Kyaaahhh!" lagi-lagi ponsel Hinata meloncat dari tangannya ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar.

Niatnya menjauh tapi malah terpojok oleh dinding kamar mandi.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu jika kau berani macam-macam padaku!"

.

.

"Setan, bergerak ke arah Hinata dengan kecepatan tinggi." tv kecil di sebelah setir menampilkan GPS dengan satu bintik merah.

"Baik bos."

Brruummm!

Mobil itu langsung melaju dan semakin laju melewati jalan raya.

Tet!

Tet!

Persetan dengan lampu merah dan banyaknya mobil disini.

Mobil mahal Naruto melaju melewati banyaknya mobil yang tengah berlalu-lalang yang bahkan hampir menabraknya.

Ia panik dan khawatir. Tentu saja!

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa pacarmu itu bisa membuatku merasa takut hanya dari menatapnya. Mungkin dia akan menyesal sekarang karena berani mengancamku."

"Kyaaaahhh! Lepaskan aku!"

Suara Hinata dan brengsek itu terdengar jelas dari panggilan yang masih menyambung pada ponsel ditangannya ini!

.

.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" kepanikan semakin mengerogoti Hinata ketika Gaara menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuatnya terpojok dipinggir ranjang.

"Kyaaaahhhh!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Ups

Balas review.

rifkiabadi99 : naruto dan sakura kan anak baek-baek. Makanya gak ada apa-apanya. :v / senang bangat kalau kamu suka. Terima kasih.

.

WinNH376 : terima kasih dukungannya ^^

.

antiy3629: udh kebakaran jenggot tuh :v

.

Luna akira : mending jangan lihat deh narunya cemburu. Nanti hancur lebur rumah kamu :v

.

Agam Ashley : sabar sabar. Pasti ada kok. Wkwkwk

.

.

.

Yoo.. Moga suka. Moga makin bagus dan sepertinya next chapter akan ada acara pemakaman :v

Silahkan tinggalkan review dan sampai jumpa lagi.

Bye bye


	17. lucky bastard!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 17

(Season 2)

.

.

.

Cling

"Selamat datang." sapa seorang wanita cantik di balik meja repsesionis pada seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang baru saja melewati pintu kaca hotel, tempatnya bekarja dan melangkah secepat kilat.

Cling.

Lonceng di atas pintu itu kembali berbunyi ketika pintu itu kembali di dorong dari luar.

"Selamat da" sapaannya terhenti ketika beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan jas berlari mengekori lelaki tadi.

.

.

"Naruto-sama." panggil salah satu lelaki berpakaian hitam itu terus mengekorinya tapi lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu malah berbalik arah menuju meja resepsionis.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk kesini." ucap gadis cantik tadi tapi lelaki itu malah sibuk mengamati kunci-kunci yang tergantung di belakangnya.

"Maaf tu"

"Sebaiknya kau tak membuatku marah." tatapan dingin diberikan yang langsung membuat gadis tadi membeku ketakutan.

Dengan segera Naruto melangkah pergi setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari.

.

.

"Menyingkir brengsek!" Ino terus mendobrak ingin lewat tapi masih saja gagal.

"Aku akan biarkan kau lewat kalau kau diam." jawabnya malas.

"Ka!"

Deg!

Ucapan Ino terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto melewati cafe dimana dirinya berada lewat pintu kaca.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" panggilan nyaringnya berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto yang langsung membuatnya datang menghampiri.

"Kau memanggil siapa?" ketiga lelaki tadi turut menatap apa yang Ino tatap.

"Naruto! mereka teman-teman Gaara yang membawa Hinata pergi itu." lapor Ino cepat.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto to the point. Ia sudah cukup kesal saat ini sampai rasanya ingin membunuh ketiga manusia itu saat ini juga jadi, sebaiknya para brengsek itu tak lagi memancing emosinya.

"Mengapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya salah satu lelaki itu seolah menantang.

Bukk!

Bukan jawaban yang dia terima melainkan sebuah tinju dari kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau bicara sebelum kau menjawabku."

Buk!

Satu lagi tinju diberikan, cukup untuk membuatnya tersungkur kelantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kedua temannya membela dengan cara mendorong Naruto tapi berhasil di elak oleh Naruto yang terlebih dulu berdiri

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh!"

.

Plak!

"Jangan menyentuhku bajngan!" satu tamparan di daratkan untuk pipi putih itu tapi sama sekali tak berhasil membuat lelaki itu mundur.

"Tamparan kecilmu bahkan tak terasa sakit sedikitpun."

.

"Hinata..?!" perhatian Naruto kembali teralih pada suara Hinata melalui ponselnya yang masih terhubung ke ponsel Hinata.

"Pastikan para brengsek ini tak kemanapun." dengan cepat, ia berlari pergi dan membuka aplikasi GPS di ponselnya. Tak ada waktu untuk menanyai para brengsek itu. Ia harus mencari Hinata sendiri.

"Aw!"

"Lepaskan sialan!"

"Lepaskan!" ketiga lelaki tadi memberontak ketika tiga orang lelaki yang mengekori lelaki bersurai kuning tadi mengunci kedua tangan mereka kebelakang punggung. Mengapa semuanya jadi kacau begini? Siapa lelaki tadi?

"Aku sudah mengingatkan kalian. Berani sekali kalian membicarakan temanku seperti itu."

"Kau kira kamu takut pada kalian, hah?! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menghajar kalian!" marah salah satu lekaki itu sambil terus memberontak.

Plak!

Satu tamparan untuk pipi sialan itu sebelum Ino mengatakan. "Hajar saja kalau kau bisa."

Brackk!

"Aarrggghhh!" satu tendangan di bawah perut, Ino hadiahkan untuk lelaki brengsek diantara dua lainnya yang berani tersenyum merendahkan saat membicarakan sahabatnya tadi yang langsung membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Plaak!

Satu kali tamparan diberikan untuk lelaki yang lainnya.

"Aku pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang bahkan lebih buruk lagi jika sesuatu terjadi pada temanku!" ucapnya memperingati. Harusnya ia melakukan ini sedari tadi, tapi apa daya dirinya tak cukup berkuasa untuk bisa melakukannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak ada kaitannya dengan ini! Aku hanya kebetulan disini!"

Plaaakk!

Satu kali tamparan untuk menjawab pernyataan bohong lelaki sialan tadi. Jika kau adalah pecundang pun, kau harus punya harga diri.

.

.

.

"Hinata?! Kau dimana?!" Kaki dengan alas sepatu hitam itu terus berlari kesana-kesini. Tangannya setia memegang ponsel dengan aplikasi GPS dilayarnya.

Naruto masih berlari ke setiap pintu di lantai satu dan membuka setiap pintu yang ia lewati dengan kunci kartu ditangannya tapi ia masih tak menemukan Hinata.

GPS nya hanya menunjuk tempat ini, ia tak bisa memastikan 100persen keberadaan Hinata lewat benda ini.

.

.

"Kyaahh! Hiks! Lepaskan!" pekik Hinata syok ketika ia berakhir terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Gaara di atasnya sambil menahan kedua lengannya.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Lepaskan!" ia terus memberontak tapi tangannya tak cukup kuat untuk lolos dari tekanan tangan Gaara begitu juga dengan kakinya yang terus menendang tapi tak berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari tindihan Gaara.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, lagipula menikmatinya tak akan buruk untumu."

"Kyaaaahhh! Menjauh dariku!~Narutooooo!"

Braaackkk!

Pintu ruangan yang Hinata tempati tiba-tiba terbuka yang langsung membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu.

"Hinata?!" akhirnya apa yang dicari, ditemukan juga tapi apa yang tengah ia lihat ini?! Berani sekali brengsek itu menyentuh Hinata!

"Aku akan membunuhmu bajingan!" Naruto berjalan dengan kecepatan kilat menghampiri Gaara begitu juga dengan Gaara yang langsung beranjak dari posisinya yang reflek membuat Hinata menududukan dan mengesot mundur, menjauh dari Gaara hingga ke ujung ranjang king size itu.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan niat menghajarnya.

Ini tempatnya. Berani sekali lelaki itu bertingkah disini!

"Kau tak seharusnya masuk kesini." tinju di layangkan ke pipi Naruto tapi berhasil di hindari dan di berikan pukulan balasan.

Puk!

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya, brengsek!" tinju kembali mendarat di pipi putih itu yang langsung memusingkan kepala Gaara. Tak ia sangka orang ini juga bisa memukul. Ia kira lekaki ini hanya bisa omong kosong.

"Kau akan menyesali hari ini seumur hidupmu!" tendangan di berikan untuk perut Gaara yang langsung membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan berakhir terbaring di lantai.

Braacckk!

"Aarrk!" desisnya sakit ketika punggungnya menghempas kuat lantai kamar.

Buk

Puk!

"Aku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya!" tinju demi tinju diberikan secara bergantian untuk dua pipi itu. Persetan jika Naruto bisa membunuhnya. Toh, memang itu tujuannya.

Buk!

Puk!

Buk!

"Menjauh dariku!" Gaara yang sudah semakin linglung karena tinjuan itu berusaha menahan laju tangan Naruto dan berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto yang terduduk di atas perutnya tapi sayangnya ia terlalu ling lung untuk bisa berhasil.

Puk!

Buk!

"Rrgghh! Breng..sek."

Kedua tangan Gaara terjatuh kelantai karena pusing kepalanya yang semakin menjadi karena tinju Naruto tak kunjung berhenti. Ia bahkan merasakan jelas pedih dan sakit wajahnya karena semua tinju itu.

Puk!

Buk!

"Berani sekali kau. Kau kira siapa yang kau sentuh?!" tinju demi tinju masih tak berhenti diberikan meskipun wajah Gaara sudah babak belur hingga membiru dan berdarah dan dia bahkan terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto!" Tangis Hinata seketika pecah ketika ia mengingat bagaimana lelaki menjijikan itu menciumnya.

"Hiks! Huaaaaa! Hiks!" air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir ketika kejadian itu terus melintasi pikirannya. Menjijikan sekali! Bagaimana bisa ia biarkan hal ini terjadi padanya?!

"Hinata.." dengan segera Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya guna menenangkannya, tak lupa memberikan sekali pijakan untuk tangan Gaara sebelum ia melewatinya.

"Huuaaaa! Dia dia menciumku! Huaaaaa!" Adu Hinata ketika wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang Naruto yang terlapis kaos putihnya.

"Sssttt.. Jangan menangis Hinata. Aku pastikan dia akan mendapatkan akibatnya." pujuk Naruto, berusaha menenangkan sambil membelai pelan rambut Hinata.

"Huaaaaa! Hiks! Hiks! Huaaaa!" air mata deras Hinata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Ia takut sekali. Apa yang akan terjadi jika tadi Naruto tak datang? Sialan itu! Ia sungguh tak menyangka si brengsek itu berani melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa! Hinata! Maafkan aku!" sebuah pelukan langsung diberikan untuk sang sahabat yang akhirnya muncul dan memasuki tempat dimana ia menunggu sedari tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menghajar mereka untukmu. Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu kan?!" mata itu mengamati seinci demi seinci wajah dan tubuh sahabatnya. Tak ada luka sedikitpun tapi gerak tubuhnya menunjukan bahwa dia ketakutan dan syok tapi untunglah, sepertinya Naruto tak terlambat menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata setelah menghela panjang nafasnya guna menenangkan dirinya. Masalah ini tak akan berakhir begini cepat jika lelaki brengsek itu berhasil melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa membantumu." pelukan kembali diberikan untuk sang sahabat. Ia sudah takut setengah mati sedari tadi. Syukurlah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Aku harus menghajar para brengsek yang menghalang jalanku itu." Ino sedikit menyingkirkan badannya, membiarkan Hinata melihat tiga kelinci yang telah ia hajar hingga babak belur.

!?

Hinata tersentak akan wajah kacau tiga lelaki tak jauh darinya itu. Apa yang Ino lakukan hingga wajah mereka babak belur hingga berdarah begitu?

"Mereka teman lelaki sialan itu."

Puk!

Satu lagi tinjuan untuk pipi yang sudah membiru bahkan berdarah itu ketika Ino menghampiri mereka. Ini masih belum cukup. Jika sampai batin Hinata terganggu karena hal ini, Ino pastikan akan mengejar manusia-manusia ini bahkan ke neraka sekalipun.

"Naruto, aku tak akan masuk penjara karena telah mengianayia mereka, kan?" Tanya Ino memastikan dengan sedikit siratan takut dan ragu. Ayolah, ia berani memukul para brengsek itu karena ada Naruto disini. Naruto akan membereskan semuanya, kan?

"Kau, naik ke atas, kamar no 222 dan bawa bajingan itu kesini." perintah Naruto pada salah satu pengawalnya dari lima pengawalnya yang langsung di turuti olehnya.

"Aku tak ada kaitannya dengan ini, lepaskan aku." salah satu lelaki itu memberontak tapi lelaki berpakaian hitam tadi masih tak mau melepaskan kuncian tangannya. Bisa gawat jika dirinya dilaporkan ke polisi, jangankan polisi. Laporkan ke ibunya saja akan menjadi malapetaka baginya. Harusnya ia tak ikut dalam masalah ini. Sungguh sialan!

Bruk!

Satu tinju di pipi, Ino berikan untuk manusia yang baru saja membantah hal yang sudah jelas dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Aargghh!" desisnya kesakitan ketika wajah penuh lebamnya kembali di tinju. Ini penyiksaan! Mengapa tak ada yang menolong mereka? Dimana security hotel ini?

"Ya ampun.. Harus berani mengakui kalau berani berbuat." Ino mengurui dengan nada menahan kesal.

"Dengar kalian para bajingan. Aku bersumpah, kalian akan menyesali hari ini seumur hidup kalian karena telah berani macam-macam dengan pacarku." tegas Naruto ketika satu tangannya meraih pinggang Hinata dan menariknya mendekat, menegaskan bahwa tak ada yang bisa menyentuh Hinata kecuali dirinya. Jangankan menyentuhnya, membicarakannya saja sudah dilarang apalagi membuatnya menangis dan hal lainnya.

"Tidak akan ada ampun untuk para bajingan yang berani menyakiti Hinata ku."

...

Semua nya terdiam begitu juga dengan Hinata yang masih dalam kondisi syoknya.

"..."

"Seandainya Hinata tak dalam kondisi itu, dia pasti sangat bahagia mendengar apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan dengan tegas." Ino mengeleng frustasi ketika pikirannya menyalurkan sebuah pendapat.

"Dia pasti sangat menyesal."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" dua minggu berlalu dan sudah seharusnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, ia harus memgecek keadaan fisik dan batin sahabatnya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Hinata meskipun ia sedikit tak yakin. "Hanya saja aku cukup frustasi karena orang-orang Naruto terus mengikutiku dari jauh." tambahnya frustasi.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Ada atau tidak nya kejadian itu, batinmu kan memang sudah terganggu jadi maafkan pertanyaanku barusan." balas Ino berpura-pura menyesal.

"Sialan kau, Ino!" emosi Hinata seketika meledak. Padahal ia baru saja ingin mengatak~maksudnya, itu tak benar brengsek! Ia masih waras dan sehat!

"Hahahaha.. Princess Hyuuga yang malang. Tapi aku penasaran dengan keadaan mereka berempat. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya penasaran. Sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan hal ini tapi kau tahulah, Naruto terlalu dingin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya ini.

"Naruto meluluh lantahkan bisnis keluarga mereka hingga orang tua mereka berlutut padanya, meminta maaf atas nama anak mereka dan Naruto mengirim mereka berempat ke tahanan anak remaja, dia membayar mahal para polisi untuk menyiksa mereka berempat hingga mereka terus memohon ampun tiap jamnya. Kau tahukan? Pewaris tunggal Uzumaki itu lebih dari mampu menghancurkan beberapa bisnis kecil itu meskipun sekarang dia hanya memegang 20% saham ayahnya." jelas Hinata. Pacarnya ternyata sangat mengerikan tapi harusnya Naruto menyiksa mereka dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Mereka bahkan belum belum lulus tapi berkelakukan buruk seperti itu dan Naruto, Uzumaki kaya itu memang mengerikan. Meskipun baginya itu bisnis kecil, bagiku itu lebih besar dari toko bunga terkenal kami." jawab Ino tak suka. "tapi kau tahu? Mengingat gedung 'love hotel' itu dihancurkan, mengingatkanku akan cerita cintamu. Luluh lantah. Kahahahahaha.." tawa Ino seketika pecah yang langsung membuat Hinata mendelik tajam padanya.

"Love hotel? Padahal itu pertama kalinya kau kesana dan lihat apa yang terjadi?! Kahahahaha.. Ya ampun, jangan-jangan cerita cintamu akan berakhir seperti hotel itu. Kahahahaahaha.. Yaampun. Perutku." Ino menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sakit kerena terus tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sahabatku yang malang. Semoga saja nasib cintamu lebih bagus nasib hotel itu.

Ahahahahahaha!

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan pergi dari sini." Hinata beranjak dari ranjang king size Ino tapi Ino langsung menahan tangannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku berhenti tertawa." ucapnya serius.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok..

"Bwuahahaahahaha! Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Seandainya kau melihat wajah syok dan ketakutanmu itu. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tak waras sepertimu bisa ketakutan begitu?! Hahahaha! Kau memalukan! Mengapa teman ku jadi begini?! Bukankah seharusnya kau marah-marah dan mengayun-ayunkan rambutmu seperti biasa nya? Bwuahahahaahaha!"

Blussshh!

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah ketika ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Ini cerita yang lain. Waktu itu kami tak lagi sedang bercanda. Waktu itu suasana sangat serius." ucap Hinata pelan dan ragu. Mengapa Ino sengaja mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu lagi?

"Ya ampun, temanku. Sejak kapan sesuatu pernah menjadi serius saat ada dirimu?! Huahahahaha"

"Ino! Berhenti tertawa! Ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Hinata mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Iya iya. Aku serius. Ada apa?" akhirnya Ino menahan tawa dan memasang wajah seriusnya. Ada apa? Hinata terlihat sangat sedih?

"Naruto.." ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Bukannya menghiburku, dia malah memarahiku." curhat Hinata kecewa. Mereka baru saja tiba dirumah dan Naruto langsung mencecarnya dengan segala marahan. Kau bodoh! tak berguna! Jangan keluar tanpa di awasi lagi! jangan pergi ke tempat yang asing untukmu, pakai otakmu! jika hal ini terjadi lagi, aku yang akan membunuhmu. kau kira apa yang akan aku katakan jika ayahmu tahu hal ini? Kau ingin aku dinilai gagal melindungi gadis bodoh sepertimu?! dan bla bla bla.

Sungguh menyakiti hati Hinata. Hiks..

"Sungguh?" Ino berpikir keras. Padahal waktu itu Naruto terlihat sangat perhatian dan proktektif padanya? Dia bahkan tak membiarkan Hinata menjauh darinya meskipun hanya satu detik.

"Tapi apapun itu, Hinata. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, jika kau tak ingin menginap, kabari Naruto dulu sebelum dia benar-benar mengamuk lagi." saran Ino was-was. Manusia seperti dia bisa membuat keluarganya menjadi gelandangan dalam satu malam.

"Aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

10.32

Memikirkan kejadian kemarin itu sungguh membuat frustasi.

"Hah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya sambil menginjak pelan pijakan gas untuk melajukan mobilnya tapi mobil itu secara reflek Hinata hentikan karena ia merasa hampir menabrak manusia mungil yang tiba-tiba menyebrang dengan cara berlari di jalanan sepi nan gelap ini.

"Astaga!" dengan segera ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan melirik ke arah depan mobilnya dan apa yang ia temukan adalah seorang anak kecil sekitar 4thunan tengah terduduk didepan mobilnya dan menangis?

Apakah dia tertabrak?

Sepertinya tidak.

"Huaaaaa! Haaaaa!" tangisannya histeris sekali. Dia pasti ketakutan karena hampir celaka.

"Heii.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata was-was sambil melangkah perlahan menghampiri anak kecil yang sibuk menghapus air matanya dengan dua kepalan tangan mungil miliknya.

"Tapi sepertinya tak akan mungkin ada anak kecil di jalanan sepi ini? Dia bukan hantu yang sedang menyamar kan?" Hinata berpikir keras.

"Huuaaaa! Haaaaa! Hiks hiks." tapi anak kecil itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Dengan ragu, Hinata melangkah semakin mendekat dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh pundak anak kecil itu.

"Hei? Mengapa kau disini? Dimana ibumu?" tanya Hinata pelan ketika anak itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Mami! Hik! Huaaaa! mami mana?! Huaaaa!" dia malah bertanya balik. Apa dia dibuang ibunya? Apa dia tersesat?

"Hei, berhenti menangis." ucap Hinata setelah berjongkok di dekat lelaki kecil itu.

Kaos merah dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu biru di kakinya. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi dan bukan pakaian murahan. Sudah pasti dia bukan gelandangan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Hik~Konohamalu." jawabnya.

"Hei, kau bukan hantu yang sedang menyamar,kan? Jika aku membawamu ke dalam mobilku. Kau tak akan tiba-tiba menghilang atau berubah menjadi hantu berambut panjang,kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan tapi anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Konohamalu itu malah menatapnya, bingung.

"menhilan tu apa?" tanya nya polos.

"Sepertinya tak mungkin. Mana ada hantu goblok yang tak tahu apa itu menghilang?" ucap Hinata yakin.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut ke rumahku. Aku akan membantu mencari ibumu." Hinata mengulurkan satu tangannya dan di sambut ragu oleh tangan kecil itu.

"Tanganmu tak dingin seperti mayat. Itu artinya kau masih hidup, Ayok." ajaknya senang sambil membantu Konohamalu berdiri dan membawanya ke mobil, ke bangku disebelah bangku pengemudi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Tumben kau pulang jam segini?" sang pemilik rumah menyambut dengan dingin pada sang pacar yang baru saja melewati dan menutup pintu rumah

"Naruto, kenalkan anakku, Konohamalu." ucap Hinata penuh semangat sambil menarik keluar Konomalu yang bersembunyi di belakang kakinya.

"Astaga! Kau menculik anak darimana?!" pekik Naruto terkejut pada anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya di tengah jalan." jawab Hinaga jujur.

"Bohong! Hal itu mustahil. Kau pasti menculiknya. Cepat kembalikan dia sebelum kita ditangkap polisi!" marah Naruto frutasi. Mengapa Hinata menculik anak kecil tak berdosa ini?!

"Aku serius. Aku menemukannya saat perjalanan pulang."

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius. Tanya saja kalau tak percaya." ucap Hinata tak suka. Mana mungkin gadis cantik jelita seperti dirinya menculik seorang anak kecil? Ya..? meskipun tak mustahil juga sih tapi tetap saja kali ini ia tak melakukannya!

"Hei.. Kau diculik dimana? Dimana ibumu? Apakah dia mengarungimu dan membawamu kesini?!" tanya Naruto cepat ketika ia bersimpuh, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak kecil tadi dan menyentuh pelan kedua pundak mungil itu.

"Aku tak tau ibu dimana. Nee-san bilan akan membawaku mencali ibu." jawabnya takut.

"Itu tak benar! Kau harus memanggilnya obaa-san bukan nee-san." jelas Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata mendeliknya tajam.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?! Aku masih gadis remaja imut-imut dan lucu-lucu!" marah Hinata tak terima.

"Hahaha.. Puji saja terus dirimu sendiri." Jawab Naruto sinis.

"Cih! Aku hanya mengucapkan pendapat orang-orang tentangku." decih Hinata tak suka.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau gila, itu pendapatku soalmu." ucap Naruto tak perduli ketika ia berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya.

"Aku akan mencari orang tua mu. Tenang saja." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala lelaki cilik bernama Konohamalu ini.

"Ne, Naru. Bagaimana jika cari nya nanti saja? Karena ada anak kecil disini, bagaimana jika kita bermain dengannya beberapa hari?" saran Hinata berharap.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil hingga rasanya aku ingin meremukkan mereka seperti meremukkan slime." tambah Hinata gemez sambil mengepalkan erat tangannya, membayangkan ia tengah meremukkan slime lembut yang langsung membuat Naruto memasang wajah ngerinya. Apakah meremukkan cara menunjukan dia menyukai sesuatu? Dasar aneh.

"Tidak. Orang tua mereka pasti khawatir." jawab Naruto.

"Ayolah.." Hinata membujuk dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil. Pleaseeee honey.." bibir bawahnya memanjang, guna semakin mengimutkan wajah cantiknya.

...

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku tetap harus mencari dan mengabari orang tuanya. Aku akan meminta mereka membiarkan anaknya tinggal disini." jawab Naruto mengalah. Lagipula manusia mana yang bisa menolak tawaran dari sepasang manusia pewaris perusahaan terbesar ke dua dan tiga ini?

"Aaaahhh! Thank you!" sebuah pelukan penuh cinta, Hinata berikan untuk sang pacar tercinta.

"Tapi kau bisa merawatnya kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Gadis ini selalu berbuat apa yang di mau tanpa perduli bisa atau tidak.

"Jikalau pun tak bisa, itulah gunanya kau disini." jawabnya enteng.

"Hah~ sudah kuduga." balas Naruto malas sambil menepuk-nepuk frustasi pundak Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Nngghhh!"

Rasa yang menyenangkan.

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampan yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Hari sabtu tanpa sekolah, bangun jam 12 siang, dinginnya ac yang begitu pas terasa di ruangan, hangatnya selimut besar ini menyelimuti badan. Bau-bau mentari pa-siang yang wangi dan suara-suara alam dengan sedikit cahaya matahari dibalik jendela yang tertutup tirai putih membuat kamar ini terasa sangat sempurna.

"Hihihi.."

Drap

Drap

Drap

Klik!

"Nngh?"

"Hihihi.."

Tapi apa itu?!

Alis itu berkerut, tak nyaman.

Suara apa itu?

Apakah itu langkah kaki?

Suara tawa?

Suara pintu?

"Klloohhh! Akula halimau. Klloohh!" kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu, terbuka.

Dengan cepat ia mendudukan dirinya dan mencari asal suara tapi

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" ia malah memekik histeris layaknya segerombolan perempuan melihat kecoak, karena melihat kain putih tengah melayang-layang di bawah ranjangnya.

Apa ia sedang memimpikan hantu?

Mengapa kain itu bisa melayang?!

"Haaaa?! Itu apa?!"

"KYAAAaaaaahhh!" pekikan semakin histeris ketika kain putih itu bersuara dan memunculkan seorang anak kecil tanpa pakaian dari dalam.

"Ada apa Toneri?!

"Apa?!" dua orang yang terkejut akan suara pekikan, muncul di ambang pintu yang tak tertutup.

"Naruto?! Hinata! Apa aku masih bermimpi atau memang ada anak kecil telanjang bulat yang tak jadi di telan setan muncul di kamar ku?!" tanya lelaki yang ternyata Toneri syok dan takut.

"Disini kau konohamalu. Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Hinata melangkah menghampiri Konohamalu dan menutup badan toples nya dengan handuk putih besar yang dia bawa kabur tadi.

"Dari banyaknya ruangan disini. Dia malah masuk ke kamar ini. hah~ tak terpikirkan." desis Naruto tak percaya bahwa anak kecil itu bisa secara kebetulan tersesat di kamar berpenghuni ini padahal ia dan Hinata tadi sudah mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya Toneri masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Hinata menemukan seorang anak kecil tersesat semalam. Itu saja." jawab Naruto singkat. Ia harus bangun pagi di hari libur untuk mengurus anak kecil itu. Sebenarnya ini tak begitu buruk karena anak kecil itu membuat Hinata sangat ceria. Baguslah.. Semoga saja Hinata sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin itu.

"Dan mengapa dia bisa disini dan menganggu tidurku?" tanya Toneri tergingat bahwa tidur cantiknya telah terganggu.

"Hinata ingin memandikannya dan dia kabur. Itu saja." jawab nya singkat.

"Sekarang mari kita mandi." Hinata mengangkat Konohamalu ala bridel style dan membawanya pergi. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi seorang ibu? Meskipun menjengkelkan, hal ini sangat membahagiakan.

"Tak mauk! Tak mauk mandi!" rontak Konohamalu yang sayangnya diabaikan.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Air yang memenuhi bak mandi itu menyemprot kemana-mana karena laju kedua pasang tangan terus saling menyirami.

"Kyaah! Rasakan kekuatan busa ini." Hinata yang terduduk di hadapan Konohamalu mencolek wajahnya dengan busa di tangannya yang juga memenuhi bak mandi.

"Aaaahahaha! Aku jua."

.

"Mereka terdengar bahagia?" Toneri muncul dan menyandar ke pintu kamar mandi di seberang Naruto dengan sepotong roti utuh di antara gigi dan bibirnya.

"Kau benar." sedari tadi Naruto masih setia berdiri, menyandar dipintu kamar mandi terkunci ini sambil mendengar dan membayangkan betapa bahagianya lelaki cilik itu. Harusnya ia yang memandikan bocah itu tapi apa daya Hinata ingin mandi dengan bocah itu?

.

"Balikkan badanmu. Aku akan mengosok punggungmu. Kau harus bersih."

"Apa itu menosok pugung? Aku mau!"

"Baiklah. Kita gantian tapi aku akan melakukannya duluan."

.

"Dia bajingan kecil yang sangat beruntung." Naruto mengeleng kepalanya, tak percaya. Seandainya ada kesempatan dirinya untuk masuk dan berganti posisi dengan anak kecil itu. Hah~

"Kau benar.. Apakah kita juga harus mandi bersama dan saling menggosok punggung?" tanya Toneri tanpa sadar yang langsung merubah 180derajat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

...

?

!

"Menjijikan. Menjauh dariku! Siapa yang menyuruhmu disini?! Kau dilarang disini! Apa kau tahu siapa yang tengah di dalam sini?! Dasar kurang ajar!" marah Naruto baru saja tersadar siapa yang sedari dari menemaninya berimajinasi.

"Ya ya ya.. Tak perlu marah juga." daripada Naruto mengamuk, mau tak mau Toneri pun melangkah pergi sambil menikmati roti utuh di antara giginya yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

.

"Kau sangat alih melakukannya." suara dari dalam sana kembali merebut perhatian Naruto. Semakin mendengar suara mereka semakin membuatnya kesal.

.

"Kau memang bajingan sialan. Harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu tinggal." gumannya frustasi dengan banyaknya emosi tercampur aduk.

"Mungkin aku akan mengarungi dan membuangnya ke tong sampah ketika Hinata tak memperhatikan nya?"

.

"Iya. Rencana yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Q : anak umur 4thun udh bisa bicara belum ya? Auhor gak tahu. Wkwkkw mohon infonya, terima kasih.

.

.

Haizzz Naruto. Masa cemburu sama anak kecil sih?

Yg benar aja. Dia cuma anak kecil tak berdosa yang tak tahu apapun.

.

.

.

Balas review.

Hamura : isshh.. Kamu ngarap auhor kena flame ya? Jahat benar, nanti author jadi gak berani nulis.. Wkwkwwkwk

.

.18 : author lagi minum loh saat baca review kamu. Lol

.

antiy3629 : gak mati kok. Menderita aja :vv

.

Dan buat yg lain. Ni udh up kilat ya. Moga suka

Dan sedikit info :

Sebenarnya author mau buat Gaara patah tulang karena di siksa Naruto*laugh* tapi gak jadi karena entah author nya gak tega, gak bisa, gak mau, gak berani jadi ya cuma begitu aja.

Author gak berani nulis naruto terlalu menyiksa karena gak mau dia di cap gila, psikopat atau apapun itu dan alasan lainnya gk tega buat dia terlihat seperti penjahat tepatnya penyiksa kayak psikopat psikopat gitu ya? bukan hanya dia tapi mungkin semuanya juga.

Dulu waktu buat cerita fight juga. Harusnya naruto dan hinata tinju-tinju benaran tapi karena gak berani dan gak tega ya jadinya jambak-jambakan gitu. Haha tapi apapun itu, semoga ficnya memuaskan untuk kalian.

Bye bye.


	18. Pertengkaran

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 18

(Season 2)

.

.

.

"Woi! Woi! Woi! Apaan itu?!" tanya Naruto syok dengan kedua mata lebarnya ketika ia melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono putih tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya ada pada siapa yang berada di gendongan pingangnya di dalam kimono yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan cengiran bahagianya. "Bukankah kami terlihat seperti ibu dan anak?" ucapnya senang yang malah membuat alis Naruto berkerut tak nyaman.

"Apa kau dan dia memakai pakaian di dalam situ?" mengabaikan apa yang Hinata katakan, Naruto malah sibuk pada pemikiran dan kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Tapi kami memakai pakaian dalam dan Konohamalu, kan tak punya pakaian jadi aku membiarkannya memakai Kimono ini denganku." jawab Hinata jujur yang langsung membuat Naruto memekik histeris.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kau tak boleh menempel dengannya tanpa pakaian!" marahnya panik.

"Kenapa? Dia kan hanya anak kecil?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Konohamalu hanya seorang anak kecil usia 4tahun. Mengapa harus malu padanya?

"Tetap tak boleh! Dia bukan anakmu dan dia lelaki. Dia bisa tumbuh dewasa. Dia akan mengingat hal ini samapi dia besar nanti!" jawab Naruto panik sambil mengacak frustasi rambut kuningnya dan semakin panik lagi ketika ia melihat kepala Konohamalu yang tadinya diluar kimono kembali dimasukkan kedalam kimono itu seolah dia tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Hinata. Dia akan sadar betapa beruntungnya dia dalam sepuluh kedepan!

"Tapi, kan saat ini dia masih kecil?" Hinata masih tak mengerti mengapa Naruto membuat Konohamalu terdengar sangat hentai?

"Tidak tidak! Pokoknya keluarkan dia dari sana. Biar aku saja yang mengendongnya." Naruto menarik paksa Konohamalu keluar dari dalam Kimono Hinata.

"Kyaahh! Aku tak berpakaian dibalik sini!" ucap Hinata mengeratkan gendongannya agar Naruto tak mencabut Konohamlu dari gendongannya.

"Itulah masalahnya!"

"Aaa! akit!"

"Kyyaaahhh! Hentai!" Hinata segera berjongkok dan menutup badannya yang hanya di tutup bra dan panty ketika kimono putihnya melorot ke lantai karena Konohamalu berhasil di rebut Naruto.

"Nee-san!"

"Kau hentai! Mengajar anak kecil yang tidak-tidak." marah Naruto frustasi yang kemudian membawa kabur Konohamalu yang hanya memakai panty.

"Hei brengsek! Kembalikan anakku!" dengan segera Hinata memungut dan mengenakan kimononya yang terjatuh dilantai dan mengejar Naruto.

.

.

.

20.12

"Aaa.. Untung saja Toneri berbaik hati dan pergi membeli beberapa pakaian yang pas untukmu lagi." ucap Hinata senang setelah memakaikan pakaian tidur yang baru saja di beli Toneri pada Konohamalu. "Toneri memang baik, tak seperti pemalas di sampingmu itu, cih." decih Hinata tak suka sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya di sebelahnya yang tengah terduduk di bawah kaki Konohamaru.

"Nah, karena kita sudah makan dan mandi. Saatnya untukmu tidur." ucap Hinata senang. Ia merasa seperti menjadi ibu rumah tangga benaran. Hihi

"Ta mau! Aku mau main!" bukannya berbaring pada bantal yang sudah Hinata siapkan. Konohamalu malah berlari mengelilingi ruangan yang adalah kamar Hinata.

"Hei. Anak kecil harus tidur jam 8." ucap Hinata sambil mengekori Konohamalu.

"Haah~" sedangkan sang aya-pacar di atas ranjang dengan satu lengan menutup matanya itu malah menghela panjang dan frustasi nafasnya. Ia jadi berpikir untuk tak pernah memiliki anak suatu hari nanti. Tapi sekarang bagaimana caranya menyingkir kan bajingan kecil itu? Ia tak tahan lagi melihat Hinata terus bermesraan dengannya.

Gara-gara bajingan kecil itu, dimana Hinata yang selalu mencari perhatiannya bahkan melupakanya. Ini sangat menjengkelkan. Tolong! Ia tak sanggup lagi membayangkan kemesraan mereka.

Hap!

Bum..

Hinata melempar pelan badan Konohamalu digendongannya ke atas ranjang king sizenya.

"Ahahahahaha! Geli! Geli!" Konohamalu tak bisa berhenti tertawa dan terus memberontak ketika Hinata menggelitik samping badannya.

"Ini hukumannya karena kau telah membantah perkataanku. Rasakan blueekk.."

"Ahahaahaha.."

"Konohamalu, bagaimana jika kau tidur denganku saja?" akhirnya Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam bak patung mendudukan dirinya dan bersuara.

"Mengapa? Kurasa aku bisa menjaganya?" tanya Hinata setelah menghentikan aksi menggelitik nya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur saja. Aku akan menidurkan Konohamalu dan tidur awal karena besok kita akan pergi ke pantai. Yeeeeaaaayyy!" ucap Hinata senang. Ini akan menjadi piknik keluarga yang menyenangkan.

"Aku punya berita buruk untukmu. Aku sudah menemukan orang tuanya dan aku menyuruh mereka menjemputnya besok pagi-pagi sekali." jelas Naruto cepat dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mengapa? Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan membiarkannya tinggal beberapa hari?" ucap Hinata kecewa karena Naruto mengingkari janjinya.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Aku tak percaya ada keluarga yang naik pesawat dan tak sadar bahwa anak mereka kabur kemana-mana. Mereka bahkan belum mendarat ke tempat tujuan hingga saat ini dan karena pesawat itu tak bisa berputar balik, mereka terpaksa menunggu persawat itu mendarat dan kembali lagi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggu mereka jadi ak." ocehan Naruto terhenti. Apa yang baru saja ia ocehkan? Jadi aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mengantar bocah ini ke bandara tempat orang tua dia turun.

...

Tatapan membeku Naruto berikan untuk Hinata yang juga menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa. Mengapa ia jadi cerewet begini?

"Sudah satu hari dan mereka belum tiba di tempat tujuan? Itu artinya waktu kembali pun akan memakan banyak waktu. Jadi kita masih punya waktu! Hei. Kau dengar itu Konohamalu? Kita akan piknik besok! Yeeaaaaayy!"

"Yeaaahhh!" kaki Kohomalu yang menginjak ranjang empuk Hinata meloncar-loncat kegirangan yang langsung semakin membekukan Naruto. Mengapa mulut ini keceplosan begini? Sialan!

"Nah, karena itu. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Ucap Hinata menghentikan lompatan kecil Konohamaru.

"Berikan aku ciuman selamat malam." pinta Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya yang langsung membuat sang pacar menatapnya syok. Dia tetaplah seorang lelaki meskipun dia masih kecil!

Cup

Sebuah kecupan di daratkan ke bibir peach Hinata yang langsung membuat nya tersenyum senang.

"Selamat malam." Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Konohamalu yang entah sejak kapan terbaring ke tempatnya.

"N-nii" Naruto mendelik tajam pada Konohamaru guna menghentikan ucapannya tapi sayangnya Konohamalu masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Nii-san melakukanya. Aku tida" ucapnya mengadu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Cepat tidur." sela Naruto sambil meloncat ke sisi ranjang bagian kanan tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Konohamalu yang terbaring di tengah-tengah ranjang. Berani sekali bajingan kecil ini ingin mencuri kesempatan dari Hinata. Tak akan ia biarkan!

"Neh? Mengapa kau disini? Apa kau tak ingin tidur?" tanya Hinata memastikan ketika Naruto tak kunjung bangkit dari ranjangnya meskipun ia telah berbaring di samping Konohamaru di sisi ranjang kiri.

"Apa? Kau tak suka? Bukankah kau paling senang aku didekatmu?" Tanya Naruto sinis. Lihatlah pacarnya ini. Dia bahkan mengusirnya. Dia sungguh-sungguh melupakannya karena bajingan kecil ini.

"Baiklah Baiklah terserah kau."

...?

"Eh? Dia sudah tertidur? Dia pasti sangat lelah." ucap Hinata ketika matanya berpindah ke wajah Konohamalu yang sudah terlihat sangat pulas. Dia pasti capek karena terus berlari kesana-sini sedari pagi tadi.

"..." Sejenak Hinata terdiam dan berpikir.

Badannya menghadap ke Konohamalu dengan satu tangan menopang samping kepalanya.

Setelah ia pikir-pikir ternyata ia juga merasa sangat lelah karena terus bermain dengan Konohamalu.

.

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata pada Naruto yang juga dalam posisi yang sama dengannya layaknya cermin.

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Hinata saat ia meraih tangan Naruto yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah membiarkannya tinggal." ucapnya tulus. Senang rasanya bisa bermain. Ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagian bermain seperti saat ini. Dulu waktu ia seumuran Konohamalu. Ia sangat sibuk belajar soal uang hingga tak punya waktu untuk menjadi anak kecil sesungguhnya.

"..." Naruto tak bersuara, tepat nya tak bisa. Hinata terdengar saat tulus. Sangat jarang melihatnya seperti ini.

Ia tak bisa melepaskan mata nya dari mata Hinata.

...

Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, sadar tak sadar Hinata saat ini membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

Hinata juga merasa sangat senang akan senyum Naruto itu. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengabaikan dan dingin padanya. Ia senang melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum padaku." pinta Hinata ketika jari-jari tangannya bergandeng erat dengan jari-jari tangan Naruto hingga telapak tangan mereka menempel tanpa jarak.

"Aku hanya sedang dalam mood." jawab Naruto berpura-pura malas yang langsung membuat Hinata mendecih tak suka tapi sesaat kemudian, mereka kembali tersenyum tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka.

"Nnggh?"

Puk

"Auch..." desis Hinata ketika Konohamalu menggeliat dan mengakhiri kedua tangannya ke wajah Naruto dan wanjahnya yang langsung membuat satuan tangan Naruto dan Hinata terpisah.

Hinata membenarkan posisi tangan Konohamalu ke perut Konohamalu begitu juga dengan Naruto dan..

Senyum tulus dan bahagia kembali menghiasi bibir kedua manusia itu ketika mata itu bertemu. Rasanya seperti keluarga bahagia. Apakah ini rasanya memiliki keluarga kecil sendiri?

"Night, Honey.."

"Night babe.."

.

.

.

00.21

Malam yang begitu sunyi, kamar dengan tiga penghuni itu sedari beberapa jam lalu telah gelap tanpa cahaya lampu dan hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya bulan lewat sinar rembulan yang indah.

Sepasang kekasih itu tidur dipisahkan oleh seorang anak kecil tapi tangan mereka diatas paha lelaki kecil dibalik selimut besar itu tak kunjung lepas meskipun mereka telah tertidur lelap tapi..

"Hik.. Hik.. Huaaaaaa! Mami! Wuuaaaaaa!" tangan itu menjauh ketika sang empu terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka dan reflek membuat mereka mendudukan diri mereka.

"Siapa?!"

"Mami apa?!"

"Huaaaaa! Mami! Huaaaa!"

Clik

Ruangan menjadi berwarna kuning tua ketika Naruto menyalakan lampu tidur di atas meja di sebelahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari Konohamalu.

Mengapa dia menangis?

"Ssstt.. Stttt.. Jangan menangis Konohamalu." pujuk Hinata berusaha menahan mata beratnya sambil membelai pelan kepala Konohamalu dengan satu telapak tangannya. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menangis? Hinata masih terlalu dini untuk tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada anak orang ini.

"Huuaaaa! Hik! Mami! Huaaaa!" kepalan tangan kecil itu tak berhenti mengucek mata terpejam nya.

"Mengapa dia menangis?" tanya Naruto frustasi. Ia sangat mengantuk dan terkejut. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah dia bermimpi buruk?

"Aku tak tahu. Aku benci sekali. Hiks." satu tangan Hinata mengelap kasar pipinya ketika ia tersadar bahwa ia tak lagi di alam mimpi nya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak berani mengganggu tidurnya. Siapa yang berani menganggu tidurnya? Siapa yang berani mengagetkannya? Ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Hah?! Ada apa? Mengapa kau juga menangis?" tanya Naruto syok. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia juga menangis?

Oh! Ia ingat. Hinata paling pantang terkejut saat sedang tidur. Bagaimana ini?!

"Hiks. Bahkan ayahku tak berani mengangguku saat lagi tidur. Hiks. Aku benci ini. Hiks. Padahal aku baru saja memimpikan kau tersenyum padaku dan mengengam tanganku." Ia menangis tanpa air mata. Padahal ia sudah sangat bahagia sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum pada mimpinya itu. Ia tahu, Naruto tak akan melakukan hal itu jadi, ia sudah senang meskipun itu hanya mimpi tapi seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Hinata! Jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Pikirkan anakmu ini tengah menangis!" ucap Naruto panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Hinata juga ikut manangis? Ia sudah cukup frustasi karena mengantuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"Hiks. Aku benci ini. Huaaaaaa! Ayah! Hikss! Hiks!" kedua tangan Hinata terus mengucek kesal matanya yang terpejam. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika terkaget dari tidurnya seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada didekat nya.

"Hiks! Mami! Huaaaa!" Kepala Naruto langsung berputar hebat ketika Hinata menangis histeris begitu juga dengan Konohamalu yang masih belum terdiam. Ia bahkan masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa mengunakan otak nya dengan benar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?! Rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis juga.

"Mami! Huaaaaa!"

"Ayah! Hiks! Ayah!"

.

.

.

Cit

Cit

Burung-burung berkicau di dekat jendela berlapis tirai pink tipis itu.

Mentari baru saja menampakkan dirinya diiringi oleh bau-bau alam yang terasa sangat segar.

Mata mungil itu terbuka ketika ia merasa dingin menerpanya.

Ia mengucek matanya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya sambil mendudukan dirinya dan mengamati sekelilingnya yang terlihat terang karena sinar matahari pagi lewat jendela yang tertutup tirai pink itu tapi mengapa ia tertidur di atas sofa?

Dengan keadaan setengah tertidur nya, ia beranjak turun dari sofa single empuk tadi dan melangkah menuju ranjang king size dengan dua manusia diatasnya.

.

Kringggg!

Alarm kecil berbunyi ketika jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 12, dengan jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke arah 8.

Krrrin~klik

Tangan Naruto dengan malas mematikan alarm di meja di dekatnya itu dan ia kembali memeluk gul~pacarnya. Oh, ia ingat. Pacarnya ini menangis di pelukannya sampai jam tiga pagi berbeda satu jam dengan Konohamalu dan tertidur dengan sendirinya karena lelah begitu juga dengan Konohamalu yang telah ia pindahkan ke sofa dengan selimut tebal ketika dia tertidur satu jam lebih awal dari Hinata.

Rasanya nyaman sekali

Naruto mempererat pelukannya tanpa menyisihkan jarak seincipun dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Hinata dan memeluknya selama ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman sebelum..

"Nee-san,, nee-san." satu mata Naruto terbelak ketika ia merasakan guncangan kecil pada lengan Hinata yang membuat tubuhnya turut terguncang.

"Nnggh?" alis Hinata berkerut tak nyaman akan guncangan kecil itu.

"...mengapa kau disana? Cepat kesini," tanya Hinata setengah sadar tanpa membuka matanya.

Ia membalikkan badannya ingin memeluk Konohamaru tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa membalikkan badannya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat hangat membungkus badannya.

"Tak ada yang bernama Konohamaru disini." suara berat yang tak asing untuknya terdengar dan terasa seperti menghipnotisnya hingga ia melupakan Konohamalu.

Grepp.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dengan niat akan terlelap lagi. Siapa dan apa yang ia peluk? Entahlah..

Hanya saja rasanya Nyaman tapi?

Alis Hinata kembali berkerut tak suka.

"Nee-san!" Konohamaru menyelip masuk ke antara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku lapal!" ucapnya setelah berhasil menyelip masuk ke antara mereka dan membuat jarak yang langsung membuat Naruto mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kesal padanya. Tak bisakah kau berikan Naruto kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Hinata? Apa tak cukup semua waktu dia berikan untukmu, bajingan sialan?!

"Umm.. Mari makan." malas tak malas inilah jawaban Hinata.

.

.

.

12.32

"Aku ikut! Pokoknya aku ikut!" paksa lelaki bersurai perak itu tak mau tahu.

"Tak boleh. Biasanya, kan kau tidur dari pagi hingga pagi di hari libur. Sana pergi tidur." jawab lelaki bersurai kuning itu pada paksaan temannya, Toneri.

"Tidak mau! Enak saja kalian semua pergi ke pantai dan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Pokoknya aku ikut!"

"Tid"

"Baiklah baiklah. Cepat pergi bersiap-siap kalau ingin ikut." sela Hinata yang sudah tak tahan akan perdebatan kecil ini.

"Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera siap." ucapnya yang langsung membuat Naruto berdecih tak suka.

"Cih!"

.

.

13.01

"Wooohhh wooo! Havana! oh Na na na!"

"Half of!"

"Diam semuanya! Hentikan lagunya setan!" semua senyap dalam seketika setelah bising selama beberapa menit.

"Ayolah Naruto. Mengapa kau tak asik sekali?" ucap lelaki dari kursi penumpang bernama Toneri.

"Inilah mengapa aku tak mau kau ikut. Kau hanya menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi Hinata!" marahnya, masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Ayolah, tanpa aku pun, dia memang sudah begini. Iya, kan Hinata?" tanya Toneri pada Hinata di sebelahnya.

"Benar 100 persen." jawab Hinata bangga yang langsung membuat Naruto menghela kasar nafasnya. Penyakit pacaranya kambuh lagi.

"Duduk diam saja seperti Konohamalu." Ucap Naruto malas.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sebelahmu." saran Hinata dan Toneri bersamaan yang langsung membuat Naruto menatap ke sebelahnya, tempat Konohamalu dud~

"Wah! Ail apa ini?!" dengan segera Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, dibelakang nya.

"Wahhh! Banyak sekali botolnya!" pekiknya senang pada beberapa botol kaca yang entah berisi minuman apa yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia menekan suatu tombol di kursi.

"Eh? Menapa lagu nya behenti?" tanya nya polos ketika ia sadar tak ada lagu bising yang terdengar sangat enak tadi.

"Astaga." Naruto menghela nafasnya frustasi saat menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Bagaimana bisa hanya ia yang waras disini?!

"Yo! Putar lagunya lagi setan!"

"Ha'i" pinta Hinata yang langsung dijawab dan seketika mobil itu kembali berubah menjadi tempat dugem yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto menghela panjang nafasnya. Sebetulnya dirinya yang berbeda atau mereka?

.

.

.

13.42

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhh! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

"Pantai!"

"Ail laut!" baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Hinata, Toneri dan Konohamalu sudah berlari masuk kedalam air dengan pakaian renang yang baru saja mereka kenakan.

Hinata dengan bikini kuning nya, Toneri dengan celana santai begitu juga Naruto dengan singlet putih dan Konohamalu memakai pakaian renang dengan gambar hiu mungil di pakaian renangnya.

Matahari bersinar cerah tapi tak begitu panas, hari ini pun tak begitu ramai. Sempurna!

"Rasakan air asinnya Hinata!" mereka saling menyiram dengan air setinggi lutut mereka.

"Konohamalu, jangan lepaskan pelampungmu."

"..." Tak berniat bergabung dengan club aneh itu, Naruto memilih berbaring ke kursi santai dibawah payung besar.

Harusnya ia menyuruh Hinata tak memakai benda tipis yang memamerkan hampir seluruh badannya itu tapi apa daya karena kalian tahu gadis itu tak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya.

.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu!" Hinata memeluk Konohamalu erat sampai ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya karena sangking senangnya.

.

"Ya ampun. Lihatlah bajingan kecil itu." mata Naruto tak pernah lepas dari Hinata sedetikpun. Entah perasaannya saja atau dirinya memang menjadi orang yang berbeda semenjak Konohamalu muncul di rumahnya. Entahlah, terkadang ia merasa tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti biasanya. Rasanya, gerak-geriknya di kendalikan setiap kali melihat Hinata berdekatan dengan anak kecil itu dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Wwwoooo!"

.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu dan akhirnya Konohamalu pun pulang dijemput oleh sang ibu yang segera ke rumah Naruto setelah tiba di bandara Konoha.

Tercetak jelas kekhawatiran dan rasa lega diwajahnya saat dia melihat anaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tak dua menit setelah anak ibu pergi.

.

Masalah lain muncul di kediaman Uzumaki ini..

17.21

"Aku mau! Mengapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku?!" marah Hinata menuntut. Mengapa pacarnya ini berubah lagi tepat di saat kepergian Konohamalu yang ternyata bernama Konohamaru?! Dimana perhatiannya?!

"Aku bisa biarkan kau membawa Konohamaru tinggal disini tapi tidak dengan permintaan yang itu. Kau tak bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau! Kau harus bertangung jawab atasnya bukan hanya mau!" jawab Naruto tegas.

...

"Yah..Pertengkaran rumah tangga." Ucap Toneri sambil berlalu melewati Naruto dan Hinata begitu saja dan duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, ingin mendengar dan melihat pertengkaran itu dari jauh dan satu detik setelah dirinya terduduk, pertengkaran yang sempat terjeda kembali berlanjut.

"Ayah selalu memberikan apapun yang aku mau!" tuntut Hinata.

"Aku bukan ayahmu!" bentak Naruto yang sudah tak mengerti lagi cara apa yang harus dipakai agar pacarnya ini mau mengerti apa katanya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab. Jangan lakukan kalau kau tak bisa." tambah nya marah.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Lagipula aku tak perduli kau setuju atau tidak. Aku punya rumah dan uang, aku tak memerlukanmu! Aku akan meminta pada ayahku sendiri!" Hinata membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu rumah dibelakangnya.

"Hyuuga! Aku bilang tidak! Apa kau tak bisa mendengar?!" marah Naruto frustasi pada keras kepala pacarnya ini.

"Aku tak perduli!"

Braackk!

pintu rumah itu tertutup saat Hinata melewatinya dan menghempasnya kuat.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Kembali sekarang juga!" Perintah Naruto yang pastinya terbaikan.

"Hah~" Ia menghela nafasnya frustasi dan mengacak rambut kuning nya sebelum sadar bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya dari sofa yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Kali ini Hinata salah. Aku setuju denganmu." lelaki bernama Toneri itu bersuara dan kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebaiknya ia tak lagi kepo sebelum terkena masalah juga.

.

.

.

"Aku benci ini!" Hinata kembali melangkah menelusuri trotoar pejalan kaki sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya setelah ia keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian untuk membeli topi baseball untuk menutupi rambutnya yang tergulung ke atas, tak lupa mengganti gaun pinknya menjadi celana jeans hitam panjang dan kaos merah.

Ia tahu Naruto memang selalu melindunginya dan menjaganya. Dia selalu ada ketika Hinata memerlukannya ataupun dalam masalah tapi tetap saja! Hinata tak terima Naruto menolak permintaan kecilnya seperti itu! Jika dia sungguh menyayangi Hinata, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukan apapun yang Hinata pinta untuk membuatnya bahagia, kan?!

Sejenak Hinata melirik ke sana-sini dan kembali fokus pada ponsel ditangannya ketika ia tak lagi melihat anak buah Naruto sialan mengikutinya. Itu artinya penyamarannya berhasil. Dasar anak buah beg*k. Sulit dipercaya bahwa lelaki itu membiarkan orang-orang beg*k itu mengikutinya.

...

Tutt

Tutt

Ia menempelkan layar ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya setelah menekan sebuah nama di layarnya tanpa menghentikan aksi jalannya.

Clik

"Ayah!" panggil Hinata kesal setelah panggilan itu terhubung.

"Ada apa Hinata?" suara dari seberang sana.

"Ayah! Naruto membentakku! Dia marah-marah padaku hanya karena aku meminta sesuatu darinya. Aku benci padanya!" Adu Hinata kesal dan kecewa.

.

"Berani sekali dia membentakmu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Ayah akan memberikannya padamu." ucapan yang langsung menghadirkan senyum di bibir Hinata.

.

"Aku ingin beberapa anak kecil untukku rawat."

.

"..." Hiashi, ayah Hinata sang pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke dua di Jepang itu terdiam akan permintaan putri tunggal kesayangannya itu. Tak heran lelaki itu marah. Putrinya ini sangat semena-mena.

.

"Kemarin aku menemukan seorang anak kecil dan aku merawatnya ya baiklah. Sebagian besar dilakukan Naruto tapi kali ini aku sungguh ingin! Ayah akan mencarinya untukku, kan? Aku ingin anak yang nakal dan juga penurut, umur tiga, empat dan lima tahun." tambah Hinata lagi ketika ia belum mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya.

.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban. Bagaimana cara menolaknya? Ia tak ingin putrinya kecewa karena penolakan dirinya meskipun ia menolaknya dengan lembut.

"Aah, Hinata. Bagaimana jika ayah mencarikan mu mainan saja?" Hiashi berusaha menganti topik pembicaraan.

.

"Ah! Itu benar!" pekik Hinata teringat.

"Ayah tahu, kan waktu aku kecil, aku tak pernah punya mainan karena aku terlalu sibuk diajari untuk bermain diperusahaan." Jadi aku ingin banyak mainan. Naruto juga tak mau membelikannya untukku karena dia bilang aku akan membuangnya dalam waktu satu jam." ucap Hinata tak bertenaga. Naruto memang tak pernah mau mendengarkannya.

.

"Jadi aku ingin satu buah mobil anak umur 5-6 tahun, satu mainan jerapah yang bisa dinaiki,-

"Kakashi!" panggil Hiashi dan masuklah seorang lelaki bersurai perak dengan masker diwajahnya.

"-bola-bola warna-warni memenuhi ruang tamu Naruto hingga mengunung dan beberapa mainan lainnya, boneka beruang besar dan mainan masak-masakan lengkap dengan kompor. kereta-keretaan dan mobil-mobilan lengkap dengan jalurnya dan aku ingin semua itu ada dirumah Naruto sebelum jam 12 malam nanti." tutup Hinata dari seberang sana.

"Kau dengar itu. Cepat siapkan semuanya dan apakah persawarnya sudah siap? aku akan ke hong kong saat ini juga."

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama dan pesawatnya sudah siap."

.

"Aaaahh! Terima kasih Ayah!" senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Hinata saat ia melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Tapi apakah saat ini ayah tengah di Jepang?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

.

"Iya, maaf ayah tak bisa mengunjungimu. Ayah sangat buru-buru dan ayah telah meninggalkan banyak ole-ole di rumahmu. Sepertinya ayah harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu."

"Baik ayah." panggilan diakhiri oleh Hinata.

"Maaf semuanya tapi rapatnya selesai."

.

?

"Apakah bisnya sekarang berubah menjadi van begitu?" tanya Hinata aneh ketika ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian merah masuk ke dalam mobil van abu-abu tak jauh di depannya.

"Aku bahkan lupa apa aku pernah menaiki itu atau tidak?" ia berpikir sejenak dan kembali melangkah setelah berhenti tadi.

Ia jadi penasaran mengapa mereka terlihat sangat buru-buru?

Memilih memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Hinata melangkah mendekat dan melirik-lirik ke dalam van yang ia lihat tadi tapi segerombolan orang yang entah datang dari mana malah mendorongnya masuk kedalam van.

"Cepatlah kau. Kita tak punya waktu untuk ini." ucap salah satu diantara mereka saat berhasil masuk kedalam van dan duduk di sebelah Hinata yang tak sengaja terduduk karena terdorong.

"Hei!? Apa-apaa" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena manusia-manusia itu masuk dan memenuhi ruang ukuran 15 orang ini.

Brack!

Brummm!

Pintu tertutup dengan cara digeser dan kendaraan pun melaju pergi.

"Saat kita tiba, kita akan keluar dan langsung menghajar mereka dengan senjata kita. Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka semua yang berani menantang kita." ucap salah satu orang didekat Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya syok.

"Hah?!" Ada apa ini? Apakah ini semacam perkelahian preman jalanan?

"Pecahkan kepala mereka saja jika perlu." tatapannya semakin membulat ketika mendengar ucapan itu.

Apa ini serius?

Apakah semua cewek dan cowok disini akan melakukan sesuatu seperti berkelahi?

.

.

Ting

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi menandakan ada sesuatu yang masuk.

Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu, meraih ponselnya dan menekan-nekannya sejak.

Ternyata itu adalah bunyi dari applikasi GPS nya yang menandakan bahwa targetnya kembali melewati jalur asing.

"Apa?! Kau sengaja ke tempat asing agar aku mencarimu lagi?!" tanya Naruto tak suka entah pada siapa.

"Persetan. Aku tak perduli. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau." ia melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke atas ranjang lebarnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Hinata dalam masalah lagi :v

.

.

.

Balas review

yuHime-chaN : hahaha.. Author senang kalau kamu suka.

.

rivaldiagustina17 : haha, gpp kok. Kamu baca aja author udh senang bangat dan btw author cewek :v cewek tulen

.

your best : sebenarnya yg itu susah si author pikirkan tapi akan author usahakan kok.

.

rifkiabadi99 : ada kok gilirannya tapi yg jelas bukan sekarang :v / tq supportnya ^^

.

Kurogane Hizashi : wkwkwkwk.. Inilah nasib karena dingin pada Hinata :v

.

WinNH376 : iya.. Wkwkwkwk sengaja :v biar naruto kesal.

.

antiy3629 : sekarang eeh? tapi sepertinya gak jadi karena sebuah masalah rumah tangga :v

.

Baenah231 : woke..

.

sofan sofyan 18 : ooh berarti kira-kira ngomongnya masih berlepotan di umur 4. Tq infonya.

.

.

Oh auhor mau nanya. Author up nya kecepatan gak? Takutnya ada yg blm baca chap ini, eh udh muncul yg baru. Ntar kebosanan gak bacanya? Minta sarannya ya.

Moga suka. Moga bagus. Silahkan tinggalkan saran atau review.

Terima kasih.

Bye bye


	19. permainan

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 19

(Season 2)

.

.

.

Braccckkk!

"Serang!" pintu van terbuka ketika mobil itu berhenti di tempat sepi dengan gedung besar yang terlihat seperti gudang tak berpenghuni tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Hinata yang terkurung dalam segerombolan manusia yang terus saja mendorongnya masuk kedalam gudang terus berteriak histeris.

Darimana mereka mendapat tongkat-tongkat kayu itu dan bisakah kalian berhati-hati dengan benda berbahaya itu?!

Benda itu bisa saja menghajar bidadari yang terkurung disini!

Braaaackkk!

"Serang!"

"Haaaaa!"

Pintu gudang itu terbuka dan perkelahian pun terjadi didalamnya karena ternyata didalam gudang tadi telah berisi segerombolan orang dengan pakaian hitam dan tongkat-tongkat kayu ditangan mereka.

Puk!

Brackk!

"Arrrgg!"

Puk!

"Aaa!"

"Kyaaaahhh!" Hinata merangkak, menyelip dan melewati manusia yang sungguh. sungguh! Benar. BENAR! saling menghajar dengan senjata ditangan mereka itu hingga mereka terluka, berdarah bahkan tumbang.

Sebetulnya apa yang tengah terjadi?! Tidak, harusnya ia bertanya mengapa ia bisa dengan sialnya terjebak disini?!

Braackk!

"Kyaahh!" Hinata tersungkur ke tanah dan menjatuhkan topi baseball nya ke lantai kotor gudang ketika seseorang menendangnya.

"Hei! Apa kau buta?! Bagaimana kau bisa menendang perempuan cantik sepertiku?!" marah Hinata syok ketika ia mendudukan dirinya dan menyapu telapak tangannya yang kotor, tak lupa mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang terasa lepek karena terus tertutup topi baseball tadi.

"Aku tak perduli!"

Braackk!

Tongkat kayu ditangannya mendarat ke punggung tangan Hinata.

"Kyaaaahh!" pekik Hinata syok sambil mengamati tangan cantiknya yang berhasil lolos dari pukulan itu dengan mata lebarnya.

"Kau gila! Kau tahu betapa mahal biaya perawatan tanganku ini?! Ini bisa kau makan selama setahun penuh!" marahnya sambil memamerkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Lelaki ini pasti sudah gila.

"Diam kau brengsek!" mengapa gadis ini cerewet sekali?

Braaackk!

"Aarrgggh!"

"Kyaa!" mata Hinata terpejam ketika lelaki tadi kembali melayangkan tongkat ke arahnya tapi matanya kembali terbuka kerena tak merasakan pukulan yang seharusnya datang.

"Kau tak apa?! Tanya seorang lelaki yang baru saja menolong Hinata dengan cara menghajar lelaki yang hendak memukul Hinata barusan, sambil membantu Hinata berdiri dengan cara menarik tangannya.

"Wah.. Sebagai seorang preman, kau cukup perduli." ucap Hinata kagum yang langsung membuat lelaki dengan tatto segitiga di kedua pipinya, menatapnya bingung. Hinata kira preman-preman biasanya membiarkan teman mereka mati tanpa niat menolong.

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tak pernah melihat mu. Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa disini?!" tanya nya was-was.

"Belakangmu!" pekik Hinata yang langsung membuat lelaki tadi membalikkan badannya.

Braaacckk!

"Uugghh!"

Pukulan sempurna didaratkan ke wajah lelaki yang menyerang dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

"Terima kasih tap" ucap lelaki dengan tatto segitiga tadi terhenti ketika tak lagi melihat Hinata.

Braaacckk!

"Uugghh!" seketika ia terjatuh pingsan karena seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Hiashi pada Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelah kursi vipnya didalam pesawat yang telah melintas setengah jam lalu.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama tapi saya mendapat kabar bahwa ada yang melihat Hinata-sama pergi dengan para preman ke suatu tempat." lapornya.

"Apa maksudmu dia pergi dengan para preman? Dimana Naruto?"

"Seseorang melihatnya masuk ke van dengan para preman dan pergi begitu saja dan tak ada Naruto-san disana." jawabnya jujur.

"Hubungi Hinata sekarang."

.

.

"Bagaimana caranya keluar?!" pekik inner Hinata frustasi ketika lagi-lagi pintu yang ingin ia lewati dihalang dua manusia yang tengah beradu kekuatan.

Braacckk!

Buk!

Mau tak mau, ia kembali merangkak menuju tempat yang aman tapi lagi-lagi seseorang terpental ke arahnya yang terpaksa membuatnya berputar arah.

"Kuso!"

Braaaccckkk!

Perempuan dengan pakaian merah terakhir berhasil dilumpuhkan dan dilempar ke tempat sekumpulan teman-temannya yang telah kalah dan terpojok ke pojokan ruangan disamping pintu.

"Kalian bilang kalian yang terkuat di daerah sini? Cih!" decih lelaki berpakaian hitam itu pada sekumpulan manusia berpakaian merah yang tersungkur dan terduduk tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aa bos.." seseorang berpakaian hitam yang lain menyoel pundak lelaki yang dipanggil bos dan menunjuk ke arah pintu, tepatnya ke arah manusia yang tengah merangkak ke arah pintu.

"Masih ada satu."

.

Krritt..

Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan posisi merangkak, mendorong pelan pintu kayu gudang dengan jari telunjuknya tapi aksinya terhenti karena ponsel didalam saku celananya tiba-tiba berbunyi, pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

Krrinn~klik

Dengan segera Hinata meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Bodohnya, dirinya baru ingat bahwa ia memiliki ponsel.

"Hinata? Dimana dirimu sekarang?" suara dari seberang sana bertanya dengan cepat.

"Ayah, aku dalam masalah tapi tenang saja karena aku baik-baik saja." bisik nya sambil kembali melebarkan pintu didepannya.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa aman dan diam. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kabur tapi

Braacckk!

"Kyaaahh! Tanganku! Aaa! Jariku!"" pekiknya terkejut dan sakit ketika pintu yang baru ia buka selebar 10cm tiba-tiba tertutup dan menjepit jari telunjuknya.

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

"Kyaaahh! Sakit! Minggir kau bodoh! Hinata melempar ponselnya begitu saja dan mendorong sebatang kaki yang menutup pintu tadi dengan cara menendangnya.

"Kau gila! Jariku yang malang." desis Hinata syok sambil membelai jari telunjuknya yang langsung di hiasi bekas jepitan.

.

.

.

"Uuggghhh! Berhenti khawatir!" Pekik Naruto setelah bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tapi Ino bilang dia tak pergi dengan Hinata. Kau tahu bahwa dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana sendirian!" pikiran nya bersuara yang langsung mengerutkan alis Naruto.

...

Mau tak mau Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Hinata tapi ponsel Hinata malah dalam keadaan sibuk.

"Dia sengaja membuatku khawatir." ucapnya yakin dan kesal. "Aku akan pergi dan menyeretnya pulang!" Naruto melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang dan melangkah pergi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Tempat itu memerlukan 10 menit perjalanan dengan mobil dari sini.

"Setan!" panggil Naruto setelah keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

Braackk!

Pintu rumah tertutup dengan kasar karena Naruto menghempasnya.

"Pergi ke arah Hinata dengan waktu lima menit."

Blaamm..

Pintu mobil itu tertutup ketika Naruto masuk kedalamnya.

"Ha'i bos."

.

.

.

"Putar balik sekarang juga." perintah Hiashi ketika panggilannya terputus. Apa yang terjadi pada putri kecilnya? Dan dimana lelaki yang biasa menjaganya itu?

"Tapi Hiashi-sama, bis"

"Persetan dengan bisnis. Aku bilang putar sekarang juga! Aku harus menemui putri kecilku."

"Baik Hiashi-sama."

.

.

.

Braaacckk!

"Kau gila! Kau tahu betapa aku menyayangi ponselku?!" Pekik Hinata syok ketika lelaki yang baru saja menyakiti jarinya, menghancurkan ponsel kesayangannya dengan kaki sialannya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu kalau tak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padamu." tongkat kayu ditangan lelaki tadi mengetuk pundak Hinata guna menakutinya.

Tap

Hinata melangkah mundur selangkah guna menyelamatkan pundaknya dari ketukan kecil itu tapi matanya tetap menatap tak suka lelaki yang terlihat sangat sok hebat tadi.

"Dengar, aku hanya tersesat kesini. Aku tak ada kaitan dengan mereka, kalian dan perkelahian preman gudang ini. jadi biarkan aku pergi." jelasnya yang sebenarnya malas basa-basi. Mengapa kelompok berpakaian merah itu tak bersuara sedikitpun, bahwa Hinata bukanlah teman mereka?

"Kau kira kau bisa membodohiku setelah kelompok kecilmu itu kalah?" ujung tongkat kayu itu kembali mengetuk pundak Hinata.

"Aku bahkan tak mengenal mereka." ucap Hinata jujur. "Hanya kesialan saat aku menyamar dengan celana dan baju merah, kesialan saat aku kepo pada van dan kesialan saat aku terhimpit, tak bisa bersuara dan sampai disini tanpa ada kesempatan untuk bicara dan kabur."

"..." Hinata berpikir sejenak setelah ucapannya. Astaga.. Setelah dipikirkan, ia tak pernah sesial ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini?

...

"Berhentilah mengoceh gadis kecil." lelaki yang sempat membeku karena ocehan Hinata kembali bersuara. "Lihatlah, aku tak percaya mereka membawa gadis kecil ke urusan ini. Apa mereka kira gadis kecil ini bisa melukai kita? Oh, aku takut sekali."

"Hahahaha.."

"Hahahah mereka sudah gila." tawa pecah di sekumpulan lelaki berpakaian hitam tak jauh darinya itu ketika lelaki ini berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu tak lucu. Aku bilang lepaskan aku saat ini juga atau kalian akan menyesal. Pacarku seperti cenayang. Dia akan tahu dimana keberadaanku dan membantu ku dengan cepat." sela Hinata yang mulai naik darah akan ejekan itu.

"Sudah berapa menit semenjak mereka masuk kesini?" tanya lelaki dihadapan Hinata dan teman-temannya melirik ke arah jam tangan di tangan mereka.

"15 menit." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Wow! Pacarmu cepat sekali." dan tawa mengejek kembali pecah yang langsung membuat alis Hinata berkerut.

"Persetan! Biarkan aku keluar!" Hinata mendobrak ingin lewat tapi lelaki yang menghalang jalannya langsung mendorongnya hingga ia termundur beberapa langkah.

Plaaakk!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata yang cukup membuatnya mematung, syok.

"Jaga kelakuanmu disini, jalang."

Braaackkk!

Lelaki tadi terpental jauh melewati Hinata ketika pintu dibelakangnya tiba-tiba terbelah, terbuka.

"Hinata! Apa perlu segininya kau mencari perhatian ku hingga ke gudang ini?!" suara kesal yang berasal dari sang pembuka pintu yang langsung membuat semua orang terdiam dan menatap ke titik yang sama kecuali Hinata yang masih saja membeku.

... ?

Naruto terdiam dan mencerna apa yang terjadi setalah melihat sekumpulan manusia berpakaian merah, penuh dengan babak belur hingga berdarah dipojokan dan sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam dengan tongkat kayu ditangan mereka dan seolah mengawasi sekumpulan manusia berpakaian merah tadi.

Biar Naruto beri tahu. Dirinya lebih dari cukup pintar untuk bisa mengerti situasi ini.

"Hei! Siapa kau?!" lelaki yang terpental ke tanah tadi, berdiri kembali dan menghampiri Naruto tapi Naruto malah menepis tongkat kayu yang terarah ke arahnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia tempelkan ke kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hiks.. Dia menampar pipi cantikku, menjepit jariku, melukai pundakku, menghancurkan ponselku, mengejek kita dan mengatai kata kasar padaku." lapor Hinata sedih dan Naruto langsung menyadari bahwa pipi kanan Hinata memerah karena bekas tamparan.

"Bera"

"Hei, kau kira kau siapa? Berani masuk kesini dan mengabaikanku?!" ujung tongkat itu mendarat di pundak Naruto ketika suara sok hebat itu terdengar.

Braacckk!

Puk!

Satu tepisan membuat tongkat tadi melayang jauh dan satu tinjuan dihidung membuat lelaki di belakang Naruto terjadi terjatuh ketanah.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti dia."

Puk!

Puk!

Tinju demi tinju langsung diberikan untuk wajah jelek itu ketika Naruto menduduki perutnya.

"Ini salahmu! Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal. Tak biasanya kau terlambat." ucap Hinata, membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya dan menatapnya.

"Aku kira kau kesini untuk membiarkanku mencarimu. Aku tak tahu kau dalam masalah ini." jawab Naruto jujur ketika ia menghampiri Hinata dan meninggalkan lelaki lemah tadi terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

"Hiks.. Aku takut sekali." Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto. Terlalu berlebihan mengatakan dirinya takut pada sekumpulan pecundang itu, apa yang ia takutkan adalah tubuh nya tergores.

"Mereka hampir menghajarku berkali-kali." tambahnya mengadu ketika Naruto membelai lembut rambut lurusnya. Entah mengapa perhatian Naruto ini membuatnya senang.

"Jangan takut. Aku disini sekarang. Mari kita pulang." ajak Naruto dan Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian kira siapa kalian bisa pergi seenak nya saja?!" sekumpulan lelaki berpakaian hitam tadi berlari dan menghalang jalan keluar setelah tersadar dari lamuan mereka. Mereka bahkan baru tahu teman mereka sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai entah sejak kapan.

"Kalian sebaiknya menyingkir saat aku sedang bicara baik-baik." ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya tapi diabaikan oleh sekumpulan orang yang telah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang mereka.

"Seraaaannnggg!" sebagian orang tadi menyerang dengan masing-masing tongkat kayu ditangan mereka.

Grraaappp!

Braaacckk!

Bruk!

Puk!

Tangan Naruto merebut sebatang kayu yang mengarah ke arahnya dan mengunakan tongkat itu sebagai senjata untuk menghajar perut, kepala, pundak dan kaki enam lelaki yang menyerangnya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Hinata.

Braaackkk!

Senyum tak kunjung menghilang dari bibir Hinata yang ia sembunyikan di pundak Naruto.

Husss..

Braackk!

Rambutnya berkibar setiap kali Naruto membalikkan badan nya dan menghajar para pecundang itu. Dia bahkan tak melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata sedikitpun begitu juga dengan Hinata dan itu membuatnya senang.

Naruto melindunginya dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Ia merasakan cinta setiap kali Naruto melindunginya.

Braackk!

"Uugghh!" keenam lelaki tadi tersungkur kelantai dan menyentuh bagian tubuh mereka yang terkena hajar.

"Kalian para pecundang, seharusnya tahu dengan siapa yang kalian berhadapan sebelum kalian berani menyerang kami." Naruto membuka mulutnya setelah melemparkan begitu saja senjata di tangannya yang membuat sekumpulan orang berpakaian merah dipojokan tadi menatapnya entah terkejut atau takut. Dia bukan orang biasa. Dia terlihat sangat alih dengan mengalahkan enam orang bersenjata sekaligus. Siapa dia?

"Sejak kecil diriku di ajari untuk menjadi sempurna, perkelahian bodoh ini hanya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan ku." tambahnya dingin yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk membuat sisa-sisa pecundang itu mundur.

"Itu tak benar. Kau tak tahu caranya bersikap baik padaku yang adalah perempuan dan selalu mengabaikanku. Kau bahkan masih jauh dari kata sempurna." jawab Hinata memperjelas yang langsung membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Diam lah, aku tengah serius." Bisiknya karena Hinata merusak suasana seriusnya.

"Aku juga seri-kyaaahhh!" Hinata terpisah dari Naruto ketika sebuah tongkat membelah dirinya dan Naruto.

Puk!

Tinju Naruto berikan untuk bajingan yang menyerangnya. "Hah~" seharusnya ia tahu, tak akan ada suasana 'serius' jika Hinata tak menutup mulutnya.

"Setelah melihat kejadian ini, aku jadi yakin bahwa mereka lah yang terlalu bodoh dan lemah untuk menghadapi para pecundang ini." Hinata mengutarakan suaranya soal sekumpulan manusia yang dikalahkan itu. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan tak bergerak dan hanya menonton dari sana tanpa niat menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Diam kau, jalang!" tongkat terayun ke atas kepala Hinata.

Braacckk!

Tapi lelaki dengan tongkatnya nya itu langsung terpental jauh karena kaki Naruto dengan balut sepatu putih menendang pinggangnya.

"Jaga mulut mu, brengsek." marah Naruto pada bajingan yang berani mengatai pacarnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" marah lelaki yang adalah bos kelompok itu yang langsung membuat para pengikutnya berlari menghampiri nya di depan pintu tadi. Mengapa mereka bisa kalah begini? Ini memalukan.

"Tuh, kan! Aku sudah memperingati kalian. Pacarku ini sangat hebat." ucap Hinata membanggakan pacarnya.

"Ini tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan memberi kalian pelajaran. Hei, kau. Panggil teman-teman kita yang ada disini." dan ketika pintu gudang itu kembali tertutup, kelompok yang awalnya berisi 15 orang menjadi 40 orang.

"Inilah kami, geng anjing mengeong." ucap sang bos dengan bangganya.

"..."

"Ppzttbwuahahahaha ya ampun. Perutku. Naruto, kau dengar itu? Mereka geng anjing mengeong. Ahahahaha.. Apa tak ada nama lain lagi? Astaga, kalian gila."

"Jangan tertawa. Jadilah lebih dingin supaya mereka takut." bisik Naruto menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Ini menjadi semakin bahaya. Dirinya sendiri tak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sekaligus.

"Jika kalian adalah anjing mengeong maka mereka apa? Kucing mengongong atau tikus bersiul?! Ahaahahaha.. Ya ampun. Perutku."

"Diam kau sialan! Berani sekali kau menertawakan geng kami ini." marah salah satu dari mereka tak terima di hina.

"Diam Hinata. Keadaan akan semakin berbahaya jika mereka marah." bisik Naruto memperingati. Ia tahu itu lucu tapi ini bukan saatnya tertawa. Ia bahkan lupa membawa ponselnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Biarkan saja, selama kau ada disini, aku tak takut pada mereka." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia yakin Naruto tak akan membiarkannya terluka, meskipun hanya segores.

"Hinata sadarlah, saat ini kita kalah jumlah." Bisik Naruto lagi yang membuat Hinata berpikir sejanak.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya ide." bisik Hinata serius.

"..." setelah beberapa detik berbisik.

?

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Lakukan saja."

...

"Setan?" panggil Naruto sesuai dengan rencana Hinata tapi tak ada yang terjadi?

"Lebih kuat lagi." ucap Hinata.

"Setan?!" panggil Naruto menaikan satu oktaf suaranya yang langsung membuat dua kelompok tadi menatapnya bingung. Apa yang tengah dia lakukan?

"Lebih keras lagi!" perintah Hinata kesal pada teriakan cupu itu.

"SETAN!"

Braaaacckkk!

Sebuah mobil masuk kegudang, dengan menabrak pintu masuk gudang dan melayangkan semua orang di depan pintu itu.

"Uuggh!"

"Aaaa!"

"Apa itu?!"

"Ha'i bos?" sapaan otomatis mobil tadi sambil mengedipkan kedua lampu depannya yang langsung membuat Naruto memekik histeris.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" mobil kesayangannya baru saja menabrak!

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan mengendari setan kesini." ucap Hinata bangga pada keberhasilan rencana nya tapi Naruto malah mendaratkan jitakan ke kepalanya.

Plettak!

"Apa salahku?!" tanya Hinata tak mengerti sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terjitak.

"Kau bodoh! Aku menyayangi mobil ini seperti nyawaku sendiri! Beraninya kau membuat aku melukainya!" marah Naruto syok sambil berlari menghampiri setannya dan mengecek kondisinya. Masih mulus dan tak terluka. Tentu saja! Ini bukan mobil murah yang bisa tergores begitu saja. syukurlah!

"Haah~" Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau memukulku untuk mobil itu?!" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya lelaki itu lebih memilih mobil itu dari pada dirinya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Kyaahh!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya." sebagian orang ditanah kembali berdiri dan mengelilingi Naruto. Sadar tak sadar, pasangan ini terus-terusan membuat mereka, perkelahian ini dan semua yang terjadi disini seperti permainan.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek." perintah Naruto pada orang yang berani menyandera Hinata.

"Tak mau! Kau selamatkan saja mobilmu itu!" bukan sang menyandera yang menjawab melainkan orang yang disandera dengan kesal. Tega-teganya lelaki itu lebih memilih mobil itu daripadanya.

"Kalian berdua tak akan selamat karena telah berani main-main pada kami." ucap sang penyandera menahan amarahnya.

"Dari tadi, kan kalian memang tengah bermain-main." jawab Hinata ketus. Ia bahkan tak merasa terancam disini, apalagi kalau mereka bukan sedang main-main?

"Diam atau aku akan menghancurkan mulutmu itu" marahnya.

"Persetan! Kayak aku perduli saja. Aku benci pada kalian. Gores saja kulit ku ini dan aku pastikan kalian semua akan menyesalinya dan juga kau, bajingan yang lebih memilih mobil itu." seketika saja Hinata merasakan benci. Ia benci pada bajingan pecinta setannya itu. Persetan jika ia akan terluka. Semua yang ada disini akan mati jika ayahnya tahu kejadian ini.

"Lepaskan dia."

Cit

Cit

Cit

Lebih dari tiga puluh cahaya leser merah tertuju pada setiap orang yang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?!"

"Siapa itu?!" mereka yang terkena sinar merah mulai panik dengan pemikiran mereka dan melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mundur kalian semua." mau tak mau mereka semua berlari mundur menghampiri bos mereka ketika banyaknya manusia berpakaian tentara masuk melewati pintu dengan senapan di tangan mereka. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ayah!/ Hiashi-san." panggil Hinata dan Naruto terkejut pada Hiashi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa ini?!" kepanikan semakin menjadi didalam kelompok berpakaian hitam tadi. Mengapa tiba-tiba ada tentara dan lelaki tua itu? Siapa dia?

"Jangan berani macam-macam kalau tak ingin dia terluka." lingkaran lengan di leher Hinata ia eratkan untuk memperingati.

"Putriku, mengapa kau membiarkan dia melakukan hal itu padamu?" tanya Hiashi khawatir ketika Hinata tak melakukan perlawanan.

"Melakukan apa? Aku kan hanya gadis kecil lemah dan tak berdaya." jawab Hinata tak mengerti, tepatnya berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mengapa kau tak menghajarnya seperti kau menghajar guru keratemu dulu?" ucapnya masih khawatir yang langsung membuat Naruto menatap Hiashi dengan raut wajah terkejut. Apa maksud ucapannya itu?

"Ayah! Ayah tak seharusnya mengatakan itu di depan Naruto! Kalau dia tahu, dia akan semakin mengabaikan ku dan tak mau melindungiku lagi!" jelas Hinata syok akan pembocoran rahasia negara ayahnya barusan.

"Apa?!" Naruto menatap syok Hinata. Jadi, maksudnya Hinata alih bela diri? Terus mengapa dia biarkan dirinya dalam masalah ini? Dan masalah di hotel kemarin?

"Diam kalian! Kalian pikir kami main-main? Berhenti main-main dengan kami!" marah sang bos yang merasa terabaikan sambil mengeratkan lengan nya di leher Hinata. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak serius apa lagi takut pada geng mereka. Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

"Putriku.."

"Hinata! Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat ini." pinta Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Tidak bisa." jawab Hinata kecewa. "Perempuan cantik sepertiku tak seharusnya menghempas preman jalanan ini ke lantai." tambahnya tak berminat. Sangking lamanya ia tak mengunakan kealihannya, ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia punya kealihan itu.

"Lakukan sekarang, Hyuuga! Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Saat ini juga." ucap Naruto penuh dengan penekanan. Ia ingin tahu apa alasannya Hinata membiarkan dirinya dalan bahaya.

"Ta-tap"

"Lakukan sekarang atau jangan pernah bicara lagi pada ku." Sela Naruto tegas.

Dan

Braaacccckkkk!

"Aaakhh!"

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, lelaki yang menyandera Hinata tadi telah berakhir dilantai seolah habis di smackdown yang langsung membekukan semua saksi mata termaksud Naruto dan Hiashi.

Tak bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ayah akan mengurus mereka. Kalian pulang dulu, kita akan bicara dirumah."

"Hajar mereka beberapa kali untukku, ayah dan lepaskan lelaki dengan pakaian merah dan tatto segitiga diwajahnya itu."

"Tentu, putriku."

.

.

.

Cciitt!

Mobil yang tengah melaju itu dihentikan mendadak di pinggiran jalan karena sang menyetir sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaran nya.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu dalam bahaya?!" ia marah ketika menatap sang pacar yang tengah terduduk di sebelahnya.

...

Gadis yang di ajak bicara tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya apalagi menatap lelaki yang berbicara padanya tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itu bukan bahaya. Mereka bahkan tak mengancam nyawaku dan aku yakin kau akan membantuku." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya jika hal itu diperlukan tapi pada saat itu kealihannya tak diperlukan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak datang tadi? Kau bisa terluka!" Naruto masih tak mengerti cara pikir pacarnya ini. Ia begitu khawatir dan takut gadis ini kenapa-napa tapi pacar nya ini malah membiarkan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya dan percaya bahwa ia akan segera menyelamatkan nya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa mengatasinya ketika itu diperlukan. Gadis sepertiku tak seharusnya membantai sekumpulan pecundang. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan tentangku?" jawab Hinata tak suka.

"Baiklah." balas Naruto mengerti. Jujur, alasan Hinata masuk di akalnya. Seorang putri Hyuuga tak seharusnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membantai para pecundang. "Tapi masalah lainnya. Mengapa kau membiarkan Gaara melakukan hal itu padamu? Mengapa kau tak menghajarnya?" Naruto masuk pada topik lain.

"Aku takut. Aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir pada waktu itu hingga kakiku bergetar." jawab Hinata jujur. "Bayangkan saja jika aku yang tak mungkin mendorongmu ke jurang, tiba-tiba mendorongmu? Kau pasti syok dan takut, kan? Waktu itu aku mana punya waktu untuk berpikir 'oh, aku punya kealihan jadi aku bisa menghajarnya.'" jelas Hinata entah dengan nada apa. Apakah arti pertanyaan Naruto adalah harusnya dia tak melindungi nya karena dirinya punya kemampuan bela diri?

...

"Maafkan aku.." Hinata menatap terkejut pada permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak tanyakan itu lagi." tambah nya menyesal. Harusnya ia tak membahas kejadian itu lagi dan membuat Hinata takut. Seharusnya ia percaya pada Hinata bahwa dia tak sengaja membiarkan hal itu terjadi padanya hanya untuk mencari perhatiannya.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi padamu lagi.." pintanya berharap. Ia tak akan sanggup jika harus terus membayangkan Hinata lemah yang bisa terluka kapan saja.

..

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata kecewa ketika kepalanya tertunduk. Apa ini artinya, Dia tak akan melindungi Hinata lagi?

"Aku akan selalu melindungi mu meskipun kau tak memerlukannya." jari-jari itu membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata dan menyelipkan rambut itu ke belakang daun telingannya yang membuat Hinata kembali menatapnya.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungi orang yang sangat aku cintai." ucapan tulus yang lebih dari cukup membuat senyum terharu menghiasi bibir Hinata. Apa Naruto begini mencintainya?

"Apakah pipi mu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto lagi ketika sebuah kecupan penuh cinta, ia berikan untuk pipi Hinata yang masih tercetak sedikit bekas tamparan. Seandainya ia datang lebih cepat, luka ini tak akan mencetak di pipi ini. Ini salahnya.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya Hinata entah dengan nada apa. "Maksudku, mengapa waktu itu kau malah memarahiku bukan menghiburku seperti ini? Katakan padaku, mengapa..?" Hinata bertanya dengan lembut dan menuntut sebuah jawaban. Ia sungguh mengharapkan jawaban yang baik dari Naruto.

"Waktu itu.. Itu karena kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Aku takut kau akan ceroboh dan masuk kedalam bahaya seperti ini lagi karena tahu aku khawatir padamu. Itu sebabnya aku mengira dengan memarahimu akan membuamu mengerti, akan membuatmu lebih berhati-hati." bukan mulut melainkan inner Naruto menjawab. Ia sangat khawatir pada Hinata. Ia takut sesuatu seperti itu terjadi lagi. Jika saja sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena hobiku memarahimu." jawab Naruto yang langsung mengerutkan alis Hinata.

Coba tebak?

.

.

Naruto baru saja menghancurkan suasana romantisnya. Haha!

"Kau mulai lagi." Ucap Hinata tak suka.

"Ya ampun, aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku yang harusnya di rahasikan darimu." ucap Naruto frustasi sambil menghala nafasnya. Setidaknya dengan begini akan mengembalikan kondisi baik Hinata. Ia tak ingin melihat Hinata yang lemah dan lembek seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"Itu bukan rahasia!" marah Hinata tak suka. Ia juga tahu hal itu. Tujuan hidup Naruto adalah mengabaikan nya, hobi Naruto adalah memarahinya dan cita-cita Naruto adalah membullynya!

"Bukan untukmu tapi iya untukku."

"Jangan merusak suasana! Kau membuatku kesal lagi!" marah Hinata sambil mendorong lengan Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Itulah tujuanku."

"Aaa! Aku benci padamu."

"Kau berbicara seolah aku akan peduli."

"Diam!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Konflik yang sebenarnya akan muncul sebentar lagi.

Orang baru akan muncul.

Coba tebak siapa dia?

Jreng jreng jrengg..

.

.

Balas review

Kurogane Hizashi : belum tahu chap brp tamat dan soal romance mereka. Bisa terjadi kapan-kapan saja.

.

rivaldiafustina17 : hehe.. ^^

.

Nico Andrian : baguslah kalau kamu suka. Kalau soal fic itu, mungkin akan author usahakan.

.

hoshi : hehe.. Ni udah kilat. Yg itu akan auhor usahakan kalau bisa. Soalnya banyak yg mau baca. Author jadinya gak enak. Hehe

.

rifkiabadi99 : hahahaha.. Kalau punya istri kaya gini, rumah kan jadinya gak sepi sepi amat. Hahahaha

.

cemilan : iya, author gak suka basa-basi makanya ceritanya cuma berpusat pada pemeran utama. Dan terkadang pemeran pembantu muncul sedikit dengan beberapa alasan tapi justru kayaknya itu yg buat alurnya kecepatan? Seperti semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba? Hmm.. Mungkin ya? / Terima kasih supportnya / Iya,, terima kasih sarannya. Author senang ada yg ngasih saran soalnya cerita yang author tulis terkesan asal meskipun jalan ceritanya menarik(menurut author) tapi sejujurnya beberapa chpter ini hanya untuk main-main saja. Konflik yang sebenarnya akan muncul mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi. Hahaha... Kamu mujinya berlebihan bangat, author kan jadi maluu! *blussh* sekali lagi terima kasih. Karena coment kamu, author jadi semangat nulis.. Hahaha.

.

Dan buat yang lain. Karena semua review suka nya up cepat, yaudh. Setiap kali fic nya siap akan author up. Jangan bosan bacanya ya ^^

Maaf kalau gak bagus, semoga kalian suka.

bye bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 20

(Season 2)

.

.

.

03.21

"Nngg? Sudah sampai?" kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan dan menampakkan sepasang bola mata bulan yang indah.

"Hmm.. Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan pergi tidur." jawab lelaki yang terduduk disebelah Hinata. Padahal ia baru saja ingin mengendong Hinata ke kamar nya karena tak tega membangunkan nya tapi dia malah tersadar duluan.

"Hooaaaaammm! Ngantuk sekali!" Hinata meregangkan semua ototnya sebelum melepas safebelt.

"Hah~" Nasuto menghela nafasnya malas dan keluar dari mobil. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Naruto dan Hinata baru tiba dirumah selarut ini? Alasannya karena mereka terlelap didalam mobil dipinggir jalan dan Naruto segera kembali kerumah setelah terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Clik

Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan menyingkir sedikit untuk membiarkan Hinata lewat tapi mereka berdua malah mematung ketika melihat isi rumah mereka.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" pekik Hinata senang dan terkejut. Seketika saja rasa ngantuknya hilang entah kemana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto terkejut pada rumah bagian depannya yang dipenuhi oleh bola-bola warna-warni. Ia pun baru saja sadar bahwa pintu masuk ini terhalang sebuah jaring setinggi lutut guna menghalang bola-bola itu keluar ketika pintu ini dibuka. bukan hanya dipintu ini tapi disetiap ambang pintu yang terhubung ke ruang mana pun di dekat ruang tamu ini.

Lihatlah, dari mana datang nya mobil dan jerapah itu? Boneka beruang besar dan jangan lupakan mobil-mobilan dengan kereta dan jalur berkelok-keloknya di atas meja kaca dan sofa itu?

Dari mana semua benda ini datang?

Plumm!

"Pesananku tiba pada waktunya!" ucap Hinata senang setelah meloncat ke arah bola-bola setinggi setengah lututnya dan berbaring kesana. Menyenangkan sekali.

Clik

"Apa-apaan ini, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto memerlukan jawaban setelah ia masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu masuk. Siapa yang memenuhi ruang tamu ini? Jangan-jangan!

"Ayah membelikannya untukku." sudah Naruto duga.

"Haah~ padahal aku sudah melarangmu." ucapnya frustasi sambil melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya tapi ia malah terjatuh terduduk di atas bola-bola itu karena Hinata menarik tangannya kuat.

"Mari kita main." ajaknya senang.

"Hinata, kau tahu aku tak akan pernah melakukannya."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

"Ahahahahaha! Jerapahku lebih cepat dari mobilmu." ucap Hinata yang terduduk di atas jerapah setinggi dadanya, senang meskipun jerapah ini tetap terlalu kecil untuknya.

Ia mengendarai jerapah itu dengan kontrol di leher jerapah itu dan mengelilingi ruang makan mengejar mobil Naruto.

"Mobil ini sangat lambat." jawab Naruto berusaha bergerak lebih cepat lagi dengan mobil yang terasa sangat sempit untuk nya dan kedua kakinya.

Braaacckk!

"Berhenti menabrakku!"

"Ahahahaha.. Blueekk!"

.

.

"Tangkap!"

Braackkk!

Pum

"Iitaaaii!" desis Hinata sakit ketika beruang dengan ukuran tiga kali lipat lebih besar darinya yang ingin ia tangkap malah menghantamnya hingga ia terjatuh di atas banyaknya bola-bola yang masih memenuhi ruang tamu tadi.

"Haha.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto setelah menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya cepat. "Tapi aku capek sekali." ia kembali merobohkan dirinya yang hampir dipenuhi keringat ke atas bola-bola tadi, yang juga di ikuti oleh Naruto yang juga capek bermain.

Mereka terlalu asyik bermain sana-sini hingga tak sadar bahwa waktu telah menjelang subuh.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau ganti mobil ku yang kau rusakan itu." ucap Hinata menahan lelah. "Hooaamm~"

"Dia melayang sendiri. Aku kira dia bisa berjalan di dinding." jawab Naruto tak terima disalahkan. "Lagipula aku akan membuang semuanya nanti."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata?" Naruto menolehkan wajah ke Hinata disebelahnya dan ia malah mendapatkan Hinata telah tertidur pulas. Dia pasti sangat lelah..

"Kurasa kita harus bolos besok." bisik Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata. Ia sangat capek dan hari telah subuh. Tak ada waktu untuk kesekolah.

...

Satu tangan Naruto menyingkirkan pelan rambut indigo lembut Hinata yang menutup pipinya dan kemudian membelai pelan pipi itu. "Sebaiknya kau menganggap hal tadi mimpi lagi." ucapnya dengan nada memerintah meskipun pelan. Ayolah! Kejadian tanpa sadar(mungkin) tadi terlalu memalukan untuk seorang Uzumaki sepertinya dan dirinya tak ingin menjadi bahan ejekan karena hal itu.

"Selamat malam." matanya terpejam dan ia pun terlelap di posisinya saat itu juga.

.

.

Sementara di sisi yang lainnya.

?

"Dimana mereka? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh mereka pulang duluan?!" lelaki dengan mata yang sama seperti mata Hinata itu berpikir keras. Sudah lebih dari lima jam ia terduduk di sofa ruang tamu di rumah Hinata dan ia masih tak menampak batang hidung putrinya maupun pacarnya itu.

Dimana mereka?

.

.

.

.

pagi harinya..

10.21

"Ibu, kapan kau kesini?" tanya lelaki bersurai kuning itu pada seorang wanita yang terduduk di atas sofa rumahnya entah sejak kapan, ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau membuang barang-barangnya, Naruto?" tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto tak suka.

"It"

"Ib~Kyaaaaaahhh! NARUTO! Dimana semua barang-barangku?!" pekik gadis bersurai indigo itu syok ketika ia melangkah menelusuri tangga ke lantai dasar dan tak melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya memenuhi rumah bagian depan ini.

"Aku membuangnya." jawab Naruto enteng. "Dan dia bukan ibumu. Berhenti memanggilnya ibu." tambah Naruto ketika Hinata masih menatapnya terkejut dan kecewa.

"Mengapa kau membuangnya?! Padahal kau juga menikmatinya semalam!" ucap Hinata tak terima.

"Kau yakin itu bukan 'mimpi' mu lagi?" balas Naruto datar yang langsung membuat Hinata memutar otaknya.

Souka.. Jadi ia bermimpi lagi?

"Tapi kau juga tak harus membuangnya!" marah Hinata kecewa. Padahal ia sengaja bangun pagi untuk bermain dengan mainan nya ~tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah ia tertidur di atas bola-bolanya semalam? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba ada di kamar?

"Kau pasti yang membawaku ke ka" ucapan Hinata terjeda. Tak mungkin dia mendendong Hinata ke kamar? Yang terjadi semalam pastilah ia bermain sebentar dan ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Menjengkelkan!

"Aku mau ke rumahku saja." Hinata kembali melangkah naik ke atas dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya. Naruto tega sekali!

.

"Naruto, duduklah.." pinta Kushina dan Naruto pun menurutinya.

"Mengapa kau terus melakukan hal itu padanya?" tanya nya memulai pembicaraan.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura bodoh tapi Kushina tidak mengulangi ataupun memperjelas ucapannya lagi.

"Biarkan saja. Dia itu bukan anak kecil lagi, dia harus belajar." Dan akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab.

"Apa kau tahu? Semalam, waktu rapat, ibu mendengar dia meminta semua benda-benda itu dengan sangat bahagia pada ayahnya dan rapat yang sedang berlanjut itu tak terselesaikan. Kau tahu berapa banyak kerugian yang di alami ayahnya karena hal itu? Dan kau membuangnya begitu saja? Dia bahkan pulang kembali dari perjalannya dan membiarkan bisnis besarnya begitu saja karena tahu Hinata dalam bahaya. Kau berjanji akan melindungi nya. Mengapa kau begitu padanya?" jelas Kushina frustasi. Nilai kerugian dalam satu hari Hiashi terlalu banyak dan semua itu salah Naruto yang adalah anaknya. Jika saja Hinata tak membela Naruto, Kushina paati sudah kehilangan banyaknya persen sahamnya untuk menganti kerugian karena kecerobohan Naruto membiarkan Hinata dalam bahaya.

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi tapi ayahnya selalu saja memanjakannya. Dia harus belajar menjadi dewasa." Naruto masih pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi kau juga tetap tak boleh begitu padanya."

"Mengapa? Aku bertanggung jawab melindunginya. Apa salahnya aku mengajarinya menjadi lebih baik?"

...

Kushina terdiam sejenak.

Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, agar anaknya ini mengerti.

"Apakah kau men"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perbincangan itu terjeda ketika Hinata yang sudah berpakaian rapi melangkah melewati mereka.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi kerumahku." pamitnya dan kembali melangkah tanpa menunggu jawaban Kushina.

Clik

"Berhati-hati lah." pintanya di saat pintu masuk itu tertutup.

"Jawab ibu, apakah kau mencintainya?" tanya nya kembali menyambung pembicaraan yang terjeda tadi.

"Tentu saja. Aku melakukan ini kerena aku mencintainya." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Jika kau sungguh mencintainya, kau tak akan mencoba merubahnya. Kau tak menerima dirinya apa adanya dan itu artinya kau tak cukup mencintainya." jelasnya membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesali apa yang kau buat ini." tutup nya dan Naruto kembali menatapnya.

"Ibu! Aku tahu." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide brilian di kepalanya.

"Apapun yang kau tahu, jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya lagi." ucap Kushina, beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Hiashi-san sangat menyayangi putrinya sampai dia rela melepaskan segalanya untuknya. jadi, jangan pernah kau menyakiti Hinata." tambahnya serius. Ini peringatan keras untuk putra tunggalnya. "Bahkan aku yang adalah ibumu akan berpikir dua kali ketika ibu harus melepaskan segalanya hanya untukmu."

"..." Naruto terdiam akan pengakuan itu.

"Kalau begitu ibu pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu." ucapnya yang kemudian melangkah keluar.

Klik

"..." meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap ke arah dirinya yang menghilang dibalik pintu entah dengan tatapan apa. Apa ia baru saja mendapat pengakuan yang lumayan menyakitkan dari ibu nya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

13.14

Besok siangnya dimana matahari telah diatas kepala dan para murid telah bubar dari kelas masing-masing.

"Kita harus kerumah sekarang. Ayah membeli sangat banyak barang untukku. Aku harus membaginya denganmu." ucap Hinata setelah memasuki mobil kuning nya. Ayahnya telah pergi bekerja dengan meninggalkan banyak ole-ole untuknya. Ia cukup frustasi karena belum cukup mengadu padanya tapi ya sudahlah. Ia tak bisa terus menganggu pekerjaan ayahnya meskipun ayahnya lebih memilih tinggal daripada pergi bekerja.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tak biasanya kau tak menyebut namanya?" tanya Ino aneh setelah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelah Hinata, di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Aku sedang bete padanya. Biarkan saja."

Brrummm

.

.

Mobil mahal itu keluar dari daerah parkiran dan melaju pergi, meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Pertengkaran rumah tangga lagi? Padahal tadi pagi aku melihat kalian tertidur sambil berpelukan." seorang lelaki bersurai perak muncul dari belakangnya dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku bahkan keluar dari rumah lewat jendela agar tak menganggu kalian." tambah nya ketika temannya itu menatapnya.

"Bukankah dia terlalu manja untuk ukuran seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun?" tanya Naruto yang tengah memerlukan pendapat yang sama dengannya.

"17 itu masih kecil menurutku." jawab Toneri jujur. Toneri tahu kelak Hinata akan mengwarisi perusahaan besar ayahnya dan dia harus menjadi pewaris yang sempurna tapi apa yang Toneri tahu kini adalah wajar dia bertingkah seperti itu karena tak cukup bermain disaat dirinya kecil. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat memanjakan dan menyayanginya." tambahnya jujur.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto. Dengan sikapmu ini kau bisa membuatku memiliki kembali niatku untuk merebutnya darimu." tatapan menantang ia berikan untuk temannya. Jujur, ia muak pada sikap Naruto pada Hinata.

"..." dan Naruto masih tak bersuara.

"Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya." tambahnya lagi dengan nada serius dan Naruto masih tak bersuara, tepatnya tak mau bersuara.

...

"Baiklah, akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Sampai jumpa." seketika suasana yang tadinya mencengkam berubah menjadi normal dan Toneri pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tengelam dalam pikirannya.

...

.

.

"Sepertinya kau sering sekali memimpikan kalian tengah bermesraan?" tanya Ino aneh setelah Hinata selesai bercerita soal segalanya.

"Iya, aku bahkan jadi ragu bahwa kejadian di gudang itu adalah nyata." ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan tas tangan didalam kantong belanja yang memenuhi meja kaca di ruang tamunya. Sebenarnya tas ini bukan tipenya tapi apa boleh buat karena ayah tercinta yang memilihkan ini untuknya.

"Kadang aku takut. Bagaimana jika dia menemukan seseorang yang sesuai dengan tipenya dan dia meninggalkan ku?" ucapnya ketika ia menghentikan aksi membongkar ole-ole pemberian ayahnya.

"Itu bisa saja." jawab Ino jujur. Dia bisa saja berpaling ketika menemukan seseorang yang sesuai dengan tipenya.

"Aku bahkan heran mengapa aku bisa memilihnya di antara banyaknya cowok. Bahkan Ton" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika Ino menatapnya tersentak akan nama yang akan ia sebutkan.

"Ah, maksudku.. lupakanlah." Hinata memilih diam daripada salah berbicara dan membuat masalah.

"Ayolah.. Aku tak perduli. Mengapa kau begitu serius?" tanya Ino tersadar dari pikirannya dan memamerkan cengiran nya.

...

"Kurasa..." Hinata memberi jeda setelah berpikir sejenak. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kurasa aku harus berpisah sejenak dengan Naruto." sambung nya pelan. Rasanya ini pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini. Untuknya dan untuk Naruto juga...?

Setelah ia pikir-pikirkan, ia merasa Naruto bersamanya karena terpaksa. Dia bertahan dengan Hinata pasti hanya karena janjinya pada ayah dan ibunya untuk menjaganya.

Dia bahkan tak harus berpikir dua kali untuk membuang semua benda yang sangat membuat Hinata bahagia, masalahnya bukan terletak pada harganya atau benda pasaran itu tapi masalahnya terletak pada dia, Naruto yang membuangnya begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Hinata yang sangat bahagia saat melihat semua itu. Dia terlalu sering begitu. Tidakkah dia pikir bahwa apa yang harus Hinata katakan jika ayahnya bertanya kemana semua benda yang dia kasih itu? Hinata tak mungkin menjawab 'Naruto membuangnya.' Seumur hidupnya, tak sekalipun Hinata pernah membuang benda pemberian ayahnya tak perduli semurah apa benda itu tapi Naruto telah membuang-buangnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dia tak perduli kalau dia bisa saja menyakiti perasaannya. Bahkan Hinata yang kekanakan ini bisa berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa saja menyakiti ayahnya dengan membuang barang pemberian nya tapi mengapa Naruto tidak?

"Kau tak serius." ucap Ino tak percaya. Ia tahu Hinata. Seberapa besarnya Hinata kecewa, sedih atau apapun. Dia tak akan berpisah dengan Naruto. Ya, Ino tahu masalahnya bukan terletak pada apa yang Naruto buang tapi terletak pada Naruto yang tak perduli pada kebahagiannya tapi ia tetap yakin Hinata tak akan berpisah darinya.

"Entahlah.." jawab Hinata ragu. Ia berpikir.. Bagaimana jika pilihannya ini salah? Bagaimana ia harus menyesalinya nanti?

"Padahal kau sudah bersumpah tak akan menyerah. Dan sebenarnya aku tiba-tiba kepikiran suatu rencana yang bakal membuatnya menyesali sikap dinginnya padamu." ucap Ino dengan nada kesal. Ia harus segera membunuh manusia yang berani menyakiti hati sahabatnya ini. Akan ia mencincang halus manusia tak berhati itu hingga dia menjadi cabai halus.

"Rencana apapun sepertinya tak akan berguna." ucap Hinata kecewa. "Kami sedang ada masalah dan tak saling bicara. Dia akan semakin mengabaikanku bahkan jika aku bicara terlebih dulu padanya." tambahnya pelan.

"Tidak tidak. Ini sempurna. Ini sudah benar." jawab Ino cepat. Ia bersumpah atas apapun, akan membuat Naruto tak berhati itu menyesali sikapnya. Lihat saja.

"Kau hanya perlu pergi ke arahnya, tampar dia, plaaakk!~tendang k*n**l nya itu, tinju perutnya, rontokkan rambutnya, putuskan tangannya dan injak dia." jelas Ino penuh dengan amarah yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya heran dan terkejut.

...?

"Ah? Maaf maaf. Aku hanya terlalu kesal. Haha.. Maksudku rencanaku adalah.."

.

.

.

.

23.43

"Sepertinya dia tak akan pulang malam ini. Dia mengabaikan mu tadi." ucap seorang lelaki bersurai perak sinis ketika ia melewati sofa ruang tamu dimana teman atau sang pemilik rumah berada. Ia harus bangun tengah malam hanya untuk memanasi temannya ini hah~ menyebalkan tapi siapa juga yang suruh lelaki ini membuatnya kesal?! Bertingkah seenak jidatnya saja pada gadis yang ia sukai.

Ting

Ponsel di atas meja kaca itu berbunyi, menandakan masuk sebuah pesan yang langsung di raih oleh sang empu.

 _Hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah bersama Ino_.

Pesan dari pacarnya yang baru saja masuk ke aplikasi line nya.

Naruto beranjak dari atas sofa setelah membaca pesan itu.

Tap

ia menepuk pundak Toneri ketika hampir melewati nya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang tengah dia pikirkan?" tanya Toneri entah pada siapa ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya.

Tepukannya barusan seolah mengatakan

'aku yakin aku benar.'

?

.

.

.

.

"Ino! Pelankan ketika masuk ke daerah sekolah!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika Ino masih belum memelankan mobilnya yang sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah dan dipenuhi mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Maaf! Aku lupa, sudah lama sekali aku tak berlajar naik mobil hehe.." jawabnya masih sangat fokus pada daerah parkir tapi

"Kyah!"

"Kyah!"

Citt!

Mobil yang Ino kendarai dihentikan dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat badan Hinata dan Ino terpental kedepan.

"Ino!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika mobilnya hampir menabrak seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik mobil.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu menyetir ke sekolah!" ucap Hinata panik sambil keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai merah yang hampir saja ditabrak Ino.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir pada gadis yang masih berdiri didepan mobilnya dan menatap ke arah mobilnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." jawabnya dengan senyuman meskipun ada siratan terkejut disana.

"Syukurlah." jawab Ino yang baru saja mendekat lega. Tapi tak seharusnya juga ia memasang senyum seolah tak ada yang terjadi itu.

"Baiklah,, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." ucapnya tersenyum yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

...?

"Apa kita pernah melihatnya?" tanya Hinata aneh dan penasaran. Apa ia pernah melihat gadis bersurai merah dengan kaca mata tadi?

"Emangnya sekolah ini punya murid seelegant itu kecuali Naruto?" Ino malah bertanya balik. Dia berbau-bau orang kaya dan juga berkelas yang jelas beda dengan Hinata. Dimana Hinata adalah orang kaya VVVIP dengan pemilik kelas C, dia adalah orang kaya VIP dengan pemilik kelas A+.

Apa dia murid baru?

"Biarkan saja, mari kita cari Naruto." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Aa.. Apa kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu lagi?" ejek Ino turut senang akan senyuman lebar Hinata, tak seperti semalam dimana dia terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Ya,, siapa tahu dia sudah menyesal dan minta maaf padaku?" ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya berharap.

"Baiklah mari pergi. Aku akan menamparnya jika dia tak melakukannya." jawab Ino dengan nada humor tapi sebenarnya ia sangat. Sangat! serius.

.

.

.

07.37

"Kau sangat tak sopan. Pergi begitu saja disaat ada ibuku." dari balik pintu tak jauh dari tempat kedua manusia yang tengah berbincang itu, Ada Ino yang masih setia menjadi penguping tapi sepertinya perbincangan itu masih tak sebagus yang ia harapkan.

"Itu karena kau membuatku kesal." jawab Hinata tak terima disalahkan sambil menghentakkan satu kakinya. Belum lagi ia tersenyum dan lelaki yang terduduk di bangku sambil membaca buku ditangannya itu telah membuatnya kesal lagi.

"Apa hubungannya aku membuatmu kesal dan ibuku yang berada dirumah? Kau kan memang tak punya sopan santun jadi jangan coba mencari alasan." jawab Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan mata dari buku ditangannya.

Grep!

"Mengapa kau begini menjengkelkan!? Kau marah padaku karena tak sopan. Lalu kau yang membuang semua barang-barangku disebut apa?!" marah Hinata setelah merebut buku ditangan Naruto agar Naruto mau memperhatikannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu agar tak membelinya tapi kau malah memenuhi rumahku. Aku punya hak untuk membuangnya." jawab Naruto dengan datarnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu begini?! Kau melakukan yang kau mau sedangkan aku tak boleh!" suara Hinata meninggi yang langsung membuat beberapa orang di dalam kelas berlari keluar. Akan jadi masalah jika Hinata mengila dan melempar kursi dan meja kemana-mana.

"Itu rumahku dan aku bertanggung jawab atasmu. Kau ingin aku bilang apa pada ayahmu kalau aku memanjakan mu dan kau menjadi lebih tak berotak lagi? Sudah kubilang kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Naruto menegaskan suara nya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata.

"Ayahku bahkan tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu." ucap Hinata memelankan suaranya, kecewa. Apa Naruto harus mengunakan kata-kata sekasar itu? "Itu hanya karena kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku." tambah Hinata. "Apa salahnya kau tak bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Lalu aku harus mendengarkanmu dan membiarkan kau berlaku seenaknya?~ pergi ke tempatmu. Kita akan bicarakan hal ini dirumah." ucap Naruto tak ingin lagi membahas lebih lanjut pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin membahasnya sekarang." paksa Hinata tak mau tahu. Ia tahu Naruto ingin mengabaikan nya lagi.

"Naru! Aku bil"

Braaaackkk!

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Ino segera menyembunyikan kepalanya, syok ketika Naruto memukul keras meja didepannya dan membungkam Hinata. Mengerikan sekali dia.

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!" bentak Naruto marah dan membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau memang tak pernah perduli padaku.." ucapnya kecewa. "Kalau kau merasa terpaksa menjagaku, kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi. Aku tak memerlukanmu." tambahnya. Mungkin Naruto cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

.

...?

"Hei, jangan masuk dulu." bisik Ino pada seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba melewatinya dan memasuki kelas tapi ia harus kembali bersembunyi karena siswi tadi tak mendengar bisikannya.

.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." jawab Naruto sambil merebut kasar buku ditangan Hinata dan kembali fokus pada buku itu.

"Naru?" kedua pasang mata menoleh pada asal suara yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan meja Naruto.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat marah?" tanya nya sambil menatap secara bergantian Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ah, kau yang di parkiran tadi, kan? Apakah kalian saling mengenal?" tanya nya dengan senyumnya pada Hinata tapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang kembali membuat ia menatap Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Apa kau pacarnya?" tanya nya dan cukup lama agar pertanyaannya itu terjawab.

"Itu tak penting. Biarkan saja." Hinata menatap kecewa dan terkejut suara yang berasal dari mulut Naruto. Sebegininya dia tak perduli pada Hinata?

"Ooh, baiklah. Apakah kau sudah makan? Maukah kau menemaniku ke kantin?" ajaknya senang dan apa yang lebih mengejutkan Hinata adalah jawaban "tentu." dari mulut Naruto. Hinata bahkan harus memaksa hanya agar bisa ke kantin dengannya tapi apa ini?

...

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Hinata berlari pergi tapi langkahnya ditahan oleh Ino yang masih setia mengawasinya dari balik pintu.

"Sssstt.. Jangan menangis." bisik Ino sambil menghapus air mata Hinata yang langsung mengalir deras dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa Naruto bersikap begitu? Ini sungguh membuatnya kesal!

"Aku akan menghajarnya." Ino melangkah masuk ke dalam tapi Hinata menahan tangannya.

ia menahan sekuat tenaga agar isakannya tak terdengar dan menggeleng singkat yang kemudian berlari pergi.

"Brengsek. sialan." emosi Ino seketika meledak didalam dirinya ketika gigi-giginya terkatup erat. Beraninya bajingan itu membuat temannya menangis dan siapa jalang yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Naruto itu?

Grep!

Kepalan tangan Ino terkepal erat saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam kelas dan menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan bersebelahan bersama perempuan bersurai merah yang masuk tadi.

"Ka"

Plaaaakkk!

Satu tamparan super kuat, Ino hadiahkan untuk bajingan tak berhati ini hingga langsung mencetak bekas merah di pipi nya.

Tatapan mematikan ia hadiahkan untuk gadis tadi yang kemudian melangkah pergi, hendak menyusul Hinata.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Uhuk uhuk.

Silahkan review chap kali ini. Moga suka

Bye bye


	21. Hinata vs Naruto

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 21

(Season 2)

.

.

.

"Huuaaaaa! Hiks hiks! Huaaaaa! Hiks! ayah! Hiks!" tangis Hinata pecah ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke salah satu anak tangga dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali! Naruto benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Dia tega sekali.

"Hinata?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya setelah muncul dari belokan.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi?" tanya lelaki itu khawatir, berlari menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Huuaaaaaa!"

.

.

"Sialan! Aku masih belum puas menamparnya!" Tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya, Ino berbalik arah dan kembali ke kelas.

Ino pov

"Aku akan menampar lelaki tak berhati itu lagi." pikiran ku membulatkan niat ketika aku memasuki kelas dan kembali menghampiri lelaki tak berhati dan perempuan yang tak aku kenal tadi yang masih belum bergerak dari posisi mereka ketika aku keluar beberapa detik lalu.

Tap!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya datar dengan nada tak suka ketika dia berhasil menangkap tanganku yang melayang ke arah pipinya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Kau,kan 'temannya.' Tak perlu alasan untuk kau bisa berbuat sesuatu." ucapnya menusuk yang langsung membuatku melemparkan tatapan benci ku. Mengapa dia lebih menyebalkan hari ini dibanding hari lainnya? Apakah dia sengaja mempermalukanku dihadapan perempuan ini?

Pak!

"Apa aku harus mengulangi pernyataanku atau pertanyaanku?" tambahnya datar ketika satu tangannya lagi berhasil menahan lututku yang tengah melayang ke arah perutnya.

Fix! Aku benar-benar benci pada bajingan ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku, sialan!" aku menurunkan kakiku dan menarik tanganku dari cengkraman tangannya tapi dia malah mengeratkan gengamannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Persetan dengan sakit karena cengkeramannya! Kebencianku dan kekesalanku melebihi rasa sakit ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba ingin memukulmu?" perempuan bersurai merah itu bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Tak perlu alasan untuk menjelaskan itu, Karin." jawabnya dingin dan melepaskan gengamannya ditanganku begitu saja tapi aku tahu, dia tengah menghinaku!

"..."

Merasa tak bisa lagi disini lebih lama, aku kembali melemparkan tatapan benciku pada Naruto dan perempuan yang dipanggil Karin tadi dan berlari pergi.

Aku harus segera menyusul Hinata.

.

.

Ino pov end.

.

Langkah Ino berhenti ketika ia menemukan Hinata yang lagi terduduk di anak tangga bersama.. Toneri?

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Toneri semakin khawatir ketika Hinata terus saja menangis histeris. Dia bahkan membuat semua yang lewat disini menatapnya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang tak ada sehari tanpa cengiran, menangis? Siapa yang percaya? Dan dimana lelaki yang posesif, yang selalu melindunginya itu?

"Huaaaaa!" Hinata memeluk Toneri tapi aksinya berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar memeluknya.

"Huaaaa! Pergi dari sini! Aku tak bisa memeluk mu! Aku butuh sandaran! Pergi dari sini!" marah Hinata frustasi sambil menahan isakannya yang membuat suaranya semakin dan terus menguat.

"Aku tak ingin dia sakit hati! Pergi dari sini!" pekik Hinata frustasi tanpa membuka matanya yang terus saja mengalirkan air bening. Ia sangat sangat frustasi! Ia butuh sandaran tapi bukan lekaki ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Toneri bertanya dengan bingung. Tak ingin siapa sakit hati? Naruto?

.

.

Grep

Tangan Ino terkepal erat. Bagaimana bisa dia masih memikirkan perasaannya disaat-saat seperti ini?

...

Tep

"Hinata.. Jangan menangis. Aku sudah menghajarnya untukmu." ucap Ino setelah menyelip, terduduk diantara Toneri dan Hinata dan memeluknya erat serta mengelus pelan pundaknya guna menenangkannya.

"Huaaaaaa! Dia tega sekali! Huaaaaaa!" tangis Hinata kembali pecah ketika ia memeluk sahabatnya, Ino erat. Mengapa Naruto tega sekali? Ia tahu Naruto memang dingin padanya tapi mengapa dia malah dekat pada gadis yang bahkan tak Hinata kenal itu? Siapa dia? Mengapa dia berbicara seolah dia sangat akrab dengan Naruto?

"Apa yang terjadi?" kepo Toneri masih tak mengerti setelah sedikit menjauh dari Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memisahkannya dengan Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata begini pasti karena Naruto tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan hingga bisa membuatnya sehisteris ini?

"Sebaiknya kau ke kelas dan lihat sendiri. Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang dan Toneri, aku ingin kau berada di rumah Hinata secepatnya setelah kau menghajar b*jing*an itu sekali untuk ku." Ino menganti topik pembicaraan dan membawa Hinata pergi menelusuri tangga, menyisihkan Toneri yang langsung berlari menuju kelas.

.

Tap

Langkah Toneri terhenti ditengah perjalan, ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah berjalan bersebelahan dengan seorang perempuan, mendekati nya.

...

Sepertinya ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Tak ingin berbasa-basi, Toneri membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi.

Ia cukup penasaran mengapa Ino menyuruhnya ke rumah Hinata...?

.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat ketika langkahnya terhenti akan kepergian Toneri.

"Bukankah ini lucu?" ucapnya entah lucu atau sebalik nya.

"Apa? Kau tak bilang bahwa kau melupakannya, kan?" gadis disebelah Naruto bertanya dengan datar.

"Tidak, aku tak lupa. Hanya saja ini sedikit lucu." jawabnya jujur yang kemudian melangkah pergi, tak lupa dengan menarik perempuan bernama Karin tadi dengan cara menarik tangannya.

"Tapi dia ak"

"Tidak akan." sela Naruto.

.

.

.

11.33

"Sudah kuduga itu yang terjadi." jawab Toneri setelah mendengar semuanya dari Ino.

"Sstt, pelanlan suaramu." ucap Ino pelan sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang sudah tertidur lelap di dekatnya. "Intinya begitu." jawabnya kembali menatap Toneri.

Ino dan Toneri masih terduduk di ranjang besar dikamar Hinata dan membiarkan si empu tertidur lelap di atas ranjang yang sama setelah lelah menangis di pelukan sang sahabat tadi.

"Naruto memang mengesalkan." ucap Toneri kesal. "Tapi apakah kau mau tahu sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi?" tanya Toneri dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Gadis itu.." ia memberi jeda guna menahan kekesalannya. "Dia adalah teman kecil Naruto yang paling akrab dengan Naruto hingga gadis itu pernah bilang dia akan menikahi Naruto suatu hari nanti." sambung Toneri yang langsung membulatkan bibir Ino. Kini, masalahnya semakin rumit. Hinata pasti sakit hati jika dia tahu hal ini.

"Naruto juga sangat menyayanginya. Dia selalu melindunginya dan bahkan menangis histeris ketika perempuan itu pergi luar kota dengan ayahnya waktu umur kami mencapai 10tahun. Bayangkan saja! Bisakah kau bayangkan Naruto itu menangis histeris?" tambah Toneri yang bahkan tak akan mempercayai kejadian itu jika tak melihatnya sendiri.

"..." Ino terdiam, apa sampai segitunya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana Hinata bisa mengalahkan perempuan itu apalagi jika Naruto sungguh memiliki perasaan pada perempuan itu?

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja." ucap Ino menguatkan niatnya.

"Toneri maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Ino serius. Hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Toneri cepat meskipun ia ragu. Ia sedikit ragu karena Naruto tetaplah temannya tapi ia harus menyakinkan dirinya bahwa temannya itu perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Kau tahu, kan apa yang selalu Hinata kerjakan disaat dia mengenal Naruto?" Toneri mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita akan balas dendam. Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada b*jing*n itu dan membuat Hinata meninggalkannya. Aku punya rencana yang bagus saat ini. Akan aku buat dia menyesal karena selalu mengagalkan rencana aku dan Hinata selama ini." jelasnya menahan amarah. Akan ia pastikan b*jing*n itu menyesali semua yang telah dia lakukan.

"Ya, kita akan memberinya pelajaran hingga dia menangis darah." Toneri menyetujui perkataan Ino meskipun ia masih tak tahu rencana apa yang ada dipikiran Ino.

"Baiklah rekanku." Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut bingung oleh tangan Toneri.

"Hinata vs bajin~Naruto-

.

.

-dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya pada jam yang sama dan suasana yang tak jauh beda pada hari-hari sebelumnya dan juga pada lokasi yang tak jauh berbeda.

Byyuuuurrrrr!

"Kyaaaahhh!" gadis bersurai merah yang tengah terduduk manis dibangku kantin dan membaca buku ditangannya berteriak terkejut karena air tiba-tiba membasahi pucuk kepala hingga sekujur badannya.

"Ino?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" lelaki diseberang gadis yang disiram tadi bangkit karena terkejut dan menatap tajam Ino, sang penyiram.

"Mengapa kau bertanya? Inilah yang sering aku lakukan, bukan? Ah, aku bahkan pernah melakukannya pada 'mantan pacarmu'." jawab Ino sinis sambil melempar ember ditangannya melewati pipi Naruto tapi dia bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun ketika ember itu melewatinya.

Bam

"Kyaaahh!" Mereka membiarkan ember tadi mendarat dilantai dibelakang Naruto dan mengagetkan orang yang terduduk disana.

Tap!

"Hai, Ruto. Aku sangat merindukanmu tapi sayangnya aku sibuk. Bye bye. Muach." Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto, menepuk punggungnya dan berlari begitu saja yang langsung diikuti oleh Ino.

"Mereka gila." ucap Naruto kesal dan frustasi sambil mendudukan kembali dirinya. Mengapa ia merasa de javu?

"Aw! Apa ini? Mengapa badanku panas sekali? Naru?" Naruto menghampiri Karin karena terkejut pada dia yang tiba-tiba mendesis kesakitan dan mengipas wajahnya dengan cara mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" dengan segera dan khawatir, Naruto mengecek dari dekat wajah sedikit basah Karin. Apa yang mereka masukan dalam air itu?

.

.

"Apa yang kau masukan dalam air itu?" tanya Hinata tak suka ketika dirinya dan rekannya masih memperhatikan dari jauh kedua manusia yang malah saling mendekat.

"Aku tak memasukan apapun." jawab Ino jujur. Mengapa dia bertingkah kesakitan seperti itu?

"Lalu mengapa dia begitu?" tanya Hinata kecewa sambil menjauh dari Ino yang ingin mengapai pundaknya. Mengapa Naruto menyentuh wajahnya dan mengamatinya sedekat dan serinci itu?

"Aku bersumpah, Hinata. Itu hanya air biasa." jawab Ino yakin.

0-1

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Karin pelan sambil menyingkirkan pelan kedua tangan Naruto dipipi nya.

"Mereka memang ..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata ketika ia mendapatkan Hinata dan Ino dibalik dinding dan seolah sedang berdebat?

Karin menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya ketika Naruto kembali menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya yang kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, dia mrnempelkan sesuatu di punggungmu." ucap Karin yang langsung menghadirkan senyum lucu di bibir Naruto.

"Dia memang bodoh." jawab Naruto sambil meraih kertas yang menempel dipunggungnya dan meremuknya.

0-2

.

.

.

* * *

Brackkk..

"Ups maaf." maaf Ino sinis setelah sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke Karin saat hampir melewatinya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Maaf kan aku juga." jawabnya tersenyum setelah memperbaiki posisi berdiri nya.

"Omong-omong dimana Naruto?" tanya Ino jutek ketika ia tak melihat Naruto di dekat gadis ini setelah dua hari ini selalu bersamanya.

"Di"

"Inooo!"

Braaackkk!

"Iitaai!" desis Karin sakit dan terkejut ketika seseorang tiba mendorongnya kuat dari belakang hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kau hampir mengenaiku." ucap Ino terkejut dan mengejek ketika ia mengeser badannya agar Karin yang terdorong, terpental melewatinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" dan ternyata, target Ino dan Hinata muncul tepat pada waktunya dari arah kantin, tak jauh dibelakang Ino dan Hinata dengan cara berlari.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghalangi jalanku. Jadi aku terkejut dan menabraknya." jawab Hinata mengejek ketika ia melihat Naruto membantu Karin berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengabaikan Hinata sambil sibuk mengamati telapak tangan dan wajah Karin yang mungkin terluka.

...

"Dia menghalangi jalanku saat aku mencari Ino." ucap Hinata lagi tapi Naruto malah sibuk bertanya pada Karin soal keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"..." Ino dan Hinata terdiam karena merasa dikacangin.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, jangan khawatir."

...

alis Ino berkerut ketika ia menatap Hinata seolah mengatakan. "Ini karenamu."

Tapi Hinata malah menatapnya dengan isyarat wajah seolah mengatakan. "Mana aku tahu Naruto akan memperhatikannya begitu. Dia mengabaikan ku ketika aku terjatuh." mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Auch! Sakit, Naru." desis Karin sakit ketika Naruto menyapu lututnya yang kotor.

mereka sungguh lupa pada Ino dan Hinata disini.

"..."

Kedua tangan Hinata dan Ino saling menarik dan mendorong seolah mengatakan "mari pergi." ketika Naruto masih saja sibuk pada lutut Karin yang kotor dan mengabaikan mereka yang bagaikan nyamuk.

Peace

Karin memamerkan jari peacenya dan tersenyum 'aku baik-baik saja' ketika Hinata dan Ino menatapnya tak suka yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Menjengkelkan! / Kuso!"

0-3

.

.

.

.

08.21

"Gak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau sekolah! Kita terus kalah telak! Aku tak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya!" pekik Hinata dibalik selimut besar, frustasi sambil menahan selimut itu agar tak ditarik pergi oleh Ino.

"Jangan menyerah Hinata! Kita hanya sedang sial! Hari ini aku janji, kita akan menang." Ino masih nenarik selimut Hinata dengan pujukannya. Dia tak bisa menyerah setelah dipermalukan selama seminggu ini!

"Tid"

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Kedua manusia itu berhenti pada aksi masing-masing ketika suara bel rumah ditangkap oleh indera pendengar mereka.

.

.

.

.

10.21

"Kita sungguh kalah telak." ketiga rekan itu duduk berhadapan di bangku meja makan dan berdiskusi setelah selesai bermain didapur.

Suasana terasa sangat mencengkam dan miris sekaligus.

Ino terduduk di seberang Toneri dengan Hinata disebelahnya. Ino dan Toneri saling menatap dengan serius sedangkan Hinata sibuk entah pada apa.

"Ayolah. Ini hanya kesalahan, kita akan menang hari ini." jawab Ino yakin pada pernyataan Toneri. Masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki kekalahan ini.

"Dia bahkan sama sekali tak peduli pada kalian. Dia mengabaikan kalian." jawab Toneri frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka yang berstatus sebagai penantang dengan anggota sebanyak tiga orang kalah pada satu orang, sang tertantang yang bahkan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun? Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Lupakan itu! Itu, aku hanya sedang bermain-main tapi hari ini aku serius. Kita akan menang." balas Ino masih pada pendiriannya meskipun sesuatu didalam dirinya sudah hancur remuk karena kekalahan telak ini.

"Kita sudah kalah seban"

"Selfi" ucapan Toneri terpotong oleh Hinata. suasana mencengkam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi normal ketika ajakan selfi Hinata terdengar dan kini mereka sudah tersenyum manis pada kamera ponsel ditangan Hinata.

Ceklik

Ceklik

Beberapa foto Hinata jepret dengan beberapa gaya.

"Sangat sia-sia usahaku ini jika tak aku abadikan. Semua orang harus tahu bahwa aku bisa memasak air yang cantik dan juga bisa memasak nasi meskipun nasinya tak masak dan bawahnya menghitam." ucap Hinata datar seolah menyembunyikan perasaannya sambil mengecek beberapa foto yang ia ambil tadi dan disaat Ino dan Toneri tengah sibuk berbicara.

Dan ketika kamera ponsel itu ditarik, suasana kembali menjadi serius dan mencengkam. "Kita kalah seban" Toneri menyambung ucapannya yang terpotong barusan tapi.

"Tak bagus. Selfi lagi." tapi mereka kembali tersenyum pada kamera ketika Hinata mengangkat ponselnya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain pada jam yang sama.

"kau harus melihat apa yang baru saja dia post di fb" Karin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto yang terduduk di seberang nya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang di kantin.

Naruto menerima ponsel Karin dan mengamatinya sejenak.

"Kurasa mereka memang tak masuk hari ini dan dia bolos di pelajaran pertama tadi untuk mencari mereka." jelas Karin datar sambil menopang dagunya dengan bantuan kepalan tangan hingga sikutnya diatas meja.

"She's sweet(dia manis)." ucapnya memuji. "aku menyukai mereka tiga apalagi gadis cantik itu. Apakah dia pacarmu?" tanya Karin penasaran. Naruto tak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaannya ini.

"Apakah mereka sepakat bolos hari ini dan main di rumahnya? Mengapa dia biarkan seorang cowok masuk ke rumah nya?" Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan tanpa sadar. Sudah sering ia ingatkan agar dia tak bersama Toneri dalam sebuah ruangan. Mengapa dia tak pernah mendengar? Dan perlukah mereka berfoto hingga berdempet begitu?

Menjengkelkan!

"Kau tahu? Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini bukan untukmu bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengaku." Karin menganti topik pembicaraan dengan datar tapi Naruto masih saja menggeser kasar layar ponselnya dan seolah tak mendengarkannya.

"Ini lihatlah. Dia bahkan memotret Toneri saat dia sedang tidur. Tunggu? Inikan dia post dua hari lalu. Apa kemarin Ino dan Toneri menginap dirumah Hinata?" tanya Naruto syok entah pada siapa sambil kembali mengeser foto-foto dialbum 'teman' Hinata yang dia post dua hari lalu pada malam hari jam 00.11. Apa ini artinya Toneri keluar diam-diam dari rumah kemarin malam dan pergi ke rumah Hinata?

Berani sekali dia! Dan tunggu?!

"Apa mereka tidur di kamar yang sama? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dan semakin pada foto dimana menampilkan Toneri, Ino dan Hinata dengan piyama di ranjang yang sama. Tidak mungkin,kan? Ini hanya foto saja, bukan?

"Kau percaya ini? Mereka itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Bagaimana bisa mereka. Astaga. Aku kehabisan kata-kata." ucap Naruto syok.

...

Karin tak bersuara tepatnya tak tahu harus berkata apa pada ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti ocehan sedari tadi.

Apakah..

.

.

Dia

.

.

Cemburu?

.

.

.

1-28

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

aissyhime: author kalau punya cowok kayak naruto. Author sleding batang hidungnya. Wkkwkwkw

.

Semua review pada marah-marah sama Naruto :v jadi author ga tahu mau balas apa.

Intinya, enjoy

Bye bye


	22. chapter 22

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 22

(Season 2)

.

.

.

23.41

"Hinata! Toneri! Berita besar!" dua orang yang sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing segera menoleh ke asal suara karena merasa terpanggil.

"Ada apa?" dengan segera ketiga manusia itu berkumpul ke markas rahasia mereka, duduk melingkar di atas ranjang dikamar Hinata.

"Beberapa saat lalu, Naruto mengomentari foto yang kita post beberapa menit dimana kau berfoto dengan Toneri." jelasnya serius sambil memamerkan ponsel ditangannya. "Tapi sayangnya dia menghapusnya satu detik kemudian." tambahnya masih dengan raut wajah serius seperti di arena rapat sungguhan.

"Tapi Naruto jarang membuka fbnya apalagi hanya untuk berkomentar?" Toneri berpikir keras. Dia bahkan hampir tak pernah menyentuh fb nya jika dirinya pikir-pikir lagi.

"Apa kau sempat membaca apa isi komentarnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan berharap Ino mengatakan iya.

"'Aku pastikan akan membunuhmu ketika kau pulang dan tertidur nanti.'" Ino membacakan apa yang Naruto tulis dikolom komentar dengan nada marah seolah suara Naruto ada di kepalanya. Berterima kasihlah pada dirinya yang tengah kebetulan mengecek fb, jadi ia berhasil menangkap pergerakan rahasia itu.

"..." Toneri terdiam karena syok akan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ino. Apakah itu pesan untuknya?

"..."

"Ino, kau tahu apa yang tengah aku pikirkan?" Hinata bertanya tanpa ekspresi setelah berpikir sejenak yang membuat Ino dan Toneri menatapnya.

...

Senyum hadir di bibir Ino dan melebar disana begitu juga dengan Hinata. "Tentu saja, sahabat hidupku." jawabnya membalas menatap tatapan iblis Hinata. Ini akan menyenangkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toneri tak mengerti. Apakah mereka bertelepati hingga bisa mengerti tanpa berbicara?

"Bwuahahahaha." tawa iblis terdengar dari mulut Hinata dan tak lama kemudian, dibalas oleh Ino. "Bwuahahahaha.. Kemenangan ditangan kita."

"Apa? apa?"

2-28

.

.

.

.

01.21

Clik

"Hal"

"Dimana kau?! Mengapa kau belum pulang?! Ini sudah jam satu pagi!" suara dari seberang sana marah, terdengar ketika Toneri menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Maaf Naruto. Hinata sedang mabuk dan Ino menyuruhku menjaganya. Jadi aku akan menginap disini." Jawab Toneri panik.

Grep

"Aaaaaa! Neri! Matikan itu! Mari kita minum lagi!" Hinata mabuk merebut ponsel yang menempel di telinga Toneri.

"Hinata?! Toneri?! Jangan minum dan pulang, sia!"

Clik

Hinata menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan itu dan langsung menonaktifkan ponsel Toneri ditangannya.

3-28

"Bwuahahahahahahaha! Kita berhasil!"

"Yeaaaaa! Kita menang!"

"Ternyata dugaan kita benar! Kita menang!" kebahagian seketika pecah diantara tiga manusia di atas ranjang besar itu.

"Rencana berikutnya." Hinata meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum iblis penuh dengan rencana jahatnya. Saatnya balas dendam dan membalikkan keadaan. Kau akan menyesal Naruto.

Hinata menekan tombol kirim dilayar ponselnya setelah mengetiknya sejenak.

 _Kepsek._ _aku,_ _Ino_ _dan_ _Toneri_ _izin_ _beberapa_ _hari~_ _dan_ _aku_ _memerlukan_ _bantuan._

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

08.11

"Hah? Oh iya, sensei lupa mengatakan bahwa Hinata, Ino dan Toneri izin untuk beberapa hari." ucap wanita yang adalah sang kepala sekolah di hadapan para murid didalam kelas.

"Maaf?" entah sadar atau tak sadar, Pertanyaan empat huruf ini meloncat keluar dari mulut Naruto ketika ia beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

"Kyaaahh! Kau lihat! Dia berkejut!

Plok!

Plok!

Plok!

Tiga manusia yang mengintai lewat tv besar di lemari tv tak jauh di bawah ranjang, saling memberikan high hive atas keberhasilan mereka. Coba tebak? Yap. Hinata telah memasang banyak cctv ke tempat yang akan dilewati Naruto dan juga memasang beberapa pengintai untuk mengawasinya. Sempurna! Dengan begini tak akan ada satupun pergerakan nya yang akan luput dari mata mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Yah, kau tahu? Dia 'Hinata'. Hanya ada alasan besar yang bisa membuatnya tak mau atau tak bisa datang kesekolah." jelas Tsunade seolah memancing. "Dan karena dia tak izin sendirian. Rasanya ya kau tahulah. Dia kan pacar kesayanganmu." tambah nya tak perduli. "Baiklah, selesai sudah bicaranya, mari kita buka buku geografi halaman 256" pintanya tapi Naruto malah membeku pada posisi berdiri nya tadi.

Tsunade mengabaikannya karena tak ingin kepo soal masalahnya dengan Hinata. Ayolah, ia sudah cukup frustasi karena diganggu jam 2 pagi oleh Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama, saya tiba-tiba tak enak badan. Minta izin untuk pulang." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar begitu saja.

"Yah, aku tak perduli, kau tahu?"

.

.

4-28

"Yeeaaaahhhh!"

"Kita menang lagi!"

"Berhasil!" pekikan bahagia kembali meributkan ruangan dengan ukuran besar itu ketika tersangka mereka terlihat menahan amarah dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia akan kesini?" tebak Toneri was-was.

"Seingatku dia punya kunci rumahku..." ucap Hinata ragu.

"Sempurna! Mari kita beri hadiah besar untuk nya." ajak Ino semangat. Yah, b*jing*n kecil itu senang melihat Hinata cemburu, kan? Karma menantimu, b*jing*n!

.

.

.

.

Ternyata benar dugaan Toneri, beberapa menit kemudian, dengan waktu yang kurang dari kata cukup, Naruto tiba ke rumah Hinata dengan kunci rumah yang sejujurnya Hinata tak tahu dia dapat dari mana.

"Toneri!"

Braacckk!

Naruto mendobrak masuk kamar Hinata yang tak terkunci tapi ia tak melihat siapapun didalam kamar yang terlihat sedikit berantakan ini. Apa yang terjadi pada kamar yang selalu mendapat perawatan 1x24 jam ini?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Naruto pun masuk kedalam dan ia menemukan sebuah buku diary diatas ranjang Hinata?

Segera, ia meraih buku itu dan membuka lembaran terakhir.

Tt-bb

'Aku ingin menulisnya! Tapi aku terlalu bahagia untuk menulisnya!

Baiklah, kembali ke topik.

Intinya semalam, aku bermimpi bahwa dia menciumku tapi kau tahu apa? Ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Ciumannya sangat lembut dan hangat! Itu adalah ciu'

Srek!

Srek!

Naruto mengoyak lembaran sialan ditangannya dan mencabiknya hingga hancur lebur. Apa maksudnya ini! Semalam? Toneri?!

"Toneri! Keluar kau bajingan!" pekik Naruto penuh dengan amarah. Apa-aapaan ini? Seharusnya Hinata sibuk padanya, mengapa dia malah terus berdempet dengan Toneri?! Dan apa maksud dari tulisan itu?!

"Berani sekali kau sialan! Keluar kau, Toneri!"

.

.

5-28

"Kyaaaahhh! Lagi-lagi kita berhasil!"

"Kau benar!"

"Aku jadi tahu ternyata dia masih mencintai ku. How sweet~" ucap Hinata terharu sedangkan dua manusia disebelahnya bersorak bahagia.

Mereka bertiga sudah bersembunyi di ruangan lain sebelum Naruto tiba dengan tv besar di hadapan mereka. tak ada satu detikpun tanpa mengamati gerak-gerik sang target melewati cctv yang sangat baru saja mereka pasang secara rahasia.

"Kita mendapatkan kemenangan telak." ucap Ino bahagia dan semangat. Ini lebih mudah dari pikirannya. Kuncinya hanyalah Hinata untuk mengalahkannya.

"Rasanya seperti berada di atas angin setelah kita dipecundangi dia." Toneri menyetujui ucapan Ino. Ternyata dia masih tak bisa menahan kecemburuan nya, tak peduli seberapa kuat dia mencoba.

"Tapi aku jadi semakin takut dia akan membunuhmu...?" timpal Hinata ragu dan jujur, ia takut pada nasib temannya itu.

Oh..

Semua terdiam.

Apa yang dia takutkan itu sangat benar.

.

"Lupakan.. Hahaha. Harusnya kita senang." sela Ino berusaha mengembalikan suasana bahagia meskipun ia juga takut mati ditangan Naruto.

"Yah kau benar. Dan sekarang sentuhan akhirnya." jawab Hinata senang. Ia akan membuat Naruto mengamuk dengan rencana yang satu ini.

"Ehem. Baiklah, mari kita telepon ayahku dulu." Hinata mengambil ponselnya didekatnya dan menekan-nekan sejenak.

Tut~

Ia menekan satu nama di kontak nya dan menekan loudspeaker.

Clik

"Ya, Hinata?" suara dari seberang sana terdengar ketika panggilan yang Hinata lakukan tadi terhubung.

"Ayah, Hinata ingin meminjam mansion untuk malam minggu ini." pinta Hinata bersemangat.

"Pakailah sesukamu, nak." jawab Hiashi.

"Dan aku ingin ayah sedikit mendekornya dengan tema lebih elegant dan dewasa. Aku melakukan sedikit pesta." pinta Hinata. "Minuman, alkohol, lampu yang indah untuk orang-orang keren." tambah nya.

"Tapi kau kan masih kecil? Mengapa kau mengadakan kau mengadakan pesta seperti itu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ini untuk harga diriku." jawab Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah tapi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak."

"Baik ayah."

Clik

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo! Kalian semua harus datang, jangan lupa." matahari baru muncul dan jam baru menunjuk pukul 07.25 tapi tiga manusia yang tak masuk sekolah semalam telah membuat heboh seluruh sekolah dengan brosur ditangan mereka.

"Hai, kapan lagi kalian bisa masuk ke mansion Hyuuga? Ini kesempatan langka."

"Wah.."

"Sungguh kami bisa pergi?"

"Ini akan menyenangkan." desas-desus penuh semangat para murid-murid yang berhasil mendapat undangan brosur dari Hinata dan kedua rekannya.

"Jangan lupa membawa pasangan dan berdandan yang keren."

"Wow! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Terima kasih, Happy!"

.

.

"Ada apa disana?" seorang gadis bersurai merah mulai penasaran pada keributan di lapangan sekolah, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Naru, mari kita kesana."

.

.

"Ah, Karin." panggil Hinata terkejut ketika Karin tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya bersama Naruto saat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Apa yang tengah kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Ah, ini untuk kalian." Hinata membagikan dua lembar brosur dari tumpukan brosur ditangannya yang langsung diterima oleh Karin tapi malah diabaikan oleh Naruto disebelah Karin.

"Kau diundang dan Naruto bisa menjadi pasanganmu." ucap Hinata dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke acara seperti ini apalagi terasa sangat elegant." jawab Karin berminat.

"Oh iya, dan Naruto. Meskipun ini tak penting untukmu, aku tetap akan memberitahumu. Kita, kan sudah putus. Kau ku undang sebagai pasangan Karin dan jangan berani merusak pesta ku ini. Bye-bye."

Tap

Hinata menempelkan selembar brosur ke dada Naruto dan melangkah pergi setelah membalik badannya.

"Aaa! Akhirnya aku berhasil move on! Yuu huii!" pekiknya bahagia sambil mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya yang kemudian berlari pergi layaknya supermen berlari. Meskipun kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan, entah mengapa ia sangat senang ketika memikirkan akan seperti apa reaksi Naruto nantinya.

...

"Dia tak pernah berhenti membuatku tersenyum dan kau percaya dia sudah move on?" tanya Karin yang tak tahu mengapa dirinya selalu saja senang akan apa yang keluar dari mulut Hinata begitu juga dengan tingkahnya. "Omong-omong, apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Karin ketika Naruto mengamati brosur yang Hinata tempelkan ke dadanya yang terlapis seragam putih.

"Bukankah rasanya gambar Hinata dan Ino disini terlalu vulgar? Dan apa maksudnya dengan acara dansa dan kissies(ciuman)?" tanya Naruto tak suka pada gambar Hinata dengan pakaian seksinya dan mengapa juga Ino mengikuti jejaknya ini?

"Sudah diputuskan. Kau akan pergi."

.

.

.

.

Besok malam pada jam 09.48

Dimana mansion megah Hyuuga telah dipenuhi banyak pasangan dengan pakaian keren/mewah/mahal/cantik mereka.

Ruangan luasnya bak istana terhias oleh banyak meja panjang berisi air berwarna-warna, alkohol dan beberapa cemilan kecil. Ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu kecil berwarna-warni dan dipenuhi dekoran pesta sana-sini.

Untuk ukuran anak sma, pesta ini terlalu mewah tapi untuk seorang Hyuuga, hal ini tak ada apa-apanya.

Klik

Lampu putih di sekitar pentas kecil menyala yang langsung membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah yang sama.

Apa yang mereka lihat adalah Hinata dengan gaun panjang polos berwarna abu-abu sparkle yang terbelah bagian kanan dari paha hingga ke bawah, bagian atasnya hanya di hiasi dua tali tipis hingga sedikit menampakkan belahan dadanya. Dia memakai hak putih 10cm dan mengurai rambut panjangnya, keadaan yang tak jauh beda pada Ino disebelahnya dan Toneri juga terlihat sangat maskulin dengan pakaian lengkap dengan jas nya di atas sana.

"Aku senang karena kalian bisa hadir pada pestaku. Ya tak perlu lagi berbasa-basi. Kau tahu, aku menyediakan segalanya. Hanya khusus malam ini, persetan dengan segalanya. Lakukan yang kalian inginkan karena tak ada peraturan di pestaku." Hinata yang berperan sebagai seorang mc membuka suara yang langsung di iringi tepuk tangan. Jujur, Hinata tak tahu pesta macam apa yang ia buat ini tapi biarlah, tujuannya bukan untuk itu.

"Kami punya kolam sebesar rumah kalian di belakang, dapatkan pakaian renang kalian disana." tambah Ino dan semua mata seketika menatap sisi kanan yang tiba-tiba disinari lampu putih dari atas

"Kami punya banyak ruang disini. disisi samping sudah kami hias sebagus mungkin. Kami juga menyediakan maid yang akan membantu kalian." beberapa baris perempuan berpakaian maid entah berasal dari mana, berbaris rapi dengan beberapa baris di bawah pentas dan membungkuk hormat pada para tamu. "Kami punya segalanya. Dj, makanan, beer." cahaya di sisi-sisi rumah tiba-tiba menyala dan menyayikan apa yang Ino sebutkan. "Kalian Tahu? Kita masih Belum cukup umur untuk berpesta dengan alkohol tapi kalian tahulah dimana kalian berada kini jadi, abaikan peraturan itu untuk malam ini dan bersenang-senanglah. Anggap saja ini seperti rumah kalian." sambutan berakhir dan semua orang terlihat melirik kesana-sini setelah bertepuk tangan. Wow,, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri dan lakukan apapaun yang kalian mau? Kalian kira dimana kalian bisa menemukan pesta seperti ini?

Tak akan ada lagi pesta seperti ini seumur hidup mereka. Pesta tanpa peraturan? Wow!

"Kita berenang."

"Maid? Bisakah kau tolong buatkan aku makanan?"

"Antarkan aku beberapa minuman."

"Kita ke atas! Aku ingin melihat-lihat."

"Oh, kalian bisa kemanapun, aku punya banyak benda yang akan sangat menarik perhatian kalian diruang bawah dan bagasi.~ Antarkan mereka pergi ke kesana." Hinata berucap dengan senang yang langsung di patuhi oleh yang merasa terpanggil. Melihat mereka sangat terkesan ini membuatnya senang apalagi melihat wajah datar dan tak suka jauh disana, sungguh membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

"Wow.. Menurutmu berapa banyak uang yang dia keluarkan untuk pesta ini dan menyuap hukum?" gadis bersurai merah dengan gaun hitam selututnya berucap dengan kagum. Ia tak percaya pada kata-kata Naruto kemarin tapi gadis ini benar-benar menggunakan uang seperti lembaran daun.

"Aku hampir tak percaya ini." tambahnya tak percaya. Kau percaya? Pesta tanpa tahu untuk tujuan apa? Tak ada peraturan? Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri? Sulit dipercaya seorang anak sma mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu anak manja yang gila." lelaki disebelahnya menjawab dengan datar dan tak suka tanpa melepaskan matanya dari seseorang yang melangkah menghampirinya dengan elegant. Dia sengaja membuat dirinya kesal dengan membiarkan orang asing masuk ke tempat yang tak seharusnya di masuk dengan bebas begini! Meskipun tempat ini bukan miliknya, ia tetap saja harus bertangung jawab karena Hinata berada didalam pengawasannya!

"Aku senang kalian bisa hadir. Ingin bergabung dengan kami?" sapa dan tawar Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." puji Karin dan Hinata menjawabnya. "Kau pun begitu."

"Tapi omong-omong untuk apa pesta ini?" tanya Karin entah dengan niat apa.

"Tak perlu alasan khusus untuk sebuah pesta. Aku hanya senang, ayo ikuti aku." Hinata melangkah pergi dan langsung di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Karin.

...

Naruto masih tak bersuara. Dia terdengar dan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?

Cih! Palingan ini hanya dramanya saja.

.

.

...

"Tapi aku sungguh takjub, kediaman Hyuuga ini dan juga dirimu yang berubah begitu cepat." ucap Karin mengekori Hinata dan Hinata tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku Hyuuga, aku bisa melakukan dan mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau. Tak ada peraturan untukku.~Silahkan duduk." pinta Hinata sambil menyingkirkan badannya dan mempersilahkan Karin dan Naruto terduduk bersebelahan di kursi mewah yang telah di sediakan disalah satu ruangan di lantai satu.

"Hai, Karin. Naruto. Aku senang kalian bergabung." sapa Ino yang terduduk dimeja yang sama setelah Hinata duduk disebelahnya.

Meja bulat berlapis kain merah dengan sepuluh orang terduduk melingkar disana.

"Dirimu juga sangat menakjubkan." Karin tak tahan untuk tak memuji Ino yang terduduk tepat di seberangnya. Semalam mereka gila dan hari ini mereka sangat sempurna. Wow, kau percaya ini?

"Sangat tak mudah bagiku." jawab Ino sedikit sinis entah dengan maksud apa. Ps : asal tahu saja kalau dirinya menghabiskan 12 jam penuh untuk berubah menjadi manusia yang berbeda hanya untuk menyempurnakan rencana mereka.

"Ingin minum?" tawar Hinata sambil mengangkat gelas bening berisi beer didepannya.

"Tentu." Karin mengangkat gelas yang baru saja diantarkan seorang maid karena merasa tertantang.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan suara tak kunjung menghilang dari sepuluh orang di sekeliling meja dengan ruangan vvip itu. Cahaya yang terang dengan ruang yang luas dan kosong membuat mereka merasa tengah bermimpi.

"Ehem." berkali-kali Ino ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi sayangnya belum tiba waktunya untuk tertawa dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdehem.

"Minum." pinta Hinata mengedikkan satu alisnya pada Karin yang lagi-lagi kalah berbicara padanya.

"Naru.." panggil Karin frustasi pada Naruto disebelahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia merasa pusing di gelas pertama dan terus kalah telak berbicara dengan Hinata maupun Ino? Apa mereka memasukan sesuatu didalam beernya? Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Hei, kau tak boleh terus menyuruhnya, Hinata. Kau juga harus minum dengan Toneri." ucap salah satu gadis di meja yang sama dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Disisi yang lain pada jam yang sama.

"Ini gila! Yaampun! Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki koleksi tas sebanyak ini dan tak pernah memakainya?!"

"Dan lihat baju ini?! Heel ini!" lebih dari sepuluh gadis bertanya dan berucap dengan frustasi sambil terus mengamati ruangan besar yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang mewah dan pastinya mahal.

"Semua ini adalah hadiah yang Hinata-sama dapatkan tahun lalu." jelas seorang maid ditengah-tengah ruangan itu, sopan.

"Hah?! Maksudmu masih ada lagi?!" tanya seorang gadis itu tak percaya. Meskipun dirinya berasal dari keluarga kaya, ia sungguh tak pernah bisa membeli bahkan setengah barang dari ruangan ini tapi Hyuuga itu malah memborong semuanya. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya, sebetulnya seberapa kaya seorang Hyuuga?

"Semua ruangan dibawah tanah ini bertujuan khusus untuk mengisi barang-barang Hinata-sama." jawabnya sopan yang kembali mengejutkan sekumpulan gadis itu. Ini benar-benar gila. Mereka yang sering melihat barang mewah pun seperti orang tak mampu di kediaman Hyuuga ini.

"Lewat sini, saya akan menunjukan black diamond kesayangan milik Hinata-sama."

"Hah?! Dia memiliki itu?!"

"Astaga! Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat benda itu secara langsung!"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!" kini giliran para lelaki yang berucap dan bertanya dengan frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Lihatlah banyaknya mobil mewah nan mahal berderet disini. bukan hanya mobil, tapi juga sebuah pesawat dan helikopter, full dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga di badannya.

"Dulu Hinata-sama belajar menyetir disini dengan mobil-mobil dan helikopter pemberian ayah beliau." jelas seorang maid sopan.

"Kami boleh mencobanya?!" pinta seorang berharap. Mereka bisa gila jika hanya bisa melihat semua ini.

"Tentu saja. Hinata-sama telah memberi izin."

.

.

.

.

Plumpp

"Permisi tuan, ini minuman anda." seorang maid berucap dengan sopan sambil meletakan segelas jus orange ke atas meja bulat kecil dipinggir kolam.

"Gila! Seumur hidup ku! Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini!" ucap seorang gadis tak percaya. Kuadrat seorang Hyuuga terlalu tinggi untuknya, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Seharusnya ia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa satu sekolah dengan seorang Hyuuga-Hime.

"Aku bahkan merasa ini mimpi! Mengapa dia memiliki kolam sebesar ini?" tanya seorang lelaki keluar dari dalam air yang masih terasa kosong meskipun telah di penuhi banyak manusia dengan pakaian renang.

"Hanya karena Hinata-sama menginginkannya. Hinata-sama juga memiliki ruangan spa dan sauna, jika anda ingin mencobanya?"

"Kau serius aku boleh?!"

"Tentu saja, tuan."

.

Dimanapun, disisi rumah manapun. Semua tak percaya akan apa yang mereka alami malam ini. Gadis itu memiliki semua yang tak bisa mereka dapatkan sekaligus. Ini sangat mengagumkan! Mimpi apa mereka bisa masuk ke mansion Hyuuga dan menikmati fasilitas nya?!

.

.

.

"Hahaha.."

"Kalian terlihat serasi sekali." puji seorang lelaki dimeja yang sama, setelah Hinata dan Toneri meneguk kandas beer mereka dengan mengaitkan tangan mereka.

"Sudah cukup, Toneri. aku perlu bicara denganmu." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya karena tak tahan lagi akan sikap Hinata dan Toneri yang sengaja bermesraan didepannya. Lelaki sialan itu sengaja tak pulang ke rumah sampai sekarang dan mereka tak pernah berjumpa karena dia selalu bersama Hinata. ia jadi tak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Bicaranya setelah ini saja. Aku tak ingin dia beranjak dari tempatnya." sela Hinata datar.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" bentak Naruto tak lagi bisa tahan pada tingkah sok dingin Hinata.

"Jangan menyebut namaku dengan nada itu. Kau tahu, kita sudah putus. Kau tak berhak lagi membentakku." ucap Hinata, masih dengan datarnya.

"Apa?! Kalian putus? Kapan?"

"Iya, kapan? Mengapa kami baru tahu?" beberapa orang di sekeliling meja selain Ino, Toneri, Naruto, Karin dan Hinata heboh akan berita itu. Jujur saja kalau selain Naruto, Karin, Ino dan Toneri, lima orang di sekeliling meja ini adalah murid-murid sma kelas acting terbaik, yang ia sewa untuk berdrama dan memancing emosi Naruto. Mereka semua berkerja dengan sangat baik dan seperti yang ia duga, Naruto tak mengenali mereka begitu juga dengan Karin.

"Kami putus hmm.. Beberapa hari lalu? Satu minggu mungkin? Entahlah, aku tak ingat." jawab Hinata merendahkan, seolah ia berpacaran dengan Naruto hanya untuk bermain. "Kau tahu,kan? Aku sudah 'dewasa' dan tak bisa lagi bermain-main. Aku harus mulai fokus pada perusahaan ayahku dan mungkin mendekati pewaris perusahaan nomor satu di jepang..?" tambah nya sedikit sinis yang membuat amarah Naruto semakin memuncak.

Kepalan tangan Naruto terkepal erat.

"Naru, aku mau pulang." tangan Karin meraih lengan Naruto. Ia merasa berputar hingga bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana tangannya dan tangan Naruto. Ia merasa mual.

"Sayang sekali kami harus pergi. Neri, Ino, mari kita pergi. Silahkan nikamati pestanya tanpa kami dan Naru, Karin. Selamat tinggal." pamit Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya yang diikuti oleh Ino dan Toneri.

"Hyuuga!"

"Naru. Pulang." pinta Karin pusing sambil berusaha beranjak dari bangkunya. Mengapa ia malah mempermalukan dirinya disini seperti ini? Ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya jika dia tahu kejadian ini.

"Kami akan bergabung dengan yang lain." Hinata keluar melewati pintu yang di buka, didorong oleh dua orang maid yang setia berdiri di kedua sisi pintu, tepat disaat Karin berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan memeluk erat lengan Naruto.

"Hyuuga!" panggil Naruto penuh dengan amarah tapi Hinata masih mengabaikannya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Sudah cukup! Naruto tak tahan lagi pada sikap sok nya itu!

Grap

Braaackk!

"Kyaaahh~iittai!" Naruto menepis tangan Karin di lengannya yang langsung membuat Karin tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" dengan segera Naruto melangkah pergi mengekori Hinata.

"Pzzt.. Dia pergi."

.

.

"Simpan kertasnya cepat." dengan segera Hinata melipatkan kertas kecil ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino untuk disembunyikan dan berpura-pura berjalan.

Braackkk!

"Hyuuga!" Hinata dan dua rekannya menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke asal suara yang menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.

"Ya?" saut Hinata santai ketika Naruto berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tapi dia malah menoleh ke arah Toneri disebelah Hinata. "Aku perlu penjelasan." ucapnya menahan amarah.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti saja. Aku tak ingin merusak pesta Hinata." jawabnya dan jawaban inilah untuk menjelaskan mengapa sedari tadi dirinya menjadi pendiam. Ia tak ingin tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah-tengah rencana mereka dan mengacau semuanya.

"Penjelasan apa?" tanya Hinata inconnet.

"Hyuuga, apa yang kau pikirkan? Membuat pesta seperti ini untuk anak sma? Tak seharusnya tempat ini dimasuki secara sembrono seperti ini." ucap Naruto bertele-tele dan ditanggapi santai oleh Hinata. "Biarkan saja, kami bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bahkan telah menyediakan acara dansa dan kissies. Mungkin kau bisa mencium Karin disana? Ups."

"Hyuuga! Jangan bercanda denganku!" bentak Naruto tak tahan lagi akan setiap kata datar yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sampai kapan dia akan berdrama lagi?

"Apa? Kau ingin bilang aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuatmu marah? Maaf, kau terlalu kepedean."

"Aku bilang berhenti bercanda!"

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tak bercanda? Seperti katamu dulu. Aku 'Hinata', aku selalu melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Apa kau perlu bukti? Perlukah aku mencium Toneri sekarang seperti yang kami lakukan kemarin?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Toneri, bibirnya ingin mengapai bibir Toneri tapi terlebih dulu dipisahkan oleh Naruto dengan cara mendorong Toneri.

Plaakk!

...

Hinata dan semua yang ada disana langsung membeku karena sebuah tamparan mendarat ke pipi mulusnya.

...

"Aw!" desisnya sakit ketika ia menyentuh pipinya yang tertampar dan sadar dari pemikirannya. Apa Naruto baru saja menamparnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Ino terkejut.

Tap

Ino ingin memberi tamparan balasan tapi Naruto berhasil menangkap tangannya dengan mudah. "Sakit sialan! Lepaskan tanganku."

"Berhenti bercanda padaku, Hyuuga. Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan." ucapnya memperingati. Ia tak percaya bahwa gadis ini bisa berubah secepat ini. Dia pasti sengaja berdrama.

"Apa? Meruntuhkan perusahaan ayahku? Menghancurkan keluarga temanku?" tanya nya sinis.

"Sadarlah Uzumaki Naruto, dimana kau berada kini." tegas Hinata seolah mengancam sambil menarik tangan Ino keluar dari cengkaram tangan Naruto dan berhasil ditarikan pertama.

"Kau bahkan tak akan bisa keluar dari sini jika aku memerintahkan hal itu." tambah nya penuh amarah yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi yang langsung diikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

"Aw! *njing, b*ngs*t sialan. Aku tak percaya, dia menemparku." desis Hinata teringat akan sakit sambil menyentuh pipinya yang tertampar setelah merasa jauh dari Naruto yang tak mengikutinya.

"Kahahahahaa! Aduh perutku. Aku sudah menahan tawa ini sedari tadi. Dia terlihat sangat marah. Kakakakakaka." jawab Ino lega, akhirnya ia bisa tertawa dan bersikap normal.

"Hahaha.. Astaga. Aku juga tak mempercayai hal itu." jawab Toneri lucu. Padahal Naruto sangat melindungi Hinata, tak ia sangka. Tapi tadi Naruto terlihat sangat marah. Toneri jadi semakin takut pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Uggh! Lelaki sialan. Beraninya dia." desis Hinata kesal. "Ingatkan aku untuk menamparnya kembali setelah urusan kami selesai."

"Hihihihi.. Ini sangat lucu. Kau terlihat sangat keren tadi, Hinata." ucap Toneri tak bisa menahan gelitikan-gelitikan jari-jari mungil di hatinya. Dia pasti sangat kesal saat itu karena tiba-tiba ditampar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kerena kita menang telak minggu ini. Setidaknya kita berhasil membuatnya marah dan cemburu." jawab Ino menahan rasa geli dihatinya. Kejadian tadi memang mengejutkan apalagi emosi Hinata yang tadi semlat terpancing tapi untung nya bisa dia kontrol.

"Cukup ingatkan aku untuk mencincang dokter cinta dan sepuluh penasehatnya yang menyarankan rencana itu dan 'berkata dia akan minta maaf padamu dan tak akan berani memarahi mu.'"

"Tapi kau malah ditampar. Hahahahaha.. Hyuuga yang malang. Kakakakakaka.."

"Hahahaha.. Maafkan aku karena tertawa, Hinata. Hahahaha."

"Diam sialan!"

...-28

Hmm..

.

?

.

29-28

Masih belum cukup.

Ini bahkan tak bisa disebut kemenangan!

"Aku pastikan akan membuatmu menangis darah direncanaku yang berikutnya, Uzumaki Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah tidak kalian pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Uzumaki dan Hyuuga itu bertengkar? Naruto dengan s'gala ancaman dan tuntutannya, Hinata dengan uangnya? Siapa yang akan menang?

Hm. Kemenangan telak untuk grup tiga orang.

Bye bye..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 23

(Season 2)

.

Hamura : membalas tak berarti Naruto harus melakukan semua sama seperti Hinata lakukan padanya. Ficnya tidak tamat disana, jadi anda tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada chapter selanjutnya, apakah Naruto membalasnya atau tidak? Bagaimana caranya membalas? Dan saya tidak bisa mengatakan banyak karena jujur saya, tidak begitu mengerti bahasa anda. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

10.23

"Bagaimana dengannya? Dia sudah tak masuk sekolah seminggu semenjak pesta itu?" gadis yang terduduk dihadapanku bertanya dengan datar. Dia terlihat kesal ketika mengingat pesta itu.

"..." Aku tak menjawab dan berpikir keras. Aku merasa sangat menyesal karena telah menampar nya. Aku bersumpah aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Dia membuatku sangat kesal. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya tapi aku tak mungkin bertanya pada dia karena hubungan kami kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin bertanya pada Ino dan Toneri tapi mereka mengabaikanku dan selalu menatap benci padaku. Apa mereka masih sangat marah karena aku menampar Hinata? Ya. Akupun marah pada diriku sendiri tapi kini aku sangat khawatir padanya. Bagaimana jika dia membenciku? Tapi ini juga salahnya, mengapa juga dia harus berdrama sampai sejauh itu?

"Apa kau yakin bahwa Toneri akan menciumnya?" tanya ku inginkan jawaban. Aku sangat ragu.

"Kau lebih mengenalnya dari pada aku. mengapa kau tanyakan hal itu padaku?" dia malah bertanya balik. "Yang bisa aku katakan sekarang. Kau lebih percaya pada dia atau dirimu sendiri dan kau akan tahu jawabannya." tambah nya.

Aku..

Aku percaya bahwa semua yang dia lakukan hingga kini hanyalah drama tapi bagaimana jika aku salah dan dia benar-benar menjauhiku?

"Melihat kau berpikir begitu keras, kau pasti sangat mencintainya." dia kembali berkata dan aku kembali menatapnya.

"Sekarang apa maumu? Dia menjadi seperti yang kau mau dan kau malah bersikap begini?"

"Itu berbeda..." jawabku ragu.

"Apa nya yang berbeda? Itulah yang dilakukan seorang putri kolongmerat. Berpesta, menjadi pujaan bagi setiap manusia."

"Kau pingsan waktu itu. Kau tak tahu apapun." jawabku tak suka ketika Karin malah memojokkanku.

"Terserah kau saja, mood ku sangat tak baik saat ini. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku." ucapnya menahan emosi dan kemudian melangkah pergi setelah beranjak dari bangku panjang yang dia duduki. Dia pasti masih malu pada kejadian di pesta itu. Dia bahkan terkena ceramah ibunya selama berjam-jam nonstop.

Tapi bagaimana denganku kini?

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

Aku lebih senang melihat Ino marah dan mengomel tak jelas dari pada diam seribu bahasa dan menatapku begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga dia tak bersuara begitu?

"Persetan. Aku harus bertanya. Aku bisa gila jika begini terus." ucapku frustasi yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

"In" panggilanku terhenti ketika aku melihat orang yang aku cari dibalik dinding dan terlihat sangat takut pada ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Hiks.. Ini tak lucu. Jangan bercanda." aku melihat dia mengelap pipinya dan mengeluarkan suara isakan. Apa yang terjadi?

"..."

"Hiks.. Tapi kata dokter dia akan baik-baik saja. Mengapa hal ini terjadi? Hiks.." ucapnya lagi dan dia terlihat sangat syok dan frustasi?

"..."

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada ayahnya. Aku takut hiks dan Naruto pun tak akan perduli." badanku membeku seketika ketika dia menyebut namaku. Rasanya badanku seperti di sengat listrik. Jangan bilang apa yang ada dipikiranku ini benar...?

"..."

"Hiks.. Ini salahku. Tak seharusnya aku biarkan Hinata pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hiks.. Hiks.."

DEG!

.

.

Naruto pov end.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!" Naruto menarik pundak Ino dan menatapnya menuntut jawaban. Jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat. Meskipun ia pandai untuk menilai situasi ini, ia tetap ingin mendengar jawaban dari mulut Ino.

"Hiks.. Mengapa kau bertanya?! Ini semua karenamu!" Ino mendorong dada bidang Naruto dan menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" tanya Naruto panik sambil mencengkram erat kedua bahu Ino.

"Ini karena kau! Dia memikirkanmu hingga dia tak konsentrasi menyetir dan berakhir dengan kecelakaan. Dia bahkan sampai dioperasi dan. Hiks.. Hiks.." ucapan Ino dijeda oleh isakannya.

"Hiks.. Ini hiks ini semua salahmu! Untuk apa kau perduli sekarang?!" Ino mencoba menjauh dari Naruto dengan cara mendorong dada bidang nya tapi Naruto malah membeku di tempatnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!" tanya Naruto cepat. Otak nya tak bisa bekerja dengan benar dan terasa kacau hingga bercampur aduk. Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi,kan? Ia kenal Hinata. Seberapapun buruknya keadaan Hinata, dia tidak akan sembrono hingga melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Ini semua karena hiks karen"

"Jawab aku! Dimana dia sekarang, Yamanaka?!"

Dan Naruto pun berlari pergi setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, membiarkan tangis Ino yang langsung pecah ketika badannya terjatuh ketanah.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Braackk!

Pintu ruangan vip itu dibuka secara kasar dan sang sang pendobrak segera berlari menghampiri seorang gadis dengan pakaian pasien terbaring di atas ranjang sana. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh kali hampir kecelakaan, ia akhirnya sampai kesini tapi...

Tes

Air matanya menetes dari mata kirinya dan disusul oleh mata kanannya.

Tes

"Hinata..?" mengapa tubuhnya terasa dingin? Mengapa dia sangat pucat dan mengapa cpu di meja disebelah ranjang menampilkan satu garis lurus dan dimana para dokter?! Dimana Toneri dan dimana semuanya?! Mengapa disini kosong?!

"Hinata! Bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menguncang lengan dingin Hinata tapi Hinata sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Maaf tuan, kami akan membawa pasien, Silahkan tunggu diluar." beberapa gadis berpakaian suster masuk dan menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto tapi Naruto mengabaikan mereka.

Tes.

"Hinata. Bangun. Apa kau tak bisa mendengarku?" air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras, hidung hingga wajahnya memerah dan badannya bergetar. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Banyak pertanyaan dan ketidakpercayaan menganggu pikiran Naruto. Ini tak mungkin!

"Tuan?"

"Hinata.." Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Ia menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga dan mengengam erat tangan Hinata di bawah wajahnya.

"Hiks!" semua ini salahku. Hinata pasti

"Bpub"

"Hinata?"

"Bwuaahahahaha. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Bwuahahahahah." kepala Naruto terangkat dan menatap bingung Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya dan tertawa. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hinata! Padahal ini sudah sempurna! Kau mengacaukannya!" Ino tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa dan berhasil mengagetkan Naruto. Padahal ia sudah hampir jantungan karena datang kesini diantar oleh bekas pembalap yang adalah bekas supir Hinata dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi lihatlah dia.

Tak lama kemudian Toneri malah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tak jauh dari belakang Naruto "Padahal aku sudah merekamnya dengan sangat sempurna." ucapnya frustasi yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Iya! Aku juga. Aku bahkan bersusah payah harus mengoles cabai ke sekitar mataku agar air mataku terus keluar tapi kau malah mengacau." omel Ino sambil memamerkan kamera digital ditangannya. Padahal ini sudah sangat sempurna. Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat seorang Uzumaki menangis?! Sia-sia selalu ia belajar akting selama ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto memperbaiki posisi membungkuk nya menjadi berdiri dan mengelap air mata dipipinya.

"Uggh! Aku hampir mati kedinginan karena masuk ke kulkas tadi." ucap Hinata sambil mengenakan selimut besar yang baru saja di berikan dua suster didekatnya tadi yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

"Padahal aku menunggumu meminta maaf tapi kau malah tak berkata apapun! Menjengkelkan sekali." umpat Hinata setelah berhasil menghangatkan badannya. "Kau membuatku tak bisa menahan tawanku karena nafasmu itu." tambahnya tak suka. Padahal semua ini sudah sempurna. Ia bahkan menyewa aktor untuk mengajarinya berdrama selama seminggu ini tapi dirinya sendiri malah mengacaukannya.

"Ini semua karenamu Hinata! Padahal aku sudah akan merekam dirinya menangis darah tapi kau malah tertawa." ketiga rekan itu malah sibuk menyalahkan diposisi masing-masing disaat Naruto masih membeku dan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Apa dirinya tengah dikerjain?

"Maaf. Hahaha.. Habis nafasnya di tanganku sangat geli." ucap Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Ini sama sekali tak lucu!" marah Naruto yang sudah berhasil mencerna semua ini.

"Ayolah, kau dekat-dekat dengan Karin hanya demi membuatku kesal juga tak lucu." jawab Hinata tak suka. Jujur, ia malas melakukan hal ini tapi demi Naruto, ia rela.

"Aku bukan dirimu yang berpikir begitu. Dia itu memang teman masa kecilku." jawab Naruto menahan amarah yang langsung mengagetkan Hinata.

"Hah?! Maksudmu.." pertanyannya terjeda. Apa? Jadi maksudnya mereka sungguh teman? Mengapa ia baru tahu hal ini?

"Yaa.. Itu hanya kebetulan. Intinya dia disini hanya untuk membuatku kesal kan?" Hinata berusaha yakin pada pemikirannya.

"Aku tegaskan, Hyuuga. Aku bukan dirimu." Tegas Naruto yang langsung membungkam Hinata dan menciutkan keberanian Ino dan Toneri untuk bicara. Jika mereka pikir-pikir lagi, harusnya mereka memberitahu Hinata lebih awal.

"Tap-tap"

"Diam kau, Hyuuga! Aku perlu bicara padamu." Naruto menghampiri Ino dan merebut kamera digital ditangannya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Toneri yang kemudian menarik Hinta pergi.

"Hei! Sakit! Jangan menarikku. Aku pasien!"

.

.

"Yah.. Bagaimana dengan kameranya? Aku sudah susah payah merekamnya." ngeluh Ino yang akhirnya berani bersuara setelah Naruto menghilang dari matanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu dia akan merebut kameranya." jawab Toneri sambil memamerkan memori kecil ditangannya.

"Keren! Hinata pasti akan senang." ucap Ino turut senang karena setidaknya ada hasil dari drama hari ini. "Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto membunuh Hinata karena kejadian ini?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak, dia tak akan..." jawab Toneri yakin.

"Aduh! Omong-omong aku pinjam bajumu. Mataku masih sakit." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Toneri, Ino meraih baju bagian perut Toneri dan menempelkan matanya yang terpejam kesana. Sekitar matanya masih perih karena dioles cabai disekolah tadi padahal tadi sudah tidak apa-apa. Aneh sekali.

"Sini aku lihat." Toneri mengangkat wajah Ino dan mengamati matanya yang berair dan terus berkedip.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Ino berdetak kencang akan kedekatan wajah mereka ini.

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat." ucap Ino tanpa sadar dengan pipi merahnya.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan. Wajahmu sampai memerah begini." ucap Toneri khawatir sambil menyentuh bawah mata Ino yang terasa panas.

Deg!

Deg!

"Kau harus mencuci wajahmu dulu biar perihnya hilang."

.

.

.

.

"Pela-pelan Ruto. Kakiku terkilir lagi." ucap Hinata kesakitan ketika Naruto kembali menariknya memasuki rumah setelah keluar dari mobil Naruto yang dia parkir didepan rumah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdrama lagi?" Naruto melepaskan tangannya ditangan Hinata setelah menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata dengan sangat kesal.

"Aku serius,, seminggu lalu kakiku terkilir, makanya aku tak sekolah. Padahal sudah lebih baik tapi kini kau malah membuatnya makin parah." jawab Hinata jujur ketika ia menundukan kepalanya. Padahal ia ingin Naruto bermanis padanya tapi dia malah ingin memarahi Hinata lagi.

"Kau tak ingin bilang bahwa seminggu lalu kau sungguh kecelakaan, kan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai berfirasat buruk.

"Aku memang kecelakaan." jawab Hinata, mendiamkan Naruto. Jadi itu serius? Pantasan saja Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dari kaki Hinata saat menariknya pergi tadi.

"Kau ini."

Grep!

"Kyah!" pekik Hinata kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengendong nya ala bridel style dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Dah, sekarang aku ingin penjelasan. Sejelas-jelasnya." pinta Naruto menuntut jawaban setelah mendudukan Hinata kesofa ruang tamu, tempat ia masuk tadi.

"Kau tahu? ada yang lebih penting dari itu." Hinata mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan pelan.

"Apa yang lebih penting dari kau terluka?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Mengapa disaat-saat ini pun gadis ini tak pernah mau serius?

"Ini sangat penting. Sangat sangat penting." jawab Hinata serius. Ia sengaja menunggu satu minggu dan menjalankan rencana itu hari ini agar bisa baikan dengan Naruto karena alasan ini.

"Duduk disini dan pejamkan matamu." pinta Hinata setelah menarik Naruto agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Ayo pejamkan matamu." paksanya dan mau tak mau Naruto pun menurutinya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"S'lamat ulang tahun. S'lamat ulang tahun." Naruto membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara nyanyian dari seberang nya dan ia melihat Hinata tengah bernyanyi dengan senyuman dan sebuah kek ulang tahun berbentuk hati siram coklat ditangannya dengan beberapa lilin diatas sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun.."

Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ini yang dia bilang lebih penting dari dia terluka? Meskipun dia sangat gila tingkat akut, ternyata dia bisa menjadi sangat manis. Lihatlah, dia bahkan telah menyediakan kue itu dan nama nya di atas sana. Dia sangat manis.

"Slamat ulang tahun untukku."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap terkejut Hinata yang memasang cengirannya.

Apa maksudnya dengan "ulang tahunku?"

"Jadi ini bukan kejutan untukku?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Padahal hari ini, ulang tahunnya.

"Hah?! Tidak. Hari ini ulang tahunku dan aku ingin merayakannya denganmu." jawab Hinata senang. "Tapi apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Hari ini bukan ulang tahunmu, kan?" Hinata bertanya dengan heran tapi Naruto tak menjawab yang juga langsung membuatnya terdiam.

"Tak mungkin!" pekik Hinata tak percaya. Apa kalian mau bilang ulang tahun mereka dihari dan bulan yang sama?!

"Wah. Tak kusangka kau melupakan ulang tahunku." Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan nada tak terima meskipun ia juga heran pada kebetulan ini. Mana mungkin ulang tahun mereka bertemu di tanggal dan bulan yang sama?

"Tap-tapi Toneri bilang ulang tahun mu bulan depan." jawab Hinata bingung. Mengapa ia baru tahu hal ini? Tahun lalu ia tak begitu peduli soal ulang tahun jadi ia tak berniat tahu apalagi merayakannya dan tiba-tiba mau merayakannya tahun ini tapi mengapa begini jadinya?

"Kau! Kau pun melupakan ulang tahunku." ucap Hinata teringat dan terkejut.

"Ayolah, kau tahu aku tak terlalu berminat dengan hal-hal seperti itu." jawab Naruto tak perduli. Semua hari sama untuknya, tak pernah ada tanggal spesial untuknya.

"Kau tega sekali. Padahal aku sudah merayakannya untuk diriku sendiri." ucap Hinata kecewa yang langsung dihadiahi jeweran oleh Naruto. "Kau juga tak ingat padaku, berani sekali kau protes." omelnya tak terima. Padahal ia sudah terharu tadi karena kira Hinata akan memberinya kejutan dan Toneri sialan itu. Awas saja dia.

"Iittai! Hari ini ulang tahunku! Bersikap manislah padaku." pinta Hinata tak suka. Hari ini hari special untuk nya dimana umurnya genap 17 tahun(katanya, padahal sebenarnya umur Hinata genap 18 hari ini begitu juga dengan Naruto)

"Baiklah baiklah. Salahku." jawab Naruto mengalah. Hari ini hari special untuknya jadi setidaknya Naruto harus bersikap baik padanya.

"Buatlah permintaan mu." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil alih kek ulang tahun di tangan Hinata dan memamerkan nya ke depan Hianta.

"Tutup matamu dan buatlah permintaan." tambah Naruto dan Hinata langsung menurutinya.

"..."

"Fuuuuhh..." api di lilin-lilin kecil itu padam ketika Hinata meniupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata." ucap Naruto dan Hinata menjawab itu dengan senyumnya. "Selamat ulang tahun juga, Naruto."

"..."

"Neh, omong-omong apa kau penasaran dengan permintaanku?" tanya Hinata memancing dengan senyum tertahan nya.

"Tidak, itu pasti bukan hal yang bagus." jawab Naruto cepat yang langsung memanjangkan bibir Hinata. "Baiklah baiklah. Katakanlah apa yang kau mau." ucapnya lagi dan senyum kembali langsung menghiashi bibir Hinata.

Tap

Hinata menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku berharap Naruto bersikap manis dan baik padaku tanpa mengabaikanku meski hanya sehari." Hinata mengulangi permintaannya tadi.

"..."

Satu mata nya terbuka ketika tak ada jawaban untuk permintaannya dan diikuti oleh mata yang lain. "Seharusnya tak ku kata"

"Baiklah." sela Naruto dengan senyum tertahannya. Hanya sehari kan? Tak masalah. Lagipula ini juga hari spesialnya yang selalu ia lupakan.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu dulu soal dua minggu terakhir ini." tawarnya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Ya, apa pun yang ada di otakmu benar." jelas Hinata singkat. Ayolah, dia pasti bisa menilai semua ini.

"Maksudmu dari awal kau memang sedang berdrama dan berbohong didepanku?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sudah ia duga.

"Ya, semua nya benar tapi aku benaran kecelakan saat pesta itu cuma tak parah dan itu karena memikirkanmu. Heelku tersangkut dibalik injakan gas dan badanku terpeleset. Makanya kakiku terkilir ketika mobilku lepas kendali menabrak tiang listrik tapi aku baik-baik saja karena aku ini hebat." jelas Hinata apa adanya. Saat ini pikirannya terfokus pada Naruto akan bersikap baik padanya.

"Jadi? Diary yang kau tulis itu juga bohong?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menciumku." jelas Hinata serius yang langsung menghadirkan senyum di bibir Naruto. Ternyata benar, Semua yang ada di otaknya termaksud pesta itu. Semua itu hanya drama, sesuai dengan pikirannya.

"Awalnya aku masuk rumah sakit dan aku sangat bosan dua menit kemudian, jadi aku kepikiran ide untuk mengerjai mu dan membuatmu menangis darah. Kau tahu? Aku hampir berhasil. Aku bahkan makan kek ualng tahunku yang dibeli Ino dan Toneri didalam kulkas untuk mendinginkan badanku sebelum kau datang. Aku hampir mati kedinginan waktu itu." jelas Hinata serius tapi malah terdengar semakin lucu untuk Naruto. Dia memang sangat manis.

"Kau benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa kau membuang semua uang ayahmu hanya untuk membuatku memperhatikan mu?"

"Aku kesal. Kau membentakku dan bersikap baik pada gadis itu kemarin. Jika saja aku tak bertengkar denganmu waktu itu, aku pasti sudah menjambak rambut gadis itu." jelasnya kesal.

"Dia itu hanya teman masa kecilku." jelas Naruto singkat. "Dan dengar, jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku tak berniat lagi. Itu bukan gayaku dan aku bosan karena tak merasa berhasil sama sekali." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia hanya membuang waktu saja, padahal dengan meminta begini saja sudah berhasil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat. Jangan lakukan ini lagi?" Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau tak akan mengabaikan ku lagi,kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan setelah memeluk erat Naruto disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya dan kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak berbicara seperti ini dengan Hinata. "Maafkan aku karena menamparmu dan membentakmu kemarin." ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Aku senang sekali mendengar nya." Hinata menyamankan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto. Ia bahkan melupakan rencananya untuk membalas menampar Naruto setelah mereka baikan.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Aku mau dirumah saja. Sudah dua minggu aku tak berada di kamar ku. Kau membersihkan kamarku selama aku dirumah ku,kan?" tanya Hinata serius.

"Eeeeh..?" Naruto ragu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tak akan bilang kau tak membersihkan kamarku selama itu,kan?" tanya Hinata syok setelah menjauh dari Naruto. Ia paling benci jika barang-barangnya berdebu.

"Hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku bersihkan." jawab Naruto jujur. tapi tepatnya kamar itu di bersihkan oleh maid nya dan mungkin ia akan mengatakan kalau ia sudah membersihkan semua sampah disana juga. (Sampah menurutnya tapi emas menurut Hinata.)

"Baguslah.." jawab Hinata lega. Karena Naruto tak membahas apapun, itu artinya semua barang barangnya didalam kamar itu masih selamat.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi bersenang-senang." ajak Hinata senang sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tadi kau bi"

"Itu kan tadi." sela Hinata bersemangat.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lainnya.

"Mengapa pengeluaran uang dua minggu ini banyak sekali, Kakashi?" lelaki yang terduduk dibalik meja hitam besar itu terkejut ketika melihat selembar kertas yang menuliskan pengeluaran uangnya dalam tiga minggu ini. Sangking banyaknya hingga ia tak berani mengucapkannya. Yang ia ingat hanya ia mengunakan seratus juta untuk mendekor mansion Hyuuga dan melemburkan 50 maid tapi apa yang Hinata lakukan dihari yang sama dengan uang sebanyak ini?

"Hinata-sama yang memakai semua uang itu untuk berbagai hal." jawab Kakashi diseberang Hiashi dibalik meja apa adanya.

"Aku ingin rincian apa saja yang Hinata tambah ke pestanya tanpa sepengetahuanku dan bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberinya hadiah ulang tahun yang dia mau?" Hiashi mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hinata-sama mengatakan dirinya tak ingin hadiah tahun ini, untuk mengganti semua uang yang dia pakai, meskipun itu masih jauh dari kata cukup."

"Tapi sebagai gantinya dia ingin meminta anda mela"

"Lakukan lah apapun yang dia minta." Hiashi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Dia bilang begini tapi akhirnya begitu. Terserahlah, asal putrinya bahagia, ia juga bahagia.

"Ha'i Hiashi-sama."

.

.

.

23.11

"Aku senang sekali." ucap Hinata senang setelah ia merobohkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan tidurlah." ucap Naruto ketika dirinya duduk di samping kaki Hinata.

...

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mendudukan dirinya dan tersenyum menahan bahagia pada Naruto.

"Mungkin kau harus menciumku untuk ciuman selamat malam." pintanya senang. Ia sangat sangat senang. Sangat bahagia hari ini hingga terlalu bahagia untuk bisa tidur, mungkin.

...

"Baiklah.." jawab Naruto menahan senyum lucunya.

"Untuk kali ini, jangan menganggapnya mimpi." Naruto menyelipkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata dan meraih bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

07.15

"Apa mungkin aku mimpi lagi ya?" tanya Hinata aneh entah pada siapa sambil melangkah menelusuri tangga ke lantai dasar. Kau tahu, kan? Dia tak akan sebaik itu untuk mau mendeng

"Pagi Hinata.." Hinata membeku di anak tangga terakhir ketika sebuah sapaan yang selalu ia harapkan tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Haah?! Itu bukan mimpi?!" pekiknya syok dan tak percaya.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Kita sarapan di sekolah saja." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman dan lagi-lagi membekukan Hinata. Ini serius?!

OH MY GOD!

"..."

"Ayo cepat." Naruto memilih merangkul Hinata dan membawanya pergi karena dia malah membeku pada tempatnya.

Astaga!

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?!"

.

.

.

Parkiran sekolah

07.27

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus pergi kemana-mana dengan mobilku ini." Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobil kesayangannya pada Hinata yang masih terduduk disebelahnya didalam mobil kesayangannya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Dia yang sangat menyayangi mobilnya meminjamkan mobil itu padanya?

"Ya tentu saja. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa lagi." jawab Naruto dua rius meskipun ada sedikit keraguan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya tapi tenang saja, mobil yang bisa ambil kendali otomatis ini tak akan mudah menabrak meskipun sang penyetir sengaja menabrakkannya. Jadi, ia bisa sedikit lebih lega.

"Tapi sepertinya tak perlu. Aku sudah menyuruh orang membuat mobil yang sama dengan mobilmu ini tapi aku tak tahu kapan siapnya." tolak Hinata basa-basi.

"Kalau begitu pakai mobil ini sampai mobil mu itu siap."

"Aaaa.. Aku bahagia sekali. Ini seperti mimpi." ucap Hinata masih tak percaya pada sikap Naruto yang sangat baik padanya.

"Ya ya ya.. Ayo turun." ajak Naruto dengan senyuman sambil keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata yang langsung melebarkan senyum di bibir Hinata tapi senyum itu malah hilang ketika.

"Hai Naru, hai Hinata." seorang gadis bersurai merah yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai Karin.." sapa Naruto.

"Naru, mari kita ke kantin." ajak Karin senang.

"Tidak mau! Naru akan pergi den"

"Tentu." jawab Naruto, mengagetkan Hinata. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Sudah jam 07.30 permintaanmu sudah habis. Bye." ucapnya lebih mengegetkan Hinata sambil sengaja mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata dan melangkah pergi dengan Karin disebelahnya.

"Tap-tap-tapi!" Hinata membeku tak percaya. Mengapa dirinya yang bodoh ini mengatakan satu hari!? Harusnya ia bilang selamanya, kalau tahu Naruto akan mendengarkannya! Rrrgggghhh! Hinata bodoh!

"Naru! Hari ini ulang tahunku!" pekik Hinata diabaikan oleh Naruto yang terus saja melangkah menjauh.

"Semalam itu salah!" pekik Hinata lagi tapi Naruto masih mengabaikannya.

.

"Dia sungguh sangat manis. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian semalam?" Karin bertanya dengan lucu ketika ia melihat senyuman lucu tertahan di bibir Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa perlu membalasnya karena berani membuatku pusing selama dua minggu ini." jawab Naruto lucu. Ia pasti akan membalasnya. Camkan itu baik-baik. Berani sekali gadis kecil itu mempermainkan nya.

"Ka"

Braaacckkk!

"Kyaaaahhh!" pekik Karin terkejut ketika dirinya tiba-tiba terpental kedepan karena didorong dari belakang dan berakhir ditanah.

"Jauhi pacarku." ucap Hinata tak suka sambil mengandeng erat lengan Naruto seolah mengatakan Naruto miliknya.

"Sakit Hyuuga! Ini kedua kalinya kau mendorongku." Karin meninggikan suaranya, syok setelah ia berdiri dari acara tersungkurnya. Mengapa gadis itu kasar sekali?

"Orang yang tumbang di gelas pertama dan pingsan begitu memalukan dilantai pesta sebaiknya diam saja." skak Hinata membungkam Karin dan hampir membuat Naruto memuncratkan tawanya. Dia masih saja sangat pandai membungkam orang, sama seperti disaat pertama Naruto dibungkam nya.

"Huss.. Kau menghalangi jalan kami." usir Hinata sambil menarik Naruto mengikutinya dan melewati Karin yang langsung membeku ditempat.

...?

!

"Wow.. Dua minggu lalu, kau gila. Seminggu lalu kau sangat sempurna tapi kini kau mulai lagi. Tak kusangka, kau terlalu cepat berubah atau aku yang terlalu lambat..?" ucap Karin berusaha memojokan ketika ia tersadar dari pemikirannya yang membuat langkah Hinata terhenti. Ia tak bisa terus dipermalukan begini!

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan? Aku Hyuuga. Jaga bahasamu saat kau bicara denganku, dasar lamban." tegas dan ejek Hinata yang kemudian kembali menyeret Naruto pergi.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi seberani itu?" pikir Karin tak percaya. Dua minggu lalu, dia berlari dan menangis. Seminggu lalu dan hari ini, dia membalas semua ucapannya dengan mantap.

.

.

"Wah,,, dua minggu tak bersamamu. Kau berubah sebanyak ini?" ucap Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya. Ia kira Hinata akan langsung menghajar Karin tapi ternyata dia malah memilih membungkam nya layaknya seorang Hime sungguhan.

"Itu keren bukan? Aku juga mulai menyukainya." jawab Hinata senang. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan hal ini dan sekali melakukanya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan hingga ia ingin terus melakukannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu mari aku traktir makan sebagai ucapan selamat karena otakmu itu sudah berjalan dan sedikit waras." ajak Naruto dengan senang dan lucu tertahan yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku ingin makan pizza." jawab Hinata senang.

"Ini sekolah bukan mall. Tak ada pizza disini."

"Tapi aku mau!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Mari kita bolos ke mall."

"Yeeaaahhhh! Tentu!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Udh baikkan... Abaikan yang diatas

Moga suka

Bye..


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 24

(Season 2)

.

.

.

.

13.21

"Naru, kau mau kemana?" seorang gadis diatas sofa ruang tamu bertanya ketika ia melihat sang pacar tengah memakai jaket kulit dan melewatinya padahal hari ini adalah hari minggu.

"Aku akan pergi." Naruto melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang tak beranjak dari sofanya di hadapan televisi besar.

"Aku ikut. Tunggu aku siap-siap sebentar." ucap Hinata cepat sambil beranjak dari tempat nya tapi Naruto malah membuatnya kembali terduduk dengan menekan kedua pundaknya.

"Kau tetap disini dan kerjakan semua yang ada dilist ini." Naruto menempelkan sebuah kertas putih dari tangannya ke tangan Hinata.

Cuci piring.

Sapu

Pel

Lap

Bersihkan rumah.

Cuci baju.

Potong kuku-kukumu.

Bereskan semua kamar.

Setrika.

Potong rumput

Siram tanaman.

Dan bla bla bla

"Kau gila!" pekik Hinata syok akan banyaknya pekerjaan. Dan mengapa juga dirinya harus melakukan semua ini?

"Kerjakan semua ini karena ini adalah hukumanmu berani berbuat gila selama dua minggu ini." perintah Naruto tak mau menerima penolakan. "Pokoknya semua harus beres sebelum aku pulang malam nanti." tambahnya melangkah pergi yang langsung di ekori oleh Hinata.

"Aku tak mau! Enak saja kau ingin melecetkan tanganku." protes Hinata tak terima ketika ia menghalangi pintu masuk agar Naruto tak bisa membukanya.

"Kerjakan Hyuuga." tatapan tajam Naruto berikan guna mengancam dan melengaskan bahwa tidak ada nego.

"Baiklah, akan aku kerjakan." jawab Hinata pasrah. Daripada ia menjadi gila karena memikirkan Naruto, sedikit bekerja tidak masalah, bukan? Sedikit? Hah..?

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Naruto memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kerja bagus." Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata dan Hinata hanya memamerkan bibir bebeknya.

Ting

Tong

"Sepertinya Karin sudah datang." ucap Naruto ketika bel rumah berbunyi yang langsung mengejutkan Hinata.

"Ka-karin?!" tanya nya terkejut. Apa maksudnya dengan Karin?

"Aku akan pergi dengannya. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemani nya ke mall." jawab Naruto membuka pintu rumah setelah menggeser badan Hinata.

"Naru? Mengapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu?" pintu baru dibuka dan suara dibalik sana langsung terdengar.

"Astaga, aku lupa membawa ponselku. Tunggu sebentar." dengan segera Naruto berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya guna mengambil ponsel.

...

"Mengapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Karin ketika ist-pacar sang pemilik rumah melototinya tak suka.

"Dasar jalang." umpat Hinata tak suka. Mengapa Naruto mau pergi dengannya?

"Ho ho ho.." dia malah tertawa mengejek pada Hinata setelah menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Jika aku jalang maka pacarmu adalah teman jalang dong?" skak Karin yang semakin membuat Hinata melototinya. Gadis ini. Sejak kapan keberanian nya ini muncul?

"Cih, kurasa rasa malumu sudah menghilang." decih Hinata berusaha membalas pojokan Karin.

"Ho ho ho.. Aku tak mencuri. Apa yang harus ku malukan?" jawabnya menantang.

"Kerjakan semua tugasmu dari ibu tiri, Hinatarella.." tambah nya mengejek dan penuh penekanan ketika Hinta tak bersuara tapi tetap melototinya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata terkejut karena mendengar Karin membahas soal tugas. Dia tahu?

"Kau pasti terkejut. Biar kuberitahu sebuah rahasia." ucapnya memberi jeda sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Hinata.

"Tak pernah ada rahasia antar aku dengan Naruto, aku tahu semua hal yang telah dan akan dia lakukan. Ah, apa kau mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik lagi?" Karin kembali memberi jeda.

"Dulu, kami bahkan tidur diranjang yang sama dan aku pernah menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Eemmuach." bisiknya mengejek yang langsung meledakan emosi Hinata.

"Kau jalang!" marah Hinata meraih rambut merah Karin tapi Naruto terlebih dulu muncul dan menahannya.

"Hyuuga?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menaikan satu oktaf suaranya, mendiamkan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Naru, di-dia ta"

"Aduh, seorang puteri Hyuuga ternyata sangat kasar. Ini bisa menjadi berita yang besar." sela Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Dia sengaja. Naru! Dia sengaja memancingku." adu Hinata tapi Naruto malah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut nya.

"Hyuuga pergi kerjakan hukumanmu. Karin, kita pergi." Naruto melangkah pergi setelah berucap dengan emosi tertahan pada Hinata dan menarik Karin didepan pintu pergi.

"Ah! Hal ini mengingatkan ku pada sesuatu. Bukankah kau dan Hinata sudah putus? Apa kalian sudah baikan? Kau memintanya atau dia? Atau jangan-jangan apa kalian belum balikan?" ucap Karin sengaja menguatkan suaranya sambil mengandeng erat lengan Naruto.

Alis Hinata berkerut hebat akan suara yang berhasil ditangkap indera pendengarnya. Sungguhkah begitu? Naruto memang tak mengajaknya balikan begitu juga sebaliknya tapi mereka kan sudah tak lagi bertengkar dan itu artinya, mereka sudah balikan, kan?

"Ah.." guman Karin sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata setelah menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Naruto.

"Hinata,, aku pinjam pac ups mantan pacarmu dulu ya.." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang langsung membuat kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat. Dia sengaja membuat Hinata mengamuk dihadapan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhkan tanganmu darinya sebelum aku melayang kan diri sialan mu itu." ucap Hinata memperingati.

"Hinata, sudah kubilang kami hanya teman. Kau tak perlu cemburu begitu." bukan Karin tapi Naruto yang menjawab ancaman Hinata itu.

"Ta-tap"

"Aduh, kita sudah membuang waktu Hinata untuk bekerja. Maaf Hinata, kami pergi tapi kau bisa ikut dengan kami setelah kau mengerjakan semua tugasmu. Ho ho ho." Karin kembali melangkah pergi dengan Naruto setelah menyela protesan Hinata.

Brackkk!

Hinata menutup kasar pintu didekatnya dengan cara menghempasnya ketika Naruto dan Karin melaju dengan mobil merah Naruto.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan!" marah Hinata menahan emosinya. "Tapi aku tak bisa marah padanya karena Naruto akan memarahiku." cicitnya kecewa. Naruto juga! Mengapa dia malah membela orang yang jelas-jelas tengah mengejek pacarnya?! Menjengkelkan!

"Jadi sekarang apa aku harus mengerjakannya atau tidak?" Hinata berpikir keras. Ia tak cocok untuk pekerjaan ini tapi ia telah berjanji untuk mengerjakannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ah! Naruto tak pernah menyuruhnya mengerjakan semuanya sendiri,kan?

"Neri! Toneri! Panggil Ino sekarang! Ada pekerjaan menunggu!"

.

.

.

.

22.11

"Aku pulang."

"Huh!" bukannya menyapa sang pacar, Hinata yang terduduk diatas sofa malah membuang wajahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, membuat sang pacar melangkah menghampiri. Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya. Sejujurnya mereka ini masih sepasang kekasih atau bukan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah melepas jaket kulitnya dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Aku ngambek." jawab Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Karena?" tanya Naruto inconnet.

"Kau menyuruhku bekerja seperti pembantu dan pergi dengan gadis lain." Jawab Hinata tak suka, masih tanpa menatap Naruto yang membuat Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Bersih dan rapi. sungguh Hinata sendiri yang mengerjakan semua ini? Tunggu. Mengapa ia katakan hal itu? Rumahnya kan memang selalu rapi dan bersih tanpa Hinata sekalipun.

"Padahal aku hanya bercanda tapi kau sungguh mengerjakannya. Kau sungguh gadis yang baik." Canda Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap tak suka Naruto.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah Naruto pergi.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata?! Mengapa terlihat darurat sekali?" Ino datang dengan mendobrak pintu rumah Naruto yang tak terkunci.

"Aku diberi hukuman dan kalian berdua harus membantuku." jawab Hinata menyodorkan kertas ditangannya ke Toneri yang sedari tadi telah bersamanya di ruang tamu.

"Tapi rumah Naruto kan memang sudah bersih tanpa kau bersihkan" jawab Toneri aneh. Bahkan ketika ia ke dapur, tak ada satupun piring kotor disana dan bukankah pagi ini hujan? Jadi apa yang perlu disiram?

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan membersihkannya." jawab Hinata tak rela.

"Jangan-jangan! Dia sengaja mengerjaimu supaya kau kesal karena mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa pointnya?!" tebak Ino.

"Biarkan saja. Ini kan bersih. Sapu saja meja iinipakai tanganmu maka kau sudah mengerjakan semuanya." Saran Toneri tak perduli dan Hinata langsung menurutinya.

Set

Tangan Hinata menyapu meja kaca didepannya. "Yeah! Aku sudah menjalankan hukumanku!" pekiknya senang dan diberi hadiah sorakan oleh Ino dan Toneri.

"Tapi mengapa dia menyuruhku melakukan ini?" Hinata berpikir keras. "Jangan-jangan dia sengaja agar aku tak bisa pergi dengannya?! Dan dia bisa berduaan dengan gadis itu?!"

.

.

.

Kembali kedunia asli

"Ya ampun. Aku tak melakukannya." jawab Naruto menahan rasa gelinya. Jadi dia tak melakukan apapun pada rumah ini selain menyapu meja kaca dengan tangannya? Harusnya ia sudah menduga itu. Gadis ini tak akan membuat apapun jika dia tak berniat begitu.

"Tapi Hinata. Aku punya kabar untukmu." Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Karin akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu."

"Hai!"

"Kyaaahhh!" badan Hinata menjauh karena kaget pada Karin disebelah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?!" Tanya Hinata kaget pada posisi berdiri nya. Mengapa ia tak sadar akan gadis itu?

"Sedari Naruto masuk kesini." jawab Karin jujur.

"Aku akan tinggal disini sementara waktu karena ada orang iseng yang entah sejak kapan mengelam rumahku full dengan isolasi hingga aku tak bisa masuk kedalam." jelas Karin jujur, membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak.

Mengapa ia merasa seperti tersangka?

"Mengapa harus disini? Kau kan kaya dan beli sewa hotel dan kalaupun ada isolasi besar mengelem rumahmu, kau tinggal menyewa orang untuk membersihkannya." protes Hinata tak terima.

"Terlalu bahaya untukku tinggal dihotel dan juga mengapa harus dihotel jika aku punya teman kecilku disini? Dan aku tak mau menyelesaikan isengan orang lain. Biarkan saja dia yang membereskan itu sendiri." jawabnya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya.

"Naru! Aku tak mau dia disini." pinta Hinata dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Hinata kau tak boleh begitu. Apa salahnya membantu orang lain?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata, mengelus pucuk rambutnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Karin, aku tunjukkan kamarmu." ucap Naruto dan Karin langsung mengekorinya.

"Pinjami aku beberapa pakaianmu ya..?" bisik Karin ketika hampir melewati Hinata.

"Woi! Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku. Jangan tinggal disini!" pekik Hinata.

"Aku serius! Kau tak perlu membayar uang sewanya!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

.

Tut

Tut

Hinata meraih ponsel di atas meja kaca setelah Karin dan Naruto menghilang ke lantai satu.

Clik

"Ha"

"Aku tak mau tahu. bersihkan rumah itu sekarang tanpa sisa sedikitpun." sela Hinata cepat ketika panggilan itu terhubung.

"Tapi Hinata-sama, sesuai perintah anda, saya telah menggunakan isolasi khusus untuk mengelem rumah itu, akan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk bisa membersihkannya lagi." suara dari seberang saja menjawab.

"Aku tak perduli. Hancurkan jika perlu dan bangun lagi. Pokoknya aku ingin rumah itu segera bersih, secepatnya."

"Ha'i Hinata sama. Saya usahakan akan membersihkannya secepatnya."

Clik

"Sial! Itu sungguh rencana yang buruk."

.

.

.

.

13.21

"Akhirnya sampai." Karin mendudukan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu setelah masuk kedalam rumah yang ia tumpangi selama beberapa hari ini.

"Naru, tadi kan aku lewat rumah nya dan aku lihat, rumahnya sudah bersih." adu Hinata sambil menguncang lengan Naruto. Sudah tiga hari gadis sialan itu disini. Mengapa masih tak pergi? Menjengkelkan sekali! Dia terus saja berdempet dengan Naruto ya walaupun selalu gagal karena Hinata mengholangi nya tapi terkadang Naruto malah membentaknya karena sangat menganggu.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi tak masalah, kan Naru?" tanya Karin pada Naruto di balik sofa.

"Iya.." jawab Naruto.

"Tap-tap"

"Aaw.. Kau sangat baik." sela Karin.

"Tapi Naruto! Tak seharusnya dia terus disini." protes Hinata tak terima.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia hanya temanku." jawab Naruto masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Berhati-hatilah Hinata, mungkin Naru akan menjadi milikku sama seperti kau merebutnya dari Sakura. Boom" humor Karin memperingati dengan senyumnya.

Deg

Deg

"Wow, aku jadi ingat untuk mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau lebih buruk dari yang kukira? Merebut pacar orang lain? Astaga.. Untung saja kau tak merebut suami orang lain. Harusnya kau lebih tahu malu, Hinata."

Tangan Hinata terkepal erat ketika wajahnya berkerut menahan rasa amarah dan kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Naruto membiarkan seseorang menghina pacar nya sebegini jauh?

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi.

"Apa ucapanku keterlaluan?" tanya Karin terkejut pada wajah merah Hinata sebelum dia berlari pergi menelusuri tangga. Ia tak menyangka ternyata ucapannya tadi terlalu menyakiti gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau jadi suka sekali membuatnya kesal?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Padahal ia sudah pernah bilang jangan membahas soal Sakura lagi didepan Hinata.

"Siapa suruh dia mempermalukan ku waktu pesta itu." jawab Karin tak suka karena disalahkan. Gadis itu saja bersikap semena-mena, jadi dirinya hanya menirunya. Apa salah?

"Mengapa kau selalu saja luluh pada tangisnya? Kan dirimu sendiri yang mulai." omel Karin tak terima karena tatapan Naruto masih seolah menyalahkannya.

"Ugh!" dengus Naruto menahan amarah dan berlari mengekori Hinata.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi yang lain tepat pada jalan xx didalam sebuah mobil berwarna putih.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi mengapa aku merasa harus ke rumah Hinata secepatnya?" pikir Ino frustasi. Rasanya ia akan melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik jika saja ia tak kesana detik ini juga..?

"Pak supir, antar aku kerumah Hinata dengan cepat sekarang." Perintah Ino pada sang supir yang membawa mobil ayahnya dengan dirinya sebagai penumpang.

"Ha'i Ino-san."

.

.

.

.

.

Clik

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto pelan setelah melewati pintu kamar Hinata dan menghampirinya yang tengah terduduk bersandar disisi ranjang dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke lutunya yang dia peluk.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang tengah terduduk di dekatnya.

"Hei... Ka"

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu itu salahku. Dulu harusnya aku tak melakukannya. Ini semau salahku. Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika aku tak egois." sela Hinata menyesal ketika kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Semua ini salahnya, dulu ia terlalu egois dan tak memikirkan orang lain dan sekarang pun begitu. Ia bahkan cemburu pada teman kecilnya Naruto padahal Naruto pasti senang bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama tak jumpa.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku. Ini kesalahan terbesar yang telah kulakukan." Hinata tak bisa menahan laju air matanya terus menyeka liquiq bening itu. Ia merasa menyesal dan juga tidak menyesal disaat yang bersamaan. Hatinya terasa sakit saat memikirkan kalau Naruto bersamanya karena terpaksa.

"Maaf,, itu salahku. Sebenarnya Karin itu sepupu ku dan aku memang menyuruhnya kesini untuk mengerjaimu." ngaku Naruto. Semua rencananya kacau balau, ia tak bisa lagi melanjutkan semua ini. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat Hinata bersedih lebih lama lagi. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan di wajah Hinata.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku memang harus berubah dan menjadi lebih dewasa." mengabaikan pengakuan Naruto, Hinata masuk ke topiknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, harusnya aku mengerti itu dan tidak melakukan apapun semauku." tambah Hinata membulatkan niatnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah hidup dengan cengiran begini. Ia harus tumbuh dan terus tumbuh.

"Baguslah" jawab Naruto. "Harusnya itu yang akan ku katakan tapi Hinata, aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kesalahanku karena keegoisan ku. Tak seharusnya aku mencoba merubahmu karena aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau tak seperti apa yang aku inginkan." ucap Naruto menyesal sambil menghapus air mata Hinata yang terus mengalir.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sendiri yang telah memilihmu dan itu bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menangis lagi." sebuah pelukan penuh penyesalan, Naruto berikan untuk Hinata yang langsung membuat isakan Hinata terdengar.

"Hiks Aku takut. Hiks bagaimana bila kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku dan pergi meninggalkanku?" ucap Hinata kecewa.

"Aku sudah lama meninggalkanmu jika aku menginginkan itu." jawab Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Hinata. Kayaknya selama ini, ia sudah terlalu menekan Hinata. Maafkan kebodohan ku ini, Hinata.

"Jangan menangis lagi." pinta Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan dan menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua jari jempolnya.

"Aku terus saja membuang waktu sampai saat ini hingga aku selalu menunda ucapanku ini. Tapi kali ini aku rasa keputusan ku sudah bulat untuk mengatakannya." ucap Naruto sambil mengengam lembut kedua tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sst! Jangan berisik." sadar tak sadar dan entah sejak kapan telah ada tiga manusia tengah menguping dan mengintip dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Karin syok. Ia memang sudah disini sejak tadi tapi dari mana dua manusia itu berasal?

"Firasatku menyuruhku kesini dan ternyata aku benar." jawab Ino pelan dan masih sibuk mengintip kedua manusia yang tengah bergengam tangan sambil saling pandang memandang itu.

"Aku hanya penasaran mengapa kalian disini." jawab Toneri juga masih sibuk mengintip. Apakah ini lamaran?

Tak mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Deg!

.

.

"Kymmphh!"

"Jangan berteriak!" bisik Toneri yang untungnya berhasil membungkam bibir Ino yang hampir memekik histeris dari belakang dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini." ucap Karin tak percaya.

"Tapi Karin, apa kau akan membiarkannya? Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto juga?" tanya Toneri bingung. Dia bahkan tak terlihat sakit hati sedikitpun.

"Hah?! Kau bercanda. Aku ini kan sepupunya. Mana mungkin aku mencintai Naru."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memasak." ucap Hinata yang hampir tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku tahu." jawab Naruto lucu.

"Aku tak pandai bebersih, boros dan juga egois."

"Aku juga tahu."

"Tapi aku"

.

.

.

"Dia cerewet sekali. Apa salahnya tinggal menjawab 'ya'?" omel Ino menahan kesalnya setelah menjauhkan tangan Toneri dari bibirnya. Bukan kah ini yang dia inginkan? Mengapa dia malah ragu begitu?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toneri tak mengerti.

"Aku ini sepupu nya. Namaku Karin Uzumaki." jawab Karin menjauh dari pintu sejauh dua langkah, tak berniat lagi mengintip.

"Itu sebabnya mengapa dulu aku selalu berada dirumah nya dan dia begitu menyayangiku." jelasnya singkat.

"Tap-tapi mengapa dia tak mengatakan itu?" tanya Toneri bingung. Mengapa Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa Karin adalah teman nya?

"Dia bilang aku adalah teman dan sepupunya. Kau saja tuli." jawab Karin apa adanya.

"Lalu mengapa kau disini?" tanya Toneri lagi.

"Itu karena dia bilang ingin menunjukkan seseorang yang paling dia cintai padaku tapi dia kemudian memintaku untuk memanasinya." jawabnya jujur. Tentu saja Karin dibayar untuk memanasi Hinata karena tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini dan dirinya seorang profesional tapi rasanya kini uang itu tak akan masuk melewati banknya lagi karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ugh! Rasanya cukup mengesalkan. Padahal uang yang masuk dalam sekali memanasi Hinata itu tak murah.

"Souka.." Toneri terdiam.. Ia ragu. Apa dirinya harus senang atau sebaliknya? Ia senang karena akhirnya Naruto tak lagi memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata tapi.. Mereka.. Akan menikah?

Deg

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Naruto mengulangi permintaannya yang langsung dibalas anggukan haru oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih hiks." ucap Hinata terharu sambil memeluk erat Naruto. ia sama sekali belum membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi secepat ini. Ia sangat bahagia!

"Kyaaaahhh!"

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" pintu kamar Hinata tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang dari tiga orang penguping tadi langsung bersorak bahagia.

"Hiks.." Hinata tersenyum penuh kebahagian dan menghapus air matanya yang kembali menetes ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya karena melihat kedua temannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamarnya yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Selamat NaruHina." ucap Ino senang meskipun ia masih ingin meninju wajah sialan Naruto tapi..

Kau percaya ini?

Apa kau percaya kalau Naruto juga tengah melemparkan senyum bahagia padaku?

Meskipun kau tak percaya tapi itulah yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Dia tersenyum sangat bahagia meskipun itu tak menghilangkan rasa benci ku padanya tapi setidaknya aku senang karena sialan itu akhirnya melalukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat sahabatku bahagia.

"Kau sialan. Sebaiknya kau jaga temanku baik-baik. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi padanya."

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Moga suka..

Gak ada lemon, maaf.

Dan maaf, author tidak banyak bicara tapi author senang kalau kalian semua suka.

Bye.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Love story

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Love story by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 25

(Season 2)

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaa! Tidak! Siapa gadis ini?!"

"Kembalikan ponselku, Hinata!" langkah kaki itu berhenti ketika pacarnya sudah siap membuang ponselnya dari balkon lantai dua ke bawah.

"Selain Karin, kau dekat dengan siapa lagi?" tanya Hinata tak suka ketika ponsel ditangannya sudah siap untuk ia jatuhkan.

"Hyuuga! Aku bilang kembalikan ponselku!" marah lelaki yang adalah Naruto tapi Hinata malah melepaskan pegangannya pada ponsel hingga ponsel itu terjatuh menghantam lantai.

Braackk!

"Itu karena kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku." ucap Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Mengapa kau begitu menjengkelkan?! Kau tahu betapa penting isi ponsel itu?!" bentak Naruto frustasi.

"It"

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya malam ini kau tidur disini!"

Blam!

Naruto menutup dan mengunci pintu kaca balkon setelah masuk kedalamnya.

"Naru! Naru! Buka pintunya!" Hinata merontak dari balik pintu kaca yang terkunci tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Hei! Ini sudah tengah malam! Jangan biarkan aku disini!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!" dua jam berputar-putar diatas ranjang besarnya, Naruto masih tak kunjung terlelap karena pikirannya terus melayang ke gadis dibalkon yang ia kunci tadi.

"Itu salahnya! Mengapa dia begitu menjengkelkan?!" mata itu kembali tertutup tapi deringan ponsel entah dari mana kembali membuka matanya.

Krrrinnnnggg...

?

"Ponselku?" alis Naruto berkerut ketika ia mendapati ponselnya di balik bingkai foto diatas meja disebelah ranjangnya.

"Mengapa ponselku disini?" otaknya berpikir keras. Bukankah Hinata mengambil ponselnya? Mengapa ponselnya bisa bera~tersembunyi disini?

"Apa jangan-jangan tadi dia melempar ponselnya sendiri setelah menyembunyikan ponselku?" tebak Naruto tak percaya. Ponsel mereka memiliki warna dan bentuk yang sama(kerjaan Hinata) bisa jadi...apa yang ia pikirkan benar, kan?

"Ya ampun." Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyum lucunya setelah menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Naruto-sama, sudah saya siapkan semuanya untuk jam 8 pagi ini." suara dari seberang sana berkata.

"Baiklah."

Clik

Naruto mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak sebelum kembali memamerkan senyum lucunya.

"Manis sekali.."

.

.

Clik

Naruto menemukan Hinata yang sudah tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk bersandar di dinding penghalang segera mengendongnya ala bridel style dan membawanya masuk.

"Kau memang bodoh." ucapnya setelah membaringkan Hinata ke ranjang king size di kamar Hinata.

"Aku takut kau akan marah." Naruto meniru gaya bicara Hinata dengan kesal ketika Hinata tak menjawab ucapannya. Tentu saja, Hinata masih dalam keadaan terlelap.

"Kuharap kau tak masuk angin." selimut besar menutupi badan Hinata setelah Naruto mengecek suhu kening Hinata dengan punggung tangannya. Sebaiknya ia omeli Hinata besok saja. Ini sudah larut.

"Selamat malam Hinata."

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan lembut dikening Hinata, Naruto berikan sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang perlahan tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"He he.. He he.." senyuman Hinata semakin melebar setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Aku merasa jatuh cinta lagi..."

.

.

.

"Huh!" romantis hah?

"Aku ma"

"Tidak." selaan super datar dan menjengkelkan kembali Hinata dapatkan dari sang penyetir mobil disebelahnya.

"Ini tidak! Itu tidak! Aku bilang aku mau!" Hinata meninggikan suaranya tak suka. Baru pagi tadi, lelaki ini bersikap manis padanya tapi sekarang? Dia kembali menjadi orang yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kau tak marah karena aku menyembunyikan ponselmu, kan?" tanya Hinata basa-basi. Sebenarnya, ia menyembunyikan ponsel Naruto agar bisa ia cek nanti tapi siapa sangka dia malah menemukannya. Menjengkelkan! Sia-sia sekali ia mengorbankan ponselnya. Huh!

"Aku tak marah." jawab Naruto datar. "Tentu saja aku marah! Sudah kubilang jangan berperilaku begitu lagi. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" tambah Naruto meninggikan suaranya tapi masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku juga marah! Padahal kita akan menikah tiga hari lagi tapi kau malah sibuk membawaku entah kemana tanpa mau menemaniku membeli cincin dan menyiapkan segala hal!" suara Hinata turut meninggi karena kesal.

8 bulan berlalu setelah mereka lulus dan bertunangan hingga terciptanya hari ini. Hari menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan ini! Mengapa Naruto membuat suasana seolah pernikahan ini adalah paksaan orang tua?!

"Bisa tidak kau diam sebentar? Aku sedang sangat pusing." Naruto ingin mengakhiri perdebatan tapi Hinata malah semakin menentangnya.

"Aku juga pusing! Kau sangat egois! Mengapa kau tak memikirkanku?! Rasanya pernikahan ini seperti paksaan."

Ccciiitt!

Badan Hinata terpental maju ketika mobil mahal Naruto berhenti secara mendadak.

Entah tatapan apa, Naruto berikan untuk Hinata yang masih menatap tak suka padanya. "Kurasa kau benar."

Deg!

"Masih belum terlambat untuk membatalkannya." mobil itu kembali melaju setelah beberapa saat Hinata tak menjawab.

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung Hinata berdebar tak karuan. Seketika saja otaknya menjadi blank.

Maksud ucapan Naruto tadi bukan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, kan? Dia tak berniat begitu bukan?

.

.

.

13.21

Beberapa jam dilangit dengan pesawat pribadi, akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto tiba ditempat tujuan.

Hinata masih tak bersuara dan membiarkan Naruto membawanya kemanapun yang dia suka karena ia takut, Bagaimana kalau ucapan Naruto tadi, serius?

.

"Naruto, Hinata. Kalian terlambat." kepala Hinata terangkat dan menatap asal suara di balik meja bulat besar. Apa mereka masuk ke restoran tadi? Hinata tak begitu memperhatikan, tapi sepertinya ini memang restoran.

"Maaf Ayah, ibu, Hiashi-san, Hana-san." Naruto membungkukkan badannya menyesal tapi Hinata malah membeku, mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jadi, dari tadi Naruto terburu-buru hanya untuk kesini?

"Ayah? Ibu? Ibu dan ayah yang lain. Mengapa kalian disini?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti setelah duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto meminta waktu kami untuk menemani mu mengurus apa yang kamu perlukan." jawab Hiashi apa adanya. Ia memang akan menemani Hinata tanpa di minta sekalipun berbeda cerita dengan orang tua Naruto yang juga memilih datang karena merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Hinata pasti senang karena apa yang dia mau berkumpul disini.

...

Senyuman lebar segera menghiasi bibir Hinata ketika ia menatap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Yaampun! Kau manis sekali, Naru. Aku terharu." Hinata tak kuasa menahan ucapan ditambah senyum lebarnya. Ternyata ini alasan mengapa dia tak membiarkan Hinata mampir ke butik? ini karena dia sudah menyiapkan ini semua.. Aduh! Mengapa dia suka sekali bertingkah cuek dan menyembunyikan kemanisannya ini? Dia sangat manis.

"Hm.." guman Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali..! Kau memang paling mengerti aku!"

"Mari kita semua makan dulu sebelum pergi."

.

.

.

Disini Hinata dan Naruto sekarang. Butik ternama di Prancis.

"Ibu, aku suka yang ini." ucap Hinata senang setelah ia keluar dari dalam ruang ganti dengan gaun pernikahan sprakles tanpa lengan melekat di badannya.

"Ini sangat bagus." puji Kushina, disetujui oleh Hana.

.

Disisi yang lain.

.

"Aku bisa merasa kau sangat bahagia meski kau tak menjukannya." mata Naruto berpaling dari cermin besar di hadapannya ke calon ayah mertua dan ayahnya tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"..."

Naruto tak menjawab tapi membalas ucapan tadi dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

"Kemari lah, Hinata."

.

.

Dan Naruto pun menuruti perintah kecil dari calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata gadis yang sangat manja. Dia tak pandai melakukan apapun selain menyusahkan. Dia tak pandai memasak tapi pandai membuang uang. Dia melakukan apapun yang dia suka tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Dia bahkan tak bisa memasak telur mata sapi. Dia juga sangat ceroboh. Intinya tak ada yang baik dari dia." Hiashi menyerah untuk mengucapkan segala kekurangan Hinata. "Tapi dia adalah gadis yang baik. Kuharap kau mau dan bisa menjaganya." senyuman tulus kembali Naruto berikan setelah ia mengangguk kecil.

.

.

"Dia sangat dingin dan bodoh. Menjengkelkan dan egois. Aku benci padanya." bukan sang calon ibu mertua yang berucap melainkan sang calon pengantin yang berucap dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu, dia sangat dingin dan keras kepala hingga aku tak yakin dia adalah anakku." jawab Kushina menahan senyum lucunya. "Tapi dia sangat mencintai mu. Setelah semua hal yang dia lakukan, semua nya untukmu. Dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang aku tahu."

"Aku tahu." Hinata memamerkan senyum bahagianya. "Bahkan ketika dia tak mencintaiku, aku akan memaksa dia untuk mencintaiku karena aku sangat mencintainya." tambah nya senang.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita perlihatkan gaun ini pada calon suamimu."

.

.

.

Tangan Hiashi mengandeng tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju altar dengan melewati dua baris panjang para manusia yang sudah berpakaian bagus dan mewah.

...

"Konohamaru.."

Flashback.

"Aku mau ini!" Konohamaru memberontak sambil membuang kerupuk ukuran besar ditangannya ke lantai karena sang pemilik rumah dan sang pacar pemilik rumah tak mau membelikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tidak boleh. Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak tadi siang." jawab Hinata berusaha menghentikan paksaan Konohamaru dan tatapan seluruh pengunjung market besar disekitar nya.

"Tak mau! Huaaaaa! Tak mau! Huaaaaa! Aku mau ini!" Konohamaru menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berteriak dengan kesal setelah duduk dilantai.

Ugh!

"Naruto." tatapan menyipit Hinata berikan untuk Naruto disebelahnya dan dibalas anggukan datar oleh Naruto.

"Huuaaaa! Aku bilang tidak!"

Deg!

Konohamaru terdiam karena Hinata meniru aksinya dengan membuang semua belanjaan di keranjang belanjaannya ke lantai.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak. Huaaaaa!" Konohamaru semakin terdiam ketika Hinata meniru aksinya beberapa detik lalu. Mengapa dia begitu?

Tap

Dengan segera Konohamaru memungut apa yang ia lempar tadi dan menyimpannya kembali pada tempatnya.

"Anak baik." dan Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat semua orang disekitarnya menatapnya semakin heran dan aneh.

"Mari pergi, Naru." Hinata melangkah pergi, mendahului Konohamaru dan Naruto sang pembawa keranjang belanjaan dengan wajah tenang tanpa dosanya.

"Astaga.." Naruto menggeleng kepalanya guna menahan senyuman yang ingin melebar. Ia kira apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, ternyata ini?

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata."

.

.

Flashback end..

.

.

...

Senyuman tulus seorang gadis bersurai pink diantara bangku para tamu, ia berikan ketika sang pengantin menoleh ke arahnya.

Flashback

"Selamat datang, Sakura." langkah Sakura terhenti diambang pintu yang baru saja ia buka ketika seorang lelaki berambut raven menyapanya dari dalam.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sakura dan dijawab. "Sedari tadi." oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" bukan jawaban tapi pelukan Sakura berikan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil masuk kampus ternama di London, aku bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa." jawabnya bahagia membuat Sasuke turut tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ehem! Hem! Tidakkah kalian merasa harus masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu sebelum bermesraan?" seorang muncul entah dari mana dengan suara sinisnya berhasil memisahkan dua manusia didekat ambang pintu tadi.

"Hinata.." panggil Sakura canggung.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Hinata setelah mendekat.

"Ti-tidak. Kami ini teman akrab." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Sungguh? Tapi aku rasa Sasuke menyukaimu." ucap Hinata dengan entengnya tapi Sasuke tak meladeninya.

"Haha.. Itu tid"

"Omong-omong, aku datang bukan karena itu.~ ini untuk kalian berdua." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan dua undangan pink ditangannya.

...?

!

"Kau akan menikah?" tanya Sakura terkejut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Selamat Hinata. Kurasa aku pulang tepat waktu." ucap Sakura dengan senyum senangnya.

"Kau sudah move on? baguslah." tapi Hinata malah menjawab nya dengan malas dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Oh, seharusnya kau tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu, kau bisa meminta bantuan ku untuk memasukkan mu ke kampus ternama itu." ucap Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di langkah kedua. Ia sempat menguping tadi. "Kau membuat seseorang memikirkanmu setiap saat dan sendirian dikeramaian."

"Jangan membuat usahaku terdengar sangat sia-sia.. Haha dan memang siapa yang memikirkanku?" tanya Sakura dengan kekehan lucu nya.

"Pikir saja sendiri." jawab Hinata malas meladeni dan melangkah pergi tapi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Terima kasih, Hinata." ucap Sakura tulus.

"Terima kasih apa? Membullymu? Merebut pacarmu? Merendahkanmu?" tanya Hinata sinis tapi Sakura malah membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku selama ini. Naruto mengatakan toko tempat aku bekerja di london selama aku disana adalah milikmu dan beasiswa itu dari agensi milikmu."

"..."

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku tak bisa membalasmu sekarang tapi aku janji akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti." ucap Sakura penuh syukur. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan membantunya sebanyak ini dan akhirnya ia bisa berterima kasih.

"Aku melakukannya karena memang sedang membutuhkan tenaga kerja dan kau tak begitu bodoh, jadi memberimu sedikit beasiswa akan menguntungkan ku dan aku tak butuh balas budimu karena itu menghinaku." Jawab Hinata setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Aku tetap harus berterima kasih. Kau sungguh gadis dan teman yang baik." Sakura berucap dengan tulus tapi lagi-lagi dijawab sinis oleh Hinata. "Aku bukan temanmu."

Tap

Tanpa mendengar atau berkata lagi, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Anggap saja itu permintaan maaf dan terima kasihku padamu." inner Hinata berkata, terdengar adanya penyesalan disana.

...

"Emm.. Jadi Sakura, maukah kau menemaniku ke pernikahan NaruHina sebagai pasangan ku?" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara setelah Hinata menghilang dari matanya.

"Aku senang. Aku sangat bahagia. Rasanya aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya." senyum melebar di bibir Sakura. Aku diterima dikampus ternama, dapat beasiswa full dan akhirnya bisa kembali kerumah setelah 5 bulan lamanya berusaha keras. Dan Hinata..

"Sebenarnya aku bisa pulang lebih awal dari yang kukira tapi Hinata menahanku di kampus itu entah dengan alasan apa. Naruto memberitahuku semuanya. Hinata tak seburuk yang aku kira, aku sangat senang ketika dia berbicara padaku."

"Yah,, dari yang aku lihat. Dia terus memojokanmu." Sasuke berucap dengan bingung. Apa yang menyenangkan dari pemojokan?

"Dia memang begitu tapi entahlah,,, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata tapi aku sungguh sangat bahagia."

"..."

"Emm.. Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" Sasuke kembali pada topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sakura dengan senyum hingga mata menyipitnya.

Flashback end..

.

.

Ino, Toneri..

Senyum special Hinata berikan untuk dua orang disisi yang berbeda di depan altar.

Flashback..

"Ok, Isolasinya sudah kami pasang."

"Dia Datang. Dia datang."

"Sembunyi Toneri, Ino."

Dengan segera Hinata berdiri didepan pintu masuk yang masih tertutup dengan sapu ditangannya.

Clik

"Selamat datang, Naru." Sapa Hinata dengan senyuman ketika pintu rumah terbuka dari luar.

Byurrrrr!

"Kyaaahhh!"

"Woi!" pekik Ino dan Toneri dibalik pintu satunya lagi terkejut karena air dari selang tiba-tiba menyembur mereka.

Byurrrr!

"Kyaaahhh! Basah Naru!" pekik Hinata terkejut ketika air dari selang di semburkan ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kalian bodoh tapi harusnya kalian tak sebodoh itu hingga tak tahu kalau aku tak akan termakan umpan dua kali." ucap Naruto sinis sambil melewati pintu rumah dengan sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melewati selapis isolasi yang ditujukan untuk wajahnya. Mereka ini sungguh kurang kerjaan.

"Kau jahat sekali! Aku jadi kebasahan." Hinata mengelap wajah nya dengan kedua lengannya begitu juga dengan kedua rekannya.

"Aku tak perduli." Naruto berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dan langsung diekori kesal oleh Hinata.

"Berhenti Naru!"

.

"Ya ampun, aku merasa bodoh." ucap Ino mendudukan diri setengah basahnya ke atas sofa tak jauh dari nya tadi, begitu juga dengan Toneri.

"Hah~" bukannya menjawab, Toneri malah menghela nafasnya setelah menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia terus melakukan hal ini? Rasanya tak lagi se menyenangkan satu tahun lalu.

"Apa kau marah karena mereka akan menikah?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Toneri singkat. "Aku telah memikirkan nya, kurasa menyukai Hinata adalah hal yang bodoh." tambahnya entah dengan nada apa. Sebenarnya, ia sangat mencintai Hinata dan ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya karena ia merasa sangat cocok dengan Hinata tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berkata lain.

"Umm,, seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal ini disaat ini tapi..." Ino memberi jeda karena ragu, masih dengan menatap lurus kedepan. "aku mencintaimu... maukah kau menjadi pasanganku pada pernikahan Hinata nanti?" ucap Ino dengan sangat pelan seolah berbisik.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hinata dengan Naruto, aku harus dengan mu karena hanya kau teman karib perempuanku selain Hinata." jawabnya cepat, masih dengan menatap langit-langit tapi...

"..."

"..."

Satu menit terdiam, Mata Toneri akhirnya menoleh kearah Ino yang entah sejak kapan menatapnya.

"Hah?! Apa katamu di kalimat pertama tadi?" tanya nya terkejut dan ragu pada pendengarannya pada suara kecil Ino tadi.

"Uhmmm..."

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

Pertukaran cincin terjadi setelah Ino sang pemegang cincin mendekat ke antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata, buang cincinnya ke wajah Naruto." Bisiknya, sontak membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

"Hehe.. Bolehkah?" Hinata bertanya dengan berminat.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu." bisik Naruto dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Lakukan saja Hinata." suara lain dari sisi Naruto ikut berbicara membuat semua tamu mengerutkan alis mereka.

Mengapa sang pengantin perempuan masih belum memakaikan cincin itu setelah sang pria melakukannya?

"Toneri, diam kau." bisik Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Hinata, apa kau ingat Naruto pernah membuatmu menangis didepan umum? Balas dia sekarang." Ino semakin menantang ketika Naruto melototinya.

"Ini balasan karena kau berani menyakiti temanku berkali-kali." Ino tahu Naruto tak mungkin melakukan apapun didepan banyaknya orang, jadi ini saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam.

"Hinata, setelah hari ini. Semuanya akan berubah. Jadi sebelum semuanya berubah kau harus melakukan apa yang selalu kau lakukan. Tak perlu melempar cincin itu, cukup jatuhkan dan biarkan Naruto memungutnya." Timpal Toneri berbisik hingga membuat sang pendeta di dekatnya semakin membisu, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada rencana aneh itu.

"Aku bilang tidak, jangan lakukan, Hinata." bisik Naruto memperingati ketika Hinata mengengam cincin yang seharusnya di sematkan ke jari nya.

"Hyuuga, aku memperingati mu."

"Hehe,, sebenarnya aku mau melakukan nya tapi Naru, aku sudah merenung dengan kehidupanku." ucap Hinata serius sambil meriah tangan Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik dan kelak ibu yang baik. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain-main dan kini saat nya aku serius." cincin ditangan Hinata perlahan disematkan ke jari manis Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin hidup dengan mu. Aku tak pernah bermain-main soal itu dan aku tak mau membuat pernikahan suci ini seperti lelucon." Hinata memberikan senyum tulus terbaiknya hingga membuat Naruto terdiam, Ino terdiam begitu juga dengan Toneri.

...

Sesaat senyum pun menghiasi bibir Ino dan Toneri.

Pada akhirnya mereka akan tumbuh dewasa dan tak lagi bermain-main. Mereka tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih tapi yang jelas mereka bahagia atas kebahagian teman mereka.

...

Beberapa saat, akhirnya senyum tulus nan terharu pun menghiasi bibir Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." tangan Naruto dibalik sarung tangan putih membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Baru kali ini ia merasa Hinata berkata cinta padanya dengan sangat serius.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama dan menjagamu. Menerima mu apa adanya dan selalu disampingmu." tambahnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur sedikitpun.

"Silahkan cium mempelai anda." kedua wajah itu mendekat sebelum bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

!

"Hmmppp!" desisan Naruto tertahan ketika Hinata mengigit kuat bawah bibirnya setelah mengecup bibirnya sekali.

Plok

Plok

Plok

Tepuk tangan turut berbahagia para tamu berikan tanpa tahu ada keanehan di balik ciuman itu kecuali para keluarga di bangku depan.

"Berani sekali kau berkontak dengan 'mantan pacarmu' itu tanpa sepengetahuanku." bisik Hinata penuh dengan amarah ketika ia memberi jarak 2cm antar bibirnya dan bibir Naruto.

"Ugh! Tak bisakah kau berhenti merusak suasana romance kita?!" ucap Naruto tak suka. Ini membuatnya frustasi. Padahal ia sudah berusaha bersikap seperti yang Hinata inginkan tapi dia malah. Ugh!

"Romance? Hah?!" Hinata menjauh dari Naruto dengan cara mendorong dada bidang Naruto, membuat para tamu terdiam karena heran tapi malah membuat Ino dan Toneri saling menatap dengan tawa kecil mereka.

"Hahaha.." entah mengapa ini rasanya sangat lucu.

.

Flashback.

"Uhmm.."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ino mengulangi kalimat pertamanya tadi setelah menundukkan kepalanya. "Meski Hinata temanku, aku cemburu karena kau menyukainya." ngakunya jujur. Ia merasa seperti teman yang jahat.

"Maaf, Ino tapi" jawab Toneri menyesal, membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya.

"Hahaha! Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Itu sudah cukup." selanya cepat dengan senyuman, membuat Toneri terdiam sejenak.

...

"Kita adalah teman. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu..." Toneri bersuara dengan pelan.

"Mungkin..." tangannya meraih punggung tangan Ino. "Mungkin jika kau mau menungguku, aku bisa belajar mencintaimu." tambah nya dengan senyuman tulus.

Deg!

Deg!

...

Senyum yang sempat hilang melebar di bibir Ino, menandakan kebahagian.

Grep!

Pelukan ia berikan untuk Toneri.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya." ucapnya senang. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Meski Toneri tak menerimanya, setidaknya Toneri tak menolaknya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintai ku."

.

.

Flashback end.

.

.

"Hik"

"Hem" kedua mata itu kembali bertemu dan menoleh kearah lain lagi dengan tawa tertahan mereka. Betapa bodoh mereka berpikir bahwa tak akan ada masalah ditempat yang berisi seorang 'Hyuuga Hinata' meski dia berkata sebegitu meyakinkannya.

"Huh! Aku marah." Hinata melingkarkan dua tangannya ke depan dada dan membelakangi Naruto dengan bibir bebeknya.

Tap

"Ya ampun." satu telapak tangan Naruto menepuk keningnya frustasi. Ia sungguh kehabisan kata-kata, padahal baru satu menit yang lalu dia bertingkah dengan sangat sempurna.

Ceklik

Dan pemandangan langkah ini pun diabadikan oleh sang photographer dari tengah-tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

Sudah kubilang tak akan ada romance disini!

Menyebalkan! Huh!

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

:D

Maaf baru up, soalnya akhir-akhir ini author sibuk.

Semoga suka

Bye bye


End file.
